Si jamais
by kumakoto
Summary: Depuis que les parents d'Hermione ont catégoriquement refusé son entrée à Poudlard, la famille Granger vit en mer. Le jours où ils accostent en Écosse, la jeune fille voit au loin derrière une colline un château qui lui laisse une étrange impression...
1. Plume, parchemin et inconnu

Le 19 septembre 1979 à 07H07 précise, la plume magique s'éveilla brusquement et sautilla en dehors de l'encrier où on l'avait déposé. Dans de petites étincelles bleues elle s'envola vers un long parchemin jauni étalé sur un bureau où plusieurs étranges objets étaient déjà installés. La plume posa sa pointe fine et dorée sur le vieux parchemin et écrivit à l'encre noire, juste sous un certain « Finnigan, Seamus » :

_Granger, Hermione_

Un nom peu commun, pour un bébé peu commun qui venait tout juste de naître, de respirer son premier souffle. Ni lui, ni ses heureux parents ne pouvaient se douter un seul instant que, dans un sombre bureau, son nom avait été lié de façon indestructible au monde de la magie.

Persuadée d'avoir fait son travail, la plume replongea dans son encrier et s'endormie aussitôt.

11 ans plus tard…

Hermione Granger se réveilla d'un profond sommeil dans un sursaut qui la fit presque tomber de la chaise où elle s'était endormie, affalée sur son bureau. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était ici et non dans son lit. Après un rapide calcul tout en décollant le trombone qui s'était presque encastrer dans sa joue, elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle s'était, une fois de plus, assoupie alors qu'elle lisait son livre favoris qui trônait toujours sur la table, ouvert à la page 112. Elle s'étira et bailla, jetant un œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Elle adorait les jours de pluie, parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'inventer d'excuses à ses parent pour passer la journée à bouquiner, pelotonnée près de la cheminée, en compagnie de ses plus proches amis : les livres ! D'ailleurs le temps gris et pluvieux était la raison principal de l'attachement que la jeune fille éprouvait vis-à-vis de la ville où elle habitait depuis toujours : Londres. Mais à son grand dam, quelques fois il faisait beau et ses parents l'éjectaient purement et simplement de la maison pour qu'elle aille « jouer avec ses amis ». Des amis elle en avait bien quelque uns, principalement des garçons chétifs et plus jeune qu'elle qui se cachaient des « grands » de l'école dans le CDI, mais elle sentait entre eux un immense fossé. Elle était différente des autres petites filles de onze ans, elle en était sûr. Les filles normale ne faisaient pas voler les objets dans tous les sens quand elle était en colère parce qu'on l'avait traité de castor. Elles ne pouvaient pas non plus faire tourner les pages d'un livre sans les toucher et encore moi léviter pour attraper un gros dictionnaire sur une étagère trop haute. Elle, elle en était capable. Pourtant quand Hermione s'approcha de la glace de son armoire, celle-ci ne lui renvoya que le reflet d'une fille ordinaire, aux grands yeux noisette, aux grandes dents et aux cheveux aussi broussailleux qu'indomptables. La jeune fille poussa un long soupir avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Il faut peut-être que j'arrête de me croire extraordinaire si je veux me faire des amis l'année prochaine au collège, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle traversa le couloir d'un pas endormi, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand elle entendît des éclats de voix qui semblaient venir du salon, juste derrière la porte close devant elle. Une dispute de ses parents ? Impossible ! Ses parents ne se disputaient jamais parce qu'ils étaient… dentiste tien ! Sur quoi pouvaient-ils bien ne pas être d'accord ? Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Espionner ce n'était pas bien, elle le savait. Mais aujourd'hui sa curiosité était mise à rude épreuve, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait entendre la voix d'une troisième personne… Elle s'empressa donc de coller son oreille contre la porte.

C'est impossible ! criait son père. Ma fille est tout à fait normale ! vous n'avez aucun droit…

« Ben tient, si papa s'y met aussi… » Pensa la jeune fille. Néanmoins elle était nerveuse, car visiblement elle était le sujet principal de la dispute.

Monsieur, disait une voix d'homme inconnu, vous n'y êtes pour rien et elle non plus… surement un ancêtre lointain… ça arrive souvent… C'est écrit dessus, on ne peut rien y changer…

Je suis désolé, reprit son père d'une voix forte, mais Hermione ira dans le collège où nous l'avons inscrite et nul par ailleurs ! Je ne veux pas lui imposer ce genre de chose, elle a déjà assez de difficultés pour s'intégrer…

Justement, fit l'homme, votre fille n'appartient pas ce monde-là, ici ce n'est pas chez elle…

Mais cette décision ne vous revient pas ! s'indigna le père d'Hermione. Et la nôtre ne changera pas, elle n'ira pas là-bas.

Hermione était bien incapable de comprendre le sens de cet drôle de conversation, mais ça semblais très grave parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son père crier si fort. Silencieusement la jeune fille baissa la poignée de la porte, tira doucement et passa un œil dans l'entrebâillement.

Sa mère était assise sur le canapé et tenait ses mains crispé sur son visage, elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Son père était debout, les bras croisé, et fusillait l'homme devant lui du regard. Hermione nota que l'homme était habillé de façon peu commune : il portait un chapeau pointu bleu nuit, et une cape noir dont les motifs semblaient bouger. Hermione avait beau se frotter les yeux, le hibou sur le tissu lui faisait bel et bien des clins d'œil ! L'homme tenait aussi dans une main un enveloppe et dans l'autre un vieux parchemin qu'il ne cessa de mettre sous le nez de son père. Les deux hommes continuèrent de se disputer sans qu'Hermione ne puisse vraiment comprendre de quoi il retournait. Elle savait que ça la concernait, elle et son avenir, mais le reste lui échappait totalement. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne trouvait pas la réponse à une question ! Elle poussa un petit grognement de frustration un peu trop fort car son père et l'inconnu cessèrent leur discussion et commencèrent à parcourir la pièce du regard à la cherche de la provenance du bruit. Hermione couru vers sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible, se jeta tout habillée sous ses couettes et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir qu'elle soit crédible en jeune fille innocente et profondément endormie. Mais personne ne vint avant plusieurs minutes, et quand quelqu'un la secoua doucement par l'épaule c'était sa mère qui était assise sur son lit. Celle-ci lui sourit faiblement avant de murmurer :

Ma puce c'est l'heure de se réveiller, papa et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Hermione se redressa si brusquement que sa mère sursauta.

qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? s'exclama la jeune fille avec anxiété. Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Sa mère esquissa un nouveau sourire mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il était forcé. Que se passait-il ? Et l'homme… qui était cet homme à la cape animé ? Sa mère ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de remettre en place une mèche qui tombait sur le visage de sa fille.

Hermione, nous allons partir, il faut que tu fasses tes valises.

On part en vacance ? demanda Hermione avec espoir. Vous aviez dit qu'on irait en France faire du ski mais pas avant l'hiver prochain non ?

Malgré la pénombre Hermione vis un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère.

Non ma puce, on ne part pas en vacance, on déménage.

Où ? demanda Hermione la gorge nouée.

Madame Granger attrapa la main tremblante de sa fille sur la couette et la serra fort.

Sur un bateau.


	2. bateaux, araignée et mystérieux colis

Hermione était assise sur sa malle et observait le magnifique voilier face à elle. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'elle allait vivre là-dessus. Le voyage jusqu'au port de Plymouth l'avait exténué. La jeune fille n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, en silence, sur la banquette arrière. Elle n'irait jamais au collège, elle quittait Londres qu'elle aimait tant, sa maison, sa chambre, tout. La simple idée qu'elle ne se retrouverait plus jamais derrière un bureau, stylo plume à la main, à écrire soigneusement les cours que dictait son professeur, lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Hermione détestait pleurer en publique, elle préférait se cacher dans les toilettes pour le faire. Mais là, c'était juste trop ! Lui demander comme ça un beau matin de tout quitter ! Qui plus est, pour habiter sur un bateau ! Même dans les livres ça n'arrivait jamais. Et des livres Hermione en avait lu, beaucoup. Tout ceux de son école, tout ceux de l'étage jeunesse de la bibliothèque jusqu'à la lettre « R ». Elle retint un nouveau sanglot à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lire jusqu'à la lettre « Z ». Mais ses parents s'étaient senti tellement coupable d'arracher ainsi leur fille à ses habitudes, qu'ils lui avaient offert cent livres sterling pour s'acheter autant de livres qu'elle le désirait à librairie du port pendant qu'ils réglaient les derniers détails avant leur embarquement. Hermione n'avait pas attendu une seconde et s'était précipité dans les rayonnages de la librairie, humant, peut-être pour la dernière fois avant un moment, la douce odeur du papier neuf. La caissière avait ouvert des yeux ronds quand elle avait vu débarquer la fillette les bras chargés d'une pile de livres presque aussi grande qu'elle. Hermione avait pris grand soin de choisir les ouvrages aux plus belles couvertures, aux pages les plus parfumées mais surtout les titres devaient contenir obligatoirement des mots comme : « licorne », « elfe », « dragon », « ange » ou « magie ». Elle adorait les livres fantasy car, comme elle le répétait souvent : c'est beaucoup mieux que la réalité ! Et sa réalité à elle se trouvait maintenant là : le bateau. Elle avait évidemment lu plein de choses sur les bateaux, elle savait même comment en diriger un, en théorie bien sûr. Mais l'idée de se trouver seule au milieu d'un océan, ou pire : d'une tempête ! L'a terrifiait. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à compter les dalles en marbre du quai pour se changer les idées. A peine avait-t-elle atteint sept, qu'un homme s'approcha d'elle. Il était roux, avait un sourire bienveillant et portait une cape. « c'est la mode des capes ou quoi ? »se demanda Hermione.

Bonjour, dit l'homme gentiment. Tu es perdu ?

Non monsieur, répondit la jeune fille poliment, mes parents ne vont pas tarder mais je ne suis pas censé parler aux inconnus.

Ah oui excuse-moi, fit l'homme, mais ça ne devrait pas poser problème si je m'assois à coté de toi, non ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Cet homme avait l'air gentil, elle savait qu'il avait remarqué les traces de larme sur ses joues et parler à quelqu'un ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal après tout. Le roux s'assit donc à côté et elle lui demanda :

Comment vous vous appelez, monsieur ?

Arthur.

Comme le roi ? s'émerveilla Hermione. C'est un très beau prénom !

Il y a un roi qui s'appelle comme moi ? s'étonna l'homme.

Bien sûr ! Le roi Arthur, je l'ai lu dans un livre…

Alors il faudra que je fasse un tour à Fleury et B… à la bibliothèque ! tu as l'air d'une jeune fille très intelligente. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

Hermione, c'est un drôle de prénom je sais, rougit la jeune fille. Un personnage d'une pièce de Shakespeare porte le même, j'espère juste que mon destin ne sera pas aussi… oh ! monsieur il y a une araignée sur votre chaussure ! s'exclama-t-elle le doigt pointé en direction de la bête.

L'homme baissa les yeux vers sa chaussure où, en effet une araignée se baladait entre les lacets. Il l'envoya valdinguer plus loin d'une pichenette tout en riant.

En plus d'être intelligente tu es très courageuse ! Mon fils, qui doit avoir après peu le même âge que toi, à une peur bleue des araignées depuis un sale tour de ses frères, mais c'est un gentil garçon, tu l'adorerais.

J'aurais bien voulu être dans sa classe, soupira Hermione.

Oui, elle aurait bien voulu rencontrer de nouveau camarades et se faire enfin des amis Malheureusement elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais cette chance…

L'homme pensait la même chose mais les raisons étaient bien différentes.

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla Hermione.

L'homme se retourna, surpris, vers la jeune fille qui un instant plus tôt était calme et assise. A présent Hermione était debout et furieuse, les deux mains sur les hanches. Elle venait juste de voir un groupe d'adolescent jeter leurs canettes vides dans l'eau du port. Elle détestait par-dessus tout voir des gens polluer ainsi la nature.

Arthur fut impressionné par le regard sévère qu'Hermione adressa au groupe de jeune qui s'empressa de s'éloigner. Mais il étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand il vit qu'au même moment toutes les voiles des bateaux du quai se décrochèrent subitement avant de s'écraser sur la coque des voiliers comme par magie... Tous les passants sursautèrent mais la jeunes fille ne vit rien de tout cela car elle venait d'apercevoir ses parents qui lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre. Elle offrit un sourire à Arthur, lui fit un timide au revoir, avant de courir vers ses parents. Elle ne l'entendit donc pas quand il souffla :

Finalement oui, elle sera sans doute dans la même école que mon petit Ron !

Hermione entra timidement dans le bureau de bureau de poste. Ses parents l'attendaient qui l'extérieur lui avait dit qu'elle devait récupérer le colis du CNED, l'organisation qui se chargeait des cours par correspondance auquel elle aurait droit pour une période encore « indéterminée » d'après eux. Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir mais l'endroit était parfaitement vide. Elle se retourna et fit un sourire nerveux à ses parents derrière la vitrine.

Mademoiselle Granger ?

Hermione sursauta puis se retourna à toute vitesse. Derrière le comptoir se tenait une vieille femme à l'allure sévère. Elle portait des petites lunettes carrées et un chignions très serré. Il se dégageait d'elle une sorte d'aura qui forçait le respect. Hermione, même intimidée, réussit à dire sans trembler :

Bonjours, oui c'est moi. Je suis là pour récupérer mon coli du CNED.

Je sais, je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite mademoiselle Granger.

La femme se retourna et ouvrit la petite porte de ce qui devait être la réserve et enjamba un… corps !

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ? s'exclama Hermione en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir pour observer l'homme allongé, les bras écartés, entre deux cartons.

Hum, fit la femme en revenant avec non pas un mais deux colis, il fait une petite sieste j'imagine…

Hermione adressa un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme qui semblait même sourire dans son sommeil avant de s'intéresser aux deux cartons devant elle.

Le premier carton contient des cahiers avec les cours mold… Normaux : Maths, anglais, SVT, etc. Ainsi que des contrôles que tu devras envoyer le plus souvent possible, à chaque fois que tu mettras pied à terre. Quant au second carton…

Elle se pencha ver Hermione et continua à voix basse :

N'en parlez pas à vos parents, il en suivrait des conséquences fâcheuses… Ce carton c'est un programme spécial, pour vous, parce que vous êtes spéciale Hermione Granger. Le contenu va surement vous étonner mais il parait que vous aimez lire du fantasy donc ça devrait vous plaire. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous miss Granger en attendant que… que nous trouvions une solution. Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

La femme lui fit un mince et mystérieux petit sourire. Hermione sortit de la poste les deux cartons sous les bras et complétement déconcerté. « Décidément les mystères s'enchaînent ! », pensa la jeune fille. Mais l'idée d'un programme spécial lui donna une pointe d'espoir. Peut-être allait-elle s'amuser finalement… Peut-être…

C'est néanmoins avec beaucoup de mélancolie qu'Hermione regarda le port s'éloigner lentement. Elle se disait que c'était triste de partir sans personne pour vous faire de grands signes d'au revoir depuis le quai. Elle aurait même souhaité que ce gentil homme roux soit là mais il n'y avait qu'un chat tigré assis sur un muret qui la regardait partir.

Madame Granger céda la barre à son mari, s'approcha et enlaça sa fille qui se mit à pleurer doucement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Hermione savait au fond d'elle-même que sa place n'était pas ici.


	3. Ruines, roux et Chocogrenouille

Hermione était assise sur la rambarde du bateau les pieds plongés dans l'eau et un sourire juvénile s'étirait sur son visage. Pourtant deux semaines plus tôt elle avait eu seize ans. Et justement, la côte qui s'approchait lentement était son cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de ses parents. Elle avait dû insister un mois entier pour qu'ils acceptent d'accoster en Ecosse après deux mois entier sans toucher terre. L'Ecosse ! Elle en rêvait la nuit ! Dans combien de livres et d'atlas elle avait pu admirer ses incroyables paysages ? Elle avait oublié, mais peu importe car dans moins d'une heure elle y serait, enfin !

Hermione était tellement joyeuse qu'elle se mit à chantonner toute seule en feuilletant son second cadeau d'anniversaire. Celui-là ne venait pas de ses parents, c'était une chouette hulotte qui lui avait apportée le 19 septembre alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Ce jour-là Hermione somnolait à la barre alors que ses parents dormaient encore. La chouette s'était posé sur l'épaule d'Hermione et lui avait tendu le paquet qu'elle tenait dans son bec. L'adolescente c'était habituée à cette chouette qui lui apportait ses cours « spéciaux », elle lui caressa amoureusement le bec avant de saisir le paquet et de l'ouvrit. Hermione se souvenait avec précision la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé en découvrant le livre à la couverture épaisse de cuir où était écrit en magnifiques lettres dorées : « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Poudlard : dans ses cours « spéciaux » ce nom était apparu à de nombreuses reprises. Elle n'avait eu qu'une hâte : enfin découvrir ce qu'était Poudlard !

Et depuis son anniversaire Hermione avait lu le livre sept fois en tout. Il était tout simplement Fascinant ! Elle avait appris que Poudlard était une école de la magie, la plus célèbre, la plus incroyable de tous les temps ! La description de l'école, de ses règles et de ses secrets était si précise qu'Hermione ne prenait à croire qu'elle existait vraiment. Mais malheureusement c'était impossible…

Cette pensée ramena la jeune fille dans des souvenirs lointains, ceux de ses premiers jours en mer. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, elle avait eu le mal de mer, elle était terrorisé face à la mer agité… Un soir de grande détresse, où elle s'était enfermée dans sa cabine, son regard était tombé sur le mystérieux colis. Hermione l'avait ouvert avec hâte, se sentant idiote de l'avoir délaissé ainsi tout ce temps. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant des livres aux incroyables intitulés : « livre des sort en enchantement », « magie théorique », « manuel de métamorphose », « mille herbes et champignons magique », « potions magique », « vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques », etc. Hermione avait été émerveillée devant leur contenu rempli d'animaux, de plantes, de potions imaginaires. Depuis ce jour elle avait suivi ces cours spéciaux très assidument, délaissant même les cours normaux qui lui paraissaient insipide à côté. Honnêtement, qui ferait se casserait la tête sur des croissances exponentielles quand on peut se penché sur des créatures fascinantes qu'était les Sombrals, Hippogriffes et gobelins ? Pas Hermione en tout cas ! Elle se fichait royalement des inquiétudes de ses parents face à ses notes minables en mathématiques, rien n'avait plus d'importance que ce monde imaginaire qui hantait ses rêves et ses pensées à longueur de journée.

Hermione n'avait plus onze ans, mais au fond d'elle, elle continuait d'espérer. Car oui, Hermione s'était aussi transformée. Elle était devenu courageuse, car la mer déchainée ne lui avait laissé aucun répit à force de border les voiles, de grimper au mât pour démêler des cordages, de se battre contre vent et tempête, elle était devenu forte physiquement et mentalement. Mais certaine chose n'avait pas changé : comme son amour pour les livres, ses larmes de rancune contre ses parents qu'elle cachait au fond de sa cabine, la terrible solitude qui la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour.

Cependant aujourd'hui elle était heureuse comme jamais. Plus la côte s'approchait, plus elle se sentait légère. Hermione sorti ses pieds de l'eau et enfila se converses dont la toile bleue était rêche et salée. Elle cala « L'histoire de Poudlard » sous son bras et sautilla joyeusement vers la proue du bateau où son père tenait la barre, les yeux dans le vide. Quand elle plaqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue mal rasée, il sembla reprendre vie.

Ma puce ! sourit-il. Si j'avais su que se cet arrêt en Ecosse te mettrait de si bonne humeur j'aurais tout de suite accepté !

Le principal c'est que tu ais accepté, répondit Hermione souriant elle aussi, encore merci papa, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu !

Son père lui embrassa les cheveux et lui offrit un second sourire fatigué. Hermione ne comprenait pas comment ses parents avaient pu s'infliger ça. Ils aimaient tellement leur métier de dentiste ! Chaque jour son père semblait plus fatigué que jamais et sa mère plus déprimé… Il y avait des fois au l'atmosphère sur le navire devenait réellement invivable… Hermione chassa ses sombres pensées de sa tête, rien ne devait entacher cette semaine merveilleuse semaine en Ecosse qui s'annonçait.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Les Granger amarrèrent le voilier sur la côte Ouest de l'écosse et prirent ensuite un bus jusqu'à Glasgow avant d'entreprendre une longue randonné vers le Nord de l'Ecosse. Hermione était plus joyeuse que jamais, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas restée aussi longtemps à terre. Les paysages étaient à en couper le souffle et elle prenait tout et n'importe quoi en photo : d'une simple marmotte à un gigantesque lac. Le cinq octobre, de gros nuages emplissait le ciel il allait pleuvoir d'un instant à un autre. Cependant, rien ne pouvait briser le bonheur d'Hermione qui trottinait allègrement devant ses parents sur un mince chemin au milieu d'une pairie d'herbes vertes émeraude. Soudain elle s'arrêta net. Elle venait d'apercevoir derrière une colline un gigantesque château.

Papa ! Maman ! Venez voir ! Cria l'adolescente.

Ses parent la rejoignirent et regardèrent en direction de ce que pointait du doigt leur fille.

Et bien, fit madame Granger les yeux grand ouvert, ce château est dans un sal état mais ces ruines sont vraiment impressionnantes !

Des ruines ? répéta Hermione. Il est dans un très bon état ce château ! Tes lunettes sont propres maman ?

C'est difficile à dire d'ici, fit monsieur Granger, nous devrions nous approcher pour voir ça de plus près…

Super ! s'exclama Hermione en reprenant son chemin.

Mais quelque minute plus tard ses parents s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda Hermione en faisant marche arrière pour revenir à leur niveau.

Je… Je ne sais pas ma puce. Je me sens incapable d'aller plus loin, nous devons faire demi-tour.

Quoi ? s'exclama sa fille. Mais il y a cinq minutes tu voulais voir le château de plus prés et…

Ma puce dit lentement madame granger, ce ne sont que des ruines…

Pas du tout ! coupa Hermione. On voit très bien d'ici, que le château est intact ! vous racontez n'importe quoi !

Hermione nous n'irons pas plus loin…

Alors j'irais seule, lança Hermione à présent en colère. Ce château ressemble tellement à… à Poudlard… chuchota-t-elle.

A Poudlard… répéta son père. Oh non ! Non ! Hermione ! Hermione revient ici !

Mais c'était trop tard Hermione était déjà partit en courant en direction du château et quand il voulut la suivre il percuta une barrière invisible qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Hermione ralentit le pas quand elle fut essoufflée. Il commençait à pleuvoir et elle mit donc la capuche de sa veste pour protéger un peu ses cheveux qui étaient déjà bien gonflés par l'humidité ambiante. Par contre elle retira les écouteurs de son baladeur CD qui, étrangement, grésillaient un peu plus à chaque pas supplémentaires.

Tout en marchant elle se demandait pourquoi ses parents avaient ainsi refusé d'aller voir ce château… « tant pis pour eux ! » pensait-elle. Elle, elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de son cadeau d'anniversaire jusqu'au bout!

Vers 9H elle arriva à un joli village très animé. L'endroit semblait dater d'un autre âge avec ses petites chaumières pittoresque collées les unes contre les autres entre lesquelles serpentaient plein de jeunes de son âge. La jeune fille trouvait étrange qu'il y a tant d'adolescents dans un village microscopique au beau milieu de la campagne reculée Ecossaise. En plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise parce que voilà un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu ni parler avec des gens de son âge. Elle longea la rue principal est tomba sur une pancarte qui indiquait « Pré-au-lard ». Ce nom bien qu'un peu farfelu lui dit était familier… la rue était vraiment bondé, à plusieurs des groupes d'étudiants rieurs la bousculait un peu. A présent elle était si nerveuse qu'elle crut même voir une affiche bouger.

Ma pauvre Hermione tu commences à divaguer ! fit-elle à haute voix. aller calme toi ma vieille tu as affronté des tempêtes, il est illogique d'avoir peur des gens…

Hermione commençait à greloter et n'eut pas d'autre solution que d'entrer dans le magasin le plus proche. « Un magasin de bonbon ? Quelle coïncidence mes parents son dentiste » sourit intérieurement l'adolescente. Mais l'endroit était vraiment trop bondé et elle décida de ce retiré vers un rayonnage sur sa gauche qui semblait vide.

Mais au moment de s'y engouffrer quelqu'un la percuta de plein fouet et elle tomba sur le derrière.

Ouille… gémit-elle en attrapant la main qu'on lui tendait. Faite plus attention bon sang !

Un fois debout elle verifiat qu'elle était en un seul morceau et s'apprêtait à faire un sermon magistral à celui qui l'avait bousculer mais quand elle leva les yeux vers lui ses mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge.

Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle-même s'il était beaucoup plus grand. Ses cheveux étaient roux flamboyant, ses yeux bleu azure, et son visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Le garçon se grattait la tête en la fixant l'air gêné.

Euh… je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il, je suis un peu maladroit… Je t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ?

Un peu quand même, marmonna Hermione qui rougissait sans même savoir pourquoi.

Par merlin mince ! je suis désolé ! euh tien pour me faire pardonner !

Il lui mit entre les mains un paquet bleu qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre intriguée. Elle y découvrit une petite grenouille en chocolat. Du chocolat ? voilà des siècles qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé ! elle s'empressa donc de décapité la pauvre grenouille et de savourer son goût.

Mmm trop bon ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tu n'avais jamais mangé de chocogrenouille ? s'étonna le roux. Heureusement que je suis là pour te sauver la mise, personne ne doit mourir sans en avoir mangé ! au fait je ne t'ai jamais vu, ru est de quelle maison ?

J'habite sur un voilier, répondit Hermione du tac-au-tac.

Sur un voilier ? Alors tu n'étudies pas à Poudlard ?

Hermione failli recracher sa chocogrenouille. « Oh mon dieu il vient de dire Poudlard où j'ai rêvé ? ».

Poudlard existe ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Hermione.

Bien sûr, fit l'adolescent sur le ton de l'évidence. Où tu voudrais apprendre la magie sinon ? dailleurs regarde la carte chocogrenouille, c'est Dumbledore le directeur il doit bien te dire quelque chose…

Hermione regarda la carte en question et reconnu en un instant le vieille homme à la barbe argenté et aux lunettes en demi-lune qu'elle avait vu dans son livre l'Histoire de Poudlard. Mais soudain l'homme disparu de la carte. Elle leva des yeux étonnés vers le roux qui éclata de rire :

Tu fais exactement la même tête que quand j'ai rencontré Harry et la situation est tellement similaire ! s'esclaffa-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

Donc c'est vrai… chuchota Hermione. La magie existe… la magie existe… je ne suis pas complétement timbrée…

Au fait tu étudies où alors ? demanda le garçon qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Euh j'étudie par correspondance en fait, dit Hermione à toute vitesse. Mais merci ! Merci !

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle se jeta dans les bras du garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine et lui embrassa la joue avant de sortit en courant dans du magasin, sur le point d'exploser de bonheur.

Ron Weasley resta pétrifié dans le rayon du magasin, les doigts sur sa joue comme s'il s'était pris une gifle et non un baiser. La douce odeur des cheveux de la jeune fille flottait encore dans l'air et la couleur chocolat de ses yeux dans son esprit.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander son prénom… souffla-t-il.


	4. Trois balais, éclair bleu et baguette

Hermione voulais hurler de joie. Mais se retint au dernier moment et se contenta de lever au ciel un poing victorieux. La magie existait ! Poudlard aussi ! La jeune fille avait du mal à digérer tout ça, elle allait vraiment finir par exploser. C'était dur d'imaginer que tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans ces mystérieux livres durant les quatre dernières années était vrai. Mais pourquoi elle avait eu accès à tous ces cours sur la magie ? Etait-elle une sorcière ? « Bien sûr que j'en suis une ! pensa Hermione avec force. Je l'ai toujours été ! J'ai toujours été différente… toujours… ». Enfin tout s'éclairait. Ce fossé entre elle et les autres c'était ça ! Et toutes ces choses étranges autour d'elle qui se produisait, ce n'était pas son imagination ! Elle avait lévité, fait voler des objets et… Hermione se mit à sourire encore plus fort. C'était l'année dernière, elle était comme d'habitude assise sur la rambarde du bateau et observait son reflet dans l'eau. Hermione ne s'était jamais beaucoup plu physiquement, mais ce jour-là elle se souvenait avoir particulièrement détesté ses dents. Le soir elle avait pris sa brosse à dent et elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en se regardant dans la glace: ses deux dents de devant étaient d'une taille « normale » ! Il y avait aussi cette fois, pendant une tempête particulièrement forte où une vague gigantesque avait failli retourner le bateau. Hermione vêtu de son anorak, gelé, trempé, à bout de force avait levé les bras et crier « NOOON », il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que la vague dévie subitement et s'écrase à côté du bateau le laissant intact. Pas besoin de plus d'exemples, maintenant elle en était persuadée : elle était une sorcière, et c'était tout simplement génial !

Par contre pourquoi elle n'était pas inscrite à Poudlard ? Un passage de » l'Histoire de Poudlard » lui revint en mémoire :

_Les naissances de bébé magique sont détectées par une plume spécial qui inscrit automatiquement l'enfant sur la liste…_

La liste. La liste. La liste… ! Le mot résonnait dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle l'avait vu cette liste ! Le jour de leur départ, un homme avec une drôle de cape et la liste et… et une lettre ! Une lettre qu'elle n'a jamais revue. C'était la lettre de son admission à Poudlard, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé… et ils avaient fui, fui sur ce bateau. Ses parent s n'avaient pas accepté qu'elle soit une sorcière, parce qu'eux ils étaient normaux. Hermione n'arrivait même pas à les détester, peut-être parce que trop d'années s'étaient passé depuis. Et que pour qu'ils quittent tout pour elle, pour l'éloigner… ils voulaient sans doute la protéger. De toute manière Hermione était trop heureuse de savoir qui elle était pour en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Mais qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Aller à Poudlard et supplier le directeur de la prendre après malgré son âge ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour rejoindre cette école car c'était là qu'elle avait sa place. « Mais je ne peux pas y aller maintenant, pensa la jeune fille, il me faut un remontant ! ». Elle avisa une enseigne : « Les trois balais ». Ça fera parfaitement l'affaire. Elle entra dans l'échoppe à l'atmosphère enjouée et bruyante. Miraculeusement il restait une table vide où elle s'assit. Aussitôt une serveuse s'approcha d'elle :

Qu'est-ce que vous désirez jeune fille ?

Un coca s'il vous plait, répondit Hermione par reflexe.

Pardon ?

Euh je veux dire un chocolat chaud fera l'affaire !

Plusieurs tables plus loin Ron Weasley observait son meilleur ami avec inquiétude. Harry n'avait pas touché à sa bièrreaubeurre et regardait, les yeux éteint, le bois de la table en silence. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, il regrettait leurs premières années où il avait été deux insouciants et inséparables meilleurs amis. Mais le temps où Ron avait juste à donner une grande tape dans le dos d'Harry en disant « tu t'inquiètes trop vieux, ça va aller ! » était bien loin, il le savait. C'était avant le décès de son parrain en troisième année, et celui de Cédric l'année dernière. Il savait que l'été avait été dur pour son ami qui avait été tenu loin de tout ce qui concernait l'Ordre. Harry lui en voulait-il encore ? Il parlait si peu depuis la rentrée… Et il y avait le retour de… Personne ne croyait Harry à l'école à part lui. Même Ginny fuyait Harry comme la peste pour il ne savait quelles raisons. Harry vivait une période difficile et Ron se savait trop maladroit et n'avait pas assez de tact pour l'aider. En plus il avait l'impression que petit à petit son meilleur ami s'éloignait se terrant dans une morose solitude. Ron regarda la chaise vide en face de lui. Il manquait quelque chose. Non, il manquait quelqu'un. Une personne avec du tact, des sourires, du soutien, de l'amitié à leur donner à tous les deux qui n'osait ni se regarder ni parler. Ron parcouru la salle du regard à la recherche d'une personne qui pourrait éventuellement endosser ce rôle. Dean ? Seamus ? Neville ? Loufoca ? Aucun d'eux ne faisait l'affaire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une fille, seule face à une tasse fumante. Il rougit instantanément. C'était la fille qu'il avait rencontré chez Honeydukes, celle aux cheveux indisciplinés et au joli sourire. Il la regardait, la détaillait, la contemplait… il ne savait pas quel verbe était le bon mais il y avait chez cette fille quelque chose de particulier. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait très bien se lever, l'appeler et elle viendrait les rejoindre comme si… comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours… « Ma parole je deviens complètement marteau » pensa Ron.

Ron si tu continu de la fixée comme ça elle va finir par le remarquer…

Ron tourna brusquement la tête. Incroyable Harry parlait ! Il parlait ! Et il souriait même ! Ron en aurait pleuré de joie.

C'est quoi cette tête ? railla Harry. Dis-moi plutôt d'où tu connais cette fille que je l'invite à notre table !

Je ne la connais pas vraiment… répondit Ron dont les oreilles prenaient une teinte rouge soutenu. Je l'ai rencontré à Honeydukes, enfin je l'ai percuté plutôt… elle est tombé et… j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'engueuler mais… enfin bref, elle m'a posé des questions bizarres. T'aurais vu elle a halluciné comme toi quand Dumbledore est parti de la carte et… elle ma enlacer et fait la bise avant de partir en courant ! Cette fille est vraiment trop étrange…

Trop étrange mais elle te plait, le taquina Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? sa maison ? si c'est une Serpentard…

Elle n'a pas une tête de Serpentard, trancha Ron en continuant d'observer la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. En plus elle n'est même pas à Poudlard, elle m'a dit qu'elle prenait des cours par correspondance, c'est possible ça ?

Par correspondance ? répéta Harry pensif. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler mais ça doit être possible j'imagine. Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur elle ?

Elle habite sur un voilier si j'ai bien compris.

Sur un voilier vraiment ?

Ses cheveux sentent la mer… Murmura le roux.

Harry observa son meilleur ami avec un sourire. Ce bon vieux Ron avait réussi à lui remonter un peu le moral, encore une fois. Enfin avec l'aide de cette fille, cette fille qui plus il la fixait, plus elle lui inspirait confiance. Vraiment étrange... Mais elle se leva brusquement, l'air anxieuse jeta sur le table ce que Harry reconnu immédiatement comme des livres Sterling et sortit de l'échoppe d'un pas raide.

Oh non Harry ! tu crois qu'elle a vu qu'on la regardait ? blêmit Ron.

A l'extérieur Hermione était complétement paniquée. « Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! » Paniqua la jeune fille.

Mais c'était trop déjà trop tard, de plus en plus d'étincelle bleu échappait de ses mains ! En plus elle ne pouvait pas les cacher dans ses poches, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait son sweat avait pris feu et elle avait dû plonger dans la mer tout habillée sous le regard médusé de ses parents.

Hermione courut à toutes jambes sans faire attention à qui elle bousculait sur son passage. Elle atterrît dans une étroite ruelle. Parfait. Hermione laissa l'électricité la parcourir. Son corps se mit à briller d'une lumière bleuté et les éclairs qui s'échappaient de ses mains percutèrent les murs de pierres autour d'elle. Plusieurs bloc de pierre et des pavés se soulevèrent et se mirent à tournoyer autour de la pauvre Hermione, terrifié à l'idée qu'une personne pouvait découvrir ce spectacle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce phénomène se produisait, c'était la sixième. Hermione ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça avait commencé par de petit étincelles bleues au bout des doigts pour finir en véritable tornade comme aujourd'hui. Elle était à peu près sûre que même chez les sorciers ce n'était pas normal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ces étranges décharges qui la secouaient comme de véritables ondes de chocs. Au bout d'une minute de souffrance, la tornade bleue se dissipa et les morceaux de mur qui gravitaient autour d'Hermione s'écrasèrent au sol. Epuisée, Hermione tomba à genoux au milieu de la ruelle qui était devenu un champ de bataille.

Brusquement quelqu'un apparu derrière un nuage de poussière et s'agenouilla prés d'Hermione, encore tremblante. Elle ouvrit douloureusement les paupières qu'elle avait gardé fermées depuis le début et eu la stupéfaction de reconnaître la femme qui, bien des années plus tôt, lui avait confié le mystérieux colis.

Par Merlin, miss Granger ! Il faut que je prévienne Dumbledore tout de suite ! c'est très grave, c'est pire que ce que nous redoutions !

Je… je suis désolé… fit Hermione d'une voix faible.

Vous n'y êtes pour rien miss Granger, ce n'est pas votre faute plutôt la nôtre… il faut que je vois le directeur maintenant, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seule dans cet état… Weasley ! Lovegood ! pouvez-vous venir ici je vous prie ? appela la vieille femme.

Les deux filles qui passaient juste devant la ruelle accoururent, l'aire paniquée en voyant l'état de celle-ci. L'une était rousse et avait un regard déterminé alors que l'autre avait les cheveux d'un blond sale et les yeux un peu dans le vague.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici professeur McGonagall ? s'exclama la rousse. Est-ce qu'elle… va bien ? ajouta-t-elle en avisant Hermione toujours au sol sur le point de s'évanouir.

Pas trop non, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Pouvez-vous rester avec elle ? Je dois voir d'urgence le professeur Dumbledore. Je serais de retour dans quelques minutes.

Bien professeur ! firent les deux adolescentes d'une même voix.

La femme disparue dans un pop ! Sonore.

La blonde s'assis en tailleur à côté d'Hermione tandis que la rousse resta debout désemparée.

Bonjour, dit doucement la blonde, je m'appelle Luna, elle c'est Ginny, et toi ?

Her… Hermione Granger, réussit à dire Hermione.

Elle se mit en position assise malgré ses mains qui tremblaient. Mais son baladeur CD tomba de la poche de sa veste. Ginny se pencha pour le ramasser.

Tien, ça ressemble aux oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George, dit-elle en observant les écouteurs de plus prés.

Non, non, intervint Luna. C'est moldu, c'est pour écouter de la musique.

Maintenant que tu les dis, je crois que mon père en a toute une collection. Mais il les utilise comme guirlande pour Noel…

Tu crois qu'elle a percuté un Ronflac cornu ? fit brusquement Luna en observant Hermione avec attention.

Je ne crois pas Luna, répondit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils, on dirait qu'elle s'est plutôt prit un puissant sortilège de confusion. Tu as vu ces drôles d'étincelles bleues sur ses mains ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça…

Hermione n'avait pas la force de dire quoi que soit, elle se contentait d'écouter les deux filles débattre. La blonde avait pris sa main dans la sienne et la rousse lui jetait un coup d'œil inquiet tous les trois quart de seconde. Au bout de cinq minutes, le Professeur McGonagall refit son apparition et autorisa Ginny et Luna à partir. Les voyant hésiter elle dit d'une voix exaspérée :

Vous la verrez ce soir au château les filles ! allez partez, et ne parler de ceci à personne je vous prie.

Satisfaites et soulagées les deux adolescentes sourirent à Hermione avant de quitter la ruelle. Le professeur aida Hermione a se lever.

Tu peux marcher ?

Je crois, répondit Hermione.

Alors serre fort mon bras s'il te plait.

Hermione s'exécuta et en un instant la ruelle vacilla pour finalement disparaître dans un tourbillon coloré. Quand ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, Hermione avait le tournis et une horrible envie de vomir. Autour d'elle le décor avait totalement changé.

Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

Sur le chemin de traverse, répondit McGonagall. Suivez-moi c'est par là.

Hermione lui emboita le pas, les jambes encore en coton, dans cette rue commerçante pourtant déserte. Elle resta un moment en silencieuse mais ne put finalement pas s'empêcher de demander :

Est-ce que vous savez ce que j'ai ?

Je pense l'avoir deviné oui, répondit la femme, et le professeur Dumbledore me l'a confirmé il y a quelque minutes.

Et ?

Le professeur s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Hermione, la regardant d'un air peinée.

Miss granger, il se trouve que l'éloignement du monde de la magie n'a pas été bon pour votre corps. Il a emmagasiné bien trop de magie ces dernières années, des années où vous auriez normalement dû être à Poudlard à l'utiliser. Et tout à l'heure, votre corps n'avait pas d'autre solution que de rejeter toute cette magie hors de vous au risque …

D'exploser… acheva sombrement Hermione qui avait très bien comprit le raisonnement. C'est l'impression que j'ai à chaque fois… comme si j'allais voler en éclat ou carrément imploser…

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça vous arrive ? coupa le professeur.

Et bien non, répondit timidement Hermione. Aujourd'hui c'était la… sixième fois.

Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Il faut vous intégrer à Poudlard le plus tôt possible, souffla-t-elle, il en va de votre vie !

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie mentalement. Elle allait intégrer Poudlard ! Elle allait intégrer Poudlard ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible quelque heure plus tôt ! Mais une autre question la démangeait :

Madame, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu intégrer Poudlard plus tôt ?

Et bien commença le professeur visiblement mal à l'aise, dans un premier temps vos parents ont catégoriquement refusé. Ça arrive parfois, dans ces cas-là nous envoyons un auror. Mais vos parents sont des personnes très intelligentes, sur ce bateau vous étiez perpétuellement en mouvement, il était donc difficile de vous localisé et de transplaner pour convaincre vos parent de rejoindre Poudlard. Votre dossier au ministère à trainer en longueur pour, je viens tout juste de l'apprendre, disparaître totalement. Je ne sais pas qui est l'imbécile qui a confier votre dossier à Malfoy...tout le monde sait qu'il serait très heureux de se débarrassser d'un élève né-moldu…

Qu'est-ce qu'un né-moldu ?

C'est quelqu'un comme vous, dont aucun des parents n'est sorcier.

Et ça a de l'importance que je sois né-moldu ? demanda Hermione anxieuse.

Aucune ! vous êtes une sorcière, le reste n'a aucune importance.

Hermione fut immédiatement soulager et suivit McGonagall à l'intérieur d'une étroite boutique. Silence et poussière, Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans une bibliothèque où les livres étaient remplacés par une multitude de longues boîtes entassées les unes sur les autres jusqu'au plafond. Un vieille homme au prunelle pâle apparu soudain :

Nous sommes ferm… Oh bonjours Professeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Monsieur Ollivander je vous amène cette jeune fille, elle a besoin d'une baguette de toute urgence.

L'homme posa ses yeux sur Hermione. Elle se sentit frémir.

C'est ta première baguette n'est-ce pas ? dit l'homme. Je me souviens de chaque visage et de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, vois-tu ? D'habitude seul des enfants de onze ans viennent ici pour leur première baguette, mais toi… toi tu es différente. Approche toi je te pris.

Hermione s'exécuta, à la fois mal à l'aise et heureuse. Une baguette magique ! Oh comme elle avait hâte d'en tenir une entre ses doigts !

L'homme sortit un mètre et se mit à mesurer le bras droit d'Hermione dans tous les sens possible. Puis il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione qui soutint son regard.

Je sais exactement ce qu'il vous faux, murmura-t-il.

Il grimpa l'échelle sur sa droite et attrapa une boîte solitaire et poussiéreuse qui semblait attendre là depuis des années. Il revint vers Hermione, l'ouvrit avec précaution et tendis la baguette à Hermione en disant :

Bois de vigne, pour la sagesse et ventricule de dragon pour le courage.

Hermione observa la baguette avec attention sans pour autant la saisir tout de suite. Elle était d'un bois clair, avec des magnifiques motifs en relief. Elle se décida finalement à la saisir et sentit immédiatement un drôle de chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts puis dans tout son corps. Des étincelles Bleus électrique s'échappèrent de l'extrémité de la baguette et vinrent s'enrouler autour du bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci se mit à rire doucement tellement la sensation était enivrante.

Un accord parfait, souffla le vieil homme.

Il s'approcha du professeur Mcgonagall assise sur l'unique chaise et observa avec elle la jeune fille avec effarement.

Lumos ! récita Hermione avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la baguette s'allumer comme une torche.

Des sorts elle en avait lu dans les livres que la chouette lui amenait chaque année, mais c'était tout autre chose de les réaliser en vrai. Elle adorait ça ! Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cette sensation magique qui la grisait. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione se sentait elle-même et son sourire n'en était que plus éclatant.

Les deux autres occupants la regardèrent ébahis réaliser un sort complexe et informulé qui laissa échapper des serpentins dorés s'enroulant autour de la rambarde de l'escalier.

C'est bien la première fois que je donne une baguette à une fille de cet âge qui est tout de suite capable de réaliser ce type de sortilège, murmura monsieur ollivander.

C'est aussi la première fois que j'assiste à cela, ajouta McGonagall les yeux rivée sur Hermione qui transformait à présent un vieux vase en statuette de verre.

Vous savez aussi qu'il est dangereux qu'une sorcière de telle puissance se promène dans les rues en ces temps obscures, n'est-ce pas ?

Minerva McGonagall hocha gravement la tête sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Cette année la sécurité d'Harry Potter ne serait pas sa seule occupation…


	5. Choixpeau, cravate et jus de citrouille

Hermione était plantée devant la porte en bois massif. La bouche un peu ouverte sous la stupéfaction. Il faut dire que le Poudlard était bien plus gigantesque maintenant qu'elle en était si proche ! Pourtant elle n'était pas face à l'entrée principale mais celle-ci était tout aussi impressionnante pour Hermione pas par son apparence mais par sa signification. La jeune fille savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait franchi cette porte plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ainsi en passant l'entrée la démarche droite et déterminée, Hermione Granger dit adieu à sa vie de moldu pour en entamer une nouvelle, celle de sorcière, promise il y a bien des années par une plume magique un peu feignante.

Hermione suivit le professeur McGonagall dans divers couloir et escaliers, parfois grand et large, parfois au contraire étroit avec des marches manquantes. En cette fin de matinée, les couloirs étaient parcourus d'élèves pressés mais dont le regard s'attardait souvent sur Hermione qui gardait les yeux rivée droit devant elle. L'adolescente savait qu'il fallait garder la tête haute si elle voulait se faire une place ici. Mais au fond elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec ses converses sales, sa vieille veste bleue usée et avec quelques ineffaçables traces de sel marin. Tous les autres étudiants eux, portaient leurs uniformes aux couleurs de leurs maisons. Hermione ayant lu un nombre assez conséquent de fois l'Histoire de Poudlard, elle connaissait non seulement les couleurs des quatre maisons mais aussi leurs emplacements, leurs fondateurs, et un grand nombre sorcier y ayant séjourné. Hermione se rassurait avec ça : au moins elle avait des notions. Les livres l'avaient encore sauvé. Par contre ils ne l'empêchaient pas d'entendre les remarques que les étudiants lâchaient sur son passage :

C'est qui cette fille ?

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à ses cheveux ?

Pourquoi elle est habillée comme une moldu ?

C'est une moldu ?

Mais non regarde elle tient une baguette !

Elle a un air hautain non ?

Hermione serrait fort sa baguette, la preuve qu'elle n'était pas une simple moldu mais une fille avec une chance exceptionnelle. Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta brusquement au fond d'un couloir face à la statue d'une gargouille.

Fizwizbiz ! déclama la vieille femme d'une voix forte.

La statue pivota laissant passer le professeur et une Hermione de plus en plus anxieuse. En haut d'un petit escalier en colimaçon : le bureau de Dumbledore. La pièce était circulaire percée de plusieurs grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur le parc du château. Hermione avança lentement vers le centre de la pièce laissant son regard s'attarder sur les singuliers objets qui emplissaient l'endroit. Certain semblait vibrer, d'autre bourdonner en laissant s'échapper une fumée allant du gris au doré. Les yeux d'Hermione restèrent longtemps fixés sur une épée au pommeau incrusté de rubis qui contrastait avec le vieux cahier au trou béant imbibé d'encre posé juste à côté. Seule l'apparition du professeur Dumbledore réussit à arracher Hermione à sa contemplation silencieuse. L'homme s'assit derrière son bureau et gratifia la jeune fille d'un sourire bienveillant.

Et bien miss Granger, vous m'avez l'air d'une jeune fille bien curieuse. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Hermione s'assit sur l'unique chaise non sans un regard vers le professeur McGonagall debout au fond de la pièce. Le directeur l'observa quelques instants de ses yeux bleu perçant avant de dire doucement :

C'est une chance que vous aillez décidé de vous rendre en l'Ecosse vous et vos parents, jeune fille. Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de ce à quoi elle a assisté ce matin. Et je dois vous dire qu'à quelques mois près votre vie aurait pu être mise gravement en danger. Et s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici ça ne peut être que moi et ma négligence pour avoir fait confiance au ministère. J'espère me faire pardonner de mes fautes en vous intégrant dès aujourd'hui à Poudlard, avec beaucoup de retard je l'avoue.

Concernant mes parents… Hésita Hermione.

Hagrid étant absent, j'ai dû envoyer une autre personne de confiance leur faire part de votre transfère dans l'école. Mais je peux vous assurer que, bien qu'attristés, vos parents n'étaient pas contre. Il avait apparemment déjà noté la dégradation de votre « état de santé ». ils sont dés à présents en route pour Londres et espères avoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était rassuré que ses parents aille bien mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'ils lui en veuille de les avoir ainsi quitté sur un coup de tête et sans le moindre au revoir.

Professeur, reprit-elle, je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer l'école ni pour les fournitures scolaire…

Vous voyez cette plume ? fit Dumbledore en désignant une plume bleu sur le bureau qui scintillait et semblait émettre un léger ronflement. Le simple fait d'inscrire votre nom vous donne gratuitement le droit d'arpenter les couloirs du château jusqu'à votre diplôme. Maintenant regarder ce parchemin.

Il lui indiqua un long et vieux parchemin sur son bureau où il ne restait d'inscrit qu'un unique nom :

Granger, Hermione.

Petit à petit l'encre s'estompa pour finalement complétement faire disparaître le nom d'Hermione.

A présent vous êtes officiellement, avec quatre années de retard, étudiante de cinquième année, à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, dit le professeur Dumbledore dans un sourire. Quand à vos fournitures scolaires elles vous seront remises demain soir pour plus de discrétion. En attendant je crois que vous avez bien quelques stylos et cahiers moldus qui feront l'affaire.

Monsieur, dit timidement Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le niveau nécessaire pour intégrer directement la cinquième année. ..

Dumbledore ne répondit rien et se contenta de sortir d'un tiroir une liasse de feuille qu'il tendit à Hermione. Elle les saisit et reconnu immédiatement les tests qu'elle avait régulièrement envoyé via la chouette ces quatre dernières années.

Oh mon dieu que des zéros ! Blêmit Hermione manquant de tomber de sa chaise sous le choc.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Miss granger il ne s'agit pas de zéro mais de « O », diminutif d' « optimal », la note maximal que l'on accorde aux élèves, ici à Poudlard. Et rare sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter d'en avoir eu autant que vous !

Oui mais la théorie ne suffit pas… murmura Hermione.

Je suis moi-même professeur de métamorphose et je puis vous assurer que ce vase que vous avez transformé en statuette chez Ollivander me suffit à avoir la certitude que vous aurez très bien votre place parmi les cinquièmes années.

Hermione rosit légèrement tout en hochant la tête.

Je voudrais aussi vous demander une chose, reprit le directeur. Il faudrait que vous n'éventiez pas ce qui s'est exactement passé aujourd'hui à Pré-au-lard car, contrairement aux années précédentes, les professeurs ne sont malheureusement pas tous digne de confiance…

Hermione entendit le professeur McGonagall toussoter discrètement.

… de plus je vous ferez parvenir un parchemin cette semaine pour convenir d'un lieu et d'une heure pour vous débarrasser de ce surplus de magie qui habite votre corps. Les cours ne suffiront peut-être pas et je veux être sûr qu'elle ne vous met pas en danger.

Bien professeur, répondit Hermione.

Il semble que tout soit réglé ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Ah non, j'oubliais le plus important…

Il se leva, trottina vers un tabouret au fond de la pièce où était posé un vieux et rapiécé chapeau pointu. Il indiqua à la jeune fille de le rejoindre puis de s'assoir sur le tabouret.

Minerva, si vous voulez bien…

Le professeur McGonagall saisit le chapeau et le posa sur la tête de l'adolescente. Tout près du bord, une déchirure formant comme une bouche s'ouvrit grand.

C'est déjà la rentrée ? grogna le chapeau. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de créer une nouvelle chanson, dois-je improviser ?

Choixpeau, dit Dumbledore avec patience, contente toi de répartir notre jeune retardataire.

Hermione qui connaissait grâce à ses lectures l'existence du Choixpeau, fut quand même surprise quand il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Hum une fille d'une rare intelligence… tu as subit beaucoup d'épreuve n'est-ce pas ? on pourrait croire que Serdaigle te conviendrait… Mais il y du courage, beaucoup de courage… et une hardiesse sans faille…

Le Choipeau resta un instant silencieux, comme s 'il réfléchissait. Puis il dit, sans crier, le plus simplement du monde comme si c'était une pure évidence :

Gryffondor.

Le professeur de metamorphose retira le choixpeau de la tête d'Hermione et offrit à celle-ci un de ses rares sourire.

Bienvenue dans ma maison miss Granger.

Après avoir quitté le directeur, le professeur McGonagall accompagna Hermione au septième étage face au tableau où chantonnait la grosse dame vêtu de son habituelle robe de soie rose bonbon.

Je vous présente Hermione Granger, fit le professeur, c'est une nouvelle élève veillez à retenir son visage et à lui autorisé le passage.

Enchanté mademoiselle, fit la grosse dame en faisant une légère courbette. Je t'ouvrirais tant que tu me donne le mot de passe et que tu ne me réveille pas au milieu de la nuit pas comme c'est deux vilain jumeau qui…

Minbulus minbletonia, coupa Mcgonagall avec impatience.

Le tableau pivota et la grosse dame les laissa passer avec mauvaise humeur.

C'est la salle commune des Gryffondor, indiqua le professeur.

Hermione embrassa la pièce aux teintes rouge d'un regard émerveillé. « Une cheminé ! Des fauteuils moelleux ! De belles tables en bois ! Je vais me plaire ici ! Pensa Hermione. Il régnait dans la pièce, même vide à cette heure-ci, une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante. Hermione savait qu'elle était ici chez elle.

La vieille femme l'emmena ensuite en haut d'un escalier ou se trouvait le dortoir des filles.

Voici le dortoir des cinquièmes années, comme vous le voyez un lit vous attend depuis bien longtemps…

Hermione avisa le lit en question, le seul qui était fait à la différence des autres dont les draps semblaient avoir été ouverts en toute hâte. Rien qu'à le regarder il était facile de deviner qu'il était d'un extrême confort. Ce grand lit à baldaquin n'avait rien à voir avec l'étroite couchette dans laquelle Hermione avait dormis depuis ses onze ans. Hermione était tellement hypnotisée par le lit qui lui rappelait à quel point elle était exténuée qu'elle ne se demanda même pas comment sa malle avait pu atterrir dessous.

Le professeur McGonagall, elle, regardait à l'opposé tout en expliquant où se trouvait la salle de bain. Quand elle se retourna elle eut la surprise de constater qu'Hermione s'était littéralement effondrée de sommeil sur son lit. La vieille femme sourit et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaitre une couverture qui se déposa doucement sur Hermione qui respirait paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin le soleil s'éleva dans un ciel bleu parfait. Une jeune fille blonde se tenait devant un lit les deux mains sur les hanches, intriguée.

Parvati ! appela-t-elle. Parvati ! viens voir ça.

Son amie qui sortait de la salle de bain la rejoint en se frottant les yeux d'un air ensommeillé.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe lavande, demanda-t-elle.

Cette fille n'était pas là hier non ? fit lavande en pointant du doigt Hermione qui dormait encore enroulée dans ses draps. D'ailleurs ce lit a toujours été inoccupé à ce que je sache…

Je sais, mais elle était là quand je suis remonté chercher mon encrier hier midi… Je crois qu'elle dort depuis. Ça doit être une nouvelle élève, j'ai entendu plusieurs personnes en parler pendant le cours de potion. Il faudrait la réveiller non ?

Occupe-toi en, fit Lavande, j'ai besoin d'une douche là.

La blonde se dirigea vers la salle de bain en baillant pendant que Parvati s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et la secoua doucement.

Hey, debout ! chuchota-t-elle.

Mmm, grogna Hermione, maman c'est pas l'heure de mon quart… bordes les voiles et laisse-moi dormir encore une heure s'il te plait…

Euh… si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant tu vas rater le petit déjeuner…

Hermione se redressa si brusquement sur son lit que Parvati poussa un cri de surprise.

Oh bon dieu où je suis ? s'exclama Hermione.

Dans la tour de gryffondor bien sûr, lui répondit Parvati en la dévisageant comme s'il elle un ovni. Enfin tu ferais mieux de te préparer si tu ne veux pas manquer l'histoire de la magie…

Parvati retourna en direction de la salle de bain tout en se demandant si cette fille avait toute sa tête. Quand à Hermione elle réalisa doucement que tout n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle était bien une sorcière et qu'elle était à Poudlard… quel bonheur ! Hermione revint à la réalité quand elle réalisé qu'elle allait vraiment être en retard s'il elle ne se faisait pas violence. En enfila donc en quatrième vitesse son uniforme qui avait été déposé pour elle. La jeune fille ne put réprimer un sourire quand elle noua sa cravate rouge et or. Gryffondor… Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! elle ouvrit sa malle a toute vitesse, fourra sa trousse et plusieurs cahiers au hasard dans son vieux sac en toile avant de sortir en courant du dortoir sans même prendre la peine de se coiffer.

Ron se resservait du bacon tout en discutant quidditch avec un Harry étonnamment de bonne humeur.

J'espère qu'Ombrage va autoriser Gryffondor à reformé l'équipe sinon Angélina va faire une crise de nerf puis m'écorcher vif…

Tu m'étonnes, quand je l'ai croisé elle semblait au bord du suicide, renchérit ron avant de porter son verre de jus de citrouille à la bouche.

Juste à ce moment-là une fille aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés s'assit en face de lui. Quand il reconnut la fille en question et vit sa cravate au couleur de gryffondor et recracha le contenu de son verre avant de s'étouffer de surprise.

Drôle de façon de dire bonjour, fit Hermione en s'essuyant le visage.


	6. cicatrice, sangdebourbe et pattenrond

Drôle façon de dire bonjour, fit Hermione en s'essuyant le visage.

Ron ne trouva rien à répondre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il continuait gentiment de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Harry lui donnait des grandes tapes dans le dos sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement de son ami. Hermione elle, regardait la scène les sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu'ils se moquaient d'elle. Quand Ron pu à nouveau respirer à peu près normalement, il hoqueta :

Qu'est-ce … que tu fais ici ?

Et bien comme tu le vois je prends mon petit déjeuné comme tout le monde, répondit Hermione d'une voix pincée tout en attrapant un toast.

A mon avis il voulait plutôt te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas sur ton voilier, intervint Harry.

Hermione regarda alternativement le brun et le roux pour finalement répliquer à l'adresse de Ron :

A peine on s'échange deux mots que tu fais étalage de ma vie au premier venu ?

Voyant le visage de son ami devenir cramoisi, Harry vint à son secours :

C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, parce que je ne t'avais jamais vu avant à Poudlard. Alors comme ça tu viens juste d'apprendre l'existence de la magie ?

Hermione dévisagea le brun qui l'observait lui aussi de ses yeux émeraude hypnotisant. Le roux à côté de lui semblait aussi ahuri qu'elle.

Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Hermione en déchiquetant nerveusement son toast.

Ron m'a dit que tu avais été aussi étonnée que moi quand tu avais vu Dumbledore partir de la carte de chocogrenouille. Et aux trois balais tu as posé sur la table des livres sterling, expliqua Harry.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment elle avait pu faire une telle erreur ? Il était logique que les sorciers aient une monnaie différente ! Mais autre chose de bien plus grave la tourmentait…

Aux trois balais… hésita la jeune fille. Est-ce que vous avez vu… quelque chose disons…d'inhabituel ?

Non, répondit Harry en observant Hermione avec curiosité, mais toi oui c'est ça ? C'est pour cette raison que tu es parti si vite ?

« Ouf, pensa Hermione, ils n'ont rien vu ». Elle n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences si quelqu'un avait aperçu ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle la veille… voyant le regard insistant du brun elle fut forcé de trouver quelque chose à répondre :

Euh et bien je suis sortis parce que… hum… une envie pressante, répondit maladroitement Hermione.

Mais il y a des toilettes au trois balais non ? fit remarquer Ron qui revenait enfin dans la conversation.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller aux toilettes, répliqua Hermione, juste envie de prendre l'air frais ! mais ce n'était pas plutôt toi qui avais une envie pressante ? ajouta Hermione narquoise. Vu comment tu m'as bousculé…

Hey ! s'indigna Ron dont le visage avait repris une teinte rouge soutenu. Je me suis excusé ! et je t'ai offert une chocogrenouille…

Quoi ? s'exclama grand garçon noir assis à côté de Harry. J'ai bien entendu ? Ron a offert une chocogrenouille ? Qui est l'heureux l'Elu ? qu'on lui érige une statue à son nom !

Moi, répondit Hermione en levant la main tout en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si miraculeux à offrir une friandise.

Et tu t'appelles ? demanda le garçon avec intérêt.

Hermione Granger, je viens d'être transféré à Poudlard. Et vous vous êtes ?

Moi c'est Dean Thomas, le roux c'est Ron Weasley et lui c'est Harry Potter.

Enchantée, répondit simplement Hermione. Hum ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dean et Ron la dévisageait, choqués, tandis qu'Harry baissait les yeux visiblement gêné, et jouait avec son omelette de la point de son couteau.

Harry Potter ça de te dit rien ? s'exclama Dean. Le garçon qui a survécu ? l'élu ? non rien vraiment ?

Hermione plissa le front très concentrée. Oui le nom harry Potter lui était familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le lien…

Ron saisit brusquement la tête d'Harry et souleva ses mèches noires qui cachaient jusque-là le front de son ami dévoilant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Et là toujours rien ?

Ah ! s'exclama Hermione en se frappant le front.

A bah enfin ! ria Dean.

Hermione se souvenait à présent. Elle avait lu dans un livre assez effrayant qu'un mage noire nommé Voldemort avait décimé bon nombre de sorcier à une époque, avant de s'en prendre aux couple Potter mais sans parvenir à tuer leur bébé pour une raison encore inconnu aujourd'hui. Le maléfice avait laissé une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le garçon. Et c'était apparemment lui qui se tenait devant elle les yeux baissés sur son assiette. D'un geste étrangement naturelle, Hermione eut l'audace de faire glisser sa main sur la table jusqu'à attraper celle du brun qu'il serrait sur son couteau. Elle pressa doucement ses doigts sur les siens et murmura doucement :

Ça doit être très dur d'avoir tout ça sur les épaules.

Harry plus que surprit, s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle se mette à lui faire l'éloge de sa célébrité. Mais non, la jeune fille avait sa main posé sur la sienne et lui adressais ce qui ressemblait à un sourire d'encouragement des plus sincère. Il lui rendit un sourire un peu timide mais plein de gratitude. Il n'y avait rien à faire, cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial… et pas seulement pour lui pensa Harry quand il vit du coin de l'œil le regard envieux de son meilleur ami fixé sur sa main jointe à celle d'Hermione.

C'est toi Hermione Granger, la nouvelle ?

Hermione lâcha précipitamment la main d'Harry pour se retourner. Derrière elle une blonde tapotait impatiemment du pied. Elle portait l'uniforme des Gryffondor mais un badge marqué d'un gros « P » était en plus accroché au col de sa chemise.

Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

C'est pour toi, répondit sèchement la blonde en posant un parchemin sur l'assiette d'Hermione. Bonjours Ronald.

Et elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Je l'a connait ? demanda Ron à Harry.

Ron, soupira Harry, c'est Lavande Brown ta coéquipière préfète tu te rappelles ? Et elle est aussi de la même année que nous.

Moué peut-être, fit Ron en haussant les épaules. Dean tu me passes les toasts ?

Tu es préfet ? s'exclama Hermione. C'est comme les délégués n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois avoir de très bonnes notes !

Euhhh, fit Ron mal à l'aise, c'est-à-dire… hey arrêté de sourire comme ça!

Dean et Harry réprimèrent difficilement leur sourire. Ron, les oreilles rouges, décida qu'il était plus judicieux de changer de sujet :

Alors tu commences par quoi toi ?

Histoire de la magie ! se réjouit Hermione en parcourant à tout vitesse le parchemin qui se révélait être son emploi du temps. Et potion ! ça va être génial ! on se retrouve en cours, salut !

Hermione attrapa un nouveau toast qu'elle mit dans sa bouche pour ensuite se lever, jeter son sac en toile sur ses épaules et partir joyeusement pour rejoindre son premier cours.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent s'éloigner entre la table de Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi Heureux d'aller en cours, fit Harry.

Elle va vite déchanter quand elle aura vu la sale tronche de Rogue, crois-moi, assura Ron.

Le professeur Binns fidèle à son poste, parlait comme toujours de sa voix monotone et soporifique. Pourtant le cours était, ce jour-là, particulièrement animé. En effet, différentes rumeur couraient sur la nouvelle élève : Hermione Granger. Certains affirmaient qu'elle débarquait de l'école Française Beauxbâtons alors que d'autres allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était un espionnes du ministère à la botte d'Ombrage elle-même. Hermione ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était le sujet principal de toutes les conversations. Elle était bien trop concentrée sur le cours et écrivait chaque mot sortant de la bouche de leur fantôme de professeur. Un irrépressible sourire de satisfaction s'étirait sur son visage, parce qu'elle était en train de faire ce qu'elle préférait : faire fonctionner son cerveau ! Comme l'atmosphère des salles de cours lui avaient manqué… Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : emmagasiner le plus de connaissances possible sur le monde de la magie dont elle faisait enfin parti. Pas un instant elle ne se douta qu'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur elle.

Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, bien qu'elle soit à l'autre bout de la salle c'était plus fort que lui et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Autour, il entendait tout le monde véhiculer des rumeurs plus improbables les unes que les autres sur la jeune fille et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction à être un des deux seuls à connaître la vérité dans la salle. Mais il était aussi content que les gens aient arrêté de murmurer derrière le dos d'Harry des infamies. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs d'excellente humeur depuis la veille. En fait, lui aussi se sentait bien, joyeux, comme si pendant une minute il pouvait oublier la menace de Voldemort qui planait au-dessus de la tête de son meilleur ami, et donc au-dessus de sa tête à lui aussi, par la même occasion.

Le cours de potion fut en revanche beaucoup moins amusant. Hermione trouva facilement les cachots mais quand elle se planta devant le professeur avant le début du cours, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas aimer tant que ça ce cours. L'homme blafard aux cheveux graisseux la dévisageait avec dédain et dit sans qu'elle n'eux le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

Je présume que vous êtes miss Granger ? il est fâcheux que vous ayez raté le cours précédent car vous n'aurait pas le temps de réaliser la potion de Force que nous avions commencé à préparer. Votre première note sera donc au maximum un Piétre…

Monsieur, fit Hermione, puis-je tout de même essayer ? je pense avoir les capacités de…

Et bien je vois que notre nouvelle élève est une miss-je-sais-tout, coupa rogue d'un ton sec. Faites ce que vous voulez mais ne venez pas pleurnicher sur votre note après. Allez donc vous chercher une place.

Hermione bouillait intérieurement mais ne répliqua rien. Tout en cherchant une place des yeux elle se demanda si ce n'était pas lui le professeur « peu digne de confiance » dont parlait Dumbledore. Malheureusement pour Hermione tous les élèves s'étaient déjà installés et l'unique place était au dernier rang à côté d'un Serpentard. Le type en question avait les cheveux presque blancs et les yeux gris acier. Peut-être que n'importe quelle autre fille aurait pu le trouver séduisant mais aux yeux d'Hermione il avait juste l'air profondément antipathique. Elle s'assit donc à contrecœur sur le siège assez bruyamment pour que le Serpentard tourne immédiatement la tête vers elle.

T'es qui toi ? dit-il acerbe. je veux pas d'une Gryffondor à côté de moi, dégage.

Hermione inspira profondément pour se calmer et ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet immonde blondinet malpoli.

Tu n'as pas le choix, siffla-t-elle, c'est la seule place disponible.

Pour toute réponse le Serpentard lui adressa une grimace de dégout et décala son siège de façon à être le plus loin possible d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention la tête plongée dans son sac pour sortir sa trousse et un cahier. Son voisin saisit d'un geste vif son stylo plume et dit à voix haute pour que tout le monde l'entende :

Non mais je ne le crois pas ! c'est quoi cette attirail moldu ? oh mais alors c'est toi Granger la sang-de-bourbe qui vient d'être transféré à Poudlard !

Plusieurs Serpentard se mirent à ricaner tandis qu'il s'éleva chez les Gryffondor des murmures indigné. Hermione, elle, resta interdite. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une sang-de-bourbe et dans quelle mesure cela s'appliquait à elle. Par contre elle devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte et elle retenu à grande peine les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler. Pourquoi sa première journée de cours à Poudlard tournait-elle si mal alors qu'elle avait si bien commencé ? Le professeur Rogue n'avait rien vu de la scène il était avec un autre professeur au fond de la salle. C'était une petite femme à la tête de crapaud avec un horrible nœud rose dans les cheveux. Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit car quelque table plus loin quelqu'un s'était brusquement levé et cria :

Fermes donc ton claper malefoy !

Tien, tien, ricana le Serpentard, comme c'est étonnant, Weasley le traitre à son sang défend la sang-de-bourbe… en même temps ton père n'est-il pas un grand fan de moldu ? tu devrais être au courant Granger, que le mien au contraire à tout fait pour perdre ton dossier…

A ce moment-là Hermione vit rouge. Ce sale type était donc le fils de celui qui lui avait fait endurer tout ça ? Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que Ron avait déjà hurlé depuis sa place d'un ton indigné en pointant la sienne en direction de Malefoy. Il y eu une forte détonation qui résonna dans tout le cachot. Deux secondes plus tard Dragon Malefoy avait la tête plongé dans son chaudron et vomissait un flot de limace dans sa potion de force. Les rires fusèrent dans toute la salle mais 'interrompirent brusquement quand Rogue et la femme-crapaud firent à nouveau leur appariton :

Goyle, amener monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous Weasley, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux, vous me ferait cinquante centimètre sur les vertus de la potion de force et…

Hum Hum !

Rogue s'interrompit à contrecœur et la femme à l'horrible nœud rose ajouta d'une voix aigue :

Si je peux me permettre Severus, je tiens aussi à mettre le jeune Weasley en retenu le reste de la semaine. Il a l'air d'être aussi agité que ses deux frères jumeaux…

La suite du cours fut nettement plus calme, tous préparait leur potion dans un parfait silence mais non sans jeter des regards vers Hermione. Celle-ci d'ailleurs avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Elle était à la fois furieuse contre ce Malefoy et rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir fait punir un des potentielles camarades qui aurait pu devenir son ami. Elle était persuadé qu'après ça Ron de lui n'adresserait plus jamais la parole. Quand la cloche sonna la femme au nœud rose sortit de la salle avec un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage tandis que rogue jetai un œil critique à chaque chaudron. Quand il arriva face à celui d'Hermione, elle crut voir un spasme sur son visage elle savait qu'elle avait sans doute la meilleure potion de la classe mais contre toute attente :

Et bien notre miss-je-sais-tout, c'est vanté sans raison valable… dix point de moins pour Gryffondor.

Les cours qui suivirent ne furent guère mieux. Hermione avait décidé de s'isoler au premier rang tout en essayant de chasser au fond de sa tête la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait contre ce Rogue. Les cours se finirent en apothéose avec un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal dont le professeur s'avérait être l'horrible femme-crapaud au nœud rose. Hermione s'était attendu à enfin pouvoir utiliser sa baguette mais il n'en fut rien : ils passèrent deux heures à lire un manuel qu'elle avait déjà lu et qui, en plus, n'avait aucun intérêt.

Quand l'ultime sonnerie retentit enfin Hermione couru hors de la salle pour se réfugier dans le seul endroit qui pouvait lui remonter le morale : la bibliothèque. Elle ne fut pas déçue, elle était immense et regorgeait de magnifiques et anciens ouvrages. Hermione fit glisser amoureusement son doigt sur les reliures pour finalement choisir l'ouvrage le plus épais du rayonnage. Elle se jeta sur un fauteuil convortable, ouvrit un page au hasard et se mit à lire un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur Rogue pouvait bien être aussi odieux qu'il le voulait, rien ni personne ne lui retirait le bonheur d'être à Poudlard et de lire tranquillement à la douce lueur d'une lampe.

Quand Hermione quitta enfin la bibliothèque, il faisait nuit noire et la salle commune était vide à l'exception d'un jeune homme roux assis seul à une table. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminé et lançait des ombres ondulées sur la tapisserie rouge et or. Hermione s'approcha en silence de Ron dos à elle, qui murmurait en silence tout en grâtant son parchemin de sa plume :

Ce furoncle de Rogue… il va me le payer…

Toujours dans un parfait silence Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule les quelques lignes qu'il avait gribouillées. Hermione soupira doucement. Elle se baissa pour mieux voir si bien que le pauvre Ron cru qu'il rêvait quand il fut assaillit par le parfum marin des cheveux de la jeune fille. Sous ses yeux ébahis celle-ci toujours penché au-dessus de lui, lui prit la plume des mains.

Non, non tu t'es trompé Ron. C'est du sang de Salamandre qu'il faut ajouter pas du jus de Grenade… attent passe-moi ta feuille je vais t'aider.

Hermione fit le tour de la table et vint s'assoir en face de Ron. Alors qu'elle recommençait l'introduction cataclysmique de ce dernier il dit d'une voix étrangement rauque :

D'où est-ce que tu sors ?

De la bibliothèque répondit distraitement Hermione sans lever les yeux du parchemin.

Ah euh… tu dois être une fille intelligente…

Toi en revanche tu n'es pas préfet pour tes notes, sourit Hermione en raturant une nouvelle faute.

C'est Harry qui aurait dû être préfet à ma place.

Hermione leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Elle venait juste de se rendre compte que sa remarque était blessante.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… murmura-t-elle.

Si, et tu as raison. Harry a toujours été le plus courageux, c'est l'élu après tout non ? enfin même si tout le monde le traite de fou cette année parce qu'il croit au retour de…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, conscient qu'il en avait trop dit.

enfin bref, il aurait dû être préfet c'est tout moi je ne suis b…

ne dit pas que tu es bon à rien ! coupa Hermione. Tu m'as défendu face à ce Malefoy.

N'importe qui l'aura fait, fait Ron non en tripotant nerveusement sa baguette. Harry l'aurait fait s'il n'était pas si concentré à écouter ce que Ombrage racontait à Rogue…

Hermione qui trouvait presque agaçant ce complexe d'infériorité qu'avait Ron envers Harry préféra ne pas le contredire.

Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que signifie sang-de-bourbe exactement ?

Et bien, hésita Ron, ça veut dire sang impure… parce que tu vois… tu es née moldu et… enfin il n'y a que les Serpentard qui pense ça et… Et c'est complètement faux ! alors n'y fait pas attention…

Je croyais que tu m'en voudrais… murmura Hermione.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama Ron choqué. Si c'est pour ma punition ce n'est pas grave, avec Harry on a l'habitude. Combien de fois on s'est fait prendre si tu savais…

Vraiment ? sourit l'adolescente. Mais vous ah ! qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle venait juste de remarquer une grosse cicatrice sur le coup de Ron qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué jusque là. En suivant son regard Ron comprit tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler.

Oh ça ? justement c'est dû à une de nos escapades interdites avec Harry…

Ce n'est pas dangereux de contourner le règlement comme ça ? demanda Hermione sans se rendre compte qu'elle mordillait la plume qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Si, lui accorda Ron dans un sourire malicieux, mais c'était un cas de force majeure.

Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Hermione captivée.

Et bien ça avait un rapport avec tu-sais-qui…

Je-sais-qui ? répète Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui tu-sais-qui ! répète Ron en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux.

Et bien non je ne sais pas qui justement.

Tu ne sais pas ? fit Ron ahuri.

Je te dis que non ! rétorqua Hermione consciente que cette discussion tournait au ridicule.

C'est… c'est… Vol..

Ah ! voldemort ! s'exclama Hermione qui venait de comprendre.

Shhh !

Ah oui pardon, s'excusa Hermione. Oui donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passer.

On devait récupérer un truc en première année en rapport avec tu sais qui… enfin bref ne me demande pas comment… Mais on s'est retrouvé sur une espèce de plante qui se serrait sur nous et essayait de nous étrangler. Harry a fini par comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter de bouger pour s'en débarrasser mais moi je paniquais trop alors la plante s'esn enroulé autour de mon cou et a serrer très fort. Ça m'a fait cette cicatrice. Je me suis évanoui et la plante m'a relâchée…

Ça devait être un filet du diable… fit Hermione. Heureusement que vous vous en êtes sorti vivant. Si j'avais été là…

Tu nous aurais sorti d'affaire à tous les coups ! Et je n'aurais sans doute pas ce truc horrible au cou ! rigola Ron.

Hermione se mis elle aussi à rire. Ça lui fit le plus grand bien et elle se prit à penser que Ron était peut-être son tout premier vrai ami finalement.

Ron et Hermione discutèrent longuement. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, il voulait tout lui dire, il fallait qu'elle sache tout. Il lui raconta en détail ce qui s'était exactement passé sous la trappe, ce qui lui avait dit Harry. Finalement il lui révéla toute leur première année à lui et à son meilleur ami. Avec tant de détails qu'Hermione se prit à croire qu'elle aussi avait été là. Vers une heure du matin ils étaient toujours en train de discuter. Un chat roux sauta sur les genoux d'Hermione et elle le caressa distraitement sans quitter un instant Ron des yeux. Puis ce fut Harry qui les surpris toujours en train de parler alors qu'il descendait pour voir d'où venait les voix qui l'avait réveillé. Mais il ne les interrompit pas. Il s'assit simplement sur les marches de l'escalier et, ainsi caché, écouta le récit de Ron et les commentaires d'Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres un peu mélancolique.


	7. Chouette, Quidditch et porte en bois

La douce lumière du jour qui se levait à peine filtrait par la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondor, et venait réchauffer la joue d'Hermione, paisiblement endormie sur une table. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le feu de la cheminée ne crépitait plus, et la pièce était pour l'instant silencieuse. Mais soudain une petite chouette au plumage blanc et doré vint toquer à la fenêtre réveillant ainsi la jeune Hermione. Celle-ci s'étira un instant et alla ouvrir la fenêtre à la chouette qu'elle connaissait si bien. L'animal ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra dans la salle commune en quelques battements d'ailes, un lourd coli entre les pattes. Hermione l'en débarrassa et lu le parchemin :

Comme promis voilà votre matériel scolaire. J'espère que la chouette n'est pas trop en retard car le colis est assez conséquent. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année scolaire.

Professeur M. McGonagall

Ps : Gardez la chouette, je crois qu'elle vous aime bien et vous pourrez ainsi envoyer une lettre à vos parents.

Hermione caressa tendrement le bec de la chouette elle aussi l'aimait beaucoup car c'était elle qui avait entretenue le lien entre Hermione et le monde de la magie. Combien de fois ce pauvre animal avait dut affronter la pleine mer pour lui apporter ses cours ? Après une courte réflexion Hermione décida d'appeler la chouette Artémis. Le nom sembla plaire à la petite chouette qui se mit à sautiller sur la table allant même jusqu'à bondir sur la tête de Ron qui dormait aussi là, mais qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Hermione prit la plus belle plume que contenait son colis ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à ses parents ? Ils devaient être blessés de l'abandon de leur fille unique… elle écrivit finalement :

Papa, maman, pardon. J'espère que vous allez bien et que le retour à Londres ne sera pas trop difficile. A bientôt.

Avec tout mon amour.

Hermione.

Pas vraiment satisfaite, Hermione enroula tout de même le parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte d'Artémis qui s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre. La jeune fille se rassit à la table et regarda Ron dormir.

Le souvenir de la soirée d'hier la fit sourire. Ron et elle avaient parlé de longues heures pendant lesquelles il avait partagé avec elle des souvenirs précieux. Elle avait frissonné quand il raconta comment Voldemort avait tenté de récupérer une sorte de pierre pour devenir immortel et de tuer Harry. Mais elle avait éclaté de rire quand il lui décrivit avec précision leurs mésaventures avec un dragon qu'ils avaient dû emmener en haut de la tour d'astronomie tout en évitant Rusard le concierge. D'un côté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier Ron, il avait passé quatre ans à Poudlard, dans le monde de la magie dont à l'époque Hermione ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Mais elle se doutait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, lui et Harry cachaient forcément quelque chose, elle en était certaine. « Peut-être qu'un jour ils auront assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler... » Se mit à rêver Hermione.

Sous la table un chat roux se frotta contre sa jambe en miaulant.

Hey salut toi ! murmura Hermione en prenant le chat dans ses bras.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était à peine 7h, une douche rapide ne serait pas de trop ! Elle monta l'escalier qui menait vers le dortoir des filles non sans un dernier regard pour Ron qui ronflait doucement. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle manqua de percuter une tornade rousse qui descendait à toute vitesse les marches, pieds nus et un balai sous le bras.

Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny.

Oh tu te souviens de mon prénom ? demanda Hermione agréablement surprise.

Bien sûr ! Comment oublier le prénom de la fille à moitié évanouie au milieu d'une rue où on dirait qu'une quinzaine de scrouts à pétards ont explosé ! fit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Tu vas mieux ? Luna m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu à la bibliothèque mais que tu avais l'air fatigué…

Oh, dit Hermione, ma première journée à Poudlard a été assez mouvementé…

C'est donc toi la nouvelle élève dont tout le monde parle ?

Que… tout le monde parle de moi ? s'exclama Hermione soudain très anxieuse.

Ne t'en fait pas, les rumeurs à Poudlard ça ne dure pas très longtemps, enfin à par celles sur Harry mais…

Il y a des rumeurs sur Harry ? s'étonna Hermione.

Hum… oui, un certain nombre… dit Ginny visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais elles racontent n'importe quoi, il ne faut pas y faire attention. Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

Je ramène ce chat, répondit Hermione qui tenait toujours Pattenrond dans ses bras, tu sais à qui il est ?

Lavande Brown, la préfète, mais il ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Parfois je me demande pourquoi elle l'a acheté…

Je le trouve plutôt mignon, j'ai toujours voulu un chat mais là où j'habitai ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Mais et toi alors,pourquoi es-tu si matinale ?

Et bien j'allais m'entrainer au Quidditch, fit la rousse en rougissant. Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter d'en parler avec mes frères ? je n'ai pas trop envie qu'ils se moquent de moi…

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'était le Quidditch mais ça avait forcement quelque chose à voir avec le balai que Ginny tenait dans ses mains.

Tu as des frères à Poudlard ? Moi je suis fille unique.

Tu as bien de la chance ! Tous les roux que tu croiseras dans Poudlard sont forcément de ma famille ! Il y a les jumeaux, Fred et George, surtout n'accepte jamais un bonbon de leur part ! Et Ron il doit être de la même année que toi. D'ailleurs c'est vrai qu'il a fait cracher des limaces à Malefoy pour avoir traité une fille de sang-de-bourbe ?

Oui, dit Hermione en rosissant, et la sang-de-bourbe c'était moi…

Vraiment ? s'exclama Ginny. Tu es née moldu ? tu sais mon père les adorent, il collectionne toute sorte de vos trucs tu verrais ! enfin il faut que je te laisse il faut que j'aille m'entrainer avant que les autres ne se lèvent. On se voit plus tard Hermione !

Ginny commença à descendre quelque marche mais Hermione la rappela :

Ginny !

Oui ? fit la rousse en se retournant.

Ron est déjà en bas, il ronfle mais vas-y doucement on ne sait jamais…

Ginny lui fit un sourire amical est un clin d'œil avant de dévaler le reste de l'escalier.

Un peu plus tard Hermione se retrouva à l'entrée de la grande salle, trois lourds volumes sous les bras. La veille elle était en retard, mais aujourd'hui elle eut largement le temps d'observer la grande salle. Cette pièce était sans doute l'une des plus importantes de Poudlard car dans son livre elle était décrite avec une grande précision. Mais les mots ne seraient jamais suffisants pour d'écrire cet endroit des plus « magique ». Il y avait quatre longues tables en bois, une pour chaque maisons, où bavardaient et mangeaient les étudiants et la table des professeurs un peu plus loin. C'était un matin ordinaire, mais l'atmosphère était joyeuse. Mais le plus incroyable restait le plafond : en fait on avait l'impression qu'il n'y en avait pas du tout et que la salle était à ciel ouvert. Hermione aurait pu passer des heures à le contempler, rêvant d'être aussi capable d'exercer un tel sortilège. Elle avisa soudain Harry et Ron qui discutaient allègrement. Quand ils la virent, ils lui firent des signes de mains pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Pendant une poignée de seconde Hermione cru qu'elle avait rêvé. Est-ce possible qu'elle est déjà des amis ? Elle n'arriva pas à y croire, elle, Hermione Granger le rat de bibliothèque et la « fille qui vivait sur un bateau », avait des amis ! Le bonheur qui la traversa fut si immense qu'elle vacilla. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et couru presque pour rejoindre Ron et Harry.

Salut ! dirent les deux garçons en cœur.

Bien dormis ? demanda innocemment Harry.

Euh hum très bien merci ! Et vous deux ?

Ça peut aller, par contre j'ai retrouvé Ron qui bavait sur une table de la salle commune…

Hé ! fit l'intéressé rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. J'y peux rien il fallait que je termine le stupide devoir que m'a donné Rogue.

D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que tu ais réussis à le finir, ricana Harry.

Hermione m'a un peu aidée, avoua Ron à voix basse.

Un peu ? s'indigna Hermione. J'ai rédigé les trois quart de ta copie !

Bon d'accord, d'accord, j'avoue sans toi j'aurais été fichu.

Hermione pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? fit Harry. Maintenant cette andouille va vouloir que tu l'aide pour tous ses devoirs…

C'est-à-dire que c'est un peu de ma faute si…

De ta faute ? cria Ron en tapant si fort sur la table que la moitié du contenu de son assiette fit un vol plané. C'est uniquement la faute de cette vermine de malefoy ! dire que ton sang est… n'importe quoi ! ton sang est dix mille fois plus pur que le sien !

C'est gentil Ron mais pas besoin de crier tout le monde nous regarde là…

En effet plusieurs tête s'étaient tournée vers eux et les dévisageaient. Ron se calma immédiatement et dit plus bas :

Vraiment ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, les punitions sa me connait. Et puis comme ça je serais assorti avec Harry ! ajouta-il en agitant sa main droite.

Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry sortit sa main de sa poche et la posa sur la table. Hermione se pencha dessus et pu lire distinctement parce que c'était gravé dans sa chaire :

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ».

Mais c'est horrible ! fit Hermione horrifiée. Cette bonne femme est tout simplement cinglée, il faut le dire à Dumbledore ! il ne laissera jamais faire ça…

je ne veux pas ennuyer Dumbledore avec ça, répondit Harry. Et puis je ne suis pas certain qu'il pourra y faire quelque chose. Ombrage a du pouvoir, c'est le ministère qui l'envoi elle s'est même autoproclamée grand inquisitrice de Poudlard, c'est pour ça qu'elle était en cours de potion hier : elle surveille les profs, vérifie qu'il rentre dans les normes du ministère, comme si ça suffisait pas de devoir la supporter en cour de défense contre les forces du mal…

de toute manière l'année prochaine elle ne sera plus là, intervint Ron. A oui, tu n'es pas au courant Hermione mais ce poste est maudit, chaque prof ne tiens pas plus d'une année. Personnellement je rêve qu'elle se fasse enlever par une bande de centaures, ou qu'elle se fasse manger par Aragog !

qui est Aragog ? voulu savoir Hermione.

Une araignée géante et velue qui se balade dans la forêt interdite, répondit Harry comme s'il racontait un fait tout à fait banal.

Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Vous me faites marcher…

Pas du tout, demande à Ron…

Et si on changeait de sujet, proposa brusquement le roux. Alors comme ça tu vivais sur un bateau ? tu ne t'ennuyais pas trop ?

Pas du tout, répondit Hermione, en fait il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Parfois j'étudiais les cartes avec mon père pour ne pas qu'on se perde en mer. Le plus souvent je tenais la barre ou m'occupait des voiles. Et sur mon temps libre je lisais et étudiait la magie, même si à l'époque je ne savais pas qu'elle existait réellement. Mon père me faisait aussi jouer au baseball, on essayait de lancer la balle le plus loin dans la mer, ça nous défoulait…

C'est quoi le baseball ? demanda Ron.

C'est un sport moldu, répondit Harry, ça se joue avec des battes et …

Des battes comme au quidditch ? interrompit Ron les yeux brillant.

Quidditch… cela faisait deux fois qu'elle entendait ce mot. Hermione ne put se retenir de demander :

C'est quoi le Quidditch ?

Le meilleur sport du monde ! fit Ron. Tu ne connais vraiment pas ? même pas le nom d'un joueur ? le nom de Victor Krum doit forcément te dire quelque chose ! il est super célèbre c'est le meilleur joueur de la planète…

Oui Ron est un peu amoureux de lui, ricana Harry.

Hey ! c'est quand même le meilleur attrapeur ! même Hermione serait tombé sous son charme…

Moi ? rit Hermione. Peu importe qu'il soit le meilleur je ne sais pas quoi, s'il n'a rien dans le cerveau ce n'est pas la peine d'y songer une seconde !

L'année dernière il a quand même été sélectionné pour la coupe des trois sorciers !

Il y a eu la coupe des trois sorciers à Poudlard? dit Hermione interloquée. Mais c'est très dangereux !

Euh oui on est au courant, dit Ron mal à l'aise. Mais Krum était là tu te rends compte ? et devine ce qu'il est a dû aller chercher au fond du lac pour la deuxième tâche ! Son balai !

Pendant le reste du petit déjeuné Ron tenta d'expliquer les règles du Quidditch à Hermione en utilisant divers aliments sur la table pour faire des schémas plutôt incompréhensibles. Hermione l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite à la voix préoccuper par les beaux yeux bleus du jeune homme et par Harry qui, depuis que le sujet du tournoi des trois sorciers avait été évoqué, abordait une mine très pâle.

Juste avant qu'il entre en cours de sortilège Ron chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione :

Ce soir, on a entrainement avec Harry, viens nous voir.

Le reste de la journée passa incroyablement vite aux yeux d'Hermione. Le cours de sortilège fut particulièrement passionnant. D'un unique coup de baguette et sans prononcer un seul mot Hermione fit taire sa grenouille qui croissait. Ron et Harry en restèrent soufflés :

Tu sais déjà faire des sortilèges informulés ? s'était exclamé Ron. Mais c'est au programme de l'année prochaine !

J'ai appris comme ça, avait simplement répondu Hermione, je ne voulais pas que mes parents m'entendent alors je prononçais les formules dans ma tête.

Hermione eu aussi le plaisir d'assister à son premier cours de métamorphose et réussis les tous exercices avec brio. Elle se fichait pas mal des regards moqueurs des autres élèves quand elle bondissait sur sa chaise pour répondre aux questions des professeurs. Parce qui fallait qu'elle montre qu'elle savait, c'était primordial. Elle voulait se défaire ce cette image de sang-de-bourbe voilà tout. Et puis les diverses tentatives de Ron pour remonter le moral à Harry étaient véritablement hilarante : il alla même jusqu'à faire pousser des oreilles de cochon à sa grenouille qui se mit à bondir avant d'exploser en morceau sur le voisin de derrière.

Mais dehors il pleuvait des cordes et c'est dans la boue qu'ils rejoignirent tous les trois le terrain de Quidditch à 19h. Après s'être changé Ron et Harry rejoignirent Hermione avant d'entrer sur le terrain. Devant leur tenu rouge et or bardées de protection résistante la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de demander :

Vous êtes sûr que ce sport est sans risques ?

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire devant tant de naïveté. Leur joie fut de courte durée car l'entrainement fut laborieux. Le temps était si sombre pluvieux et venteux qu'Hermione ne distinguait rien de plus sur le terrain que des silhouettes sombre qui volait dans les airs. Hermione était familière à ce temps : en pleine mer c'était son lot quotidien. Mais à peine une heure plus tard l'équipe sortait avec un air dépité. Cependant Ron et Harry manquaient à l'appel. Hermione s'approcha du vestiaire des garçons quand elle entendit la voix de Ron dire à voix basse :

Il faut que tu le dises à quelqu'un, suggéra-t-il.

J'aurais voulu en parler à Sirius, fit Harry sombre.

Parles-en à Hermione ! Elle est intelligente elle saura quoi faire…

Non, fit Harry catégorique, je ne veux pas l'impliquer, elle ne mérite pas ça.

Alors, va voir Dumbledore.

Hermione risqua un œil à l'intérieur. Ron, dégoulinant d'eau, paraissait désemparé. Harry lui, était d'une extrême pâleur et avait la main plaquée à l'emplacement même de sa cicatrice. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? La situation lui paraissait vraiment critique et elle se demandait bien ce que ces deux-là cachaient… Elle n'eut pas le plaisir de se poser plus de question car elle ressentit soudain un picotement atrocement familier au bout des doigts.

« Oh non ! Pas encore c'est pas possible ! » Hurla mentalement Hermione.

Mais c'était bien la réalité. Des étincelles bleu commençait à crépitées au bout de ses doigt gelée par le froid. Hermione quitta en toute hâte le terrain. Sous la pluie son cœur battait la chamade. Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal, mais alors pas normal du tout. Ce phénomène ne la touchait qu'une fois tous les six mois d'habitude… que devait-elle faire ? « Me cacher, c'est la seule solution »pensa Hermione. Mais où ? La forêt interdite ? Oh non elle n'avait certainement pas envie de tomber nez à nez avec le fameux Aragog… alors que ses mains dégageaient à présent une singulière lueur bleutée, Hermione entra dans le château en courant. Elle devait faire vite. Il était tard et les couloirs du château étaient vides. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus retourner à la salle commune au risque de se retrouver face à tous les Gryffondor… Hermione étaient complètement paniqué et c'était mise à faire des vas et viens devant un pan de mur vide l'esprit en ébullition :

« vite un endroit pour me cacher ! Vite ! ».

Et la soudain une lourde porte en bois apparue sur le mur. Hermione était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas la quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle saisit la poignée, l'abaissait doucement, ouvrit la porte et entra. La pièce s'éclaira en un instant et Hermione resta proprement stupéfaite.


	8. souvenirs, infirmerie et partie d'echec

La salle était aussi grande qu'une cathédrale. Mais elle semblait… étrangement familière. A chaque pas de plus d'Hermione, le son résonnait dans toute la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas son immensité qui laissait Hermione perplexe, c'était son contenu. Sur de multiples étagères étaient déposés, comme des trophées des objets qui lui avaient appartenu, qui avait disparu ou simplement qu'elle avait toujours rêvé avoir. Il y avait sur sa gauche un cadre avec une photo d'elle et ses parents qui était restés dans sa chambre à Londres, ce livre sur les volcans qu'elle avait admiré dans une vitrine il y a bien longtemps, la boussole à côté de son lit de cabine… Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que la salle en elle-même était un mix entre sa cabine du bateau et sa chambre : les deux endroits où habituellement elle venait se cacher. C'était comme si… comme si la pièce contenait exactement ce qu'elle désirait… la jeune fille continua de marcher dans la pièce découvrant sans cesse de nouvelles choses : un petit miroir à main qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, un collier dorée au pendentif en forme de sablier, une unique robe bleu pâle dans une penderie… Hermione, bien que plus qu'intrigué par la singularité de l'endroit, dut arrêter sa visite. En effet ses bras s'étaient mis à vibrer de façon incontrôlable. Mais justement derrière de lourdes bibliothèques, Hermione découvrit un espace plus vide ou divers mannequin se tenaient debout et semblaient l'attendre. D'une main un peu maladroite la jeune fille réussit à tirer sa baguette de sa robe. Sa baguette se mit elle aussi à vibrer et sa pointe laissait échapper des étincelles bleues.

_Expellimarmus !_ s'écria Hermione la baguette pointé vers le mannequin.

Le sort fut si efficace que la poupée explosa en mille morceaux et les pieds d'Hermione dérapèrent d'au moins un mètre sur le sol. L'adolescente regarda sa baguette avec effroi. Elle venait de se rendre compte que, pendant ses « crises », sa magie bien que plus puissante, était dangereuse. Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse de toute urgence si elle ne voulait pas avant provoquer une catastrophe. Elle se mit alors à enchainer tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait sur les poupées qui surgissaient de nulle part.

Une heure plus tard Hermione se tenait debout au milieu d'une trentaine de poupées éventrées ou explosées au sol. Elle était essoufflée, fatiguée, mais encore pleine de magie qui continuait affluer de partout dans son corps, cherchant à sortir par tous les moyens donnant le tournis à Hermione. Cette dernière leva une ultime fois sa baguette vers la dernière poupée et dit d'une voix faible :

_Stupéfix !_

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de voir l'éclair rouge s'échapper de sa baguette. Le sort avait été si puissant qu'il avait expédié la jeune fille contre un miroir quinze mètre plus loin. Le choc fut terrible et lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Elle se releva difficilement au milieu des débris avant de découvrir avec horreur que sa robe de sorcière était imbibée de sang. La douleur qui la traversa fut comme un électrochoc qui la fit hurler sans pouvoir le contrôler. D'une main tremblante elle souleva son chemisier et vit qu'un éclat du miroir s'était enfoncé dans sa chaire juste au-dessus de sa hanche. A partir de là les idées d'habitude très claire dans le cerveau d'Hermione se mirent à s'embrouiller. Une main couverte de sang tiède et plaquée sur la plaie, Hermione tituba jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et tomba de l'autre côté pour s'évanouir aussitôt au beau milieu du couloir.

Quand Hermione se réveilla elle était allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie totalement vide à l'exception d'une jeune fille qui la fixait de ses grands yeux bleu rêveur.

Oh ! tu es enfin réveillée ! s'exclama Luna. Comment te sens-tu ?

Pas très bien, souffla Hermione en se relevant en position assise. C'est toi qui m'as amené ici ?

Oui, répondit Luna en hochant la tête, on t'a trouvé hier soir avec Neville, il était dans tous ses états tu avais perdue beaucoup de sang, c'est lui qui t'as porté jusqu'ici. Mais il est allé prendre l'air, il n'aime pas beaucoup les hôpitaux et l'infirmerie je crois.

Merci, de m'avoir trouvée et ramener, dit lentement Hermione, je… un de mes sortilèges à mal tourner et…

Fait bien attention la prochaine fois, dit Luna d'un ton léger, c'est comme ça que ma mère est morte.

Ah euh désolé… Répondit Hermione désarçonnée par le ton assez détachée de Luna.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'une autre personne meurt entre les murs de Poudlard, ajouta Luna, ça serait vraiment très triste.

Quelqu'un d'autre est mort à Poudlard ? s'exclama Hermione si fort que sa plait lui arracha une grimace.

Tu-sais-qui a tué Cédric Diggory l'année dernière pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, répondit Luna. Monsieur Dumbledore nous a expliqué que la coupe était en fait un porteloin et qu'elle avait amenée Cédric et Harry dans un cimetière. Harry s'est battu contre tu-sais-qui mais il n'a pas pu l'empêcher de tuer Cédric, c'était vraiment horrible.

Tu-sais-qui est vivant ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais je croyais… je croyais…

Tu devrais lire le chicaneur, intervint Luna, tout ce que dit la gazette est faux. Le ministère est infiltré j'en suis sûr. Et Harry n'est pas un menteur contrairement à ce que disent les autres, il a raison tu-sais-qui est de retour.

Luna n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus à Hermione car madame Pomfresh apparut et lui demanda de laisser la malade en paix. Luna dit au revoir à Hermione et sortit de l'infirmerie en chantonnant laissant la jeune fille en proie à une réflexion intense.

Alors c'était ça les rumeurs sur Harry ? Il croit au retour de Voldemort ? Et l'élève qui était mort… c'est pour ça qu'Harry était resté silencieux au sujet du tournoi…

La discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre Ron et Harry dans les vestiaires lui revint en mémoire. Tous deux avaient parlé sur un ton d'urgence, comme si le danger rodait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité à envisager : le mage noir était bel et bien de retour. Hermione se trouva idiote de ne s'être doutée de rien, trop occupée par la découverte du monde de la magie, elle ne s'était pas doutée un instant de la gravité de la situation. Et cela parce que tout le monde autour d'elle faisait de même. Tout le monde sauf Harry, Ron… Et même Ginny ! Il fallait qu'elle leur parle de toute d'urgence, elle voulait des explications et, foi d'Hermione Granger, elle les aurait !

Jeune fille pouvez-vous relever votre chemise que je vois comment va votre cicatrice ?

Hermione sortit immédiatement de ses pensées pour s'exécuter sous le regard soucieux de l'infirmière. Grâce aux soins magiques il ne restait qu'au-dessus de sa hanche une petite cicatrice blanchâtre.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent brusquement dans un fracas sonore. Ron et Harry déboulèrent à moitié en pyjama moitié habillés.

Neville vient à peine de nous prévenir pour Her… oh !

Tous deux avisèrent enfin Hermione, assise sur le lit, la chemise relevée qui rougit violemment en la rabaissant à toute vitesse. Les deux garçons se plaquèrent trop tard les mains sur les yeux en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

Harry, fit Ron les deux mains toujours devant les yeux, il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à ce qu'Hermione soit une fille…

C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? cria Hermione en lui lançant son oreiller à la figure.

Ginny était comme d'habitude assise à la table des Gryffondor et prenait son petit déjeuner. Mais en réalité elle n'avait pas touchée à son assiette, elle observait discrètement un groupe de trois élèves assit un peu plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les envier. L'amitié entre Harry, Ron et Hermione avait beau être toute récente, quand on les regardait tous les trois… il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement naturel. Comme si leur amitié existait depuis des siècles. Hermione était apparu au meilleur moment possible : alors que Ron et Harry commençaient à se disperser, à s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Ginny n'arrivait même pas à la détester pour avoir réussi quelque chose où elle-même avait lamentablement échoué : parler avec Harry. Pour Ginny c'était impossible. Depuis son terrible béguin pour lui en première année et les évènements dans la chambre des secrets elle ne pouvait pas le regarder en face. Ni même lui parler ou être à moins d'un mètre de lui, c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Elle aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un mais les filles de son année n'était que des dindes qui aurait gloussé à ne plus en finir. Elles auraient cru qu'elle était amoureuse d'Harry pour les mauvaises raisons : parce qu'il est riche, séduisant, et que c'est le survivant. Ginny, elle, se sentait fière de connaître le vrai Harry, celui qui était timide, fidèle envers ses amis, d'un courage sans faille, mais aussi avec ses faiblesses et le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Elle l'avait vu dans ses meilleurs moments mais surtout dans ses pires : sur le point de mourir dans la chambre des secrets, anéantis après la mort de Sirius et de Cédric, dans une rage noire pour avoir été tenu éloignée de l'Ordre... Mais elle ne l'aimait qu'encore plus. Oui, elle aurait pu vraiment haïr Hermione Granger car depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard c'était elle qui avait rendu le sourire à Harry. Mais pour le peu de fois où Ginny avait parlé avec elle, Hermione lui avait paru être une fille bien. En bref elle lui inspirait confiance bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Plus tôt dans la matinée Luna lui avait raconté comment elle et Neville avait retrouvé Hermione en sang dans un couloir la veille. Et ses mystérieuses étincelles bleues le jours de leur rencontre… elle avait voulu parler avec Hermione à l'infirmerie mais quand elle s'y était rendue elle était déjà partie.

A présent Hermione lisait un gros volume posé à côté de son déjeuner lançant de temps à autre par-dessus l'ouvrage des regards faussement féroces vers Ron qui tentait de la déconcentrer en faisant léviter de la nourriture sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

Octobre touchait presque à sa fin et Hermione fut heureuse de ne pas avoir d'autres crises. A vrai dire elle faisait tout pour que ça ne se produise pas. Chaque soir, Harry, Ron et elle se retrouvaient dans la salle commune, confortablement installés dans les meilleurs fauteuils. Parfois ils discutaient en maudissant Ombrage qui tentait de renvoyer la moitié des profs de Poudlard. D'autre fois Hermione aidait les deux garçons pour leur devoir toujours en retard passant des heures à corriger les fautes de Ron et les absurdités d'Harry. Elle avait beau leurs répéter que s'ils continuaient à ne pas être sérieux en cours elle ne leur passerait plus ses notes, il n'y avait rien à faire. Mais dès qu'ils remontaient dans les dortoirs des garçons, Hermione se précipitait hors de la salle commune pour rejoindre la salle sur demande. Elle y passait des heures à exécuter le plus de sortilège possible. Sortir comme ça la nuit était non seulement dangereux, mais aussi totalement interdit, Hermione le savait et elle détestait contourner le règlement. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, le parchemin de Dumbledore n'était jamais arrivé et elle devait donc se charger seule d'éviter une seconde catastrophe. Ron et Harry ne l'avait pas interrogé sur le pourquoi de sa blessure et elle leur en était grés. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle parle de son « problème » avant qu'Harry se décide à lui parler de Voldemort Et pour l'instant il n'avait rien dit et Ron non plus au grand dam d'Hermione. N'avaient-ils pas assez confiance en elle ?

Le premier jour de novembre Harry réussit à sortir Hermione de la bibliothèque et Ron de ses doutes quant à ses capacités au Quidditch. Ils se retrouvèrent donc au bord du grand lac par en belle après-midi fraîche mais ensoleillée. Hermione, appuyée contre le tronc d'un gros chêne, lisait encore une fois l'Histoire de Poudlard. Ron, juste à côté d'elle, jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de la jeune fille trop concentrée pour s'en rendre compte. Il tentait de chasser de son esprit les insultes et moqueries des Serpentards à propos du match qui devait se jouer le lendemain. Il savait qu'il était mauvais mais il espérait ne pas trop se ridiculiser devant la foule mais surtout devant Hermione qui n'avait cessé de tenter de lui remonter le moral en lui disant que le Quidditch se n'était pas aussi important. Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle mais saluait tout de même ses efforts pour tenter de le convaincre. A vrai dire même si Hermione n'aimait pas beacoup le quidditch, lui il aimait beaucoup la présence d'Hermione d'Hermione. Pas seulement parce qu'elle les aidait pour les cours et les devoirs, mais parce qu'elle les soutenait, lui et Harry sans même savoir pour Voldemort et le reste. C'est vrai que parfois elle était un peu agaçante à lever sans cesse les yeux au ciel et lancer des regards en biais à tout bout de champs. Mais en quelques semaines à peine elle était devenue une amie chère.

Hermione, fit Ron, lâche un peu ton bouquin.

Et pourquoi ? demanda Hermione sans lever les yeux, il y a les BUSES cette année je dois réviser.

Mais tu connais déjà l'histoire de Poudlard par cœur ! je suis sûr que tu pourrais citer des passage entiers !

En effet.

Tu vois ! aller détend toi un peu par Merlin !

Je suis tout à fait détendu ron.

Ah oui bien sûr ça se voit tout de suite tu n'as pas bougé une muscle depuis deux heures. Bon si tu continu je te donne à manger au calamar du lac !

Il n'y a pas de calamar dans le lac…

Harry ! Harry !

Harry qui faisait des ricochets s'approcha d'eux intrigué.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ?

Hermione dit qu'il n'y a pas de calamar dans le lac, dis-lui que tu l'a vu elle ne me croit pas.

Hum je crois qu'il n'a pas tort pour une fois Hermione. Pendant la deuxième tâche j'ai vu pas mal de créatures flippantes dans ce lac…

Il s'arrêta de parler devant le regard perfide de Ron, d'un hochement de tête il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait saisi. Tous deux s'approchèrent d'Hermione toujours plongée dans son livre et qui ne les écoutait plus depuis un moment. Ils l'attrapèrent par les bras et les jambes. Surprise elle n'eut même pas eu le temps de les insulter que, déjà, il l'avait balancé dans l'eau glaciale du lac. Quand elle se releva elle était rouge de colère et d'un coup de baguette rageur elle sécha ses vêtements avant de se mettre à poursuivre en hurlant des sortilèges sur Ron et Harry jusqu'au château.

Après un passage à l'infirmerie pour décoller la langue d'Harry colée à son palais et faire disparaître les oreilles de cochon de Ron, ainsi qu'une heure d'excuse, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à nouveau dans la salle commune. Harry regardait distraitement de feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée pendant que Ron écrasait une fois de plus Hermione aux échecs. Ron savourait à grand cri chaque nouvelle victoire alors qu'Hermione fulminait intérieurement. Quand la salle commune fut complètement vide Ron et Harry partirent se coucher en baillant. A peine avaient-ils fini de grimper l'escalier que déjà Hermione passait le trou du portrait de la grosse dame.

Allongée sur son lit Harry observait la carte du maraudeur. Son œil était fixé sur le petit point représentant Hermione qui s'éloignait petit à petit de la tour des gryffondor. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il avait remarqué son manège et le mystère restait entier. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille sage et obsédée par le règlement comme Hermione pouvait-elle trafiquer dehors si tard le soir ? Le plus étrange était qu'au bout d'un moment le point symbolisant Hermione disparaissait soudain de la carte. Cette fois Harry voulait en avoir elle cœur net. Il sauta en dehors de son lit et se tourna vers Ron qui regardait par la fenêtre un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

Ron, je vais chercher ma cape et on y va. Je veux en savoir plus sur les virée nocturne d'Hermione.


	9. cape, patronus et jour de neige

Hermione marchait à pas de loup dans un couloir du septième étage. Sa baguette était allumée devant elle par un « lumos » lui permettait à peine de voir cinq pas plus loin. Hermione n'avait pas spécialement peur, l'obscurité de l'effrayait pas elle avait appris à la dompter il y a bien longtemps mais elle était un peu anxieuse à l'idée de faire une mauvaise rencontre avec Rusard par exemple ou pire Miss Teigne ! L'idée de perdre des points ou d'être renvoyée était la seule chose qui lui tordait l'estomac en quatre. Aujourd'hui plus qu'à l'accoutumée, tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Car depuis quelques minutes, Hermione avait l'impression d'être suivie. Plusieurs fois elle se retourna mais ses yeux ne rencontraient qu'un couloir vide parcouru de tableau qui grognait à cause de la lumière de sa baguette.

Hermione accéléra de pas, furieuse contre elle-même de perdre ainsi le contrôle. Bon sang ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle contournait le règlement pour rejoindre la salle sur demande ! Pour se calmer un peu elle décida de penser à autre chose. Son esprit dériva immédiatement vers Ron et Harry, ceux qu'elle pouvait enfin appeler à haute voix ses « amis ». Elle se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour survivre jusqu'ici sans eux. Souvent la nuit elle rêvait qu'elle aussi à onze ans elle avait pris le Poudlard express. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à être amie avec Harry, c'était un garçon adorable, humble, timide mais malheureusement déchiré par le poids sur ses épaules. Un poids dont elle n'avait appris la teneur qu'il y a peu de temps, même si Harry ne lui avait toujours rien dit à ce sujet. Par contre elle savait qu'elle aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à être amie avec Ron en première année. Surtout qu'à l'époque il devait plus immature que maintenant… Mais il compensait son manque de maturité avec son humour, sa gentillesse, son sourire craquant… Hermione se mit mentalement une claque. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se croire dans un roman à l'eau de rose ! D'ailleurs les seuls livres qu'elle ne supportait pas c'était bien ceux-là ! Les filles étaient toujours reléguées au second plan, manquait cruellement de personnalité, passaient pour des cruches ou des demoiselles en détresse… affligeant !

Allez Hermione le moment est vraiment mal choisi pour penser à cet idiot de Ron Weasley… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose derrière elle. Elle fit quelques pas, le cœur battant la chamade, la baguette pointée devant elle et un sortilège de confusion en tête prêt à être lancé. Mais une fois de plus le couloir était vide. Elle reprit donc sa route les oreilles encore plus aux aguets.

Cinq mètres plus loin, sous la cape d'invisibilité Harry retenait son souffle et avait sa main plaquée sur la bouche de Ron.

Ron tu as failli nous faire repérer, chuchota-il une fois qu'Hermione était un peu plus loin, tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

Il retira enleva sa main de la bouche de Ron qui commençait à manquer d'air.

C'est de sa faute, fit Ron quand il eut repris son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de parler de moi au beau milieu d'un couloir à une heure du matin ?

Ne fait pas comme si ça ne te plaisait pas, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil. eh regardes, elle s'est arrêtée, ajouta-t-il mettant fin au balbutiement de son meilleur ami qui avait pris une teinte écarlate.

Toujours invisible, ils s'approchèrent silencieusement. Hermione c'était mise à faire des vas et vient devant un pan de mur vide, les yeux fermée et l'air très concentré. Harry et Ron la regardèrent perplexe avant de manquer de peu de tomber à la renverse quand une porte en boit vernis apparue soudain. Ils se reprirent vite et se glissèrent juste derrière Hermione dans la salle. Alors que le jeune fille s'enfonçait à grand pas dans les rayonnages, les deux garçons restèrent à l'entrée, les yeux ronds. Quand Harry fut sûr qu'Hermione était loin, il enleva la cape. Ron et lui firent quelque pas, la bouche ouverte sous la stupéfaction.

Waa, murmura Ron émerveillé, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle salle existe dans Poudlard ! Comment Hermione a pu découvrir cet endroit alors qu'elle n'est là que depuis quelques semaines ?

Tu l'as connais, elle sait toujours tout avant tout le monde. Mais je me demande vraiment à quoi peut bien servir cette salle…

Ron marcha lentement le long d'une lourde étagère, observant en détail chaque objet qui y était posé. Il y avait beaucoup de livres, de jouer pour bébé et d'objets moldu qui lui était inconnu. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage quand il vit le paquet de chocogrenouille qui trônait au-dessus d'une pile d'album photos. Il jeta un œil vers Harry qui s'éloignait et prit un album au hasard. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et eu la surprise de constater qu'il contenait exclusivement des photos d'Hermione. Parfois elle était avec deux adultes qui devait être ses parents, d'autre fois elle était seul, le plus souvent un livre à la main trop concentrée sur sa lecture pour voir qu'on la prenait en photo. Plus Ron tournait les pages plus Hermione était âgée sur les photos. Il trouvait cela dommage que les images ne bougeaient pas mais le visage du jeune homme était tout de même barré d'un sourire attendrit. Vers la fin de l'album toutes les photos avaient été prises sur un bateau. « C'est donc lui le fameux voilier », pensa Ron. Une photographie en particulier attira son attention. On y voyait bien sûr Hermione, à peine plus jeune que maintenant, endormie la tête posée contre une rambarde, les pieds dans l'eau et un livre posé sur les genoux. Ron sortie la photo de l'album pour la regarder de plus prés. Il y avait rien à dire, quand Hermione était endormie elle avait l'air beaucoup moins féroce et encore plus jolie qu'à l'accoutumée.

Ron, viens voir !

Ron sursauta et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de cacher la photo dans la poche de son pyjama. Quelques instant plus tard Harry le rejoignit et dit à voix basse :

Viens voire, il faut absolument que tu vois ça !

Hermione était debout et en pleine réflexion. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé d'arrêter de lancer des sortilèges au hasard mais de plutôt en choisir un qui consommait beaucoup de magie sans être dangereux. Elle fouilla un instant son cerveau et la réponse vint d'elle-même comme une évidence trop longtemps écartée : le patronus ! Un sort qui était en plus le seul qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. La définition exacte du sortilège lui vint en tête tout droit sorti du livre « sortilège et enchantement niveau supérieure » :

« Patronus : créature fantomatique, habituellement une forme d'animal qui est l'incarnation des pensées positives de l'auteur du sort. Un Patronus repousse les Détraqueurs. »

Le problème pour Hermione c'était de trouver une « pensée positive ». Non pas que sa vie ait été triste, mais elle n'avait pas de souvenir positif assez puissant qui lui permettait de créer autre chose qu'un ridicule jet argenté. Hermione fouilla sa mémoire et deux souvenirs lui vinrent en tête : quand elle avait compris qu'elle était une sorcière et quand Ron et Harry l'avaient pour la première fois invité à se joindre à eux pour le petit déjeuner.

La jeune fille se laissa submergé par ces souvenirs, la joie qu'elle avait voulu hurler au monde entier parce qu'elle avait enfin comprit pourquoi elle était différente, celle quand elle s'était sentie moins seule, chez elle, comme une véritable amie pour Ron et Harry…

Un éblouissant sourire aux lèvres et les yeux clos, Hermione leva sa baguette et prononça :

Expecto patronum !

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle eux la surprise de voir une loutre argentée sautiller joyeusement autour d'elle. Elle rit de soulagement et essuya les quelques larme de joie qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Ron et Harry, cachés derrière les lourdes bibliothèques, observaient ébahis ce spectacle qui se déroulait juste devant leur yeux. Pour Harry, Hermione était destinée à faire de la magie, c'était évident. Pour Ron, Hermione n'était que plus belle quand elle en faisait. Il sortit brusquement de sa cachette.

Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna, complètement paniquée. Son patronus s'évapora alors qu'Harry rejoignait Ron.

Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? s'étrangla Hermione.

On t'a suivi, répondit simplement Harry. Mais je peux te poser la même question qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici Hermione ?

Je… je m'entraine, mentit Hermione.

Tu t'entraînes ? fit Ron septique. Tu n'as pas besoin d'entraînement, tu es la meilleur élève de notre année et surement de tout Poudlard !

Hermione rosit devant le compliment mais ce reprit très vite :

C'est-à-dire que les cours d'Ombrage sont tellement lamentables que j'ai l'impression de régresser, en plus il y a les BUSES en fin d'année… On ne sera jamais prés si on ne fait que de la théorie…

Là elle marque un point, dit Ron à l'adresse d'Harry, cette vieille gargouille va nous faire planter nos BUSES…

Harry tira Ron par le bras un peu plus loin. Il chuchota :

Hermione a raison, il faut qu'on s'entraîne mais pas seulement pour les BUSES.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Et bien Voldemort est revenu et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il agisse. Avec cette cinglée d'Ombrage jamais on n'apprendra à se défendre, on dirait même qu'elle le fait exprès. Il faut qu'on soit près au cas où… regarde, heureusement que Lupin m'a appris le sortilège du Patronus sinon je n'aurais jamais pu me défendre face aux détraqueurs qui ont attaqué mon cousin et moi cet été.

Tu veux qu'on monte une association, c'est bien ça ? fit Ron les yeux rond. Mais tu oublis le décret numéros vingt-quatre d'Ombrage ! Si on se fait attraper…

Depuis quand tu as peur de contourner le règlement ? fait Harry en haussant les sourcils. Regardes Hermione, elle le fait sans rien savoir pour Voldemort…

Arrête de prononcer son nom, grimace Ron. Bon, c'est d'accord mais promet moi que bientôt on racontera tout à Hermione au sujet de tu-sais-qui, elle mérite de savoir tu le sais.

D'accord mais après les vacances de noël, j'ai trop peur qu'elle me prenne aussi pour un malade mentale…

Elle ne ferait jamais ça, dit doucement Ron.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé et les regardait sans comprendre.

Hermione, dit Harry, est-ce qu'on peut aussi participé à tes entrainements les prochaines fois ? on ne veut pas non plus rater nos BUSES.

Hermione surprise réfléchit un instant. Aux dernières nouvelles elle n'avait pas eu d'autres crises, et en plus la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis l'aiderait grandement à s'améliorer.

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec un sourire ça serait beaucoup plus amusant de le faire avec vous !

La nuit était déjà bien avancer et tous les trois décidèrent qu'il valait mieux rentrer tout de suite au dortoir. Ils sortirent donc de la salle en silence. Quand la porte eu disparu Ron demanda :

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle au fait ?

La salle sur demande, expliqua Hermione. Peu de gens connaisse son existence, même dans l'histoire de Poudlard il n'en est pas fait mention. Je suis tombé dessus par pur hasard. Il y a quelques jours je suis tombé sur un gentil elfe de maison qui en sortait. Apparament il soignait une autre elfe de maison à l'intérieur…

Il s'appelait dobby, n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry.

Tu le connais ? s'étonna Hermione.

Oh oui, c'est un vieille ami, je ne compte plus les fois où il a essayé de me sauver la vie tout en manquant de peu de me tuer, rigola Harry avec un sourire énigmatique.

Vraiment ? en tout cas je n'ai pas l'impression que les elfes de maison sont bien traités dans cette école… enfin bref, c'est lui qui m'a appris le fonctionnement de la salle sur demande. Il suffit juste de passer trois fois devant le pan de mur en passant très fort à ce qu'on veut y trouver.

Je crois que Dumbledore m'en a parlé une fois, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Une salle qui contient ce dont on a besoin… il serait tombé dessus alors qu'il avait une envie pressante.

Et toi, tu as pensé à quoi pour faire apparaître cette salle ? voulut savoir Ron.

Un endroit pour me cacher, répondit Hermione bien consciente que c'était un semi-mensonge. Mais je pensais en même temps à ma chambre à Londres et à ma cabine où je venais me réfugier. Et ça a donné ça, il y a des objets à moi mais aussi qui ne m'appartiennent pas. vous avez vu ce collier au pendentif en forme de sablier ? je crois que c'est un retourneur de temps, c'est la première fois que j'en v… vous entendez ça ?

Tous les trois se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille. Des pas se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Harry n'attendis pas une seconde de plus : il sortit de sa cape d'invisibilité et la déploya sur eux trois. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au mur pour tenter de son fondre dans le décor. Une minute plus tard Rusard et miss teigne apparurent au bout du couloir. Tous les trois retinrent leur respiration. C'était Ron qui avait le plus de difficulté à se concentrer. En effet, Hermione était collée contre lui et l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux ne l'aidait pas franchement à rester calme ! Quand le concierge et sa chatte tournèrent à l'angle, tous les trois poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement.

Où est-ce que tu as eu cette incroyable cape ? demanda Hermione à Harry qui la rangeait sous sa robe de sorcier.

C'est la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, répondit Harry, Dumbledore me l'a donné en première année. Elle nous a sauvez la vie bien des fois à Ron et moi.

Ils ne firent pas d'autre rencontre jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Après avoir passé le portrait de la grosse dame qui leur fit un sermon de dix minutes, Harry et Ron souhaitèrent bonnes nuit à Hermione et montèrent dans leur dortoir.

Hermione mis sa baguette sous son oreiller et s'allongea sur son lit. La nuit avait été riche en évènements, mais au final elle était heureuse de ne plus devoir mentir à Ron et Harry. Bon d'accord elle ne leur avait rien dit encore sur son problème de « débordement de magie » mais elle se promit de tout leur raconter bientôt. L'adolescente s'endormie le sourire aux lèvres, plus légère à l'idée qu'à présent ses deux meilleurs amis l'accompagnerais dans ses escapades nocturnes.

Le lendemain le ciel était clair et froid. Des courants d'air glacials parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard où les élèves se pressaient pour rejoindre la grande salle. Hermione prenait son petit déjeuné en compagnie de Ginny. Cette dernière parlait beaucoup à Hermione depuis son passage à l'infirmerie. Au début Hermione avait soupçonné que la rousse lui adressait la parole seulement pour en savoir plus sur le fameux « évènement de la ruelle ». Mais finalement elle se rendit compte que Ginny était sincère et qu'elle avait surtout besoin d'une confidente. Ginny étai,t comme Hermione, une personne avec un tempérament de feu et toute les deux s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ginny retrouvait Hermione dans la salle commune quand Harry et Ron était à l'entrainement de quidditch. Elles discutaient des cours et maudissait Ombrage. Parfois Ginny abordait le sujet épineux de ses frères disant qu'elle se sentait un peu dans leur ombre et en avait marre de passer pour l'éternelle « petite sœur » fragile. Hermione adorait écouter Ginny parler de sa famille qui avait l'aire tout à fait extraordinaire. Mais dans un coin de sa tête l'adolescente pensait avec tristesse à la sienne. Sa chouette Artémis n'était toujours pas revenu et Hermione commençait à sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Néanmoins aujourd'hui elle était de bonne humeur face à son assiette de toast. Elle et Ginny discutaient avec animations tout en abordant de grosses écharpes au couleur rouge et or, prête à encourager leur équipe pour le match de ce matin. Quand Ron et Harry arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Ginny se figea et dit à Hermione d'une voix pressante :

Euh je te rejoins dans les gradin Herm' !

Hermione regarda Ginny s'éloigner à grand pas tout en se promettant de lui poser des questions quant à sa relation avec Harry le soir même. Ron et Harry s'assirent en face d'elle. Harry avait l'air en pleine forme mais Ron abordait un horrible teint verdâtre.

Il a simplement le trac, dit Harry à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Hermione adressa un sourire d'encouragement à Ron qui semblait sur le point de vomir ou de tomber dans les pommes. Luna s'assit soudain sur le banc à côté d'elle. Plusieurs personnes gloussaient en la pointant du doigt. Elle portait un chapeau surmonté d'un lion qui rugissait.

Joli sortilège, constata Hermione dans un sourire.

Luna la remercia encouragea Ron et retourna à la table des Serdaigles d'un pas dansant. Ron était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Et d'après Hermione les Serpentarts n'y étaient pas pour rien. Elle jeta un œil féroce à leur table et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit les badges qu'il portait tous. on pouvait y lire : « Weasley et notre roi ». Hermione avait beau être pour la bonne entente des quatre maisons, là c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle bouillait de colère. Elle dut s'accrocher à sa table pour ne pas aller assassiner de ses propres mains celui qui riait le plus fort, c'est-à-dire Malefoy.

Alors qu'Harry commençait à se lever elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna un peu avant de lui dire précipitamment :

Il ne faut pas que Ron voie ce qui est écrit sur les badges des Serpentards.

Harry hocha la tête un peu déconcerté. Hermione s'approcha de Ron de plus en plus pâle, saisit son visage entre ses deux mains, et lui embrassa doucement la joue. Elle espérait lui transmettre par ce baiser tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et lui donner du courage. Elle souhaita bonne chance à lui et à Harry avant de partir rejoindre Ginny dans les tribunes.

Le match fut une pure catastrophe, surtout depuis que les Serpentards c'était mis à chanter cet effroyable chanson. Dans les tribunes de Griffondor Ginny était encore plus en colère qu'Hermione. Elle avait même du mal à la tenir en place sur son siège. Hermione aussi était en colère contre ces stupide Serpentards, mais elle était surtout inquiète pour les joueurs pour qui sa devait être encore plus difficile, en particulier les trois Weasley de l'équipe. La jeune fille regardait Alternativement Harry et Ron dans l'espoir que tous ne se finisse pas trop mal. Au bout d'un moment Harry réussit à attraper le vif d'or et tous les Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie. Néanmoins Hermione porta son regard vers Ron. Il descendait de son balai et s'éloignait à grand pas des autres joueurs pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Il n'en fallut pas plus, Hermione quitta à toute vitesse les tribunes en direction des vestiaires. Elle y trouva Ron, seul, assit sur un banc encore en tenue de Quidditch, pâle comme un linge. Elle s'assit prudemment à côté de lui. Il se leva brutalement et dit d'une voix douloureuse :

J'ai été ridicule, ridicule de croire être capable de jouer convenablement ! je suis tellement mauvais…

Ne dis pas des bêtises, dit doucement Hermione, Harry m'a raconter comment tu as renvoyé la balle une main sur le balais dans un coup de pied et qu'elle est atterrit dans le but adverse.

C'était simplement le hasard, fit Ron penaud, j'ai glissé de mon balai…

Tu as juste le trac… commença Hermione.

Non, je suis mauvais ! rétorqua Ron. Je vais quitter l'équipe, je ne veux pas être un poids pour les autres.

Ne dis pas ça ! cria Hermione en se levant du banc.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi, rétorqua Ron, ni Harry ! Vous êtes brillant tous les deux. Harry aux Quidditch, toi en cours ! En quoi je suis bon moi ?

Hermione ne dit rien. Pas parce que Ron avait raison, il était bon en plein de choses. Au quidditch elle en était sûre. Mais il avait plein de qualités : il la faisait rire elle et Harry, il était un incroyable ami… c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Hermione était incapable de répondre à une question bien qu'elle en connaisse la réponse. D'un coup, et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle enlace Ron de toute aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir faire disparaître la tristesse de Ron. Celui-ci n'émit pas un mouvement, comme figée. Hermione murmura alors contre son torse :

Ron n'oublie pas un seul instant que tu es une personne fabuleuse. Tu ne seras jamais un poids pour Harry et encore moins pour moi.

A ses mots Ron s'écarta soudain. Il dévisagea Hermione les deux mains sur ses épaules et les yeux brillant d'un drôle d'éclat. Puis il prit la fuite, laissant seul dans les vestiaires une Hermione perplexe.

Quand Hermione remonta dans la salle commune il avait commencé à neiger. Harry était assis seul, dans un coin, à l'opposé du reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui avait tous l'air accablé. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry.

Ombrage m'a interdit de Quidditch a vie, dit-il dans un murmure.

Quoi ? Glapit Hermione.

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire d'une voix accablée : comment Malefoy avait insulté sa mère et celle des Weasley, quand lui et George s'étaient jetés sur lui pour le frapper, et pour finir la punition d'Ombrage. Quand il eut finit Hermione le regarda d'un air triste et serra sa main sur son épaule. Elle savait combien Harry aimait voler et cette Ombrage venait de lui retirer son seul plaisir. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour Ron mais au moment où elle allait lui demander s'il savait où il était, le roux entra dans la salle commune d'un pas trainant, les cheveux plein de neige. Il évita soigneusement de les regarder et s'affaissa dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné. Hermione elle, s'approcha de la fenêtre et se mit à observer la neige qui tombait. Soudain elle dit :

C'est étrange c'est la première fois que je vois la cabane au fond du parc allumée !

Les deux garçons se levèrent d'un même mouvement et s'entre regardèrent.

C'est Hagrid! s'exclama Ron qui reprenait des couleurs. Il est revenu, il faut aller le voir !

Oui, fit Harry, allons-y tout de suite !

Tous les deux coururent jusqu'au portrait mais Hermione les interpela :

Vous me proposer même pas de venir ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Euh c'est que… c'est compliquer on t'expliquera plus tard !

Hermione leur lança un regard noir pendant que Ron et Harry passèrent par le trou du portrait. Soudain se fut Ginny qui fit éruption dans la salle commune.

Hermione ! fit-t-elle. Tu es au courant ?

Oui, souffla l'adolescente. On dirait qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un très bon jour…

Les deux filles s'assirent face à la cheminée en silence, la mine sombre. Hermione se décida finalement à dire :

Tu devrais te présenter.

Quoi ?

Je dis que tu devrais te présenter à un poste de l'équipe, ils ont besoin de joueur.

Non, fit Ginny catégorique, je ne joue pas assez bien…

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu forces en cachette le placard à balais depuis que tu as six ans Ginny, tu me l'as dit !

Je sais Herm', dit Ginny mal à l'aise, mais ça va mettre Harry hors de lui si je prends son poste…

Au contraire ! s'exclama Hermione en frappant des mains, il te remarquera comme ça !

Que…

Voyons Ginny, tu croyais vraiment que je ne n'avais pas compris ?

Ginny rosit l'air gêner en pensant que c'était presque effrayant combien Hermione était perspicace.

Très bien j'accepte, répondit Ginny au bout d'un moment. Mais à une condition.

Laquelle ?

Ginny lui fit un sourire malicieux.

Que tu te présentes toi aussi.


	10. Sapin, cauchemar et Portoloin

Ginny je n'y arriverais jamais.

Hermione fixait intensément le balai au sol qu'elle refusait toujours d'enfourcher. Il ne devait pas être loin de six heures du matin, et le sol était encore recouvert de neige. C'était la veille que Ginny lui avait parlé de cette idée folle de s'inscrire toute les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Hermione, au début tout à fait contre, avait fini par accepter à contrecœur tellement Ginny avait insisté. Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvé ici, vêtu de son plus gros pull et enrouler jusqu'au nez dans son écharpe rouge et or, sur le stade de Quidditch.

Ginny fit claquer sa langue, impatiente.

Herm', Ron m'a tout raconté. Tu sais jouer au paseball…

Baseball, rectifia machinalement Hermione.

… ça se joue avec des battes il parait. Tu vas donc postuler pour le poste de batteuse tandis que moi pour celui d'attrapeur. Et je ne te lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à monter sur ce balai !

Hermione remonta une nouvelle fois son écharpe sur son nez qu'elle ne sentait déjà plus, avant d'avouer :

Ginny, j'ai peur du vide. Si je monte sur ce balai je cours au suicide !

Tu as peur du vide ? s'étonna la rousse. Ce n'est pas bien grave ça va passer. Bon sang Herm', Ron m'a dit que tu habitais sur un bateau, si l'océan ne te fait pas peur tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre du vide !

Oui mais…

En plus tu passes tes journées assise en cours ou dans la bibliothèque, je suis sûr que ton corps réclame un peu de sport et de danger !

Hermione médita un instant ces paroles. Ginny n'avait pas tort, son corps fourmillait de puissance et pas seulement magique. Elle avait toujours été très active sur le bateau qui requérait beaucoup d'effort physique. Et depuis son entrée à Poudlard il était vrai qu'elle s'était laissé un peu aller.

Bon très bien, céda Hermione dans un soupir, j'accepter de monter sur cet engin de la mort. Mais d'abord restons au sol tu veux bien ?

Ginny mima un geste de victoire et alla ouvrir la malle contenant les balles qu'elle avait « empruntées ». Elle tendit à Hermione une batte. La jeune fille l'examina d'un œil critique : elle était plus courte qu'une batte de baseball mais semblait en revanche beaucoup plus solide.

Tu connais les règles du Quidditch ? l'interrogea Ginny.

Oui bien sûr, j'ai lu plusieurs livres là-dessus avant de venir.

Ginny hocha la tête dans un sourire. Qu'Hermione est déjà là plusieurs livre sur le sujet entre hier et aujourd'hui ne l'étonnait guère… d'un regard elle s'assure que son amie est prête puis elle lâche un des Cognards. La balle noire se dirige à une vitesse folle vers Hermione, la batte à la main et le regard aiguisé. Alors qu'il allait presque la percuter, la jeune fille le frappa d'un coup de batte bien placée et l'expédiât à l'autre bout du terrain. Ginny suivit le Cognard des yeux la bouche ouverte, avant de dévisager Hermione.

C'est en portant tous des bouquins que tu as autant de force ? s'exclama-t-elle les yeux ronds.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de déclarer en riant :

Quand tu passes cinq ans à border les voiles avec trente-cinq nœuds de vent ça laisse forcément des traces !

Pendant une demi-heure Ginny lâchait les Cognards sur Hermione en lui donnant différent conseils. Au fil des essais il s'avérait que non seulement Hermione avait de la force, mais en plus elle était d'une grande précision ! Ginny n'arrivait vraiment pas croire que sous son allure de parfaite étudiante, Hermione cachait une plutôt bonne sportive. Néanmoins l'heure fatidique finie par arriver. Hermione n'avait plus très froid et suait à grosses gouttes. Ginny lui tendit le balai un sourire éclatant aux lèvres :

Maintenant on va voir ce que tu vaux sur un balais Granger ! C'est celui de Ron, je lui aie piqué mais à cette heure-ci il dort, donc aucun risque qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Hermione saisit le balai d'une main un peu tremblante et l'enfourcha. Ginny se place devant elle et dit d'une voix solennel :

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, Hermione ! Bon maintenant tu vas frapper le sol d'un coup sec et t'envoler à peu près à un mètre de sol. C'est simple : pour tourner à droite tu te penches vers la droite et l'inverse pour la gauche. Le truc c'est d'essayer de faire corps avec le balai, tu vois ?

Plus ou moins, répondit Hermione d'une voix tendue.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa le sol gelé de son pied. Le balai s'éleva lentement au-dessus du sol. Hermione était cramponnée si fort au manche que ses articulations blanchirent. Le balai tanguait affreusement à cause du vent froid qui parcourait le stade, et ça suffisait amplement pour lui donner la nausée. Pendant quelques minutes elle suivit à la lettre les différentes instructions de Ginny et apprit à tourner à droite et gauche au prix de lourds efforts sur son self-control. Finalement la rousse enfourcha son propre balai et s'éleva au-dessus d'Hermione avec une vitesse et une fluidité déconcertante :

Aller ! cria-t-elle par-dessus les rafales de vent. Il est temps de prendre un peu d'altitude !

Qu… Quoi ? balbutia Hermione.

Allons Herm' ! tu ne croyais quand même pas que le Quidditch se jouait à un mètre du sol ?

Hermione grogna dans son écharpe et rejoignis Ginny en prenant garde à ne pas regarder le sol.

Décontracte toi, on dirait que tu es au bord d'une falaise, la taquina Ginny.

C'est exactement l'impression que j'ai…

Ginny pouffa et accéléra, dépassant Hermione comme un coup de vent. Hermione, paralysée sur son balais regardait avec envie son amie tournoyer dans les airs, exécuter des figures complexes avec aisance et légèreté. « Aller ma vieille, ça doit pas être si compliqué… Un peu de courage tu es à Gryffondor bon sang ! », Pensa Hermione pour se motiver. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif en bas et le regratta aussitôt. Elle était tellement haute ! Une chute lui serais fatale… Elle se rassura un peu en pensant à sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste et le sortilège de coussinage dans sa tête. « Très bien, on se concentre, on respire lentement et on avance ! » se répétait Hermione dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, se pencha en avant sur le balais et prit de la vitesse, beaucoup de vitesse. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, percutait ses joues glacées par le froid. Elle aimait le vent. Le vent elle le connaissait, la vitesse aussi, il faisait avancer le voilier qui glissait sur l'eau et percutait les vagues. Dans un instant de folie elle se crut de retour sur le bateau, en rappel, les deux pieds parallèles sur la coque, ses doigts frôlant l'eau, le visage trempé et salé. La sensation de danger était enivrante et faisait trembler tout son corps. Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle avait réussi à contrôler sa peur! Elle passait à toute allure devant Ginny qui la regardait un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Son sourire se transforma en grimace et Hermione comprit trop tard pourquoi. Elle était sortie du terrain de Quidditch et un sapin arrivait bien trop rapidement devant elle. Hermione le percuta de plein fouet et dégringola dans les branchages pour finir sa course à plat ventre dans la neige. Ginny la rejoignit à toute vitesse et descendit de son balai pour s'agenouiller prés de son amie :

Tu es blessée ? s'enquit-elle.

Oui, grogna Hermione le visage toujours dans la neige, mon égo et ma dignité sont en miette !

Ginny éclata de rire et aida Hermione à se relever.

Plus jamais je ne monterais sur un balai, fit Hermione en s'essuyant le visage encore plein de neige, je m'en contenterais uniquement pour balayer, c'est bien moins dangereux !

Oh non Herm', rigola Ginny, maintenant que j'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable ça sera entraînement tous les matins !

Hermione poussa un soupir désespéré et récupéra son balai à coup d' « accio » pas très convaincants.

Quand Ron et Harry débarquèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, ils eurent la surprise de voir Hermione déjà assise, renfrognée et passablement échevelée.

Tu t'es battu avec un filet du diable ? demanda Ron en retirant une brindille coincé dans ses cheveux.

Presque, siffla Hermione entre ses dents, rappelle moi d'assassiner ta sœur prochainement !

Harry haussa les épaules devant le regard interrogateur de Ron.

Plus les jours passaient plus Hermione faisait des progrès, sans être exceptionnelle bien sûr. Sur le balai elle apprivoisa petit à petit sa peur du vide et à la fin de la première semaine de décembre, parvenait à voler à peu près convenablement. Le plus gros problème pour elle était de garder l'équilibre avec une seule main sur le manche, l'autre étant occupée à tenir la batte. Ginny s'avérait être un très bon coach et multipliait les conseils pour aider Hermione à s'améliorer. Celle-ci cachait même derrière son manuel de métamorphose un exemplaire du « Quidditch à travers les âges » pour réviser la théorie pendant qu'Harry et Ron s'arrachaient les cheveux sur leur devoir de potion qu'elle avait déjà fini depuis longtemps. Elle était bien décidée à en mettre plein la vue à Ron qui n'avait cessé de se moquer de son inculture sur le Quidditch. Hermione eu aussi son premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid le demi-géant qui semblait, en plus, assez proche de Ron et Harry. Mais à chaque fois qu'Hermione posait des questions sur Hagrid et son absence, les deux garçons changeaient de sujet ce qui exaspérait grandement Hermione. Néanmoins leur complicité revenait toujours lors de leur virée nocturne à la salle sur demande. D'ailleurs la salle changea petit à petit de forme et s'emplissait aussi des souvenirs de Ron et d'Harry. Bientôt de grands posters à l'effigie de Canon Chudley envahirent les murs de pierre ainsi que tous un tas de boîtes de bonbons vides.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de ta chambre Ron… avait un jour soupiré Hermione alors qu'ils pratiquaient le sortilège de réduction.

Les souvenir d'Harry étaient moins nombreux et plus discrets. La jeune fille avait surtout retenu cette photo ou l'on voyait la famille Potter au complet qu'elle avait déniché dans un coin obscure de la salle.

Deux jours avant la fin du trimestre tous les trois étaient une fois de plus dans la salle sur demande à s'entrainer. Hermione avait été surprise par les capacités d'Harry sur les sortilèges de défenses qu'il réalisait la perfection. Elle et Ron était donc en train de s'exercer sur le charme du Patronus pendant Qu'Harry stupéfixait des coussins plus loin.

Ron, concentre-toi un peu ! s'exaspéra Hermione. N'agite pas ta baguette comme ça tu vas finir par crever un œil à quelqu'un… le plus important c'est le souvenir positif…

Je sais Hermione, grommela le rouquin, c'est juste que j'ai autre chose en tête.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Raconte, soupira-t-elle, sinon on ne va jamais y arriver.

C'est Harry, dit Ron à voix basse, il dort mal ces dernier temps. Je crois qu'il ne va pas très bien. Regarde, il y a cette fille, Cho Chang de Serdaigle. Elle n'arrête pas de lui faire de l'œil et lui il s'en fiche ! Tu te rends comptes ?

Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il a ? le questionna Hermione.

Peut-être son parrain…

Son parrain ?

Oui, on l'a su que très tard, c'était Sirius Black, la seule famille qui lui restait. Il est mort à la fin de notre troisième année du baiser du détraqueur.

Mais ce n'était pas un criminel ?

Non ! En fin de compte c'était un gentil. Mais on n'a pas pu le sauver. Parfois j'aurais voulu remonter le temps… si ça pouvait rendre le sourire à Harry…

Hermione fut touchée par les paroles de Ron. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il avait l'air en effet plus triste et plus fatigué que d'habitude.

Ron fixait Hermione qui, elle, regardait Harry. Tous les deux n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires. Lui-même n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il y pensait ses oreilles viraient au rouge et son esprit vagabondait un peu trop loin de la réalité. Alors il ne s'imaginait vraiment pas en parler avec Hermione ! D'ailleurs même la regarder dans les yeux le mettais mal à l'aise. Ron baissa les yeux sur sa baguette, puis soudain il eut une idée. Il leva à nouveau le regard vers Hermione toujours de dos, pensa très fort au son de son rire, à la couleur chocolat de ses yeux, son odeur, sa présence à elle et à Harry.

Expecto patronum ! murmura-t-il.

A sa grande surprise le jet argenté qui sortit de sa baguette se transforma en chien qui se mit à trottiner autour de lui. Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui et couru le féliciter. Harry fit de même.

Bravo Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ouais bravo vieux ! renchérit Harry qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

Ils rentrèrent à la tour de Gryffondor moins tard que d'habitude car la salle commune était encore pleine.

Ron avait à peine eu le temps d'entamer un beau rêve qu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par un long hurlement. Dans le lit voisin Harry, blafard, trempé de sueur et les yeux toujours clos s'égosillait. Ron rejoignit le lit de son meilleur ami non sans se prendre les pieds dans les draps. Les autres garçons du dortoir s'étaient aussi éveillé et s'approchait, eux aussi, le regard effrayé. Ron tenta de réveiller Harry mais se fut vain : il continuait d'hurler à la mort et de de frapper un ennemi invisible. « Bordel, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Jura Ron prit de panique. Une idée jaillit du fin fond de son cerveau encore à moitié amorphe. Il courut hors du dortoir et dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il grimpa ensuite quatre à quatre ceux des filles pour débarquer dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Il parcouru la chambre obscure et silencieuse du regard. Il devina tout de suite quel était le lit d'Hermione : celui le plus proche de la fenêtre et entouré de plusieurs piles de livres. Il s'en approcha d'un pas un peu maladroit et encore tremblant. Il avait raison, c'était bien Hermione qui était assoupie dans ce lit. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller immaculé et il n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi détendu. Il stoppa net son observation, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer. Il secoua doucement les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se réveilla violement, et d'un geste vif lui mit la baguette sous la gorge. Plus que surprit Ron leva les bras en l'air.

Hermione, ce n'est que moi.

Quand Hermione l'eut reconnu elle abaissa sa baguette, le souffle court.

Joli réflexes, commenta Ron d'une voix blanche.

Comment tu as fait pour monter les escaliers ? demanda Hermione. Normalement ils… Non, dit moi plus tôt ce que tu viens faire dans mon lit à cette heure-ci…

C'est Harry ! il… Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller… viens m'aider s'il te plait…

Hermione prit une seconde pour inspecter le visage de Ron malgré la pénombre elle voyait bien qu'il était blafard et totalement paniqué. Elle jeta ses couvertures et sortit en trombe du dortoir, Ron sur ses talons.

Hermione, fit Ron alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers, il faut que tu saches que ça à sans doute un rapport avec…

Voldemort et la cicatrice d'Harry ? acheva Hermione d'une voix sombre.

Tu… comment tu sais ça ?

Les rumeurs, répondit Hermione. Et j'y crois, Voldemort et de retour. L'autre jour je vous ait aussi entendu dans les vestiaires. Depuis j'ai fait des recherches sur la magie noire et les séquelles qu'elle pouvait laisser… Si je suis ma logique qui a souvent raison, j'en déduis que les cauchemars d'Harry ont forcément un lien avec tout ça…

Ron n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que d'ouvrir la bouche car ils venaient de débouler dans le dortoir. Hermione poussa sans ménagement les autres garçons qui s'étaient regroupé autour d'Harry. Celui-ci était à présent prit de soubresauts et ses yeux était totalement révulsés. Hermione s'approcha doucement d'Harry et jeta un sort à voix basse pour l'immobilisé. Puis elle prit le visage brûlant et suintant de sueur de son ami et murmura :

Harry, Harry réveille-toi !

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux, poussa Hermione contre les jambes de Ron juste derrière qui tomba sous le choc, et vomi abondamment derrière le lit.

Dean ! s'écria Hermione. Va chercher McGonagall !

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Harry, comment tu te sens ?

Harry leva d'abord ses yeux remplis de larme de douleur vers Hermione mais ils dérivèrent ensuite vers Ron juste à côté d'elle.

Ron, ton père, dit-il d'une voix haletante. Ton père…. s'est fait attaquer…

Hermione regarda Harry sans comprendre. En revanche Ron semblait s'affaisser.

Qu…quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

McGonagall entra bruyamment dans le dortoir vêtu d'une robe de chambre écossaise. Quand elle avisa Harry elle poussa un cri horrifié.

Potter, où avez-vous mal ?

Le père de Ron, répéta Harry d'une voix pâteuse, un serpent… il est blessé, c'est grave. Je l'ai vu.

Hermione sentit Ron se raidir encore plus.

Vous voulez dire que vous avez rêvé ?

Non ! protesta Harry avec colère. S'il vous plait il faut l'aider ! il y avait tellement de sang…

Le regard sérieux d'Harry fit frémir tout le monde dans la pièce. McGonagall demanda alors à Ron et à Hermione de l'aider à sortir du dortoir pour aller directement chez le directeur.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au beau milieu de la nuit et en robe de chambre à parcourir les couloirs du château silencieux. Hermione était pieds nus sur les dalles glaciales mais cela l'importait peu. Ce qui comptait c'était Harry et Ron. Ron qui marchait à côté d'elle mais qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à tout instant. Elle sentit d'un coup la main du roux se glisser dans la sienne. Elle était moite et tremblante, et elle serra les doigts de son ami aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Après que la gargouille ait pivoté, ils montèrent les marche qui montait jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore qui les attendait comme s'il était déjà au courant de tout. Tout de suite le directeur prit Harry à part laissant Ron et Hermione au fond de la pièce. Hermione avait comme une lourde pierre au fond de l'estomac, elle sentait que quelque chose allait de travers. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose mais même les étrange objets posé autour d'elle ne bourdonnaient plus et rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus pesante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était tellement mal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que de serrer la main de Ron qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Soudain Fred, George et Ginny entrèrent dans le bureau eux aussi très pâle. Quand Ginny vit Hermione elle se rua vers elle.

Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je… Je… balbutiai Hermione.

A vrai dire elle-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Harry, le cauchemar, le père de Ron, du sang… tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau ou d'habitude tout était limpide. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fournir une réponse claire. Dumbledore s'était approché et avait posé sur la table une vieille bouilloire.

Portus

« Un portoloin » pensa machinalement Hermione qui avait reconnu la lumière bleuté autour de l'objet.

Très bien, fit le directeur, vous allez prendre ce portoloin pour vous rendre au square Grimmaud. Votre mère va être mise au courant sous peu.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda George d'une voix tendu. Pourquoi ça nous concerne ?

Votre père est blessé, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Mais il faut se dépêcher. Vous avez déjà utilisé un porteloin (tout le monde hocha la tête) ? Très bien alors Harry et les Weasley, tenez-vous prêt.

Tous s'approchèrent de la bouilloire à l'exception de Ron.

Hermione viens avec nous, dit Ron d'une voix vibrante.

Dumbledore observa Ron de ses yeux bleu perçant.

Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, le trimestre n'est officiellement pas terminé et je ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis à miss Granger.

Mais c'est notre meilleure amie !

Harry et Ron avait parlé en même temps. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, à l'évidence la situation lui échappait totalement !

Monsieur Weasley, reprit calmement Dumbledore, ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas confiance en miss Granger, vous êtes parfaitement en droit de lui parler de l'Ordre. Mais il est évident que le professeur Ombrage serait ravi d'un prétexte comme celui-ci pour retirer des point où la mettre en retenu…

Tous les regards étaient à présent diriger vers Ron. Il hésita mais fini par lâcher la main d'Hermione avant de la poser sur la bouilloire avec celles des autres. La dernière chose que la jeune fille avant qu'ils disparaissent tous dans un tourbillon coloré, fut les yeux d'Harry et de Ron, fixé sur elle, l'air profondément désolé.


	11. hibou nocturne, carte et square Grimmaud

Hermione eu tort de croire qu'après ce début de nuit agitée elle allait pouvoir dormir tranquillement. A quatre heure du matin alors qu'elle avait enfin réussit à fermer les yeux, un bruit la fit sortir de son lit. A la fenêtre du dortoir un microscopique hibou tapait furieusement contre le carreau. Quand elle lui ouvrit il s'engouffrât joyeusement dans la pièce dans des hululements suraigus pour finalement venir se poser sur la tête de la jeune fille. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hermione reconnaisse Coq, le hibou hyperactif de Ron. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce vérifiant que toutes les filles dormaient toujours. Puis elle descendit en silence dans la salle commune Coq toujours perché sur sa tête. Quand elle arriva enfin à déloger l'oiseau de son « perchoir » elle prit l'enveloppe accrochée à ses pattes et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir l'écriture brouillonne de Ron :

_J'ai réussi à convaincre tout le monde ici, et je m'en fiche de ce que dis Dumbledore ou Ombrage, nous on a besoin de toi, surtout Harry il est dans un sale état. Il se sent coupable cet idiot alors qu'il a sauvez la vie de mon père ! Bref je voudrais que tu jettes un œil sous l'oreiller d'Harry, tu vas y trouver un parchemin. Par pitié de le montre pas à McGonagall, je te promets que ce n'est pas de la magie noir ! Bon à présent suis bien mes instructions…_

Hermione lu la suite du parchemin de plus en plus stupéfait. Quand elle l'eut relu trois fois de suite elle se laissa tomber sur le premier fauteuil venu. Pattenrond sauta immédiatement sur l'accoudoir en ronronnant. Que devait-elle faire ? Bafouer le règlement pour les rejoindre ? C'était extrêmement risqué, c'était même dangereux et elle devrait forcement en payer les conséquences… Mais il s'agissait d'Harry et de Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour eux même renoncer à tous ses idéaux. Hermione se leva d'un bon, les yeux brillant d'une résolution nouvelle. Au diable les conséquences ! Elle irait un point c'est tout !

Cinq minutes plus tard Hermione était de retour dans la salle commune. Habillée en moldu avec ses chères vieilles converses bleues aux pieds, la lettre de Ron dans une main et le mystérieux parchemin d'Harry dans l'autre, elle sortit de la salle commune silencieuse. Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione tapota le parchemin de sa baguette et prononça une phrase qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prononcer un jour :

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt des mots à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document :

Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue

Spécialistes en assistance aux Manigance de Mauvais Coups

Sont fier de vous présenter

LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR

Le parchemin jusqu'à présent vierge était maintenant une carte détaillé de Poudlard et du parc environnant. Ron avait raison, s'il un autre jour qu'aujourd'hui elle était tombée la-dessus elle aurait obligé Harry à la montrer à McGonagall. Mais là, le temps pressait. Elle relu une nouvelle fois les instructions de Ron et inspecta la carte. Chaque petit point représentait un occupant du château. La plupart était dans leur lit, à l'exception de Dumbledore qui faisait visiblement les cent pas dans son bureau, de Rusard qui trainait dans un couloir du troisième étage, et de Peeves l'esprit frappeur qui s'agitait dans une salle de classe vide.

C'est de la belle magie quand même, murmura Hermione.

Elle ravala un hoquet de surprise quand d'autres lettres vertes vinrent se dessiner dans un coin de la carte. On pouvait lire :

_Lunard rougit et remercie Hermione Granger pour ce compliment._

_Cornedrue tient à préciser qu'elle est la première fille qui tient cette carte entre ses mains._

_Patmol déplore qu'il y ait si peu de fille aussi sournoise et intelligente qu'elle à Poudlard. _

N'essayer pas de m'embobiner, dit Hermione. Si ce n'était pas un cas d'Extrême urgence je vous aurais livré à McGonagall !

_Les maraudeurs trouvent Hermione Granger cruelle._

Hermione en pu s'empêcher de sourire mais se ré-intéressa à son itinéraire. Elle arriva bientôt devant la statue de la sorcière Borgne et se glissa dans le passage secret juste derrière. Hermione atterrit dans un tunnel terreux et au sol inégal. Elle alluma sa baguette d'un Lumos avant de tapoter la carte en murmurant :

Méfait accomplit.

Le parchemin redevint vierge et elle le rangea précautionneusement dans la poche de son jeans. Pendant de longues minutes, Hermione parcouru des dédales de tunnel aux virages incessants puis un gigantesque escalier avant que sa tête ne percute une trappe. Celle-ci donnait sur le magasin de bonbon Honeydukes. En traversant le magasin vide Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était ici qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle avait rencontré Ron. Deux moments de sa vie qu'elle n'oublierait sans doute jamais.

Une fois dans la rue elle prit une ruelle adjacente contournant une échoppe miteuse nommée « la tête de sanglier ». Au milieu de la rue se tenait, appuyer contre un mur de brique, un roux qui n'était pas Ron :

Mais c'est miss Préfète ! s'exclama Fred en la voyant approcher.

Combien de fois il faut que je vous dise à toi et ton frère de ne pas m'appeler comme ça… soupira Hermione.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas préfète, les Jumeaux Weasley l'avaient surnommé ainsi depuis qu'elle les avait réprimandés au sujet de leurs affiches dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui invitait les premières années à donner leur corps à la science douteuse des Jumeaux et leurs bonbons imprévisibles.

Désolé miss préfète, mais quand un Weasley donne un surnom c'est pour la vie ! je me demande si Harry et Ron t'en on trouver un aussi, ajouta-t-il en se grattant le menton. Il tienne beaucoup à toi tu sais, je n'avais jamais vu Ron dans un tel état avant hier. Je suis sûr qu'il craque pour toi le Ronnie !

Le visage d'Hermione devint cramoisi et elle lâcha d'un ton pas très convainquant :

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne suis qu'une amie !

Fred ne dit rien se contentant d'un sourire goguenard. Il attrapa le bras d'Hermione et ils transplantèrent.

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux la sensation de tournis n'avait pas encore disparut. Elle et Fred était dans le Hall d'un hôpital. La jeune fille comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'hôpital magique de st Mangouste. En effet si certaine personne assise sur des chaises en bois branlante avaient l'air normale, d'autre en revanche se baladait avec un bras en plus ou un bec d'oiseau à la place du nez. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans un parfait silence jusqu'au quatrième étage. Devant une chambre se tenaient un homme imposant aux nombreuses cicatrices dont l'œil tournait horriblement dans son orbite, et une jeune femme qui abordait des cheveux fuchsia. Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de ses deux étranges personne avant que Fred et elle entre dans la chambre l'homme lui jeta un regard mauvais alors que la femme lui fit un clin d'œil. La pièce était microscopique mais bondée de têtes rousses, à l'exception d'Harry aussi brun que d'habitude. Quand lui et Ron avisèrent Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte ils lui firent un sourire éclatant qu'elle leur rendit sans plus attendre. L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps d'emmètre un mouvement que Molly Weasley la serrait déjà dans ses bras.

Tu dois être la petite Hermione, lui dit Molly quand elle l'eut lâché, il parait que c'est grâce à toi que Ron n'a pas des résultats trop catastrophique !

Hermione se retint difficilement de rire en voyant la grimace de Ron.

Les garçons ont beaucoup insisté pour que tu viennes, continua Molly. Alastor était contre jusqu'à ce que Ron lui assure que tes parents étaient moldus et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que tu sois un Mangemort.

Tes parents sont moldu ? dit une voix.

Hermione regarda pour la première fois le lit où devait être allongé le père de Ron. Un homme la regardait avec curiosité il était recouvert de bandage mais Hermione reconnu tout de suite…

Arthur ? s'exclama Hermione.

L'homme la dévisagea se disant bien que ce visage lui était familier puis finit par souffler :

Par Merlin, mais je te connais, tu es Hermione !

Vous vous connaissez s'étonna Harry pendant qu'Hermione se laissa tomber sur l'unique chaise vide de la pièce, encore sous le choc.

Oui, fit M Weasley en souriant. J'ai rencontré Hermione il y a cinq ans environs, sur le port de Plymouth. On a un peu discuté, je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour. Tu as tellement grandi, tu es devenue une bel jeune fille.

Il y a cinq ans sur le port de Plymouth ? répéta Harry incrédule. C'était juste avant que tu embarque sur le voilier ?

Sur un voilier ? fit Arthur avant qu'Hermione ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Alors c'est toi la née Moldu qui a passer cinq ans loin du monde de la magie ? Si j'avais su à l'époque… On a beaucoup parlé de toi au Ministère, tu sais, ça a provoquer un vrai bazar quand on s'est aperçu que ton dossier avait disparu…

Hermione était très heureuse de revoir Arthur, c'était vraiment un homme gentil. Il lui demanda comment se passait sa première année à Poudlard et si elle s'intégrait bien. Quand leur discussion dériva vers l'utilisation des canards en plastique, Ginny réussit à faire sortir Hermione de la chambre surpeuplée.

Alors comme ça tu connais mon père, dit Ginny alors qu'elles marchaient le long d'un couloir de l'hôpital.

Oui, il m'a consolé le jour où je suis partit en mer, tu as de la chance d'avoir un père comme ça.

Ginny ne dit rien. Elle regardait droit devant elle, avec un drôle d'expression sur le visage. Elle finit par dire :

Ce n'est pas la première fois que toute ma famille se retrouve ici.

Comment ça ?

Ginny s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers Hermione.

C'était pendant ma première année. J'ai… J'ai été cinq mois dans le coma.

Hermione resta pétrifié de surprise.

Quoi ?

Ginny se mit à triturer nerveusement ses mains le regard fixé sur le sol blanc.

Je… Dumbledore a dit qu'on pouvait te parler de l'Ordre alors il faut que je t'en parle… Quand j'étais en première année, j'ai trouvé un journal et… il m'a possédé. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, j'avais des grands blancs. J'ai lâché ce… monstre dans Poudlard. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la chambre des secrets ?

Oui… murmura Hermione. Il en parle un peu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende…

Ce n'est pas une légende, rectifia Ginny. C'est réel, j'y étais. Quand Harry est venu me sauver, on me l'a raconté, c'est tu-sais-qui qui avait pris possession de moi. Imagine, Harry remontant mon corps à la surface alors que j'étais presque morte… Sans Harry je serais morte et mon père aussi. Quand j'y pense c'est de ma faute… cette année-là Cinq nés-moldus sont mort, Poudlard allait être fermé et c'était entièrement ma faute…

Ce n'était pas ta faute, fit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux filles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Harry s'approcher. Hermione vit Ginny essuyer précipitamment une larme solitaire qui avait roulé le long de sa joue.

Ginny, reprit Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu étais possédée par Voldemort, ce n'était pas toi. S'il a y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, c'est moi. Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt tu n'aurais jamais été dans le coma et il n'y aura pas eu autant de mort. J'étais persuadé que c'était Malefoy qui avait ouvert la chambre, j'ai fait le lien trop tard avec la mort de mimi geignarde…

Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu prennes tout pour toi ! s'exclama Ginny soudain furieuse. Je sais que tu crois aussi être le responsable de l'état de papa ! tu l'as sauvé sans toi… sans toi…

La fin de la phrase se perdit car Ginny était incapable de continuer plus loin. Elle tourna les talons et disparue dans un couloir adjacent. Harry se grata la tête avant de dire :

Tu as une idée de pourquoi Ginny est si étrange avec moi ?

Les garçons sont vraiment aveugles, soupira Hermione. Oh tient c'est à toi !

Elle lui tendit la carte du Maraudeur qu'Harry s'empressa de cacher dans son jeans.

Je suis content que tu sois venu Hermione, et désolé de t'avoir laissé en plan hier soir…

C'est oublié, dit Hermione.

Et euh… Moi et Ron il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose.

Il était temps !

Le soir même dans une chambre aux 12 squares Grimmaud, Harry et Ron lui racontèrent enfin tout. Hermione les écouta en silence narrer les choses les plus terrifiantes qu'elle n'eut jamais entendues. La renaissance de Voldemort dans le cimetière, le lien entre le seigneur des ténèbres et Harry, l'Ordre du phénix, ses membres, son but, tout. Assise sur un lit grinçant avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione se sentait enfin complétement accepter. Ils avaient confiance en elle. Pourtant derrière ce bonheur il y avait de la peur, une peur vile et terrifiante qui s'insinuait dans ses veines comme du poison. En étant amie avec Harry elle choisissait son camp, celui d'être directement mêler à la menace qui pesait au-dessus d'Harry. Mais Hermione savait que c'était auprès de lui et Ron qu'elle avait sa place, elle serait avec eux jusqu'au bout, peu importe le prix.

Hermione passa une partie des vacances au square Grimmaud. Elle apprit que c'était la maison du défunt parrain d'Harry. L'endroit était assez effrayant car remplis d'objets sombres, de vieille tapisserie et de toile d'araignée. Mais la famille Weasley eu tôt fait de la re-décoré pour Noël, si bien qu'elle en devint très vite accueillante. La jeune fille fit rapidement la connaissance de tous les Weasley et des aurors de l'Ordre qui l'accueillir chaleureusement, à l'exception de, peut-être, maugrey Fol Œil. Elle avait remarqué qu'il lui jetait souvent des regards en coin.

Le matin de Noël Hermione était assise à table avec Ginny en train de manger le délicieux déjeuné que lui avait préparé madame Weasley. Harry et Ron descendirent joyeusement et s'assirent en face des deux filles.

Merci Hermione pour ton cadeau ! fit Ron en lui souriant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'achèterais un kit de réparation pour balais, toi qui déteste tellement le quidditch !

C'était avant que je me rende compte à quel point c'était dangereux, répondit Hermione.

Et ce kit tombe à pic ! J'ai remarqué des éraflures sur mon balai, je me demande d'où elle vienne.

Aucune idée, répondit Hermione en essayant de ne pas faire attention à Ginny qui s'étranglait silencieusement de rire la tête dans son bol de lait.

Puisqu'on parle de quidditch, intervint Harry, je me demande bien qui a eu mon poste et ceux de Fred et George.

Hermione je te laisse leur annoncer, fit Ginny qui se retenait à grande peine de rire.

Ron et Harry dévisagèrent Ginny puis Hermione sans comprendre.

Ginny a eu ton poste, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Et moi… j'ai eu celui de batteuse avec Jack Sloper…

QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

Cette fois Ginny ne se retint pas et explosa de rire.

Mais… Mais… Balbutia Ron sous le choc. Tu es une …

Si tu dis une fille je t'enfonce ma baguette là où je pense ! prévint Hermione, menaçante. Je sais que d'habitude ce sont des garçons qui sont batteur mais si tu n'es pas d'accord va donc te plaindre à Angélina, c'est elle qui m'a sélectionné !

Hermione se souvenait avec précision de la tête d'Angelina lorsqu'elle s'était présentée aux sélections le balai de Ron sous le bras. « Tu plaisante Granger ? », avait-elle lâché. Le capitaine avait même rit en voyant Hermione sur le balai qui zigzaguait mal à l'aise autour des buts. Mais dès qu'elle avait vu de quoi Hermione était capable avec une batte à la main, elle avait vite changé d'avis et l'avait sélectionné tout de suite. Ginny, elle, avait été excellente du début à la fin et avait impressionné tout le monde même les quelques Serpentards qui étaient venu là juste pour se moquer.

Waa, finit par dire Ron, c'est plutôt inattendu…

Et tu n'as pas encore combien la tenue de quidditch va bien à Hermione ! fit Ginny narquoise.

Les balbutiements de son frère se perdirent par l'arrivé fracassant de Molly. Une chouette au plumage Blanc et dorée se tenait sur son épaule. Elle tendit une lettre à Hermione :

C'est pour toi ma chérie.

Toutes les couleurs du visage d'Hermione semblaient avoir disparu. Elle saisit la lettre d'une main tremblante. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en sachant exactement de qui elle était.

Elle lut le premier mot et elle n'eut plus aucun doute : c'était ses parents.


	12. photo, sang et salle des trophées

Hermione avait toujours été une fille fière. Pour elle, montrer ses faiblesses c'était donner une raison aux autres de se moquer d'elle. De l'extérieur elle pouvait souvent voir l'air inébranlable, mais à l'intérieur c'était tout autre chose. Jamais satisfaite d'elle-même, elle cherchait toujours à être la meilleure partout pour prouver qu'elle « savait ». Mais en ce froid matin de décembre Hermione était peu près sûr que, pour une fois, elle était aussi terrorisée à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Cela faisait bien cinq longues minutes qu'elle avait le doigt à un centimètre de la sonnette et elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'appuyer dessus. Une pluie Glacial balayait Londres depuis plusieurs heures et malgré la courte distance entre le Magicobus et le porche de sa maison, Hermione n'avait pas été épargnée. Ses cheveux si volumineux d'habitude étaient à présents tout raplapla et collaient à sa nuque lui arrachant quelques frissons. Ses vêtements gouttaient sur le paillasson ou on pouvait lire « Bienvenue ». Mais Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout « bienvenue » disons plutôt « de trop ». D'un seul coup la lettre de ses parents semblait peser une tonne dans sa poche. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'écrit que peu de mots :

« Rentre à la maison ».

L'adolescente ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ça. Voulaient-ils qu'elle quitte Poudlard ? Si c'était le cas elle refuserait, même si pour cela elle devait se mettre en colère. Maintenant Poudlard était devenu sa maison elle n'avait rien à faire dans un lycée moldu à étudier des matières ennuyantes. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'abandonnerait sa baguette en bois de vigne !

Mais cette maison ci était aussi une part d'elle-même. Elle y avait vécu jusqu'à ses onze ans, et tout lui était familier. La porte en bois sombre devant laquelle elle se tenait, le grand jardin avec la balançoire où elle avait tant joué, l'arbre creux sur lequel elle s'asseyait pour lire l'été, la cabane qu'elle avait construite avec son père…

Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour enfin appuyer sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement comme si sa mère avait attendu juste derrière. Madame Granger ne laissa pas le temps à sa fille de dire un mot, elle l'a pris dans ses bras l'attirant à l'intérieur. Quand elle relâcha Hermione se fut pour prendre son visage entre ses deux mains. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques mois mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait changé : elle n'avait plus de cerne et sa peau n'était plus sèche et salée. Son visage entier était comme rajeunit alors qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine seize ans. C'est à ce moment-là que madame Granger comprit comment elle avait volé la jeunesse de sa fille. A onze ans elle l'avait embarqué en mer, l'éloignant des enfants de son âge, et de sa terre natale. Sa fille avait été forcée à devenir mature, solitaire et livrée à elle-même avant même d'entrer dans l'adolescence. Elle finit par relâcher le visage d'Hermione, incapable de la regarder plus longtemps dans les yeux après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Hermione suivit sa mère dans la douce chaleur du salon, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Son père était assis sur le canapé les yeux fixé sur la cheminée. Elle prit son fauteuil, celui près de l'âtre où le petit feu ronronnait. C'était étrange, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était assise ici elle avait cinq ans de moins et ne s'inquiétait de rien. Sa mère alla lui chercher une serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie. Hermione quitta ses converse et les posa près du feu. Dans le salon le silence enfla, la tension était palpable au point que la pièce en devenait irrespirable. Personne se ne regardait, personne ne parlait, et Hermione avait l'horrible impression qu'elle retrouvait ses parents « brisés ». Mais elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant ses objectifs.

Je ne vais pas quitter Poudlard, finit-elle par dire.

Sa voix était rauque, peu naturelle et manquait de la détermination qu'elle avait souhaité y insérer.

Je sais.

Si Hermione n'avait pas vu la bouche de son père bougée, elle n'aurait pas cru que c'était lui qui avait dit ça.

Quoi ? fit Hermione ahurit. Mais pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir si ce n'est pas pour me convaincre de ne pas y retourner ?

Son père hésita un instant, jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

C'est pour nous excuser.

La jeune fille manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette possibilité. A vrai dire, elle pensait que ça serait elle qui devrait leur faire des excuses. Elle avait même préparé différents discours et arguments dans sa tête tous le long de l'effroyable voyage dans le Magicobus.

Nous n'aurions pas dut nous opposer à ton entrée dans cette école, continua son père. Je me mentais à moi-même en affirmant que tu étais une fillette comme les autres, je refusais la réalité parce que je voulais à tout prix que tu sois « normale ».

Alors vous pensez que je suis « anormale », c'est ça ? murmura Hermione dont les yeux étaient emplis de larme de douleur.

Pas anormal, se reprit monsieur Granger, plutôt différente, ou extraordinaire. Tu t'en souviens surement pas mais, à peine âgée d'un an, des livres habituellement rangés dans la bibliothèque se retrouvaient mystérieusement dans ton berceau.

Un petit sourire se dessina dans le coin des lèvres de monsieur Granger, il semblait comme perdu dans ce précieux souvenir. La mère d'Hermione, qui était jusqu'à lors figée debout, vint s'assoir au côté de son mari lui posant une main sur l'épaule avant de s'adresser à sa fille :

Je te connais Hermione, je sais que malgré tout tu t'en veux. Mais tu ne dois pas t'infliger cette culpabilité. C'est nous qui t'avons obligé à venir avec nous sur le bateau, t'arrachant à là où tu aurais dû aller. Quand cet homme est venu avec la lettre, nous avons pris peur, nous avons été égoïstes de prendre cette décision sans te consulter. Surtout qu'en Ecosse un autre homme est venu et nous a appris que nous t'avions vraiment mise en danger…

Sa mère étouffa un sanglot, incapable de continuer plus longtemps. Son mari la serra contre lui puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille :

Ça nous est égal que tu sois une sorcière. Tu es notre fille, nous t'aimerons toujours de la même manière. Promet nous juste de venir un peu nous voire pendant les vacances, tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil pour offrir une étreinte forte et silencieuse à ses deux parents. Eux aussi lui avaient manqué. Ses parents ne saisiraient sans doute jamais vraiment sa véritable nature, mais au moins elle avait des parents qui la chérissaient contrairement au pauvre Harry, qui n'avait personne chez qui rentrer pour les vacances.

Hermione s'avança avec lenteur dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé et rien n'avait bougé d'un millimètre. Le lit était resté défait, les étoiles phosphorescentes brillaient toujours accrochées à son plafond, sur le bureau son ancien livre favori était toujours ouvert à la page 112. Elle s'assit sur la chaise qui grinça passant un doigt sur la fine pellicule de poussière qui s'était installée là. La jeune fille contempla la pluie qui tombait toujours dehors. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir son humeur elle était à la fois heureuse et mélancolique dans cette chambre remplis d'une jeunesse insouciante qui n'existait plus. Son passé en tant que moldu lui semblait loin, irréel. Hermione se rappela soudain de quelque chose. Elle sortit de son petit sac en perle une photo. On y voyait dessus Harry, Ron et Hermione sous le chêne au bord du lac. Harry et Ron avaient tous les deux leurs bras enroulés autour de la taille d'Hermione et ils riaient aux éclats. Hermione prit dans son tiroir un morceau de patafix et accrocha la photo sur le mur nu bleu pâle. Elle sortit aussi sa baguette qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser hors de Poudlard, pour la poser sur le bureau.

Hermione contemplait toujours la photo animée quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre.

Ma puce, dit madame Granger en souriant, aujourd'hui c'est Noël, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

Hermione réfléchit une seconde puis se souvint de son nouveau poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Oui, il y a bien un cadeau qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, dit Hermione. On peut aller faire un tour à Londres ? je connais un Pub assez sympas…

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry et Ron étaient rentrés du Square Grimmaud escortés par Maugrey et Tonks via le Magicobus. Malgré le fait que les Buses se rapprochaient inévitablement, ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur de se mettre tout de suite à étudier. Assit sur le tapis près de la cheminée de la salle commune, ils jouaient une partie d'échec version sorcier. Pour une fois c'était Harry qui avait l'avantage mais ce dernier n'arrivait même pas à savourer sa victoire car Ron n'était pas concentré du tout. En effet il jetait toute les deux secondes un regard en direction du trou derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Légèrement agacé Harry finit par lâcher :

Ron, tu pourrais te concentrer un peu ?

Hein ? Quoi ?

Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur.

Hermione ne va pas tarder, alors arrête de t'angoisser !

Harry s'attendait à ce que Ron ni et devienne tout rouge, mais à la place le roux se prit la tête entre les mains et dit d'une voix angoissée :

Imagine que ses parents refusent qu'elle revienne…

Tu rigoles ? tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione va se laisser faire ? Jamais elle ne quittera Poudlard sans ses ASPIC ! Têtu comme elle est, elle pourrait tenir tête à tout le Magenmagot.

Ron hocha la tête, rassuré et reprit la partie avec plus d'entrain.

Au fait, dit Harry alors que Ron lui prenait son dernier cavalier, tu as fini la divination ?

Il y avait des devoirs en divination ? s'exclama Ron.

Mais oui, il fallait noter tous nos rêves de cette semaine, tu te rappelles ? Enfin honnêtement moi j'ai préféré en inventer, les vrais ferait tourner de l'œil Trelawney. Déjà qu'elle est persuadée que je vais mourir dans d'atroce souffrance prochainement…

Je me souviens quasiment jamais de mes rêves, fit Ron en réfléchissant intensément. Ah si ! l'autre fois j'ai rêvé qu'Hermione dansait avec Victor Krum au bal de Noël, comme si c'était possible !

Hermione choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la salle commune. Elle était à bout de souffle car elle avait une énorme et lourde valise dans chaque main et un balai qui lévitait derrière. Elle posa les deux malles dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute la salle commune.

Bon sang Hermione, tu as mis un dragon là-dedans ou quoi ? fit Ron en déplaçant sa tour.

Oh j'ai juste ramené quelques livres de chez moi, assura Hermione en s'écroulant sur le premier fauteuil venu.

D'un geste fluide de baguette son balai vint se poser en douceur sur ses genoux.

C'est quel modèle ? Voulut savoir Ron les yeux pétillant.

Un Brossdur 10, répondit Hermione. Mes parents me l'on offert pour Noël. Le vendeur m'a assuré que c'était un balai très stable.

Hermione écouta d'une oreille un peu distraite Ron expliciter toutes les caractéristiques de son balai. Elle-même avait fait en sorte de choisir un modèle moins récent que celui de Ron. Elle savait que son ami était très fier de son Brossdur 11. Harry avait déjà un Eclair de Feu alors il était inutile de faire envier Ron qui n'avait pas un grand nombre d'objet de valeur.

Alors tes parents ont été d'accord pour que tu retournes à Poudlard ? demanda Harry coupant Ron dans sa litanie.

En effet, ça m'a beaucoup étonné, mais ils sont contents que je m'épanouisse à Poudlard. Je les ais emmené sur le chemin de traverse, ils étaient assez anxieux. Mon père a même essayé de payer le balai avec des livres Sterling… Enfin bref, et vous comment était vos vacances ? ton père va mieux Ron ?

il va très bien depuis qu'il a accepté de se faire soigner avec la magie. Tu sais qu'il voulait qu'on lui fasse des points de saturne comme pour les moldus ? Maman était folle de rage…

Tu sais, les points de « suture » sont très efficaces mais seulement pour les blessures non-magique.

J'imagine que ce serpent n'avait pas grand-chose de non-magique vu la taille des morsures de papa… En parlant de serpent, cette vipère de Rogue a filé des cours supplémentaires à Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry en quête d'explications.

Rogue va me donner des leçons d'Occlumancie, siffla Harry entre ses dents. Si j'ai bien comprit c'est pour empêcher Voldemort d'entrer à nouveau dans mon esprit.

C'est surement Dumbledore qui lui a demandé, dit aussitôt Hermione, il veut t'éviter de nouveaux cauchemars comme celui de la dernière fois. Mais ça va être difficile, l'Occlumancie et un domaine très compliqué et douloureux.

C'est surtout l'idée de me retrouver seul avec Rogue qui m'énerve, avoua Harry sombre. Il va profiter de sa position pour m'asticoter avec mon père et mes capacités médiocres en cours.

Rogue est peut-être un horrible personnage mais il fait partie de l'Ordre non ? Il doit forcément avoir un bon fond.

Tu ne disais pas la même chose quand il ne t'a mis qu'un Effort Exceptionnel à ton dernier devoir, répliqua Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Hermione rougit mais ne répliqua rien. La journée se passa plus ou moins normalement jusqu'au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils passèrent les deux heures à lire des extraits aussi ennuyants les uns que les autres de leur manuel. La moitié des Griffondors bayait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis que l'autre regardait distraitement par la fenêtre rêvant d'être à l'extérieur. Même Hermione avait abandonné sa lecture. Elle avait déjà lu ce livre trois fois sans y trouver le moindre intérêt. Quand la cloche retentit enfin, tous poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Alors qu'Hermione rangeait son livre et sa plume dans son sac, Ombrage posa ses deux mains sur son bureau, se pencha vers elle et dit avec un sourire carnassier :

Il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu les deux derniers jours du précédent trimestre miss Granger. Vous serez donc en retenu ce soir dans mon bureau, soyer là à 19h.

Hermione empêcha Ron de se lever en lui serrant le bras sous la table. Elle-même ne put s'empêcher de frémir jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage fasse demi-tour.

Cette gargouille malfaisante te met une retenu alors que moi et Harry n'étions pas là non plus ! cracha Ron avec fureur alors qu'ils sortaient tous les trois de la salle.

Toi et Harry aviez une excuse valable, répondit Hermione livide. Mais comme l'avait dit Dumbledore moi non…

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva face au bureau d'Ombrage le soir même à 19h précise. L'estomac de la jeune fille était noué d'angoisse. C'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'elle était punie. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte puis entra. La pièce était emplie d'une écœurante odeur de fleur et surchargé de dentelle démodée. Les murs étaient quant à eux tapissé d'assiette représentant des chatons parés d'horrible nœud. Hermione hésitait entre vomir et partir en courant cette pièce le plus vite possible. Ombrage la coupa court dans sa réflexion.

Bonsoir, miss granger, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Prenez place je vous prie.

Elle lui indiqua un pupitre derrière lequel Hermione s'assit avec raideur. Dessus était déposé un long parchemin et une plume noire à la pointe extrêmes pointue. Hermione déglutit. Harry et Ron lui avait déjà raconté comment se déroulait les retenues avec Ombrage et elles s'avéraient particulièrement douloureuse vu les cicatrices encore blanchâtre sur leurs mains où l'on pouvait lire encore nettement : « je ne dois pas dire de mensonge » et « je ne dois pas jeter de sortilège sur les innocents ».

Vous allez m'écrire autant de fois que nécessaire « je dois respecter le règlement ».

Hermione hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux sur son parchemin, pensant que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver à copier des lignes. Elle saisit la plume d'une main tremblante et commença à écrire. Quand elle eut achevé de rédiger la première ligne à l'encre rouge, elle se mordit la lèvre, attendant l'inévitable. Elle avait beau être prévenue, la douleur n'en fut pas moins atroce et lui arracha un petit cri qu'elle réussit à camoufler dans un toussotement. Il était hors de question qu'elle donne cette joie à Ombrage ! Elle tourna ses yeux vers sa main là où l'on pouvait à présent lire dans sa chaire : « je dois respecter le règlement ». Elle reprit la plume à contrecœur et continua d'écrire. Les heures semblaient s'écoulées au ralentit. Vers 22h Hermione ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle écrivait tellement c'était devenu mécanique. L'esprit d'Hermione partit au-delà de la salle, elle pensait qu'il y avait plein d'autre mots commençant par R à par règlement qui étaient beaucoup plus intéressants à écrire. Par exemple : relaxer, résister, réviser, rédiger, résoudre, réussir, Ron. Ron ? Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait écrit « Ron » à la place de règlement sur le parchemin. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa main droite et vit avec horreur que le prénom de Ron était à présent gravé dans sa chaire juste sous son pouce. « Oh non je suis fichu ! », pensa Hermione dont le visage s'enflammait de honte. Heureusement, Ombrage ne remarqua rien et la laissa partir à peine dix minutes plus tard. L'adolescente alla emprunter un bandage à l'infirmerie qu'elle noua autour de sa main pour cacher le mot Ron qui brillait encore d'un éclat rougeâtre. Puis elle partit retrouver Ron et Harry dans la salle sur demande. Quand elle entra, tous les deux l'attendaient assis sur des coussins.

Comment c'était ? S'enquit Harry en se levant.

Atroce, grimaça Hermione, je ne sens plus du tout ma mains.

Elle t'a fait écrire un truc honteux ? demanda Ron. C'est pour ça que tu t'es pansé la main ?

Non, c'est Pomfresh qui me l'a mis, mentit Hermione, ça devrait guérir vite.

Puis ils entamèrent leurs exercices. Dans un premier temps Hermione apprit à Ron un puissant sortilège bouclier puis se mit avec Harry pour les sortilèges d'attaque. Ils se livrèrent plusieurs duels plus ou moins à égalité mais pour Hermione il était évident qu'Harry avait le dessus. Ses gestes étaient plus vif et rapide, comme s'il était pourvu de reflexes inné à la défense. Ils entamèrent un nouveau duel un peu plus violent. Des sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens.

Petrificus totalus ! rugit Harry.

Hermione l'esquiva d'un bond sur le côté pour atterrir à plat ventre dans les coussins.

Expelliarmus ! lança Hermione sa baguette maladroitement tenu dans sa main gauche.

Protego !

Un bouclier se forma devant Harry mais l'éclair rouge ne rebondit pas dessus et passa outre. Dans un bruit sourd le bouclier éclata projetant des étincelles bleues dans toutes les directions pour finalement percuter Harry avec une violence inouïe, l'envoyant contre une lourde armoire. Ron arriva le premier au côté d'Harry qui se relevait difficilement au milieu des débris l'air hagard.

MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI ? Beugla Ron. TU AURAIS P…

Sa voix mourut quand il leva les yeux vers Hermione. Celle-ci était figée et regardait avec terreur ses mains qui tenaient sa baguette comme si elles étaient couvertes de sang. Autour de la jeune fille s'était formé une sorte de halo qui éclairait toute la pièce d'une lumière bleu électrique. Ron ne put détacher ses yeux du visage de son amie : il était crispé dans une expression de peur et de remord, et était trempé des larmes de la jeune fille.

Sans rien dire, Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Elle courut dans les couloirs, bousculant les quelques étudiants qui étaient là et qui la regardaient passer avec curiosité. Ses chaussures dérapaient sur les dalles en pierre, Hermione n'avait jamais couru si vite. A moitié aveuglée par ses larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à essuyer, elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Dans sa fuite elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé tomber sa baguette dans la salle sur demande. Mais peu lui importait, dans sa tête résonnait encore et encore cette même phrase : « ils m'ont vu ! J'ai blessé Harry ! J'ai blessé Harry ! J'aurais pu le tuer ! ». Elle descendit une volée de marche et se retrouva au troisième étage. Elle entra dans la première salle qu'elle vit sans se poser de question. C'était la salle des trophées, le repère de Peeves. Elle fit à peine quelques pas dans la salle que toutes les vitrines explosèrent. Plusieurs trophée roulèrent au sol avant de s'élever dans les airs et de tournoyer autour d'Hermione à genoux et en larme. Elle aurait voulu hurler, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose au creux de sa poitrine cherchait à se libérer par tous les moyens. Les trophées semblaient tourner de plus en plus vite, percutant d'autre étagère qui s'écroulaient sous le choc et répandaient leur contenu sur le sol de marbre. Soudain il y eut un cri. Hermione leva les yeux et tenta de voir à travers la tornade d'étincelle, de trophée et de verre dont elle était l'épicentre. Elle vit derrière une statue représentait un sorcier qui levait la baguette au ciel Ginny et Luna. Toutes les deux avaient les cheveux noué et tenait un chiffon. Un sceau d'eau était à leur pied et l'eau s'écoulait vers Hermione. Toutes les deux dévisageaient Hermione comme si elles ne la reconnaissaient pas. Luna fit un pas en avant mais Hermione hurla :

N'APPROCHER PAS !

Sa voix se brisa mais elle eut tout de même la force d'ajouter :

Allez… Allez chercher… Dumbledore…

Le corps entier d'Hermione se tendit et trembla une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol froid. Un seconde plus tard elle perdit connaissance.


	13. Bracelet, numéros un et bierreaubeurre

Harry se baissa pour ramasser la baguette d'Hermione sur le sol de la salle sur demande. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien celle-ci était propre comparée à la sienne pleine de marques de doigts. Hermione était comme ça, perfectionniste, prête à gérer toutes les situations. Mais l'Hermione qui venait de sortir en courant de la salle n'avait pas du tout l'air de maîtriser la situation, loin de là. Déjà son sortilège était étrange… Et Hermione ne rate jamais un sortilège ! Et ce regard ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Harry mis la baguette de son amie dans sa poche tandis que Ron s'approchait de lui :

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? demanda Ron d'une voix inquiète. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, tu as vu ces éclairs bleus autour d'elle ?

J'ai vu, fit Harry, il faut la retrouver.

Une fois sortit de la salle sur demande, ils descendirent les escaliers en courant, Harry en tête. Il était particulièrement troublé par rapport au comportement d'Hermione. Il savait que jamais elle aurait voulu lui faire du mal, alors pourquoi ? Perdu dans ses pensées il percuta soudain quelqu'un de plein fouet. C'était Ginny, suivit de près par Luna qui remontait l'escalier dans l'autre sens. Le brun vacilla encore sous le choc. Mais ce qu'il vit retourna littéralement l'estomac : le visage de Ginny était complètement dévasté par la peur. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans un tel état et aussi pâle, c'était dans la chambre des secrets, allongé sur le sol et à moitié morte.

Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rien… rien ! hésita la rousse en évitant son regard.

Tu es sûr ? fit Harry suspicieux.

Ginny regardait toujours fixement le sol et Luna, derrière, contemplait un peu trop intensément le tableau d'une nature morte sur sa gauche. Ron rejoignit enfin Harry à bout de souffle. Il haussa les sourcils :

Ginny ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? oh tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione par hasard ?

Quand Ron prononça le prénom d'Hermione, Harry remarqua immédiatement que les yeux marron de Ginny s'embuèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas il en était certain. Il l'a pris brusquement par les épaules.

Ginny ! dit-il d'une voix dure. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, où est Hermione ?

Elle… Elle… La salle des trophées ! Rogue nous a collée, on devait nettoyer tous les trophées et… Et Hermione est arrivée. Soudain… tout a explosé et les coupes se mettaient à tourner autour d'elle… Il y avait ces éclaires bleues… Hermione pleurait, elle avait l'air d'avoir si… si mal ! elle nous a suppliés d'aller voir Dumbledore juste avant de… de s'évanouir.

Ron et Harry se dévisagèrent horrifiés. Puis Ron poussa sa sœur et se mit à dévaler les escaliers en poussant des jurons. Harry, toujours face à Ginny qui avait commencé à trembler, dit d'une voix qui pressée :

Ginny, Luna, allé chercher Dumbledore et ramener le en bas. On va aller s'occupe d'Hermione en attendant d'accord ?

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement avant de continuer à grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle des trophées son sang se glaça. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'état déplorable dans lequel elle était. Même si on aurait dit qu'un cyclone était passé par là. Le sol était recouvert de verre, de débris d'armoire, de trophée… Harry ne vit même pas la coupe des trois sorciers où son nom et celui de Cédric étaient gravés dessus et qui trainait à ses pieds. Il n'accorda pas un regard non plus à la vitrine défoncée dédiées aux Gryffondors sur la droite. Non, tout ce qu'il vit ce fut Ron, agenouillé près du corps d'Hermione, qui sanglotait. Harry dût se faire violence pour avancer parmi les débris de verre qui crissaient sous ses chaussures. Plus il s'approchait, plus son angoisse montait, lui nouant la gorge. Ron avait les mains accrochées au pull d'Hermione qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Harry n'avait jamais vu Ron pleurer, c'était la première fois. La douleur était si vive qu'elle en devenait presque physique, comme si on lui arrachait littéralement le cœur. Il tomba lui aussi à genoux, resté debout était devenu impossible. Hermione était pâle, pâle comme un cadavre. Voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état était tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces, et visiblement il en était de même pour Ron qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Harry était incapable de dire si Hermione respirait encore, alors il approcha ses mains et toucha son cou. Il était encore chaud et il sentait sous ses doigts les pulsations d'un cœur qui fonctionne encore.

Ron… Ron !

Ron s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et leva ses yeux emplit de douleur vers Harry.

Elle est… elle est vivante, balbutia-t-il.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux qu'il tourna ensuite vers Hermione pour poser à son tour ses doigts sur sa gorge. Harry vit le visage de son ami s'illuminer par le soulagement et même une dernière larme couler dessus.

Par Merlin, cette fille va vraiment me rendre dingue à nous faire des peurs bleues comme ça ! soupira-t-il.

Harry ne sut que répondre, il avait beau savoir qu'Hermione était hors de danger, l'image de sa meilleur amie dans un cercueil ne s'estompait pas dans son esprit. Il avait eu peur, si peur que cela se reproduise encore… il s'était imaginé un instant que, comme pour Ginny, il devrait à nouveau porter un corps inerte dans ses bras, le corps d'une amie. Puis il remarqua alors quelque chose de vraiment étrange. La main droite d'Hermione juste devant ses genoux brillait d'une lueur bleutée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui n'avait rien remarqué trop occupée à regarder le visage de la jeune fille. Harry prit alors la main d'Hermione mais à l'instant où leurs peaux se touchèrent il la retira vivement. C'était comme s'il s'était électrocuté. Des petites étincelles s'échappaient de l'extrémité de ses doigts qui s'étaient soudain totalement engourdit. Il avait déjà ressenti la même sensation un peu plus tôt, quand le sortilège d'Hermione avait traversé son bouclier et l'avait percuté. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus longtemps sur la question car Dumbledore et Mcgonagall faisaient leur entrée dans la pièce.

Il y a des matins où, au réveil, on met un moment à se souvenir de la réalité. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie, tout lui était précisément revenu en mémoire. « Tout est fini », pensa-t-elle. Harry et Ron ne voudrais plus d'elle comme amie, ni Ginny, ni Luna. Elle les avait trahis et mis en danger. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais cette faiblesse. Puis Hermione tourna la tête sur son oreiller. Elle vit que sur la table de nuit était posée une pile précaire de paquet de chocogrenouille. Son regard descendit et elle vit Ron, affalé sur une chaise, mais la main sur son lit et les doigts à quelques centimètres des siens. Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond : il était là. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour voir Harry endormis sur le lit juste à côté.

Ils sont ici depuis deux jours, Pomfresh n'a pas réussi à les faire partir.

Hermione se redressa sur son lit. Dumbledore se tenait sur une chaise juste en face d'elle et l'observait de ses yeux bleu perçants.

Je suis désolée professeur, dit piteusement Hermione, je n'ai aucune excuse.

En effet, dit le directeur, mais nous partageons les tords. J'aurais dût vous prêter plus d'attention. Vos professeurs m'ont affirmé que rien d'anormal ne se produisait pendant leur cours mais j'aurais dû moi-même faire un tour au septième étage…

Harry et Ron vous ont donc tout raconté ?s'enquit Hermione d'une voix faible.

Oui, ils m'ont raconté ce qu'ils ont vu et m'ont aussi parlé de vos escapades dans la salle sur demande. Je ne les ai pas forcés, ils voulaient absolument vous aider. J'ai été obligé de leur expliquer votre situation.

Je vois, murmura Hermione, vous allez me renvoyer n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi ferais-je cela miss Granger ?

Je suis… dangereuse.

Plus maintenant, regarder votre main gauche.

Qu… quoi ?

Regarder votre main gauche, répéta patiemment Dumbledore.

Hermione obtempéra et eu la surprise de voir qu'un bracelet qui ne lui appartenait pas était accrocher à son poignet. Il était fait de tiges de métal qui s'enroulaient entre elles. Il y avait aussi une unique et magnifique petite plume noire qui pendait.

C'est objet très rare que j'ai la chance d'avoir en ma possession, expliqua le directeur. C'est un canalisateur de magie. La magie que vous avez en trop entrera dans ce bracelet au lieu d'exploser autour de vous. Je ne pensais pas y avoir recourt mais à présent il n'y a plus de doute : votre magie est un danger pour vous-même. Cet objet à un grand réservoir mais essayer d'être prudente.

Oui professeur, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête.

Et surtout n'utiliser jamais votre main gauche pour tenir votre baguette, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons mis le bracelet de ce côté-là.

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire bienveillant avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en chantonnant.

A part Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna, aucun autre élève n'était au courant de l'affaire. Hermione avait fait croire qu'elle s'était fêler quelques côtes en tombant dans les escaliers, Malefoy se vanta d'ailleurs de l'avoir poussé lui-même. Quant à l'état terrifiant de la salle des trophées, on mit ça sur le compte de Peeves qui ne s'en plaignît étrangement pas. Ron et Harry avait longtemps parlé avec Hermione dans l'infirmerie après qu'elle se soit réveillé. Hermione fut surprise de la réaction de ses amis, ils ne lui en avaient pas vraiment voulu, ils étaient juste inquiets. Elle les rassura instantanément avec le mystérieux bracelet que lui avait donné le directeur et ils passèrent plusieurs heures à essayer de deviner comme il pouvait bien fonctionner.

Mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui n'était pas heureuse de la situation c'était bien Ginny Weasley. Hermione l'évitait depuis « l'incident » et elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle finit par la coincer à la sortit du cours de sortilège.

Hermione Jean Granger ! vociféra Ginny menaçante. Tu vas me dire maintenant pourquoi tu m'évite !

Hermione impressionner par le ton de son ami recula d'un pas mais se cogna contre le mur.

Je ne t'évite pas, se défendit Hermione. Je suis juste… occupée.

Tu mens très mal Granger, dis-moi juste la vérité.

Hermione était prise au dépourvue devant le regard pénétrant de Ginny. Elle se passa machinalement la main devant la figure. Soudain un sourire diabolique se dessina sur le visage de Ginny.

Si tu ne me dit rien, menaçant la rousse, je dis à Ron que tu craques pour lui !

Sous le choc le sac de cours glissa du bras d'Hermione pour venir percuter le sol avec un bruit sourd.

D'où tu sors ça ?

Ta main, répondit Ginny qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Hermione jeta un regard horrifié à sa main. Elle avait oublié de l'a panser ce matin, mais quelle idiote ! On pouvait toujours y lire « Ron ».

C'était un accident ! se défendit Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qui était un accident Herm' ? Que le prénom de mon frère se retrouve gravé sur ta main ou le fait que tu craques pour lui ?

Le silence d'Hermione répondit à la question de Ginny. Elle trouvait amusant de voir pour la première fois une Hermione rougissante de honte.

Je suis désolé Ginny, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille de ne pas t'avoir raconté plus tôt mon problème. Je sais que plein de fille sont venues te voir pour te poser des questions à toi et à Luna…

Hermione ! coupa Ginny. Je m'en fiche de ça ! Tu es mon amie et je n'en ai rien à faire qu'on jase sur moi. On le fait déjà parce que je connais Harry et que tout le monde le prend pour un cinglé… les filles de mon année sont toutes de cruches, heureusement qu'il y a Luna, mais j'ai aussi besoin de mon amie « terre-à-terre » tu vois ?

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire.

Merci Ginny.

Mais de rien Herm' ! Allons plutôt à la bibliothèque, il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes ce sort là, « Oppugno », je rêve de le balancer à la tête de quelqu'un, pas toi ? oh et j'allais oublier : il y a entraînement de Quidditch ce soir !

Ron tournait en rond devant les vestiaires des filles. Ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'Angélina était sorti, mais aucune trace de sa sœur et d'Hermione. Il lâcha un long soupir quand il vit enfin Ginny sortir des vestiaires.

Désolé Ron, mais j'aidais Hermione à mettre toutes ses protections.

Ron tendit le cou et vit derrière elle Hermione marcher d'un pas lourd. Elle portait la tenue de Quidditch rouge et or des gryffondor et était parée de toutes les protections autorisées pour le Quidditch. Pour Ron c'était étrange de voir Hermione comme ça, elle était jolie certes, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout dans son élément.

Hermione, dit-il, c'est un entrainement, c'est seulement pendant les matchs qu'on porte tout cet attirail…

Je le sais bien, répliqua sèchement Hermione, mais je ne tiens pas à mourir l'année de mes BUSES !

Ne t'inquiété pas Hermione, si tu tombes de ton balai je te rattrape.

Très drôle Ronald, grogna Hermione en lui adressant un regard furieux.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas incertain en marmonnant ce qui ressemblait à des jurons à l'encontre de Ron. Ce dernier pu lire dans son dos : « GRANGER-N°1 ».

Il sourit intérieurement. Ça ne l'étonnait guère que son amie ait choisie ce numéro typique des premiers de la classe.

Ce jour-là le temps était horrible, il pleuvait à torrent, et tous était couvert de boue. Ron avait du mal à se focaliser sur le Souafle car il jetait un coup d'œil toutes les deux secondes en direction d'Hermione qui volait un peu plus haut. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier qu'elle tenait toujours sur son balai. A vrai dire la jeune fille ne volait plutôt mal, elle semblait surtout très tendue. Plusieurs fois il crut bien qu'elle allait glisser de son balai. Et même d'ici on voyait qu'elle était térrifiée. Par contre une batte à la main et elle devenait redoutable ! Fred et George assis dans les tribunes lui lançaient même des sifflets appréciateurs à chaque fois qu'elle envoyait un Cognard à l'autre bout du stade.

Weasley ! Cria Angélina. Non pas toi Ginny ton frère ! Ron, arrête de mater Granger et concentre toi sur le Souafle !

Quand la nuit commença à tomber Angelina mit fin à l'entrainement. Ron descendit de son balai et s'approcha d'Hermione pour aller la féliciter. Elle avait un horrible teint verdâtre.

Euh ça va Hermione ?

Non… Vertige…

Elle laissa tomber son balai sur le sol et se rua en direction des toilettes les plus proches.

Il ne la retrouva qu'au diner assise entre Harry et Fred. Elle était plongée dans un livre de métamorphose.

Comment c'était l'Occlumancie ? demanda Ron en se glissant sur le banc en face d'eux.

Horrible, grogna Harry. Rogue prend un malin plaisir à fouiner dans mes souvenirs tout en me hurlant que je suis un incapable. Et vous l'entraînement ?

Bof, répondit Fred à sa place, l'équipe était meilleur quand on était là. Par contre Ginny joue étonnamment bien je ne l'avais jamais vu sur un balai pourtant…

C'est parce qu'elle force votre remise à balais depuis des années, révéla Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Oh, souffla Fred impressionné. Et toi depuis quand tu sais renvoyer des Cognard furieux ?

Le baseball a été l'une de mes seules occupations pendant un moment. Mais quand vous reprendrez vos postes…

Hermione, lâcha Harry, on est interdit à vie !

Oui je sais, mais on en a discuter avec Ginny. Vous êtes interdit de Quidditch aussi longtemps qu'ombrage et là. Et donc dès que vous aurez reprit vos poste je n'aurais plus à remonter sur cet engin de la mort, ça me donne vraiment le vertige…

Pourquoi tu te forces à jouer alors ? voulut savoir Harry.

Et bien déjà parce que je l'ai promis à Ginny, et ensuite parce que je refuse qu'à cause de cette maudite Ombrage Serpentard gagne ce qui donnerait un excuse supplémentaire à Malefoy pour ce pavaner encore plus qu'il ne le fait déjà.

Elle retourna à son livre et griffonna à toute vitesse de sa main valide quelques mots supplémentaires sur son parchemin qui n'en finissait pas.

Hermione, dit Ron entre deux bouchées de bacon, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu passes chaque repas le nez dans tes bouquins ?

Parce qu'il y a les BUSES cette année Ron, gronda Hermione. Et que « certain problèmes » et les entrainements de Quidditch m'ont mise terriblement en retard.

Mais les BUSES sont dans des mois !

Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour se mettre au travail, réplica dignement Hermione.

En mi-février eut lieu la seconde sortie à pré-au-lard de l'année. Le temps était encore glacial mais de temps à autre un rayon de soleil parvenait à percer les lourds nuages pour venir réchauffée les étudiants téméraires qui serpentaient entre les chaumières du village. Après avoir fait une provision de bonbon et un tour dans la boutique de plume pour Hermione, ils se rendirent tous les trois au trois balais. Ils parvinrent à trouver une table à l'écart et commandèrent immédiatement trois bierreaubeurre bien mousseuses. En ce jour de st- Valentin le Pub, car plutôt austère, était beaucoup moins plein de d'habitude. Mais cela leur permis de parler librement.

Alors, demanda Harry à Hermione, pas d'autre crise ?

Pas la moindre, répondit Hermione en triturant la plume de son bracelet. Parfois il se met à briller et à chauffer, mais rien de plus dieu merci ! et toi tes cauchemars ?

Rien de neuf, dit Harry d'une voix lugubre. Je fais toujours ce même rêve, avec cette même porte. Les séances de torture avec Rogue n'aident en rien.

Oui mais si Dumbledore te le fait faire c'est qu'il y a une raison, le contredit Hermione, il faut que tu fermes ton esprit à tu-sais-qui c'est indispensable Harry.

Je ne sais pas, ça m'a quand même permis de sauver le père de Ron la dernière fois non ?

Hermione hocha la tête et médita ses paroles en sirotant sa bierreaubeurre.

Au fait, intervint soudain Ron, Hermione tu es amie avec ma sœur non ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Et bien tu as une idée de pourquoi elle s'en va à chaque fois qu'on te rejoint à table ?

Le marché passé avec Ginny lui revint en tête : « si tu dis pour Harry je dis pour Ron ».

Non aucune idée, répondit Hermione. Mais je lui en parlerais ce soir.

Quand ils sortirent des trois balais il commençait à faire sombre. Harry et Ron en tête discutait tandis qu'Hermione marchait un peu plus loin derrière en lisant.

A ton avis, dit Ron à Harry, maintenant qu'il est en liberté tu-sais-qui pourrait très bien venir à pré-au-lard non ?

Je ne pense pas, il est bien trop heureux que personne ne croit à son retour, il peut agir en paix. S'il venait ici tout le monde le verrais. Le seul bon point c'est que les gens arrêteraient de me dévisager comme si j'étais un échappé de l'asile… non à mon avis il cherche quelque chose en silence.

Tu veux parler de la fameuse « arme » ? celle dont parlait l'Ordre quand on les a écoutés à l'hôpital avec les oreilles à rallonges ?

Peut-être, Hermione tu…

Il se retourna mais Hermione n'était plus derrière eux.


	14. Oeil, cognard et gravure

Hermione marchait les yeux fixés sur son livre de runes anciennes, se maudissant d'être arrivée trop tard pour choisir cette option. « C'est tellement plus passionnant que de lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé ! Et puis je suis sûr que ça va m'être utile un de ces jours…», pensait-elle. Elle leva les yeux un instant de son livre pour voir où en étaient les garçons. Ils marchaient tous les deux un peu plus loin et discutaient avec animation. Mais son attention fut soudain attirée ailleurs. En effet une silhouette familière venait de s'engouffrer dans une minuscule ruelle derrière le bureau de poste. La jeune fille ferma son livre, le rangea dans son sac en toute hâte et prit la petite ruelle à son tour. L'homme marchait devant, d'un pas pressé et boiteux. Pas de doutes c'était bien lui. Hermione avança le plus silencieusement possible tout en rasant les murs. Elle essayait de respirer calmement mais son souffle confus qui projetait une faible buée trahissait son anxiété. L'homme vira soudain à droite, elle compta trente secondes dans sa tête pour avant de faire de même. A peine avait-t-elle posé un pied dans la rue suivante qu'elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le mur, une baguette contre sa gorge.

Alors Granger ? On essaie de filer un auror ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu présomptueux ? fit Fol-œil d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione, qui avait tout de suite reconnu l'homme comme étant Alastor Maugrey, déglutit difficilement. L'Auror était encore plus effrayant quand son visage se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine du votre. Barré de cicatrices, son rictus la faisait trembler. L'œil qui d'habitude tournoyait dans son orbite semblait la fixait intensément.

Alors Granger ? répéta Fol-œil. c'est quoi ton excuse ?

Je… Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'un membre de l'Ordre fait à Pré-au-lard.

L'auror la fixa en silence un instant, puis bassa sa baguette.

Tu ne lis donc pas la gazette ?

Pourquoi le ferais-je ? elle est remplit de monstruosité à propos d'Harry…

Il faut croire que ce torchon dit parfois vrai, répliqua Fol-œil. Dix Mangemorts se sont évadés d'Azkaban le mois dernier. Malgré ça les crétins du Ministère refusent de croire au retour de Voldemort, ils mettent ça sur le dos de criminels imaginaires si Black était encore là ils l'auraient mis sur son compte à tous les coups.

Donc vous êtes là pour protéger Harry ? demanda Hermione en se massant le bras où l'homme l'avait agrippé avec force.

Pas seulement.

C'est aussi pour me surveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Fol-œil vissa encore plus profondément son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui se sentit frémir.

Arthur disait vrai, tu es une jeune sorcière brillante mais aussi une horrible fouineuse si tu veux mon avis. Pourquoi crois-tu que je te surveille ?

Au Square Grimmaud… commença Hermione d'une petite voix, vous n'arrêtiez pas de m'observer avec cet air réprobateur, mes parents sont moldu vous savez que je en peux être un sympathisant de vous-savez-qui, alors c'est autre chose qui vous inquiète. Je pense que Dumbledore vous à parler de ma situation…

En effet Granger, il m'a parlé de votre cas. Dans ma carrière j'en ai croisé que très peu mais tous, sans exception, on soit explosé en lambeaux, soit tué un de leur proche. S'empêcher d'utiliser la magie n'est bon pour personne.

Donc vous me surveillez parce que je peux… je pourrais…

A vrai dire la meilleure hypothèse serait que vous explosiez en Lambeau sans tuer personne, ça nous éviterait beaucoup d'ennuis. Mais je crois savoir que Dumbledore vous à donner quelque chose contre…

L'homme lui saisit si brusquement le bras qu'Hermione que celle-ci poussa un petit cri. L'Auror se mis à observer son bracelet sous toutes les coutures sans se rendre compte qui malmenait le poignet d'Hermione qui grimaçait sous la douleur mais n'osait rien dire.

Un objet unique sans doute, murmura Maugrey. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui l'a mis au point il y a des années. S'il vous l'a donné c'est qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres solutions, Granger. sachez que le ministère est rempli de taupes qui peuvent très bien avoir accès à votre dossier. Il serait fâcheux que des personnes mal intentionnées découvrent votre singularité, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

Vous être en train de me dire que des gens en ont après moi ? s'exclama Hermione.

C'est une hypothèse que Dumbledore a préféré ne pas écarter. Vous avez donc intérêt à ne pas quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Maugrey lâcha enfin son poignet et lui adressa un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

Bonne chance, Granger.

Il fit demi-tour puis disparut à l'angle. Pourtant Hermione avait l'horrible impression qu'il continuait de l'observer. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, le cerveau tournant à plein régime pour mettre en ordre les informations codées qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Ron et à Harry de toute urgence.

« Quand je pense que j'ai eu une seconde la naïveté de croire que j'aurais une année tranquille… ».

Hermione retourna dans la rue principale à la recherche d'Harry et de Ron. Quand elle aperçue une tête rousse plus haute que la normale, elle sourit et s'approcha. Le visage anxieux de ses deux amis qui la cherchait depuis un moment au milieu de la foule se détendit aussitôt lorsqu'ils la virent enfin.

Hermione ! S'exclama Ron. T'étais passé où ? ça va pas de nous faire flipper comme ça…

Plus tard, coupa Hermione. Il faut que je vous parle.

Le soir venu ils trainèrent dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que les dernier Gryffondors montent se coucher. Hermione ferma son livre pendant qu'Harry et Ron rangèrent le jeu d'échec. Tous les trois s'assirent sur le tapis près du feu.

Alors tu vas nous expliquer maintenant ? s'empressa de demander Ron à Hermione.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'impolitesse.

J'ai vu Fol-œil, expliqua-t-elle. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à Pré-au-lard alors je les suivis mais…

Mais il s'en est vite rendu compte, acheva Harry. Son œil magique lui permet de voir derrière son dos si je me souviens bien.

Oh, sa explique bien des choses… élucida Hermione. Enfin bref, apparemment une dizaine de Mangemorts se sont enfuis d'Azkaban. Vous étiez au courant ?

Il me semble que j'ai entendus Seamus en parler pendant le cours de botanique, dit Ron. Vous croyez que des Mangemorts oseraient se pointer à Pré-au-lard ?

Vu que fol-œil était là, peut-être. Alors « l'arme » serait cachée à Pré-au-lard ?

Poudlard et ses alentours est un endroit sûr, protégé par des sortilèges très puissants, affirma Hermione. Mais jamais Dumbledore n'aurait pris le risque de mettre en danger les étudiants. Non, je crois plutôt qu'il à poster des Aurors à Pré-au-lard au cas où on essaierait d'enlever Harry ou… moi.

Pourquoi voudrait-on t'enlever ? demanda Ron d'une voix tendue.

Je ne sais pas, murmura Hermione. Fol-œil m'a laissé entendre que le ministère était infiltré et que mes « capacités » pouvaient faire des envieux.

Qui aimerait faire tout exploser sur son passage à la moindre contrariété et sans même pouvoir le contrôler ? fit Ron en se grattant la tête. Non à mon avis c'est fol-œil qui est paranoïaque, qu'-est-ce qu'il dit tout le temps déjà ? ah oui : « vigilance constante ! ».

De toute manière nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, dit Harry. Tant que Dumbledore est là Voldemort et ses sous-fifres resteront à distance.

Ils continuèrent à faire des hypothèses jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux de puisse garder les yeux ouvert. Vers minuit, Harry et Ron montèrent d'un pas trainant dans leur dortoir. Hermione s'apprêtait à faire de même mais quelqu'un assit sur l'escalier bouchait le passage.

Ginny, fit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur la marche. Pourquoi tu te caches ici ? tu sais tout de l'Ordre, tu pouvais très bien venir parler avec nous.

Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, répondit Ginny. Dès qu'Harry est là je n'arrive pas à être moi-même, c'est d'un ridicule ce stupide béguin depuis que j'ai dix ans…

Ce n'est pas ridicule, dit Hermione en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie. Et ce n'est pas qu'un stupide béguin qu'on toutes les cruches de Poudlard. Toi et moi, on est sans doute les seules à connaître vraiment Harry.

A vrai dire je t'envie un peu d'arriver à être si naturelle avec Harry, avoua Ginny.

C'est surement parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, dit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu passes à autre chose, que tu te détendes en sa présence. Si tu sors avec d'autres garçons avec un peu de chance ça le fera réagir.

Tu crois ? fit Ginny avec espoir.

J'en suis sûr ! va voire Michael Corner ou Dean, ils ne t'ont pas lâché du regard pendant l'entrainement de Quidditch.

Ginny lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Tu as raison Herm', ça ne me ressemble pas de me lamenter comme ça ! Dès demain je demanderais à Luna de me présenter Michael.

La semaine suivante assez fut assez épuisante entre les entrainements de Quidditch catastrophiques et les nombreux devoirs que leur donnaient les professeurs sans aucune pitié. Quand à Ombrage elle semblait devenir un peu plus infernale de jour en jour.

Quant à Harry il dormait toujours aussi mal. Ses nuit était emplit du même cauchemard. Cette porte, qu'il désirait tant ouvrir sans jamais y parvenir. Il était sûr de déjà l'avoir vu quelque part mais impossible de se rappeler où exactement. Ce soir encore il avait dût quitter Ron et Hermione, tranquillement assis dans la salle commune, pour rejoindre le bureau de Rogue. A côté de l'Occlumancie les cours d'Ombrage étaient une partie de plaisir. Comme à l'accoutumer, il frappa deux coups à la porte, entra, s'assit sur la chaise en face de Rogue qui le regardait avec dédain.

Voyons si vous êtes un peu moins médiocre aujourd'hui Potter, fit le professeur des potions d'une voix mauvaise. Legilimens !

Le décor du bureau s'estompa en un instant avant de disparaître complètement pour faire place à une succession d'image désordonnée. Une locomotive rouge crachait de la vapeur qui devenait la flamme brûlante d'un dragon qui venait lui calciner le torse. Puis apparût une table devant laquelle se tenait une fille aux grands yeux marron chocolat dont les cheveux deviennent peu à peu roux et étalé sur l'eau poisseuse de la chambre des secrets. Harry se retrouve seul dans une chambre vide et silencieuse éclairée d'une lampe dont la lumière devient rapidement aveuglante se transformant en éclair bleu qui le projette contre une armoire de la salle sur demande.

Harry ouvre brusquement les yeux. Il est allongé sur le sol froid du bureau de Rogue. Le professeur le regarde avec pitié avant de déclarer :

Pitoyable, Potter.

Quand Harry passa avec mauvaise humeur le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione s'était endormit le nez dans un livre et Ron jouait avec distraitement avec les cheveux de la jeune fille en regardant par la fenêtre. Quand il remarqua la présence d'Harry il lâcha toute de suite les mèches d'Hermione et dit d'une voix étrangement rauque :

Euh comment ça s'est passé ?

Pas envie d'en parler, grogna Harry avant de se monter se coucher.

L'humeur maussade d'Harry n'avait pas disparu le matin du match qui opposait Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Mais il se promit de faire des efforts quand il vit le visage de ses deux meilleurs amis au petit déjeuné. Ron était presque translucide tellement il était pâle tandis qu'Hermione ne lisait même pas pour une fois et observait son omelette intact avec dégoût.

Pas un mot ne fut échanger jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rejoigne les tribunes, dépité de ne plus pouvoir monté sur son éclair de feu.

Sur la pelouse au milieu du stade l'équipe de Gryffondor était alignée en face de celle de Poufsouffle. Hermione tenait si fort son balai que ça lui faisait mal. Elle se pencha vers Ron juste à côté d'elle et murmura :

Ron, j'ai changé d'avis. Si jamais je tombe de mon balai rattrape-moi je t'en prie.

Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent pour prendre leur position. Le sifflet retentit et toutes les balles furent lâchées.

Le vent fort faisait vaciller le balai d'Hermione qu'elle ne pouvait tenir que d'une main. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux les cognards qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Soudain un des batteurs de Poufsouffle frappa dans un des balles ensorcelées l'envoyant sur Ginny qui volait en hauteur à la recherche du vif d'or. Hermione se pencha en avant, batte à la main, et fonça à toute allure vers le cognard. Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles et la frigorifiait au passage. « Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas ! » se répétait mentalement Hermione.

A cinq mètres de Ginny à peine, elle réussit à frapper le cognard l'envoyant en direction d'un poursuiveur de Poufsouffle qui fit une violente embardé mais ne lâcha pas le souafle pour autant.

Mince ! fit Hermione avant de reprendre de la vitesse tout en cherchant des yeux l'autre cognard.

Plus le match avançait plus Hermione dût se rendre à l'évidence que les batteurs adverses avait pris Ginny pour seule cible. En effet il envoyait tellement de Cognard dans sa direction qu'Hermione prit la décision de toujours voler derrière Ginny.

Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu serais mon garde du corps ! ria Ginny depuis son balai.

Mais elle et Hermione n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de papoter. Hermione devait sans cesse dévié les cognards qui arrivaient à toute allure vers son amie. Elle n'arrivait pas tous à les arrêter mais heureusement Ginny était une vraie voltigeuse et les esquivait avec facilité et sourire en prime. Plusieurs fois Hermione faillit glisser de son balai ce qui provoquait l'hilarité des batteurs adverses.

Au bout d'un énième et douloureux coup de batte Hermione comprit enfin le stratagème des Poufsouffle : ils se concentraient sur Ginny pour rallonger le match afin que Ron, qui avait la réputation d'être un mauvais gardien, encaisse le maximum de but. Malheureusement jusque-là ça avait l'aire de marcher, Poufsouffle menait de cent points. Hermione ce donna cinq seconde pour regarder Ron il se tenait devant les trois anneaux et semblait au bord du suicide. Après ce match il était certain que Ron serait dans un état lamentable et ne voudrait plus jamais monter sur un balai le sourire aux lèvres.

Stupide garçon qui font dépendre leur humeur de d'un match de Quidditch ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Néanmoins voir Ron déprimé c'était hors de question !

Quand Ron laissai passer entre ses bras le vingtième but, Hermione avait perdue tout s'élevait des tribunes des gryffondors que des soupirs et des grognements. Elle descendit un peu pour voire dans quel état était Ron c'est là qu'elle entendit le poursuiveur qui venait de marquer le point hurler :

Weasley ! tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'en rattraper un !

Il éclata de rire et reprit de l'altitude toujours hilare en chantant « Weasley et notre roi ». Cette fois c'était trop ! Hermione serra les dents, oublia un instant son vertige et descendit encore plus bas, rasant la pelouse. Elle et son balai filait juste à côté d'un cognard. Elle regardait alternativement la balle et le poursuiveur qui s'était moqué de Ron. Dès que celui-ci eux le souafle en main, Hermione n'hésita pas : elle tendit la batte derrière son cou puis frappa le cognard de toute ses forces. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il percuta le manche du balai du poursuiveur qui fit quelques tonneaux avant de tomber sur la pelouse dans un bruit sourd. Hermione avait en fait visé son épaule mais le résultat n'était pas si mal. Soudain, le sifflet retentit à travers tout le stade. Dans un moment de folie Hermione crut qu'elle avait fait une faute mais visiblement personne n'avait prêté attention à ce qu'elle faisait car tous les regards étaient sur Ginny, debout sur son balai, qui serrait le vif d'or dans son poing. Score final : 230 pour Gryffondor et 240 pour Poufsouffle. La journée promettait d'être déprimante…

Le soir venu, Hermione était assis près de la fenêtre du dortoir. Les autres filles dormaient déjà mais elle n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil. Comme elle l'avait prévu l'après-midi fut abominable. Ron et elle s'était disputés. Oh ils se disputaient souvent pour des broutilles mais là c'était leur première dispute « sérieuse » et la potion de colère qu'il avait préparée plus tôt en cours de potion n'y était pour rien. Les phrases qu'ils s'étaient jeté à la figure lui revinrent en mémoire :

Tu n'avais pas à m'aider ! avait hurlé Ron. J'aurais très bien pu arrêter ce tir !

Oui bien sûr ! alors pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait pour les vingt-quatre précédent ? alors excuse-moi de penser à ton bien !

Tu voulais juste me ridiculiser ! tu veux toujours être la meilleur partout, les cours ça ne te suffisais pas, il fallait aussi que tu te mettes aussi au Quidditch !

Je l'ai fait uniquement pour Ginny ! Et si ça t'embête tant que ça je vais quitter l'équipe dès demain !

Après ça elle avait tourné les talons pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles. Elle s'était ensuite enfermée dans la salle de bain et avait pleuré de tout son soul pendant cinq minutes entières. Pour finalement se retrouver ici a maudire Ron Weasley de ne rien comprendre. En fait elle se fichait pas mal de quitter l'équipe, mais le fait que Ron ne l'ai pas empêché de le faire lui brisait le cœur. A vrai dire elle n'avait pas uniquement rejoint l'équipe pour Ginny, mais aussi pour soutenir Ron maintenant qu'Harry avait été interdit de Quidditch.

Hermione poussa un long soupire et attrapa une plume et un parchemin dans son sac.

Papa, maman,

Tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Mes note sont plutôt bonne et j'ai mis la main sur un fantastique livre hier soir. Nous avons pu aussi sortir dans un village voisin où Ron et Harry ont acheté plein de bonbon, ils m'en ont proposé mais j'ai refusé (l'habitude j'imagine), donc ne vous inquiété pas pour mes dents. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'envoyer le livre qui est sur mon bureau ? J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées et je n'ai plus rien à lire…

Hermione reposa la plume, incapable d'écrire un mot de plus. Elle caressa le bec d'Artémis perchée sur sa malle. Le jeune fille se leva d'un bond et commença à dénouer sa cravate. Elle la jeta sur le sol d'un geste rageur et s'allongea sur son lit le reste de son uniforme toujours sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa dispute avec Ron l'énervait autant. Peut-être que sa rencontre avec Fol-œil y était aussi pour quelque chose dans cette colère brûlante.

En parlant de brûlure… murmura Hermione en levant son poignet.

Le bracelet de métal s'était mis à briller comme une torche et chauffait la peau d'Hermione. Elle passa ses doigt dessus suivant chacune des courbes de l'objet jusqu'à la petite plume noire qui s'agitait portée par un vent inexistant. Brusquement Hermione remarqua quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention jusque-là. Des microscopiques dessins étaient gravés sur le métal.

Hermione se redressa pour mieux voir puis saisit à la hâte sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit.

Amplificatum, murmura-t-elle.

Les lettres grossirent et elle pouvait lire :

« A. pour toujours dans mon cœur ».

Hermione retomba sur son oreiller, le poignet lever au-dessus de son visage. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir signifier ? Fol-œil lui avait dit que c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui avait fabriqué cet objet magique, alors c'était forcément lui qui avait gravé ceci… connaissait-il une autre personne qu'elle qui avait des surplus de magie. Hermione soupira avant de reposer son bras sur la couette. Vraiment, elle posait trop de question. Les paroles de Ron résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « tu veux toujours être la meilleur partout ! ». Il avait peut-être raison pour une fois.

Hermione mis sa baguette sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux.


	15. Courbatures, Réserve et couloir

Une lumière grisâtre illuminait le dortoir des filles en ce matin qui suivait le match catastrophique des Gryffondors. Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le dos, toujours en uniforme, et ses oreillers étaient tous sur le sol. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se relever en position assise, mais une violente douleur traversa le moindre de ses muscles si bien qu'elle retomba mollement sur son matelas.

Saletés de courbatures, gémit-Hermione.

Elle resta cinq minutes à observer le plafond puis trouva le courage de se lever. Dans le dortoir toutes les filles de cinquième année étaient en ébullition, courant dans tous les sens entre leur malle et la salle de bain. Hermione marcha au ralentit, à cause de son corps endoloris, jusqu'à sa valise. Elle en sortit sa cravate de rechange, car l'autre restait introuvable, et l'a noua autour de son cou sans grande conviction. Elle mit ensuite dans son sac les manuels dont elle allait avoir besoin, lissa un peu son col et rentra sa chemise dans sa jupe. « Je prendrais une douche entre midi et deux », se promit la jeune fille en descendant dans la salle commune. La défaite de la veille se faisait sentir partout chez les Gryffondors, il pesait autour de leur table habituellement animée une atmosphère lugubre. Hermione s'avança parmi les élèves, le menton relevé et sur la pointe des pieds, à la recherche d'une personne en particulier. Elle finit par la trouver et s'avança jusqu'à être juste à côté d'elle. Angélina leva la tête de son assiette. Quand elle reconnut Hermione elle grimaça avant de dire :

Tu viens m'annoncer que tu quittes l'équipe n'est-ce pas ?

Je… euh… balbutiai Hermione prise au dépourvu. Hum… oui, je suis vraiment désolé.

Angélina posa ses couverts puis se tourna pour pouvoir regarder Hermione en face.

Ecoute Granger, contrairement à la plupart des spectateurs j'ai vu ce que tu as fait pour Weasley et Honnêtement il…

C'est un bon joueur ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

Je ne dis pas le contraire, dit calmement Angelina. Mais il est très stressé sur le terrain ne prend pas trop à cœur ce qu'il a bien pu te dire.

Je ne quitte pas l'équipe à cause de Ronald. A vrai dire je ne m'y sens pas vraiment à ma place, expliqua Hermione. Il me manquait cette adrénaline et ce danger dans lequel je vivais avant et je pensais que le Quidditch m'aiderait à surmonter ça… c'est ridicule j'en suis consciente, surtout que je ne suis pas très bonne…

Granger, coupa Angelina, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi doué que Fred ou George, et tu n'es pas non plus très agile sur un balai, mais au moins tu sais taper correctement dans un cognard. Tu aurais vu la bande de bras cassé qui se sont présenté au sélections avant toi… alors s'il te plait prend le temps de réfléchir d'accord ? Je refuse que l'équipe de Gyffondor se retrouve à la dernière place.

Très bien, fit Hermione en hochant la tête avant de faire demi-tour.

Elle avisa Harry qui prenait leur petit déjeuné eux aussi un peu plus loin sur la table. Le cœur de la jeune fille se sera quand elle vit Ron assit juste à côté. Elle crispa les poings et inspira un grand coup puis alla les rejoindre.

Salut, dit-elle d'une voix aussi désinvolte que possible.

Harry fut le seul à réagir : il leva les yeux et lui fit un timide sourire.

Salut Hermione !

Ron ne leva pas son nez de l'assiette prit d'une soudain envie de contempler ses œufs brouillés en détail. Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué et se versa un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Alors qu'un pesant silence commençait à s'installer, Ginny se jeta littéralement sur la place à côté d'Hermione et dit avec un grand sourire :

Salut vous tous ! quoi de beau ?

Harry et Ron dévisagèrent Ginny comme si il ne l'a reconnaissait pas. Hermione sourit intérieurement : « voilà la Ginny Weasley que je connais ! On dirait qu'elle a suivi mes conseils… ».

Euh pas grand-chose, dit Harry qui dévisageait toujours la rousse intrigué. Et toi ?

J'ai croisée Luna tout à l'heure, elle m'a montré un article du chicaneur vraiment étrange sur les ballons dirigeables. A par ça je t'ai vu parler à Angelina, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?

Je lui ai donné ma démission….

QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Ginny et Harry d'une même voix.

… mais elle a refusé, acheva calmement Hermione. Elle veut que je réfléchisse plus avant de quitter l'équipe.

Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ginny qui n'avait pas été présente lors des joutes oratoires d'Hermione et Ron la veille.

Et bien apparemment je n'ai pas ma place dans l'équipe, dit lentement Hermione en fixant son verre. De toute manière je ne joue pas très bien et puis quelqu'un qui a le vertige et qui n'est bonne qu'à fourrer son nez dans les livres n'a pas sa place dans une équipe de Quidditch j'imagine…

Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! s'exclama brusquement Ginny.

Mais c'est la vérité ! réplica Hermione d'une voix vibrante. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que… que je ne peux pas être bonne partout.

Sur ses mots l'adolescente se leva d'un bon, attrapa son sac et s'éloigna à grand pas de la table des Gryffondors.

J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'y est pour quelque chose, menaça Ginny avant de courir rejoindre Hermione qui sortait déjà de la grande salle.

Harry poussa un long soupir puis dit :

Tu es content de toi Ron ? maintenant Hermione ne va plus nous adresser la parole et en plus, Ginny qui pour une fois semblait prête à être aimable avec moi, va faire de même. Franchement qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui sortir des atrocités pareilles hier ?

Je ne sais pas, murmura Ron d'une voix faible. Je ne sais pas…

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez éprouvants. Au grand dam d'Harry, Ron et Hermione s'ignoraient superbement ou restaient tout à fait silencieux quand l'autre était là. Harry remarqua aussi qu'Hermione ne levait plus la main en cours, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et tripotait silencieusement son bracelet tout au long des cours. Ron n'étais pas plus bavard, il prenait attentivement des notes comme s'il cherchait un moyen de s'occuper. Harry cru bien que cette situation allait durée éternellement jusqu'au soir où Hermione se planta devant lui alors qu'il finissait son devoir de métamorphose Ron assit en face de lui:

Harry, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité ?

Harry la dévisagea la bouche ouverte c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle lui adressait la parole devant Ron.

Euh oui bien sûr, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Elle est cachée dans ma tait d'oreiller, tu peux monter la chercher maintenant si tu veux.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? demanda Ron.

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendue.

Merci beaucoup, Harry, dit-elle aimablement.

Hermione grimpa jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et s'approcha du lit d'Harry.

Non mais quel bazar ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en enjambant la malle d'Harry si désordonnée qu'on aurait dit qu'un hippogriffe y avait fait son nid.

Elle prit l'oreiller et le secoua mais aucune cape de tomba de la tait. Juste un morceau de papier qu'Hermione ramassa étonnée. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une photo, mais elle avait été ensorcelée de manière à ce que seul le propriétaire puisse la voire. Hermione retourna le papier et pu lire :

« 3 février 1996 ».

L'écriture lui était étrangement familière mais Hermione jugea que ce n'était pas le moment de se concentrer là-dessus.

Pourquoi la cape n'est pas là ? dit-elle à mi-voix. Ah mais…

Hermione porta l'oreiller à son nez et reconnu immédiatement, et non sans rougir, l'odeur des cheveux de Ron.

Ce n'est définitivement pas le lit d'Harry, grogna Hermione en reposant brutalement l'oreiller à sa place.

Elle s'avança vers le lit voisin ou cette fois elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Hermione glissa sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa robe de sorcière et redescendit dans la salle commune. Elle sortit par le trou du portrait sans accorder un regard à Ron et Harry dont elle sentait que leurs yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Hermione parcouru les couloirs d'un pas pressée. Il n'était pas encore très tard mais elle se devait d'être à l'heure. Arrivée dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque Hermione se cacha dans un petit renfoncement de mur pour pouvoir enfiler la cape en toute sécurité. Quand elle sortit de sa cachette, à présent invisible, madame Pince était en train de verrouillée l'entrée. Une fois que ce fut fait, la vieille femme redressa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de s'éloignée passant tout près d'Hermione qui retenait sa respiration.

Quand la bibliothécaire fut loin Hermione s'approcha de la porte.

Alohomora, chuchota-t-elle.

Il eut une déclique sonore puis Hermione se faufila dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle parcouru le rayonnage qu'elle connaissait par cœur à pas feutrés. Les mains devant elle pour ne pas marcher sur la cape, Hermione avança vers le fin fond de la bibliothèque jusqu'à une petite porte en bois à la poignée cuivrée. Elle l'a déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette et entra. L'obscurité était totale, du coup Hermione dût à nouveau agiter sa baguette murmurant un « Lumos ». La lueur qui s'alluma à l'extrémité de sa baguette dévoila aux yeux de la jeune fille une pièce de taille moyenne entièrement remplie de lourdes étagères ensevelit par des tonnes de livres. Les rayonnages étaient si étroits qu'on ne pouvait que s'y faufiler de profil.

Hermione retira la cape et la posa sur l'unique et petite table de la salle. Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard s'empêchant à rude effort de sautiller sur place : elle y était ! Dans cet endroit dont elle avait toujours rêvé d'entrer sans jamais oser : la Réserve. Si elle n'y était pas venue plus tôt c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que cette pièce était interdite à quiconque n'avait pas une autorisation spéciale. Mais la jeune fille y avait longuement réfléchit les semaines précédentes pour finalement en venir à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle vienne dans la réserve, c'était une question de survie !

Hermione s'engagea dans le rayonnage le plus à droite, la baguette pointé devant elle pour lire le dos de chaque ouvrage. Ils étaient tous vieux, fait d'un cuire à l'odeur puissante où était écrit en lettre calligraphié des titre plus alléchant les uns que les autres. Si Hermione avait eu le temps qu'elle voulait elle aurait lu le moindre livre que contenait cette pièce mais justement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. A contre cœur elle dût faire une sélection atrocement restreinte de tous ces magnifiques ouvrages. L'adolescente en tira plusieurs avec une extrême précaution puis les fit léviter derrière elle. Au bout d'une heure de recherche elle déposa une pile d'une quinzaine de livre sur la petite table qui trembla sous le choc. Hermione tira une chaise, coinça sa baguette allumée derrière son oreille comme le faisait Luna, prit le premier livre de la pile pour l'ouvrir le cœur battant.

Ses recherches fébriles durèrent plus de deux heures, sans qu'elle en trouve quoi que ce soit qui l'intéressait. Elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur Dumbledore, sa famille, ses amis, les personnes qu'il avait côtoyé… mais tous ses livres ne relataient que de ses exploits et ses découvertes, les propriétés du sang de dragon entre autre. Hermione nota aussi que le directeur avait collaboré avec N. Flamel l'inventeur de la pierre philosophale. Elle se souvint dans un sourire du récit de Ron à propos d'une pierre « rouge et bizarre » qu'Harry avait ramené de sous la trappe. Par contre rien à propos d'une personne qui aurait un lien avec le mystérieux « A » gravé sur son bracelet. Hermione c'était aussi intéressé à des ouvrages relatant de magie puissante et rare. Une grande partie de l'étagère consacré à cette section semblait avoir été vidée mais Hermione avait tout de même réussit à mettre la main sur un livre assez effrayant fait de cuir noir. Elle ne l'avait lu qu'en diagonal, et avait buté sur certain mots tel que Horcruxes dont aucune signification n'était donnée, ou encore Sysimbre mais il lui semblait que c'était une plante magique… Rien sur Dumbledore et rien sur les débordements de magie bleue. Hermione en aurait hurlé de rage mais à la place elle mordilla rageusement et en silence sa lèvre inférieur. Elle reposa à leur place les livres, mis la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête et sortit de la bibliothèque. La nuit était déjà bien entamée et les couloirs vides en devenaient lugubres. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre bloquée à 9 H 07.

« Stupides reflexes, ma montre moldue ne fonctionne plus depuis belle lurette ! », pensa Hermione.

Elle ne fit pas de mauvaise rencontre jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame où elle retira la cape.

Mimbulus Mimbletonia, chuchota Hermione.

Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? S'indigna la Grosse Dame. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez une fille sage…

Mimbulus Mimbletonia ! S'impatienta Hermione.

La Grosse Dame la laissa passer avec mauvaise grâce. Hermione eut la surprise de voir Harry, assit seul dans un fauteuil, qui l'attendait la carte du Maraudeur dépliée sur les genoux. Hermione s'approcha et lui tendit sa cape.

Tu m'espionnais ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander pendant que le brun récupérait son bien.

Je vérifiais juste que tu allais bien, répondit posément Harry. Je m'inquiétais, et Ron aussi.

Ne me fais pas rire, répondit Hermione d'une voix féroce. Ron serait très heureux si je débarrassais le plancher une bonne fois pour toute !

Angelina m'a dit que tu avais décidé de quitter l'équipe malgré tout, c'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être.

Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit… c'est juste que le Quidditch c'est son…

Moyen de montrer qu'il peut se mettre à ton niveau et à celui de ses frères ? Acheva Hermione d'un ton sec. s'il j'étais une amie pour lui, il aurait déjà mis son orgueil de côté et serait venu s'excuser comme n'importe quelle personne civilisée !

Hermione, pourquoi t'es aussi énervé ? qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans la réserve ? fit Harry en plissant les yeux.

Hermione, qui jusque-là affichait un masque d'indifférence, s'effondra en sanglotant. Harry prit au dépourvu, s'approcha de son amie et lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

Je… Je suis… désolé…Hoqueta Hermione à travers ses larmes. C'est juste que… que Ron ne me parle plus et… Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… le bracelet brille de plus en plus souvent… je vais peut-être finir par exploser en… lambeaux pour de bon, ou… ou pire tuer l'un d'entre vous… Je n'ai rien trouvé même dans la Réserve, RIEN ! Je… je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas si il y avait un danger Dumbledore aurait pris les mesures nécessaire. Et puis si sa peux te rassurer j'allais justement te proposer de reprendre les entraînements dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche puis dévisagea son meilleur ami.

C'est vrai ? Pourquoi si soudainement ?

Et bien Dumbledore ne nous a pas clairement demander d'arrêter, ensuite je suis persuadé que ça t'aidera autant que le bracelet, et pour finir mes cauchemars sont de plus en plus atroce. Voldemort prépare clairement quelque chose, l'ordre était dans tous ces états quand le père de Ron a été attaqué. Et je veux que nous soyons prêt, au cas où…

L'expression grave d'Harry poussa Hermione à lui donner raison :

D'accord, reprenons nos entraînement, mais à une condition.

Laquelle ?

Tu seras en binôme avec Ron, je ne veux pas encore te blesser…

Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit. Puis ils montèrent tous les deux dans leur dortoir respectif.

Quand Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, Pattenrond, le chat de Lavande Brown, sauta immédiatement dessus et vint se rouler en boule à ses pieds. La jeune fille se glissa sous ses draps froids. Son esprit avait beau être encore plein d'idées noires, la fatigue eut raison et elle s'endormit une minute plus tard.

Le lendemain même Ron et Hermione semblait avoir signé un pacte de paix : ils ne s'ignoraient plus et se parlaient plus au moins poliment. Malgré cela Harry ressentait encore des tensions entre ses deux amis qui se regardaient à peine pendant les cours, leur complicité d'antan semblait s'être évaporée.

A la sortie du double cours de défense contre les forces du mal Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient directement à la salle sur demande. Hermione et Ron marchaient de part et d'autre d'Harry et regardaient dans des directions opposées. Harry se promit d'avoir une discussion avec Ron, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Hermione s'éloigna aussitôt des deux garçons. Elle passa devant plusieurs armoires avec la nette impression que cette pièce ne cessait de changer d'apparence. L'adolescente retira son gilet pour se retrouver en simple chemise, histoire d'être plus à l'aise. Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, puis la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Si Hermione était autant effrayée par rapport avec son « problème » c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de perdre sa baguette. Perdre sa baguette signifiait être renvoyée de Poudlard et ne plus pouvoir faire de magie. Pour elle s'était impossible, sa baguette était devenue comme un prolongement de sa main sans elle, elle n'existait pas. Jamais elle ne pourrait retourner à la vie une vie de simple moldu. Jamais elle ne se sentirait à sa place dans un lycée à faire des mathématiques. Non, elle était faite pour être à Poudlard, alors elle ne devait pas renoncer. Hermione leva sa baguette :

Expecto patronum !

Un jet argentée s'échappa de la baguette de bois mais s'évapora bien vite.

Expecto patronum ! répéta Hermione.

Le résultat fut tout aussi désolant que le précédent. Alors elle recommença encore et encore, mais en vain. Quelques larmes vinrent rouler sur ses joues mais elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi elle n'arrivait à rien ? Pourquoi toutes ses pensées positives s'embrouillaient dans sa tête ? Et pourquoi diable pleurait-elle ?

Ron enchainait duel sur duel avec Harry mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. A chaque fois qu'il allait récupérer sa baguette quand c'était au tour d'Harry de s'entrainer à le désarmer, il jeta un coup d'œil vers là où était partit Hermione. Il savait bien que c'était de sa faute si Hermione s'éloignait d'Harry et de lui. Il avait dit un truc de travers, encore une fois. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable se planter devant Hermione et de s'excuser, parce qu'avec Hermione tout devenait très vite compliqué.

Expaliarmus !

La baguette de Ron s'échappa d'entre ses doigts et roula sur le sol. Une fois encore il courru la ramasser. Quelques mètres plus loin Hermione était de dos et ne bougea pas, sa baguette pendant mollement au bout de son bras. Ron n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus, Harry arriva et ses cotés.

Je pense qu'on a fini, dit Harry. Allons la chercher.

Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient Hermione se retourna et se figea quand elle les vit. Ron nota immédiatement qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur les joues. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione pleurer et ça lui fit le même effet que s'il s'était pris un coup de poing en plein visage. Hermione, elle, reprit rapidement contenance et fit comme si de rien n'était elle récupéra son gilet sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de le nouer autour de sa taille.

Allons-y, dit-elle d'une voix neutre en passant près d'eux.

Ils l'a suivirent sans mot dire. Harry renvoyait à Ron le reflet de sa propre interrogation.

Devant eux, Hermione ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif mais au lieu de sortir elle se stoppa net si bien que Ron la percuta la propulsant à l'extérieur et ils tombèrent ensemble sur les dalles dures du couloir.

Aïe ! Ron tu m'écrases ! Gémit Hermione

Ron était en effet tombé à plat ventre sur elle. Il se releva un peu déboussolé et aida Hermione à se relever. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. En fait elle regardait quelque chose derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il fit volte-face. Ginny, Luna et Neville se tenait dans le couloir et les regardaient fixement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? A cette heure-ci personne (à par eux) ne trainait dans les couloirs !

Il manquait plus que ça, grogna Ron.

Il y eux un long et lourd silence pendant lequel Ginny regarda alternativement son frère, Harry et sa meilleure amie.

Mais d'où est-ce que vous… commença Ginny.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, d'autre voix provenant du fond du couloir s'élevèrent.

Oh non ! je crois que c'est Malefoy, chuchota Harry à toute vitesse depuis l'encadrure de la porte. Il est préfet, s'il nous surprend ici on est fini !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la salle sur demande. Hermione fut celle qui ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle plaqua ensuite son oreille contre son bois et écouta attentivement les bruits provenant du couloir. Quand elle fut sûr qu'il était à nouveau silencieux elle soupira, posa son dos contre la porte et glissa au jusqu'au sol, soulagée. Devant elle Luna, Ginny et Neville, tournaient sur eux même, regardant la pièce les yeux ronds.

Quel fabuleux endroit, dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse, je n'y étais encore jamais allé.

Ginny ne semblait pas de la même humeur, elle mit ses deux mains sur ses hanches et se pivota vers Hermione.

Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix sévère. Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ce que tu trafiquais ici avec mon frère ET Harry !


	16. encrier, herbe et crapaud

Harry n'était pas vraiment du genre à prendre la fuite, mais Ginny semblait dans une telle fureur qu'il préférait laisser la partie « explication » à Hermione. Il s'éloigna donc discrètement pour rejoindre Neville Londubat un peu plus loin qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixées sur une photographie d'une étagère. Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Neville pour découvrir qu'il fixait en fait la vieille photo de l'Ordre où ses propres parents lui souriaient.

Tes parents sont aussi dessus, dit Harry à mi-voix.

Neville hocha silencieusement la tête sans quitter l'image animée du regard.

Dumbledore m'a dit ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés, reprit Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le visage de Neville était déformé par la tristesse, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Je vous ait vu à st Mangouste aux dernières vacances, avoua Neville. Je n'ai pas osé aller à votre rencontre. Mes parents sont là-bas depuis que… ce qui s'est passée. Ils ne sont plus les même, je suis fière d'eux mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, tu comprends ?

Harry dirigea son regard vers le visage de ses deux parents, qui souriaient paisiblement à l'objectif.

Oui, je comprends très bien Neville.

Harry était si absorbé par la photo que les bruits aux alentours n'existaient plus. Ce fut l'apparition d'Hermione à ses côtés qui le tira de ses pensées.

Harry ?

Hermione le regardait en mordillant sa lèvre, embarrassée.

Alors ? l'interrogea Harry les yeux fixé sur Ginny qui abordait un sourire triomphant derrière elle.

Et bien… Elle veut participer avec Luna et Neville. Aussi bien pour s'entrainer que pour m'aider. Et je me demandais si…

Harry nota qu'Hermione continuait de malmener sa lèvre inférieur preuve inéluctable qu'elle était tendue.

… si tu accepterais de nous faire office de professeur, acheva Hermione à toute vitesse.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour digérer la teneur de la demande d'Hermione.

Professeur ? répéta-t-il incrédule. C'est ridicule, c'est toi qui devrait le faire Hermione, tu as des meilleurs note que moi.

Ce n'est pas une question de note, dit Hermione. Et tu es meilleur que moi en défense contre les forces du mal. Sans oublier que tu t'es déjà battu contre tu-sais-qui…

Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! s'énerva Harry. Et puis je n'ai pas fait ça tout seul, à chaque fois il y avait Ron, et j'ai été blessé plusieurs fois. En plus il est hors de question de mêler plus de personnes à …

Ça y es tu recommence à faire ton modeste et à prendre tout pour toi ! s'exclama soudain Ginny en s'avançant vers Harry, menaçante. Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de voir les choses en face Harry ? on peut t'aider ! Peut-être que les trois-quarts de Poudlard te prennent pour un fou mais Neville, Luna et moi on te croit, on veut être prêt à se battre s'il le faut, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand elle se tourna vers Neville et Luna ils hochèrent vivement la tête.

Alors on est d'accord !

Harry voulait répliquer quelque chose mais le regard flamboyant de Ginny l'en dissuada.

Bon très bien, soupira Harry. Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à vous apprendre mais je ferais mon possible. Et pour toi Hermione qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je continuerais de m'entraîner dans mon coin pour ne pas vous blesser, répondit-elle. j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un sortilège très efficace de bouclier total, il faut être plusieurs pour le déployer tout autour de moi, donc dans un sens c'est mieux que nous soyons plus.

Tu ne vas pas mieux Hermione ? demanda brusquement Luna.

Hermione parut soudain mal à l'aise, elle triturait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

Je n'ai plus fait de grosse crise comme celle à laquelle vous avez assisté toi et Ginny mais… je « sens » que c'est encore là. Surtout que je crois que mon humeur à une influence dessus…

Harry vit Hermione couler un regard vers Ron à côté de lui et il comprit. Pendant qu'elle et Ron s'ignoraient il l'avait cru indifférente mais le fait qu'elle fonde en larme la veille prouvait le contraire. En fait Hermione était beaucoup plus affectée par sa dispute avec Ron qu'il ne l'imaginait. En plus du trop-plein de magie en elle, elle intériorisait sans cesse pas étonnant qu'elle « explose »… Soudain Harry se sentit rongé par la culpabilité. Lui-même n'arrêtait d'écumer ses idées noires à propos de ses rêves, des séances de torture avec Rogue et de la menace de Voldemort. Même s'il était mal à l'aise avec les filles, il aurait dû être plus attentif à Hermione qui ne vivait pas des choses très drôles non plus, et pareil pour Ron : il aurait dû les épauler plus que ça.

Ils marchèrent tous ensemble vers la tour de Gryffondor sans faire de mauvaise rencontre grâce à la carte du Maraudeur d'Harry. Avant que Luna ne les quitter pour rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle Hermione donna les dernières explications :

N'oubliez pas, il faut que personne ne vous suives, heureusement nous ne sommes pas beaucoup. Passez trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à la salle et elle apparaîtra, comprit ?

Et comment on fait pour l'heure et le jour ? il faut les changer souvent si on ne veut pas qu'Ombrage nous surprennent et surtout il faut le faire discrètement, interrogea Ginny. Surtout qu'avec son décret je sais plus combien qui interdit toute organisation de plus de trois élèves…

j'irais te demander ton encrier, improvisa Hermione. Et l'heure à laquelle je te dirais que je te le rends sera l'heure du RDV. Tu n'auras qu'à prévenir Luna. Quant à Neville il est de notre année ça sera moins compliqué.

Quand tout fut bien mit au point chacun rejoint sa salle commune. Ron allait monter rejoindre son lit dans le dortoir mais Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il n'atteigne la deuxième marche.

Va lui parler, murmura Harry en indiquant Hermione du menton qui s'était assise près du feu Pattenrond sur les genoux.

Ron fronça les sourcils puis une lueur de compréhension traversa son esprit. Son meilleur ami lui mis la main sur l'épaule pour lui donner du courage avant de monter se coucher. Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune déserté par tous les autres Gryffondor. Hermione ne le regardait pas, elle grattait les oreilles de Pattenrond qui ronronnait, et chantonnait doucement une mélodie moldue. Ron avait peur de ne pas trouver les mots justes, alors il resta silencieux et se contenta d'observer Hermione. Les ombres des flammes de l'âtre ondulaient sur le visage de la jeune fille et dehors une fine pluie martelait les carreaux de la vitre. Les minutes s'écoulait et Ron n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Hermione dont le cerveau était en fait totalement dirigé vers le rouquin finit par s'impatienter :

Tu ne montes pas dormir Ron ?

Ron n'en cru pas sa chance : la voix d'Hermione n'était pas agressive, ni féroce comme elle l'avait été ces dernier jours elle était juste calme et douce. Son amie semblait donc prête à négocier. Il inspira profondément et dit rapidement pour ne pas avoir le temps de regretter :

En fait je voulais te parler.

A quel sujet ?

Notre dispute.

Hermione enleva Pattenrond d'entre ses genoux où il s'était recroquevillé et se leva pour aller s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de Ron. Elle planta ses yeux décidés dans ceux du roux :

Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

Et bien j'ai pas aimé toute cette période pendant laquelle on ne s'est pas parlé. C'est vraiment idiot de s'être disputé pour… ça.

Hermione ne dit rien mais elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en continuant de dévisager Ron, le visage insondable.

Et je voudrais… m'excuser. Voilà, je m'excuse.

A l'entente de ces mots, le visage d'Hermione se radoucit considérablement. Elle esquissa même un petit sourire.

Moi aussi Ron, je suis désolé.

Quoi ? s'exclama Ron ahurit. Pourquoi ?

Arrête, je sais bien que tu m'en veux aussi. En plus il fait être deux pour disputer non ? Je suis autant fautive que toi dans l'affaire. Surtout que c'était idiot de ma part d'intégrer l'équipe de quidditch, j'aurais dût laisser ça à toi et à Harry.

Alors tu quittes définitivement l'équipe ?

Oui, je suis retourné voir Angélina, elle était un peu déçue mais elle s'en remettra. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'encouragerais depuis les tribunes.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à encourager, fit Ron avec une grimace. Je continue de jouer comme une bouse de dragon…

Ne dit pas ça, c'est juste le stress !

Mouais, j'aimerais pouvoir te croire, baragouina Ron en se levant du fauteuil.

Il commença à s'avancer d'un pas ensommeillé vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons mais soudain Hermione bondi de son fauteuil pour lui barrer la route.

Alors… alors… hésita Hermione les joue rouge. On est… à nouveau amis ?

Ron la regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

On n'a jamais cesser d'être amis, répondit-il.

Oui, tu as raison, fit Hermione qui se sentait honteuse d'avoir posé une telle question.

« Tu as raison » : Ron réussit malgré son cerveau embrumé par la fatigue d'enregistrer cette phrase qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais dite jusqu'à présent. Puis il se pencha vers Hermione et lui embrassa la joue :

'nuit 'mione, marmonna-t-il les yeux lourd de sommeil.

Quand Ron eut disparu dans l'escalier, Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et ses joues avait une magnifique teinte cramoisie. Finalement elle s'avança mécaniquement vers la fenêtre elle posa son nez sur la vitre froide et regarda la pluie tomber, histoire de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Elle baissa ses yeux vers son poignet qui avait commencé à chauffer. La petite plume noir du bracelet attaché là semblait ronronner et des minuscules étincelles bleues pâle picotaient la peau de la jeune fille.

Hermione Jean Granger il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, ça en devient ridicule, dit-elle pour elle seule.

Quand Ron entra dans le dortoir, tous les autres dormaient déjà. Il s'assit sur son lit puis sortit de sa tait d'oreiller une petite photo. Il avait jeté un sortilège pour être le seul capable de la voir. Il préférait ne pas imaginer les moqueries de ses camarades de chambre s'ils découvraient la photo d'Hermione qu'il avait « emprunté » dans la salle sur demande il y a bien des semaines de ça. A vrai dire au départ il avait complètement oublié l'existence de cette photo jusqu'au jour de sa dispute avec Hermione. Il était alors remonté fou furieux dans le dortoir et avait mis un coup de pied rageur dans sa malle dont tout le contenu s'était répandu au sol. C'est entre deux paquets de chocogrenouille qu'il trouva la photo qu'il avait oublié de remettre dans l'album. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait gardé mais jeter un coup d'œil à cette image immobile lui remontait grandement le moral après une journée sans avoir adressé la parole à Hermione.

Ron rangea précautionneusement la photo dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, se jurant de la remettre à sa place originelle dès le lendemain puisqu'il avait finalement fait la paix avec Hermione. Il enfila son pyjama et s'allongea. La journée avait été longue, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Ginny je pourrais t'emprunter ton encrier ?

Ginny leva les yeux de son assiette pour répondre à Hermione un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres :

Bien sûr Herm' ! à quelle heure tu me le rends ?

19h ?

J'ai encore Quidditch à cette heure-ci. 20h ça te va ?

D'accord pas de souci ! répondit Hermione.

Dis-donc, intervint Lavande Brown qui déjeunait juste en face de Ginny, tu empruntes souvent l'encrier de Ginny ces temps-ci non ?

Le mien est vide, j'en ai bien commandé un nouveau mais j'ai la nette impression qu'Artémis s'est perdu en route, répondit innocemment Hermione. Et puis j'ai cet effroyable devoir de métamorphose à terminer !

Ginny fit exprès de laisser tomber sa cuillère pour pouvoir rire à sa guise sous la table. Lavande ne remarqua rien mais continua de fixer Hermione d'un œil soupçonneux.

Tu rentres tard le soir au dortoir aussi, continua Lavande. Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques si tard hein ?

Je révise, répondit nerveusement Hermione. Il y a les buses en fin d'année, et réviser n'est pas un crime il me semble ?

Je suis préfète, répliqua Lavande piquer au vif, je m'assure juste que tu ne fais rien qui va à l'encontre du règlement…

Ça c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama soudain Ginny qui émergeait de sous la table. Hermione, contourner le règlement ? c'est elle qui rapporte le plus de point à la maison, tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur elle au lieu de la critiquer et de passer trois quart de ta journée à glousser comme une dinde ! Hermione mérite plus l'insigne de préfète que toi alors ne…

Ginny, Ginny calme toi, je t'en prie, implora Hermione à voix basse. Tout le monde nous regarde.

En effet plusieurs élèves avaient arrêté de déjeuner et s'étaient tournée vers elles et les observant en silence. Ginny se leva d'un bond et quitta la table entrainant Hermione avec elle non sans adresser un dernier regard assassin à Lavande qui avait pris un teint rouge pourpre depuis le « glousser comme une dinde ».

Juste après le déjeuner Hermione se rejoignit Harry et Ron devant la salle de divination. Depuis que le professeur Trelawney avait été renvoyée par Ombrage c'était Firenze, le centaure, qui assurait les cours. Contrairement à Lavande et à Parvati qui avait pleuré tout un week-end, Hermione préférait largement les cours du centaure.

Comme d'habitude la classe entra dans la salle avec animation. L'endroit avait été entièrement refait par Dumbledore qui l'avait aménagé de façon à ce que l'on se croit dans une véritable clairière. Le sol était recouvert d'un moelleux tapis de mousse et d'herbe folle où étaient plantés différents arbres au feuillage vert émeraude. D'habitude les cinquièmes années s'adossaient contre les rochers ou les troncs d'arbres, mais aujourd'hui le centaure leur demanda de s'allonger dans l'herbe.

Vous verrez mieux les étoiles dans cette position, expliqua-t-il.

Le murmure d'incompréhension qui s'était élevé cessa en un instant quand la pièce s'obscurcit soudain. Le feuillage des arbres s'écartèrent, dévoilant un ciel magique étoilé. Hermione s'allongea dans l'herbe aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron. Les hautes herbes lui chatouillaient le visage et l'enveloppait du doux parfum de l'herbe qu'elle aimait tant. Un petit vent frais parcourait la salle secouant les feuilles des arbres. A cette instant Hermione eu l'intime conviction qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que la magie.

Le professeur Firenze leur expliqua l'importance des étoiles et des planètes dans l'action des êtres humains et des animaux. Il disait qu'elles permettaient d'apercevoir l'avenir dans leurs déplacements. Mais Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. En fait, elle ne détachait pas son regard des étoiles scintillantes. Cette vision lui en rappelait d'autre tellement nombreuse mais à présent lointaines. Elle se souvenait de ces ciels clairs d'été qu'elle avait tant admiré, allongée sur le bateau, bercé par les vagues. C'étaient des souvenirs heureux, des souvenirs paisibles qui lui insufflaient de puissant frisson de bonheur. Dans la pénombre elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui jouait avec des brindilles, puis vers Ron qui avait fermé les yeux et qui s'emblait s'être endormi. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien le vert vif de l'herbe faisait ressortir ses cheveux roux. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. « Pourquoi il faut toujours que mes pensée s'égare quand je regarde Ron ? » se demanda Hermione. Soudain elle sentit un picotement familier à son poignet. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main étendue dans l'herbe : une fois de plus son bracelet s'était mis à briller faiblement. Hermione n'y aurait pas prêté grande attention si en levant les yeux elle n'avait pas vue le centaure la fixer d'un air grave. Pendant plusieurs secondes il ne la lâcha pas du regard. Puis il reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était en indiquant aux autres élève, qui n'avait rien remarqué de leur échange silencieux, une étoile qui brillait d'une singulière lueur rougeâtre.

À la fin du cours les élèves sortirent du cours de bonne humeur : il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un cours aussi étrange ! Mais alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle à son tour, le centaure la retint.

Je sais quel est le mal qui te dévore jeune humaine, dit-il d'une voix grave. Sache que tu ne pourras pas repousser éternellement l'inévitable.

Hermione regarda le centaure avec frayeur. Etait-il en train de lui prédire sa mort prochaine ? Hermione avait beau prendre la divination pour des balivernes, elle ne pouvait pas 'empêcher de frissonner de peur. Firenze remarqua son trouble et son expression se radoucit :

Je ne cherche pas à te faire peur, dit-il doucement, je te mets juste en garde, tu vas devoir t'armer de courage si tu veux parvenir à guérir.

Hermione hocha la tête le front plissé, concentré sur déchiffrage des paroles du centaure.

Peux-tu aller me chercher Harry Potter s'il te plait ? j'ai un mot à lui dire.

Hermione sortit de la salle l'esprit embrouillé. Harry et Ron l'attendaient derrière la porte.

Il veut te voir, dit Hermione en essayant de paraître normal.

Harry parut surpris mais retourna à l'intérieur de la salle en haussant les épaules.

Hermione ça va ? demanda Ron. Tu es super pâle !

Ça va très bien, merci, dit Hermione d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Ron voulu protester mais Harry sortait déjà de la salle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils montaient les marches menant au septième étage.

Il m'a dit de dire à Hagrid qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner, que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec, quelque chose comme ça.

Abandonner quoi ?

Aucune idée, ça avait l'air grave. Il faut que je parle avec Hagrid.

Impossible ! Ombrage assiste à tous ses cours, tu te rappelles ? fit remarquer Ron. Surtout qu'elle se jetterait sur la première excuse pour le faire renvoyer !

Mince ! j'avais complétement oublié !

Peut-être que tu devrais prendre la cape et lui rendre visite ce soir ? Hermione tu en pense quoi ?

Hein ? quoi ? demanda Hermione brusquement sortie de ses pensées.

Il était rare qu'Hermione en prenne pas par à leur débat et encore plus qu'elle soit dans la lune, ça c'était réservé à Luna Lovegood !

Hermione tu es sûr que ça va ? fit Ron en scrutant le visage de son amie.

Je… je crois que je suis un peu fatigué ce soir, dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Il vaut mieux que vous alliez à la salle sur demande sans moi.

Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry.

Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu. J'ai vu Ginny au déjeuner et on a convenue le RDV à la salle sur demande à 20H.

A 19h45, Ron, Harry et Neville quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor prétextant un tour à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir de potion. Hermione, elle était restée dans son lit. Un peu plus tôt elle avait essayé de lire le livre que ses parents lui avaient envoyé mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Les parole du centaure tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit. Son calvaire n'allait-il jamais se finir ? N'allait-elle jamais pouvoir faire de la magie sans être terrifié à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un ? Porter le bracelet l'avait rassuré jusque-là, mais les paroles du centaure avaient ravivées ses doutes. C'était décidé : demain elle irait parler à Dumbledore.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air bien, fit remarquer Neville alors qu'il rejoignait la salle sur demande en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron.

Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? fit Ron en haussant les sourcils. Oh salut vous deux !

Ils venaient de rejoindre Ginny et Luna qui attendaient devant le pan de mur vide.

Hermione n'est pas là ? demanda directement Luna.

Elle nous a dit qu'elle était très fatiguée, répondit Harry.

Oh mince, j'espère qu'elle va bien tout de même !

Ginny se tourna vers Harry.

Tu crois que ça à un rapport avec ses débordements de magie ? Ces dernières semaines j'ai remarqué qu'elle « crépitait » beaucoup…

Je ne sais pas elle ne nous a rien dit, dit Harry. Mais si Dumbledore ne s'inquiète pas… après tout c'est lui qui lui a donné le bracelet, s'il y avait un risque il aurait pris les précautions nécessaire, non ?

Oui je pense, c'est quand même le sorcier le plus puissant ! renchérit Ron.

Sauf qu'à la dernière séance d'entrainement dans la salle sur demande, un des protégo qu'on avait déployé autour d'Hermione s'est volatilisé vous ne trouvez pas ça…

Hum, hum !

Tous les six se retournèrent horrifier vers la provenance de cette dernière onomatopée. Derrière eux se tenait Dolores Ombrage, les deux mains sur les hanches, et un immonde sourire de crapaud satisfait collé au visage.

Eh bien voilà qui est intéressant ! fit Ombrage qui affichait toujours un sourire carnassier.

Harry était pétrifié d'horreur. A cette heure-ci ils n'avaient pas le droit de trainer dans les couloirs, en plus toutes réunion de plus de trois élèves étaient formellement interdit. Mais le pire c'était que non seulement ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper mais en plus Ombrage venait d'entendre toute leur conversation à propos du secret d'Hermione.

Malefoy, fit ombrage à l'intention de Drago qui se tenait derrière elle et abordait lui aussi un sourire victorieux, ramenez ces cinq-là dans leur dortoir. Quant à vous Potter, fit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry. Vous venez avec moi.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à la suivre. Harry eut juste le temps de voir Ginny et Ron sortir leur baguette et menacer Malefoy avec, que déjà Ombrage l'entrainait dans le couloir suivant. Elle lui serrait si fort le bras qu'il ne sentait plus le sang circuler dans sa main.

Argus ! s'écria Ombrage alors qu'il croisait le concierge et sa chatte qui patrouillaient. Venez ici.

Rusard accourut et fit un sourire sadique quand il reconnut Harry :

Vous avez décidé de ré-autoriser le la flagellation comme punition ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Pas encore, répliqua Ombrage. Je voudrais que vous alliez à la volière et que vous un message au ministre avec le hibou le plus rapide possible. Dites-lui que j'ai des informations importantes au sujet des agissements de Dumbledore et au sujet d'une élève dont le véritable état de santé nous aurez été caché.

Le sourire d'ombrage s'agrandit encore, devenant presque un affreux rictus. Harry allait avoir des problèmes, tout comme Dumbledore et comme Hermione…

Hermione s'agitait dans son lit, en proie à un cauchemar inhabituel. Elle était dans une forêt en pleine nuit. Derrière elle, il y une tente faiblement éclairée et silencieuse. Hermione avait les yeux embués de larmes et ses vêtements étaient trempés par la forte pluie qui s'abattait sur elle. Ses pieds trainaient dans la boue, mais elle continuait de courir en criant :

Ron ! s'il te plait, revient ! je t'en prie, RON !

Mais personnes ne lui répondait et son cœur semblait se briser en deux.

Hermione se redressa violemment sur son lit, en sueur et le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Non, pas quelqu'un, plusieurs personne vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient. C'était ça qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et plusieurs hommes vêtus de blanc se ruèrent dans la pièce. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de tira sa baguette de sous son oreiller : un des hommes lui avait déjà jeté un sort pour l'immobiliser. Les hommes en uniforme blanc se regroupèrent autour du lit d'Hermione qui ne pouvait plus faire un geste. L'un d'eux sortit une fiole et la versa dans sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Tous les muscles d'Hermione semblèrent s'alourdirent puis ses paupières se fermèrent et elle fut happée par l'obscurité la plus totale.


	17. Dossier, quarantaine et feux d'artifices

Ombrage propulsa littéralement Harry à l'intérieur du bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était paisiblement assis devant son bureau et les regarda entrer sans lever un sourcil, comme s'il s'attendait à leur venue.

Bonsoir, dit simplement le directeur.

Vous ! lança Ombrage en pointant son doigt boudiné en direction de Dumbledore. J'ai tout découvert, tout ce que vous maniganciez. Et le Ministre sera là dès demain quand il aura reçu mon hibou !

Oh il sera là bien plus tôt, déclara paisiblement le directeur. Je lui aie envoyé mon patronus, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Ombrage parut un instant complétement déstabilisée par ces paroles, mais elle se reprit très vite :

Alors vous savez de quoi on vous accuse ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

Je pense avoir ma petite idée sur la question en effet, répondit le Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Voyez-vous ici c'est mon école et je me dois d'être au courant de ce qui s'y passe.

Harry scrutait le visage de Dumbledore, essayant de deviner ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Parce qu'il avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête pour défier Ombrage et ses coups tordus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le vieil homme jouait tout de même un jeu très dangereux. Juste à ce moment-là le ministre entra bruyamment dans le bureau suivit d'un autre homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et de Percy Weasley qui semblait surexcité de se retrouver ici. Cornelius Fudge s'avança jusqu'au bureau du Directeur et dit avec mauvaise humeur :

J'espère que ce que vous avez à me dire est important pour avoir l'audace de me convoquer ici comme un vulgaire élève Albus !

Pour les explications il faudra vous adressez à la grande inquisitrice Cornelius.

Le ministre se tourna vers Ombrage et Harry. On voyait dans son regard surprit qu'il venait à peine de se rendre compte de leur présence. Harry réussit enfin à se dégager de l'étreinte douloureuse d'Ombrage tandis que celle-ci prit la parole :

J'ai attrapé Potter et ses amis dans un couloir, expliqua-t-elle avec fierté. Figurez-vous qu'ils parlaient du cas très spécial de Granger Hermione.

Harry vit qu'à l'entente du nom de son amie, le regard du ministre devint flamboyant.

Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, continua Ombrage, son état serait bien différent que ce que vous nous aviez indiqué dans votre courrier Albus.

Il est possible qu'il y ait quelques différences en effet, déclara calmement Dumbledore.

Quelques différences ? ! Répéta le ministre outré. Weasley ! Dossier !

Percy Weasley se mis à farfouiller à toute vitesse dans son sac jusqu'à sortir l'air triomphant le dossier en question. Fudge le saisit et le plaqua avec force sur le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas pressé de saisir le dossier, laissa le temps à Harry de se tordre le coup pour tenter de le lire. Sur la première page, c'est-à-dire la seule visible, il pouvait voir une photo moldue d'Hermione très jeune. Mais ce fut la mention écrit en gros et en rouge qui horripila Harry : « NEE MOLDUE ». Malheureusement il ne put pas en lire plus car Dumbledore avait enfin saisit le dossier.

Lisez donc la page quatre, ordonna Fudge.

Dumbledore n'adressa pas un regard au ministre qui semblait bouillonner de rage. Il rajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune et se mit à lire. Quand il eut fini, il reposa le dossier sur la table, joignit ses mains et leva les yeux vers Fudge.

Et bien je ne vois pas ce qui vous pose problème…

Ce qui me pose problème ? Explosa le ministre en reprenant brusquement le dossier.

Il se mit à tourner les pages si brutalement qu'il froissa le papier et ne sembla pas le moins du monde s'en soucier.

« d'après Albus Perceval Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, le sujet est parfaitement dans l'état d'intégrer et de suivre les cours dans l'école sans être un danger pour les autres et pour lui-même », lu le ministre à haute voix avant de tendre nonchalamment le dossier à Percy. Je vous promets que s'il s'avère que vous avez menti sur les conditions du sujet je…

Hermione Granger, coupa le directeur.

Pardon ?

Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, répondit patiemment le directeur. Je n'appelle aucune de mes élèves « sujet », aussi j'aimerais que vous fassiez de même entre ses murs, si vous le voulez bien.

Cornelius Fudge parut grandement irrité mais il força un sourire crispé et se reprit :

Donc, si j'apprends qu'_Hermione Granger_, n'est pas dans l'état tel que vous l'avez décrit dans ce dossier, il est évident que des sanctions seront prises ainsi que…

Hun, hum !

Quoi encore ? Tonna le ministre en pivotant vers Ombrage, agacé.

Ombrage fit un effroyable sourire mielleux avant de déclarer d'une voix veloutée :

Il se trouve qu'en plus Potter et ses amis se retrouvaient souvent avec Granger, pour faire des « expérimentations ». Hors, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre stipule clairement qu'aucune organisation adolescentes n'est tolérée dans l'établissement.

Alors que tout qu'Ombrage finissait sa phrase, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry qui était à la fois terrifié et rouge de colère.

Et bien monsieur Potter, fit le Ministre, qu'avez- vous à répondre à cela ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire pour protéger Hermione et empêcher qu'elle soit renvoyée par sa faute.

Aucun son ne s'était échappé de ses lèvres quand, brusquement, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et dit d'une voix forte :

C'est moi qui aie demandé à Harry de s'occuper de cela.

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

Alors vous avouez ! S'exclama le ministre d'une voix triomphante. Vous avouez faire des expérimentations sur une élève ? qu'espérez-vous tirer de cette pauvre enfant ?

Ça me parait évident, intervint Ombrage, il veut s'approprier ses pouvoirs pour l'utiliser comme une arme pour prendre le contrôle du Ministère.

Harry vrilla les yeux vers Ombrage, outrée par les choses complètement insensées qu'elle venait de prononcer.

En effet, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. J'ai demandé à Harry et à d'autres élèves de confiances d'organiser des réunions afin de voir de quoi miss Granger était capable

NON ! cria soudain Harry.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement le laisser faire ça ! Même si c'était pour les couvrir tous, c'était prendre trop de risque ! Mais Dumbledore lui adressa un regard qui lui intimait de se taire.

Weasley ! s'écria Fudge en direction de Percy. Vous avez bien tout noté ?

Oui, monsieur ! tout y est, monsieur ! répondit Percy qui écrivait à toute allure.

Parfait, dit le ministre avec un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Dès que vous aurez fini faite moi le plaisir d'appeler sainte Mangouste, je veux qu'ils envoient des Médicomages sur-le-champ.

A l'entente de ces dernières paroles, Harry se figea. Ils allaient s'en prendre à Hermione, ils allaient l'enfermer dans l'hôpital tout comme Lockart. Hermione ne pourrait jamais passer ses buses, elle ne pourrait plus faire de magie…

Ron était hors de lui. Il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur cette vieille gargouille et cette fouine de Malefoy ! Se laissant tomber sur le premier fauteuil venu de la salle commune, il ne répondit que par un grommèlement à Fred qui lui demandait où ils étaient passés. Son seul lot de consolation de la soirée était le magnifique maléfice de chauve-furie que Ginny avait envoyé sur l'immonde blondinet. Heureusement qu'Hermione n'était pas venue, il ne souhaitait pas voir son amie en retenu une nouvelle fois par sa faute. Par contre il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Harry qui n'était toujours pas revenu.

Tout le monde dans la pièce sursauta quand de puissant éclat de voix vinrent troubler le silence de la nuit naissante. Les élève qui était encore dans la salle commune le nez plongé dans un livres ou un parchemin, se tournèrent en même temps vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame une dispute semblait avoir lieu de l'autre côté.

Laisse nous passer ! s'exclama quelqu'un. Nous sommes ici par ordre du Ministère !

Et moi j'ai ordre de ne laisser passer personne sans le mot de passe ! répliqua la Grosse Dame indignée.

Pousse toi je m'en occupe, fit une autre voix.

Il y eut un grand « crac » et le crie de la Grosse Dame vite étouffé par l'arrivée de cinq hommes en uniforme blanc au milieu de la salle commune.

Où peut-on trouver Granger Hermione ? dit le plus grand de tous d'une voix pressante.

Dans un premier temps personne ne répondit. Tous gardaient les yeux fixés sur les intrus. Mais ce fut Parvati Patil qui vendit la mèche sans le vouloir, en lançant un regard furtif en direction de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux hommes : ils se mirent à grimper l'escalier à grand bruit. Ginny se tourna subitement vers son frère et dit d'une voix tremblante :

Ron ! ils ont tout découvert pour Hermione ! Ils vont l'amener… ils vont l'amener…

Ron se rendit compte avec frayeur de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement, car un cri déchirant résonna dans la tour de Gryffondore. Tous s'entre regardèrent avec horreur. Puis les hommes redescendirent, plus lentement et en silence, le corps d'Hermione qui lévitait derrière eux.

Le cœur de Ron se glaça quand il aperçut Hermione, le teint affreusement pâle, ses bras qui pendaient dans le vide et son corps qui semblait flasque et sans vie. Il dut se faire violence pour se retenir d'hurler sa rage et son indignation. Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à Hermione ? Et pire, qu'allaient-ils lui faire par Merlin ? Il avait l'intime conviction que les Médicomages n'étaient pas là pour soigner son amie, mais pour l'enfermer quelque part, pour l'éloigner de lui. Il serra les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, si fort que ses ongles entamaient la chaire de sa paume. Puis il vit que l'un des hommes tenait dans sa main la baguette d'Hermione. Là, sa raison se fit dépasser par son instinct « on ne prend jamais la baguette d'un sorcier, c'est la pire insulte que l'on puisse faire. Si l'on la lui enlève c'est qu'il ne mérite plus de l'avoir », lui avait dit un jour son père avec sagesse. Hermione méritait sa baguette plus que quiconque, personne n'avait le droit de la lui prendre.

Ron se jeta sur l'homme qui tenait dans sa main la baguette de bois de vigne d'Hermione. Dans son élan, ils tombèrent sur le sol, Ron au-dessus de lui. Il le frappa au visage, encore et encore, car il voulait lui faire aussi mal qu'Hermione souffrait, et la façon « moldue » était la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit.

Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla Ron. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Des mains vinrent le saisirent sous les aisselles et le tirer loin de l'homme dont le nez et la bouche saignaient abondamment.

Fred et George avait du mal à retenir leur jeune frère, qui se débattait comme un beau diable, de se jeter à nouveau sur le médicomage. Aucun d'eux n'avais vu Ron dans un tel état de fureur. Et ils se doutaient que le corps d'Hermione inconsciente qui disparut par le trou du portrait suivit des hommes en blanc n'y était pas pour rien.

Quand tous les médicomages furent sortis, le silence revint dans la salle. Ron s'effondra sur le sol et se mettant à cogner de ses poing le parquet pour évacuer toute sa rancœur. Ginny, elle tomba dans un fauteuil et se prit le visage entre les mains.

Euh s'il vous plait, dit Lavande Brown au bout d'un moment, il se fait tard, monter vous coucher.

La plupart des Gryffondore rejoignirent leur dortoir dans des murmures inquiets, à l'exception des Weasley.

Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous expliquer ce qui se passe avec miss préfète ? interrogea George sans regarder quelqu'un en particulier.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre car Harry déboula dans la salle commune, le souffle court.

Hermione… Elle… va bien ? suffoqua Harry en se tenant les côtes.

Un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce lui indiqua qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Ils l'ont prise, murmura Ginny depuis son fauteuil qui avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes.

L'estomac d'Harry se noua. Et autour de lui le silence enfla, lourd, douloureux et oppressant. Mais il se devait d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle :

Dumbledore a fui le château, dit-il d'une voix lugubre. Ombrage va être proclamée directrice de Poudlard.

Hermione avait l'impression de marcher dans l'obscurité. Les ténèbres autour s'agitaient et poussaient des grondements qui ressemblaient à ceux du tonnerre. Au loin elle avisa un point lumineux. Elle se mit à avancer dans sa direction.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, mais sa vision restait floue et incertaine. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur un lit et que des personnes parlaient atour d'elles. Leurs voix semblaient lointaines :

Elle est dangereuse ? demandait une voix.

Pas pour l'instant, répondit une autre. Mais nous devons la garder en observation.

Combien de temps ?

Au moins une semaine.

Mais est-ce vraiment prudent de la garder ici ?

Le ministre ne veux pas que l'affaire s'ébruite, il faut la garder ici c'est nécessaire. Si au bout d'une semaine son état est stable, elle pourra reprendre les cours.

Et dans le cas contraire ?

L'homme marqua une pause.

On lui retirera sa baguette.

Hermione se leva brusquement sur le lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée et désorientée.

Ma baguette ! cria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Où est ma baguette ? RENDEZ-LA-MOI !

Les deux hommes assis de part et d'autre du lit l'agrippèrent par les épaules et tentèrent de la garder en position allongée. Mais Hermione se débattait de toutes ses forces à donnant des coups de pieds et griffant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Ils ne pouvaient pas ! Ils ne pouvaient pas lui prendre sa baguette ! C'était comme… comme l'amputer d'un membre. Elle n'entendit même pas le sort qu'on lui jeta, elle retomba mollement sur le matelas, endormie.

Harry ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'affiche. Une nuit. Il avait fallu une nuit pour que cette affiche proclamant Dolores Ombrage directrice soit placardée de partout dans Poudlard. Il n'arrivait pas à décider ce qui était le pire : que Dumbledore ait pris la fuite ou qu'Hermione avait été envoyé à st Mangouste en secret. En tout cas les rumeurs allaient bon train ce matin dans les couloirs, les deux nouvelles avaient circulé très rapidement. Harry n'arrêtait pas d'être solliciter par les élèves des autres maisons qui cherchaient à en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière dans le bureau du directeur. Par contre le élève de Gryffondore ne jasait pas à propos de l'enlève ment de l'une des leur, le choc était encore là.

La journée s'étirait en longueur et la qui s'abattait sur le château depuis plusieurs jours rendait l'atmosphère encore plus morose qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ron semblait abattu, tout comme Ginny qui ne lâchait plus un mot. Harry lui-même se rendait en cours tel un fantôme, le regard vide et l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Dumbledore avait fui Poudlard, les laissant à la merci d'Ombrage. Et Hermione… personne n'osait aborder le sujet… Même le professeur McGonagall jetais des coups d'œil furtif vers la table d'Hermione vide, espérant qu'elle serait là et bondirais de sa chaise la main levée pour répondre à la question.

Mais pendant le cours de botanique, Neville Londubat s'approcha discrètement de la table d'Harry et Ron, faisant mine d'aller chercher son couteau en argent qu'il avait fait rouler sous leur table exprès.

L'infirmerie, chuchota Neville accroupit près de la chaise d'Harry.

Quoi ? demanda Harry.

Hermione, souffla Neville, ils ne l'ont pas amené à St Mangouste, elle est toujours ici. Luna m'a dit qu'elle avait vu des médicomages entrée dans l'infirmerie alors…

En sortant du cours de botanique Harry et Ron marchèrent à grand pas vers l'infirmerie sans même prendre le temps de se concerter.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, Ron poussa un juron : Malefoy se tenait devant la porte et les regardaient arriver un sourire aux lèvres.

Tient mais qui voilà ? dit-il faussement étonné. Ça ne serait pas Potter et Weasley ?

Laisse-nous passer, grogna Ron.

Tu ne vois pas ce qui est marqué là ? répondit Malefoy sarcastique en indiquant du menton un écriteau sur la porte où l'on pouvait lire : « en quarantaine ». Tu peux me supplier Weasley, mais notre nouvelle directrice m'a engager pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ici.

Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que dit cette vieille gargouille, s'énerva Ron. Maintenant tu nous laisse passer ou je te jette un sort !

Drago Malefoy ne sembla nullement impressionné et se contenta de répondre d'une voix trainante :

J'ai bien peur d'avoir à enlever quelque point à Gryffondor…

Les préfets ne peuvent pas retirer des points, dit aussitôt Harry d'un ton presque Hermionnien.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

Les préfets ne peuvent peut-être pas, mais les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale si, explique Malefoy en indiquant le gros « I » accroché juste au-dessus de son insigne de préfet.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Un groupe d'élèves choisit par la directrice qui ont le droit à certain privilège, répond le Serpentard d'une voix narquoise. Donc Weasley je t'enlève cinq points pour avoir insulté la directrice, Potter cinq point parce que je ne t'aime pas et je retire à Granger cinq point supplémentaire parce qu'à cause d'elle je dois me coltiner ce sale boulot. Ah et j'oubliais : c'est aussi une sang-de-bourbe, ça lui coutera cinq point supplémentaire.

Harry du agripper le bras de Ron avec force pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Malefoy. A lui non plus ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il jugea peu judicieux de faire perdre d'autres points supplémentaires à Gryffondore…

Cette nuit, chuchota Harry à son meilleur ami qui tremblait littéralement de rage.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde s'était endormi, les deux adolescents sortirent silencieusement de la salle commune. Harry déploya la cape d'invisibilité sur eux deux, puis rejoignirent l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Malefoy. Quand ils entrèrent dans celle-ci toutes les lumières étaient éteinte à l'exception d'une, juste à côté du seul lit occupé.

Hermione était assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenée contre elle et le regard vide. Quand Harry et Ron apparurent brusquement devant elle, elle sursauta violemment une main sur le cœur, mais se reprit très vite :

Je savais que vous viendriez, murmura-t-elle.

Harry remarqua immédiatement que son amie bien qu'heureuse de les voir, semblait inquiété et fatiguée.

Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

Ça peut aller, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Ils m'ont drogué avec des potions toute la journée. Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques heures à peine.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? voulut savoir Ron.

Pas grand-chose, d'après ce que j'ai compris il surveille juste mon comportement. Enfin il y aussi ce sortilège… approchez-vous, vous allez comprendre.

Harry s'avança vers le lit d'Hermione intrigué. Mais alors qu'il allait presque toucher son amie, il percuta une barrière invisible qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il avança prudemment les à la recherche de la limite. Il y avait bien quelque chose comme une carapace translucide qui entourait son amie.

Tu la vois ? demanda Hermione. Moi j'ai mis un moment à me rendre compte qu'elle était là.

Je crois, répondit Harry en plissant les yeux.

A présent il la voyait nettement, cette bulle qui avait en fait une légère teinte rosé et qui scintillait à certain endroit tout autour d'Hermione.

De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ron impatiemment. Je ne vois rien du tout !

Du sortilège, répondit patiemment Hermione. C'est un sort de protection ou de « quarantaine magique » comme il appelle ça. Il est translucide et déployé autour de moi de façon à ce qu'aucun organisme vivant ne puisse entrer ou en sortir. Comme ça je ne risque de blesser personne.

Ron s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione et essaya à son tour de la toucher. Sans succès, ses doigts furent arrêtés à une vingtaine de centimètre du visage d'Hermione, lui laissant le goût amer de la déception de ne pas pouvoir réconforter son amie comme il se doit. Ses mains retombèrent lentement sur le matelas.

Combien de temps tu vas devoir rester ici ? interrogea Harry.

Une semaine normalement, répondit Hermione. Deux médicomages vont me surveiller la journée pour voir comment je me comporte. Ils sont à l'affut du moindre signe qui indiquerait que je suis un potentiel danger.

Harry regarda son amie avec attention. Vu comme ça il était dur d'imaginer Hermione comme un danger. Elle semblait maigre, fatiguée et au bout du rouleau. Oui Hermione pouvait être féroce mais seulement quand elle était très énervé et une baguette entre les mains.

Hermione, en ce qui concerne ta baguette… commença Harry.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent immédiatement. Son visage était à la fois déformer par la tristesse et par la rage. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste vif.

Ils me l'ont prise ! s'indigna Hermione d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je ne sais pas du tout où elle est…

Je suis sûr que cette maudite Ombrage l'exhibe comme un trophée dans son bureau, s'énerva Ron. Mais si c'est le cas on a juste à aller la chercher. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?

Non ! intervint Hermione sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre. C'est trop risqué et je ne veux pas vous attiré plus d'ennuis, déjà vous ne devriez pas être ici, si vous vous faites prendre… McGonagall est la seule qui a eu l'autorisation de venir me voir. Elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, Poudlard ne va plus être pareil, il va falloir faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que out soit réglé.

Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron.

Oui, et puis normalement je devrais vite récupérer ma baguette. Aller il vaut mieux que vous y alliez maintenant. Je ne sais quand les médicomages vont revenir.

Harry et Ron dirent rapidement au revoir à Hermione, puis s'éclipsèrent sous la cape.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi Hermione eut la surprise de voir Ron entrée dans l'infirmerie.

Comment tu as fait pour venir ici sans cape ? lui demanda Hermione alors que Ron s'asseyait sur le lit voisin. Et pourquoi Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

C'était Goyle qui gardait la porte il est beaucoup plus facile à soudoyer que Malefoy. Et Harry devait venir à la base mais Ombrage la convoqué dans son bureau.

Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione soudain inquiète.

Aucune idée, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu'elle croit qu'Harry sait où est Dumbledore. Mais parlons d'autre chose, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Ça peut aller, mais j'aurais aimé être en cours…

Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! ria Ron. Tu es en quarantaine, sous surveillance, et le seul truc qui t'inquiète c'est de rater les cours ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à tout…

Il ramassa le sac qu'il avait déposé au pied du lit et en sortit un livre et des paquets de bonbons qu'il tendit à Hermione.

Tu as toujours le nez fourré dans ce bouquin, expliqua Ron tandis qu'Hermione serrait contre son cœur « l'histoire de Poudlard » comme si c'était le plus beau cadeau du monde. J'ai pensé que ça devait être ton livre préféré. Ça devrait un peu t'occuper en attendant qu'ils te laissent sortir d'ici.

Hermione leva des yeux plein de reconnaissance vers Ron, les oreilles rouges, qui n'arrivait pas à regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Elle l'aurait bien prit dans ses bras pour le remercier mais le sortilège de quarantaine l'en empêchait. Elle lui offrit donc un sourire resplendissant.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler et un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Ron et Hermione d'un même mouvement.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Hermione affolée.

La réponse de Ron fut recouverte par un nouveau grondement encore plus fort que le précédent. Hermione se rua à la fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Un immense feu d'artifice semblait avoir explosé dans tout Poudlard. Et dans la cour centrale deux dragons argenté explosaient en milliers d'étincelles multicolores.


	18. Potion, balai et Weasley est notre roi!

Des grondements sourds faisaient vibrer le vieux sol de pierre de Poudlard. Aucun coin de l'école n'était épargné. Des feux d'artifices explosaient dans les endroits où on les attendait le moins comme le placard à balais du troisième étage ou à l'intérieur même des armures des couloirs, jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage. Poudlard semblait s'être ranimé de l'euphorie qui l'avait quitté depuis la rentrée. Des rires et des cris de surprise emplissaient les couloirs.

Depuis l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermione étaient aux premières loges. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, dans la grande court une grande partie du spectacle se déroulait. Tous les deux avaient les yeux grands ouverts face aux feux d'artifice multicolore qui scintillaient et s'élevaient dans le ciel pur.

C'est Fred et George ! S'exclama Ron un grand sourire aux lèvres en se tournant vers Hermione. On les a croisés avec Harry et ils avaient vraiment l'air de manigancer quelque chose et puis cet été il y a eu pas mal d'explosion dans leur chambres !

Il y avait tant de fierté dans la voix de son ami qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

Ils sont tellement incroyables, c'est de la magie très difficile ! fit Hermione admirative.

Ron pivota vers Hermione qui n'avait pas lâché le ciel de l'autre côté de la fenêtre du regard. Les feux d'artifice semblaient se refléter dans ses yeux et le sourire qu'il aimait tant s'agrandissait sur son visage. Une pointe de jalousie prit Ron par surprise. Car l'admiration et le sourire de son amie ne lui était pas destiné à lui. Arriverait-il un jour à l'impressionner ? Ses pensées furent coupées par Hermione :

Ça va mettre ombrage hors d'elle, riait-elle. Tu imagines un peu le bazar que ça doit provoquer dans le château en ce moment même ?

Une idée folle traversa l'esprit de Ron. Il tenta d'attraper la main d'Hermione mais ces doigts percutèrent le sort de quarantaine déployé autour de la jeune fille.

Raah ce truc est vraiment énervant, grogna Ron en massant ses doigts douloureux, je ne peux même plus te toucher !

Hermione haussa les sourcils mi étonnée, mi amusée. Quand Ron comprit que ses paroles portaient un peu confusion, il se reprit les oreilles rouges :

Euh… je voulais juste te proposer de t'enfuir…

De m'enfuir ? répéta Hermione incrédule.

Oui, avec tout le bazar que les jumeaux ont provoqué, ça serait facile de sortir d'ici pour aller récupérer ta baguette non ?

Ron c'est impossible, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Ombrage s'en rendra forcément compte et elle me fera renvoyer pour de bon cette fois. Et je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard. Non je ne PEUX pas quitter Poudlard.

Hermione se prit le visage entre les mains. Rien que l'idée de partir l'a faisait trembler. Les jumeaux avaient une chance incroyable de pouvoir agir à leur guise, elle, elle n'avait pas le droit. Maintenant que Dumbledore était parti elle se sentait encore plus en danger. Il y avait bien le professeur McGonagall mais elle ne pouvait rien faire face à la nouvelle directrice.

Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tu vas y arriver. C'est juste une semaine après tout, et rien ne te fait peur même pas les devoirs tordus de Rogue non ?

Ron avait beau être maladroit et manquer cruellement de tact, Hermione était touchée qu'il soit là et qu'il essaye de lui remonter le moral. Elle dut s'accrocher au drap du lit pour ne pas se lever et l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la serrer, la rassurer, lui dire que tout se passerait bien et Ron faisait très bien l'affaire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible. Déjà le sort de quarantaine l'en empêchait et en plus enlacer son meilleur serait beaucoup trop ambigu. En plus à tous les coups une fois dans ses bras elle se mettrait à pleurer de tout son soul. Surtout qu'elle détestait qu'on la voit pleurer… Elle resta donc assise un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

Un ultime dragon coloré vint éclater devant la fenêtre, emplissant l'infirmerie d'une lumière rosâtre.

Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Ron. Courage Hermione, j'essaierais de repasser avec Harry dans la semaine.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête et Ron sortit de l'infirmerie.

La jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit. Décidément, elle n'arrêtait pas de se retrouver ici ! Elle attrapa l'Histoire de Poudlard sur la table de nuit. Et l'ouvrit au premier chapitre et se mit à lire. La lecture : quelque chose qui avait le don de l'apaiser.

La nuit tombée elle était toujours plongée dans sa lecture. Dehors des bruits d'explosion se faisaient encore entendre mais de manière beaucoup plus isolés.

Quand les yeux d'Hermione ne purent plus rester ouvert, elle reposa son livre et se glissa sous les draps tièdes. Aucun médicomages n'étaient passé la voir, même pas madame Pomfresh. Peut-être était-ce à cause du remue-ménage causé par les jumeaux Weasley ? Dans tous les cas elle portait toujours son uniformes et n'avait rien mangé de la journée mis à part les bonbons que Ron lui avait apporté.

Hermione ferma les yeux mais alors qu'elle était dans un demi sommeil, elle se redressa brusquement sur le lit faisait couiner les ressort du matelas. Ça recommençait ! Non !

Son bracelet c'était mis à briller de l'habituelle lueur bleutée. Son poignet picotait horriblement. Hermione jeta plus loin ses draps et attrapa la bougie sur la table de nuit. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que sans baguette elle était incapable de l'allumer. L'adolescente se retint de hurler de frustration. « Je ne peux pas m'endormir, il ne faut pas qu'ils me trouvent dans cet état ! » pensa Hermione.

Alors elle s'assit en tailleur, croisa les bras et se jura qu'elle ne fermerait pas les yeux de la nuit.

Les heures passèrent avec une lenteur infinie. A plusieurs reprises Hermione manqua de s'endormir tellement ses yeux étaient lourd de fatigue. Mais elle tint bon usant de stratagème pour garder son cerveau réveillé. Allant même jusqu'à réciter en entier le dernier cours auquel elle avait assisté dans sa tête.

Vers trois heures du matin son bracelet cessa de briller. Mais elle décida de continuer de veiller histoire d'être sûr.

Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'Hermione accueillit les premières lueurs du jour. Elle retomba sur son oreiller, un grand sourire de satisfaction sur le visage : elle avait réussi ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir plus longtemps. En effet la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer deux hommes en blouse blanche. Hermione se releva en position assise pendant que les deux médicomage s'approchaient de son lit.

Bien dormis ? demanda l'un des hommes.

Très bien, mentit Hermione avec aplomb.

L'homme fit apparaître un bloc note et se mit à griffonner dessus.

Ce n'est pas ce que dit votre visage, dit-il sans la regarder. Vous êtes sûr de vous sentir bien ? rien d'anormale ne s'est produit ses dernières heures ?

Je ne vois rien qu'y pourrait être anormal mis à part le fait qu'on me retient ici contre mon grés, m'empêchant ne voir mes amis et d'aller en cours. Sans oublier que je n'ai rien mangé hier et que je porte le même uniforme depuis trois jours, répliqua Hermione d'une voix acide.

Le médicomage posa brutalement son bloc note et leva des yeux agacés vers Hermione qui soutint son regard.

Ne croyez pas que ce que je fais me plait, dit-il. J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte de la situation jeune fille. Nous prenons déjà un très gros risque en vous gardant à Poudlard. Au moindre signe, on vous envoi à st Mangouste alors estimez-vous heureuse d'être encore ici.

Hermione de répondit rien, parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer le médicomages n'avait pas totalement tort.

Donnez-moi votre main, reprit l'homme.

Hermione là lui tendit avec mauvaise grâce. Un comportement aussi enfantin de lui ressemblait pas mais sa nuit blanche avait eu raison d'elle : elle était d'humeur massacrante.

Il lui saisit sa main sans aucun problème la barrière invisible avait disparu.

Le sort de quarantaine s'est dissipé, constata le médicomage avant de lâcher sa main. je vais le redéployer.

Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire ? demanda Hermione suspicieuse. Il n'y a personne ici que je pourrais blesser.

Vous n'avez pas à me dire comment travailler, riposta l'homme. Et visiblement on vous a rendu visite hier, sinon le sortilège de quarantaine serait encore actif.

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent d'un rouge vif et elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que l'homme parte. L'autre medicomages, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée, lui apporta ensuite de quoi manger puis s'assit sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Il passa le reste de la journée à observer Hermione qui vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il la surveillait.

Alors elle resta sur son lit à lire, le poignet droit discrètement caché sous sa couette. La journée passa lentement. Même quand la nuit vint l'homme ne bougea pas au grand dam d'Hermione. Elle fit alors mine de dormir, allongée dos à l'homme et le poignet ramené contre sa poitrine. Mais tous ses sens étaient en éveille.

Les jours passèrent, et se déroulaient exactement de la même manière. Le matin les médicomages reformaient le sortilège autour d'Hermione, puis ils s'asseyaient dans un coin et l'observaient le reste de la journée. Hermione n'eut aucune visite depuis celle de Ron. Elle s'ennuyait atrocement et n'en pouvait plus de lire encore et encore le même livre. La nuit, elle dormait à peine. Il n'y avait aucune glace dans l'infirmerie, mais elle était certaine qu'elle avait des cernes. Elle tournait en rond dans l'infirmerie comme un lion dans une cage. Ici, elle se sentait seule, inutile et exténuée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Harry. Faisait-il toujours des cauchemars ? Et Ron ? La finale de Quidditch approchait et elle était certaine qu'il devait être très inquiet. Quant aux buses… elle ne préférait même pas penser à tout le retard qu'elle avait pris.

Vous semblez exténué, lui fit remarquer le médicomage un matin en lui tendant son petit déjeuné.

Je suis juste un peu fatigué, répondit Hermione en plantant sa fourchette dans ses œufs brouillés.

Vous ne dormez pas, affirma l'homme pendant qu'Hermione avalait avec difficulté sa première bouchée.

Je ne… commençai Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle venait de remarquer que les œufs n'avaient pas du tout le même goût que d'habitude. Mais il était trop tard pour recracher. Un regard vers le médicomage lui confirma ce qu'elle redoutait : on avait mis une potion de sommeil dans son petit déjeuner. La vision d'Hermione devint floue. Sa fourchette glissa d'entre ses doigts et tomba au sol. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'adresser un regard de reproche à l'homme, le sommeil l'engloutit en un instant. Elle s'endormi avant même de toucher son oreiller.

Hermione rêvait. Elle voyait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vues : ce qui ressemblait à un troll des montagnes, un immense labyrinthe végétal, des mots écrits avec du sang sur un mur… et puis d'autres choses qui lui était plus familière, comme ce collier en forme de sablier qu'elle avait déjà vu dans la salle sur demande. Sauf qu'elle le tenait dans sa main et parlait à un Harry plus jeune qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais connu. Et puis il y avait Ron, qui la regardait dans les yeux et disait d'une voix glaciale :

Tu fraternise avec l'ennemi.

Hermione se redressa brusquement, en sueur et le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Autour d'elle rien de semblait avoir bougé. Le médicomage était assis à la même place et la regardait le visage insondable.

Combien de temps ? demanda brusquement Hermione.

Trois jours, répondit-il calmement. Vous dormez depuis trois.

Trois jours ? S'exclama Hermione au bord de l'évanouissement. Et il ne s'est rien… vous n'avez rien…

Rien d'anormal ne s'est produit si c'est ça que vous demandez.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. L'homme allait dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par l'arrivée d'Ombrage. Elle entra en souriant, comme si la situation la réjouissait au plus haut point.

Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, fit Ombrage d'une voix légère.

Vous êtes venu me rendre ma baguette ? demanda Hermione avec espoir.

Pas encore, répondit Ombrage.

Quoi ? mais ça fait des jours que je suis ici, et rien ne s'est passé d'anormal! se révolta la jeune fille. vous m'enfermez ici, je ne peux pas voir mes amis, ni prévenir mes parents et encore moins travailler. Vous vous rendez compte que je passe mes buses bientôt ? Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça !

La dernière phrase d'Hermione fit mouche : le visage de crapaud d'Ombrage rougit de colère.

Weasley ! aboya-t-elle. Vous pouvez entrer !

Hermione se leva de son lit et couru se jeter dans les bras de Ginny qui venait tout juste de passer la porte de l'infirmerie. Le sort de quarantaine ne faisait plus effet. Bon sang comme la chaleur humaine lui avait manqué ! Et Ginny ! elle semblait radieuse et lui rendit son étreinte.

Ginny était vraiment heureuse de retrouver Hermione. Tout comme Ron, Harry et Luna elle n'avait pas cessé de s'inquiéter pour son amie, surtout depuis que toute visite avait été interdite. L'élan d'affection d'Hermione la surprit tout de même. Hermione était une fille amicale certes, mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup afficher ses émotions comme cela. Quand son amie la lâcha enfin, Ginny constata avec effroi son état. Hermione avait des cernes violettes sous ses grands yeux chocolats. Son teint était très pâle, et son visage était tiré par la fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et elle semblait aussi avoir beaucoup maigrit. Par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione Ginny jeta un regard noir à Ombrage. C'était elle la responsable de tout cela.

Alors Hermione comment vas-tu ? demanda la rousse.

Ça peu aller, répondit rapidement Hermione.

Ginny voyait bien qu'elle mentait, mais il était inutile de contredire Hermione.

Je t'ai apporté les cours, dit-elle en lui tendant un sac remplis de parchemin. C'est Harry et Ron qui me les ont donnés.

Merci beaucoup Ginny ! Remercie Harry et Ron pour moi, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pris des notes ! comment vont-ils ?

Oh ils vont bien, Ron ne vole pas trop mal ces dernier temps, avec un peu de chance on peut gagner la finale. Mais tu manques beaucoup à l'équipe, le nouveau batteur est vraiment pas doué.

En parlant de Quidditch, tu sais où je range mon balai, non ?

Euh oui, répondit Ginny. Sous ton lit je crois, pourquoi ?

Je te l'offre, je n'en aurais plus besoin et tu en feras un bien meilleur usage que moi.

Non, Hermione je… je ne peux pas accepter c'est…

Mais tu n'as pas le choix, coupa Hermione. Ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir et puis ça sera bénéfique à tous les Gryffondor si ça peut aider à gagner le match.

Ginny lui sourit, un peu timidement. Elle s'avait qu'Hermione était au courant que sa famille n'était pas très riche et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui payer un balais neuf. Elle la remercia donc chaleureusement, puis Ombrage lui demanda de partir.

J'espère que tu pourras venir voir le match ! dit Ginny avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Les jours suivant Hermione les passa à étudier. Comme il n'y avait pas de bureau dans l'infirmerie, elle s'installa sur son lit et étala les divers parchemins sur la couette. Elle fut très surprise de constater qu'Harry et Ron avaient pris scrupuleusement des notes. Surtout que Ron semblait aussi avoir écrit plus proprement que d'Habitude. Dans les coins de certain parchemin lui et Harry avait fait des parties de pendu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu quand elle vit qu'Harry avait essayé de faire deviner le mot « Hermione » à Ron et que celui-ci avait trouvé du premier coup.

Durant les jours suivant son bracelet ne brilla qu'une seule fois. Et par chance ce fut la nuit alors que le médicomage ronflait bruyamment.

Un après-midi de mai, Hermione avait délaissé le cour de métamorphose pour regarder le ciel bleu azur de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Ça faisait deux semaine qu'elle était enfermé là et qu'elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors. Brusquement la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit laissant entrer…

Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

Le brun lui sourit et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle sous le regard réprobateur du médicomage. Hermione l'aurait bien enlacé comme elle l'avait fait pour Ginny mais cette fois-ci le sortilège de quarantaine faisait toujours effet.

Tu vas bien ? s'enquit le brun. Ginny m'a dit que tu avais l'air fatigué.

Oh je dors mieux depuis, répondit Hermione. Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

Il n'a pas pu venir, il attend pour son entretient. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu venir. McGonagall et Ombrage se sont disputés pendant le mien. Je n'avais jamais vu Mcgonagall aussi énervée ! elle m'a donné l'autorisation pour venir te voir, je peux te dire qu'Ombrage était folle de rage !

Tant mieux, je te jure qu'à l'instant où je récupère ma baguette je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de lui jeter un sortilège impardonnable.

Et bien ! tu droit vraiment être à bout pour en venir à de telle extrémité…

Tu n'as pas idée, j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue ! Mais parle-moi un peu de toi, comment ça se passe l'Occlumancie ?

Harry parut mal à l'aise et se gratta nerveusement la tête avant de répondre :

Je n'ai plus de cours d'Occlumancie en fait…

Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Comment ça se fait ? il n'était pas question d'arrêter ces cours avant la fin de l'année non ?

En fait Rogue pense que je peux me débrouiller tout seul maintenant que j'ai les bases…

Mais tu ne fait plus de cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Hermione soupçoneuse.

Euh disons que j'en fais beaucoup moins, répondit précautionneusement Harry.

Il mentait, c'était évident. Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, McGonagall venait de faire irruption dans l'infirmerie.

Bonjour miss Granger, re-bonjour monsieur Potter, dit le professeur de méthamorphose en s'approchant d'eux.

Bonjour répondit Hermione qui n'avait que d'yeux pour la baguette que le professeur tenait dans sa main.

Le vieille femme capta son regard et sourit à Hermione.

Je crois que ceci vous appartient, fit-elle en lui tendant son bien.

Hermione saisit sa baguette d'une main tremblante puis la serra contre son cœur. Enfin, enfin elle retrouvait sa baguette ! Elle se sentait elle-même pour la première fois depuis des semaines, entière, forte et « sorcière » aussi. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : la réutiliser à nouveau. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde, d'un coup de baguette tous les parchemins éparpillés sur le lit se rangèrent dans son sac.

Merci beaucoup professeur ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry l'attendait à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie le temps qu'elle enfile son uniforme. Elle boutonna sa chemise en quatrième vitesse, noua sa cravate, enfila sa jupe ainsi que sa robe de sorcière. Elle glissa ensuite sa baguette dans la poche de celle-ci, un sourire satisfait au visage. Récupérer son statut d'élève au sein de Poudlard ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir. Elle rejoignit la salle commune en compagnie d'Harry en sautillant littéralement de joie.

Harry était amusé du comportement de sa meilleure amie. Mais il était heureux de l'avoir retrouver. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son absence lui couterait autant à Ron et lui. Surtout Ron qui était devenue maussade voir complétement incontrôlable depuis que Ginny leur avait raconté qu'Hermione était dans un sale état quand elle avait pu lui rendre visite.

Quand tous les deux passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame, Ron était déjà assis dans un fauteuil. Quand il remarqua Hermione au côté d'Harry il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber les brochures qu'il avait sur les genoux sur le sol.

Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il les yeux ronds.

Il s'approcha d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux, leva à demi les bras comme s'il voulait l'enlacer mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Hum… bienvenue chez toi Hermione, dit-il finalement.

Les jours qui suivirent ne se furent pas de tout repos, si bien qu'Hermione eut du mal à reprendre le rythme scolaire. Tout le temps où elle n'était pas en cours elle le passait à étudier jusqu'à très tard le soir. Jusqu'à s'endormir le nez dans un parchemin parfois en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry qui se sentaient obligé de faire pareil étant donné l'approche des Buses. Il va sans dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être angoissé par les examens imminents il était devenu monnaie de bousculer des élèves de cinquième année qui marchait d'un pas fantomatique dans les couloirs, plongé dans un livre et parlant tout seul. La bibliothèque n'avait jamais été aussi fréquentée et Harry, Ron et Hermione n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de sortir étudier dans le parc. Mais le temps ensoleillé ne les aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Et ils eurent tôt fait de lâcher leur révision pour se balader autour du lac en discutant.

C'est dingue tous les produits de stimulation de cerveau qui circulent en ce moment, disait Hermione. Ron tu es préfet, tu devrais confisquer tout ça.

Tu rigoles ! j'aurais l'impression ma propre famille, Fred et George n'approuverait certainement pas. depuis qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard de manière spectaculaire j'ai vraiment l'impression que le château manque d'ambiance.

Ça c'est parce qu'on est censé être en pleine période de révision, Ron.

Hey c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on sorte faire un tour dehors !

Logique, j'ai passé des semaines enfermé à l'infirmerie sans voir la lumière du jour et…

Ron et elle se disputèrent jusqu'au château.

Le lendemain eut lieu la Finale de Quiddtich qui retira toute chance d'essayer de réviser. Tout le monde prévoyait la victoire prochaine des Serdaigles même les Gryffondors, qui avaient abandonné tous espoirs de victoire.

Je vais aller encourager une dernière fois Ron, dit Hermione à Harry alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre les tribunes. Je te rejoins là-haut dans deux minutes.

Hermione couru en direction des vestiaires des Gryffondors. Ron fut celui qui en sortit en dernier. Comme à l'accoutumé, il abordait un teint verdâtre.

Tu vas y arriver, dit simplement Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête pas vraiment convaincu. Ils restèrent totalement silencieux jusqu'à ce que Ginny, balai à la main l'appel :

Ron il fait y aller maintenant!

Bonne chance à vous deux, fit Hermione avant que ses deux amis entre sur la pelouse.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait les tribunes elle entendit des exclamations depuis la foule. Elle pria intérieurement pour que Ron n'ai pas déjà encaissé un but.

Elle se fraya avec difficulté un chemin jusqu'à sa place habituelle dans les tribunes mais fut surprise de n'y trouver que Neville.

Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle à celui-ci.

Il est parti avec Hagrid, répondit Neville, mais je ne sais pas du tout où ils sont allés.

Harry partit avec Hagrid ? Elle savait que son meilleur ami n'aurait jamais manqué le match de Ron à moins que cela ne soit très grave. Mais Hermione décida qu'elle s'en inquiéterait plus tard, maintenant elle devait se concentrer sur le match, sur Ron.

Et là au bout de dix minutes de jeu, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les spectateurs, Ron stoppa son premier but du match. Il y eu un temps d'arrêt, un temps d'incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que les Gryffondor comprennent ce qui venait de se passer. C'est Hermione qui se leva la première, suivit de près par Neville. Ils applaudirent de toutes leurs forces suivit quelques seconde plus tard par tous les autres supporters. Mais Ron ne s'arrêta pas là, il enchainait les arrêts spectaculaires. Envoyant le souafle valsé d'un coup de pieds, ou le rattrapant du bout des doigts. Aucun poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse n'arrivait à marquer. Et Ron prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui. Bientôt la chanceux Weasley est notre roi résonna dans tout le stade. Les Gryffondor modifiait les paroles et les hurlaient aussi fort qu'il le pouvait les mains d'Hermione la brûlaient tellement elle applaudissait, mais elle s'en fichait royalement tout ce qui comptait c'était Ron, resplendissant sur son balai où son talent explosait aux yeux de tous. De temps en temps elle le voyait jeter des regards furtifs en direction des tribunes, surement à la recherche d'Harry et elle.

Puis Ginny attrapa le vif d'or, debout sur son balai, le poing serré sur la petite balle dorée et un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. La victoire avait été écrasante.

Harry remontait avec mauvaise humeur la pelouse. Des géants ! Et Hagrid en avait ramené un dans la forêt interdite ! Et c'était son demi-frère ! Harry retint un juron en retirant une ronce qui s'était accroché au bas de son pantalon. Il appréhendait déjà le moment où il devrait raconter ça à Ron et à Hermione… Et cette saleté de chanson qu'ils continuaient à chanter ! Mais les paroles semblaient un peu differentes… soudain il avisa Hermione qui se détachait du groupe des Gryffondor un peu plus loin. Elle couru vers lui en criant :

Harry! Harry ! il l'a fait ! Ron l'a fait! On a gagné !

Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il regarda en direction du troupeau des Gryffondor : les supporters et le reste de l'équipe portait un Ron hilare qui brandissait dans sa main la coupe de Quidditch. Le brun fut subjugué par une puissante vague de bonheur. Il avait vraiment gagné coupe ! Il fallait qu'il aille féliciter son ami, si les autres voulaient bien le reposer par terre, et Ginny bien sûr. Tant pis, il leur parlerait de Graup plus tard. L'heure était à la fête et il n'allait certainement pas manquer ça !

L'euphorie dût à la victoire de Gryffondor s'estompa bien vite. Car les buses approchaient à grand pas, et l'heure était aux révisions de dernières minutes. Hermione relisait pour la centième fois ses notes de sortilège. Ron et Harry faisait de même murmurant formules, effet et mouvement de baguette.

La première épreuve eut lieu le 7 juin, à 9h30. Les élèves de cinquième année se rendirent en silence jusque dans la grande salle pour l'épreuve de Sortilège. La salle avait été spécialement aménagé : des pupitres étaient installés sur toute la longueur, un gros sablier était posé à la place de la table des professeurs, et de long parchemins vierges les attendait silencieusement sur chaque table. on les plaça par ordre alphabétique. Hermione était à la fois angoissée et surexcité : les examens elle adorait ça mais elle ne devait pas échouer. Quand il fut leur, l'examinateur prit la parole :

Vous pouvez retourner les sujets.

Hermione retourna le parchemin d'une main tremblante. Elle lut la première question, sourit, puis saisit sa plume et commença à écrire.


	19. Baiser, rêve et Sombral

Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demandait Harry à Hermione qui les rejoignaient en courant le questionnaire serré contre elle.

Je crois que je me suis bien débrouillée, répondit Hermione d'une voix quand même anxieuse. Mais j'ai un peu hésité à la question sept j'ai fait quinze centimètre de plus de ce qui était demandé pour être sûr. Par contre la question vingt-trois…

Hermione, tu ne vas pas recommencer, coupa Ron. On a déjà passé le test une fois, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Les quatre grandes tables furent remises à leur place habituelle dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. La semaine d'examen s'achevait bientôt la dernière épreuve, l'histoire de la magie, devait avoir lieu l'après-midi même. Les cinquièmes années mangeaient avec les autres tout en faisant les pronostics des sujets qui risquaient de tomber.

Je suis sûr qu'il va y avoir une question sur la fondation de la Confédération internationale des sorciers, disait Hermione.

Devant elle quatre lourds volumes étaient étalé sur la table empiétant même sur l'assiette de Ron juste à côté.

Peu importe ce qui tombe, on sait tous que tu vas t'en sortir avec un Optimal, dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

C'est faux, répliqua Hermione. Le cours sur la Confédération à eut lieu quand j'étais à l'infirmerie. Si une question porte dessus…

Alors tu n'auras QUE 99% de bonnes réponses !

Assis en face, Harry entendait à peine la dispute de ses deux amis. La veille, pendant l'épreuve d'astronomie, Ombrage s'en était pris à Hagrid et McGonagall. Le géant avait pris la fuite dans la forêt tandis que le professeur de métamorphose était à présent à St Mangouste. Plus aucun membre de l'ordre n'était à Poudlard Harry se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité. Il était à la merci d'Ombrage et donc du Ministère qui lui le prenait pour un menteur. Sans oublier qu'il continuait de faire encore et encore ce même rêve…

Bon, dit brusquement Hermione. Je vais à la salle sur demande.

Pour quoi faire ? demandèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en rangeant tous ses livres dans son sac.

Je crois avoir vu un livre sur la Confédération sur une des étagères je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil avant l'examen. Et Ron tu viens avec moi.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que les notes que tu as sur la confédération racontent n'importe quoi et il ne faudrait pas que tu sortes de telle énormité sur ton parchemin cette après-midi. Harry, on se retrouve juste avant l'épreuve d'accord ?

Pas de souci.

Ron se leva en grognant et quitta la table des Griffondors en compagnie d'Hermione.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande rien n'avait changé. Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers les deux lourdes bibliothèques. Ron la suivit d'un pas trainant tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Alors… murmura Hermione en passant un doigt sur les reliures des livres alignés le long de l'étagère. « Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leur contre-attaques », « Les Force du Mal surpassées », « les sorts d'Autodéfense », « Sortilèges à l'usage des Ensorcelés »… Ah ! « les Confédérations depuis le XVI siècles » ! c'est ça !

Hermione se mis sur la pointe des pieds, puis attrapa le lourd ouvrage. Elle se retourna, le livre en main, et manqua de percuter Ron qui était juste derrière elle sans qu'elle ne l'ait entendu arriver. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient juste en face de la grosse cicatrice du cou du roux, celle qu'il s'était faite à cause du filet du diable. Puis le regard de la jeune fille monta lentement vers le visage de son ami, jusqu'à ses yeux bleu.

Brusquement il se passa quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'Hermione ne put expliquer. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, non, plutôt ralentir. Les lèvres de Ron bougeaient, lentement, mais Hermione n'entendait plus rien. Seulement des échos lointains, comme si elle avait la tête sous l'eau. Les secondes ressemblaient à des heures. Puis il y eut une voix. Sa propre voix qui résonnait dans sa tête.

« Fait-le. Je sais que tu en a envie. Sinon crois-moi, tu vas le regretter. Fais-le maintenant. N'attend pas d'être au milieu de la bataille où à chaque seconde tu risques de mourir. Fait-le maintenant, avant la guerre, avant que votre amitié devienne trop ambiguë. Fais-le, crois-moi ».

La bataille ? La guerre ? Hermione ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Qui était cette voix ? La sienne en plus ! Mais l'autre Hermione reprit à nouveau la parole dans sa tête.

« C'est le lieu. C'est exactement ici que ça doit se produire : dans la salle sur demande, exactement là où sont vos pieds. Je sais que tu l'aimes, peut-être pas encore autant que moi, mais ça viendrais, rien n'est plus sûr… tu l'aimeras si fort qu'il te fera pleurer, qu'il te fera souffrir, qu'il te rendra forte, si forte que tu seras prête à tout sacrifier ».

Hermione frissonna. Devenait-elle folle ? Impossible. La voix de l'autre Hermione semblait si réelle ! Comme si elle était juste à côté et lui parlait à l'oreille.

Hermione ? Hermione ? faisait Ron voyant que son amie le regardait d'un drôle de regard. Tu m'entends ? ça va être l'heure il faut qu'on…

Mais Hermione n'entendait rien depuis longtemps. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il y eut un bruit mat quand le livre qu'elle tenait tomba sur le sol. Elle passa brusquement ses bras autour du cou de Ron, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrasse en plein sur la bouche. Les mains d'Hermione glissèrent sur la nuque, jusque dans ses cheveux roux flamboyant. Elle l'attirait encore plus à lui, sa bouche contre les siennes ses lèvres avaient le goût de la tarte à la mélasse qu'il avait mangé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas elle qui embrassait Ron, du moins en partie. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable d'une telle audace. Non, c'était une autre Hermione. Une Hermione plus âgée, plus frustrée, qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps.

Ron n'avait pas bougé, pas émis le moindre mouvement. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts sous la surprise. Hermione s'écarta un peu mais leurs nez se frôlaient toujours et sa respiration caressait ses lèvres.

Hermione était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, elle ne supporterait pas le regard de Ron. Alors elle chuchota juste :

C'est le moment de me repousser, Ron.

Mais il ne fait rien. Pas un mot, pas un mouvement. Alors Hermione l'embrasse à nouveau, plus passionnément, cherchant à arracher à Ron une sensation, une émotion, n'importe quoi. Puis soudain, alors qu'Hermione allait abandonner et se résigner au fait que ça sera la seule et unique fois où elle embrasserait son meilleur ami, Ron fit glisser ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Il la serra encore plus contre lui et lui rendit enfin son baiser. Il était un peu maladroit mais les deux Hermione s'en fichaient éperdument. La voix résonna encore dans la tête d'Hermione :

« Ça aurait dut être lui mon premier baiser, pas Viktor. »

Viktor ? Hermione ne connaissait aucun Viktor, mais la seconde d'après n'y pensa plus. En effet elle préférait se concentrer sur les milles sensations nouvelles que lui procurait son tout premier baiser. Et quel baiser ! Elle en avait le vertige ! Mais soudain l'autre Hermione disparu et elle se retrouva seule face à ses actes.

« Oh non ! pensa Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Notre amitié ne survivra pas à ça. Il a surement répondu à mon baiser par politesse ou par pitié… Si c'est ça je ne m'en remettrais pas… »

Hermione commença à s'écarter de Ron mais celui-ci s'en rendit compte.

Ron avait les idées embrouillées. Cinq minutes plus tôt il s'apprêtait à aider Hermione pour récupérer le livre en haut de l'étagère, puis soudain elle s'était retournée et l'avait toisé d'une drôle de façon. Il lui disait qu'il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent mais elle n'avait pas semblé écouter un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Puis Hermione l'avait embrassé. Dans un premier temps il avait été incapable de réagir tellement il était surprit. Mais tandis que son amie remuait ses lèvres contre les siennes et que l'odeur salée de ses cheveux l'enivrait, Ron avait ressenti quelque chose. Quelque chose dont il n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence jusqu'à présent, quelque chose de fort, très fort même, qui faisait battre son cœur un rythme effréné et qui rependant une douce chaleur au creux de son estomac. Il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre un mot là-dessus mais une chose était sûr il fallait qu'il embrasse Hermione, ça lui semblait aussi vital que de respirer. Alors il enroula ses mains autour de sa taille et embrassa sa meilleure amie. Jusqu'à lors Hermione avait été sûr d'elle, l'embrassant avec la ferveur de quelqu'un qui avait peur de mourir la minute suivante. Mais d'un coup il l'a senti plus hésitante : elle commençait à s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait peur, Hermione avait peur, il le savait. Parce qu'elle s'inquiète de tout et est terrifiée à l'idée de faire des erreurs. Il fallait qu'il l'a rassure, lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Alors ses mains quittèrent sa taille et attrapèrent le visage de la jeune fille pour l'attirer à lui. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et il sentit le sourire d'Hermione derrière les sienne. Tout disparut, la salle sur demande, le stress des Buses même la menace de Voldemort. Il n'y avait que lui et Hermione, cette fille un peu agaçante parfois il fallait le reconnaitre, mais dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

Soudain derrière ses paupières il y eu une lumière bleu. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose le souleva de terre et le propulsa contre une surface dur, un mur ou le sol il ne savait pas. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, chassant l'air de ses poumons et il perdit immédiatement conscience.

Hermione était agenouillée près du corps de Ron. Elle essayait de se retenir de pleurer mais les larmes coulaient d'elle-même. En un instant son bonheur lui avait été arraché de force. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Son bracelet continuait d'emmètre des éclairs bleu mais ils n'étaient pas aussi grand que celui qui avait envoyé valser Ron comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle posa sa main gauche sur la poitrine de Ron. Son cœur ne battait plus, il était en arrêt cardiaque. Sa magie l'avait comme électrocuté, d'ailleurs les cheveux du roux sentaient le brulé. Hermione n'avait jamais reçu le sort du Doloris mais elle savait que même ce sortilège impardonnable ne pourrait lui faire aussi mal que la douleur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Elle avait envie de hurler, de s'enfuir loin de cette situation, de pleurer, de mettre fin à cette douleur atroce que chaque battement supplémentaire de son cœur rendait infernale. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'elle sauve Ron, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. D'habitude les réponses aux questions émergeaient d'elles-mêmes dans son esprit mais là… Pour la première fois de sa vie sa baguette lui était tout à fait inutile.

S'il vous plait, gémissait Hermione toujours en larme, je m'en fiche d'avoir des mauvaises notes toute ma vie, si ça peut aider à le ramener je ferais n'importe quoi !

Evidement personne ne répondit à ses supplications. Mais la solution vint, comme un miracle. Un livre de médecine qu'elle avait emprunté à son père. Il y avait ce chapitre sur le massage cardiaque… Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Mais à peine elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Ron que celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Herm…Hermione ? dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Hermione fut submergée par une vague de soulagement. Qui disparut bien vite écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aux côtés de Ron ou ceux d'Harry ou n'importe qui d'autre. Alors elle se leva et sortit en courant de la salle sur demande. Ron ne vit qu'une forme vague s'éloigner de lui. Il tenta de se lever mais sombra à nouveau.

Quand Ron se réveilla il était allongé sur le sol. Il se releva encore étourdit et fit quelques pas incertain dans la pièce qui se trouvait être dans la salle sur demande. Son dos était douloureux tout comme chacun de ses muscles étrangement engourdis.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fou là ? s'interrogea Ron à voix haute.

Il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'un éventuel indice. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une vieille pendule qui affichait 13h56. Les buses ! Il allait être en retard ! Et Hermione allait l'assassiner !

Ron couru aussi vite qui le pouvait jusqu'à la grande salle où les élèves commençaient à entrer. Au milieu de la foule de cinquième année il vit Harry qui regardait partout autour de lui surement à sa recherche. Quand le brun vit Ron il fut immédiatement rassuré :

Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! Où tu étais passé ? attend, où est Hermione ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

Bien sûr que non, vous êtes partis ensemble à la salle sur demande et on devait se rejoindre ici.

Ron se gratta la tête, pensif. Oui il lui semblait bien qu'il était entré dans la salle sur demande avec Hermione. Il était question d'un livre mais rien d'autre ne lui revenait, juste un grand noir dans son esprit.

J'ai dû m'endormir, dit finalement Ron bien que cette hypothèse ne lui semblait pas très crédible en réalité. Et elle à dut partir la première j'imagine… enfin pas la peine de s'inquiéter, Hermione ne raterait pas un examen même si sa vie en dépendait !

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle et rejoignirent leur table respective. Les minutes passèrent et à présent tous les cinquièmes années étaient là à l'exception d'Hermione. Quand les examinateurs firent leur apparition et commencèrent à distribuer les sujets, Ron se mis vraiment à s'inquiéter. Hermione ne séchait JAMAIS les cours et encore moi des examens aussi important que les buses ! Quand le début de l'épreuve fut annoncé, Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer, toutes les deux minutes il jetait un coup d'œil furtif vers la porte d'entrée espérant voir son amie débarquer, essoufflée et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? marmonna-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les bras.

Soudain il se rendit compte d'une chose étonnante : c'était léger mais les manches de son uniforme étaient imprégner de l'odeur…d'Hermione. Ron se mit à rougie tout en secouant la tête. « Impossible ! se dit-il. A moins de l'avoir serré dans mes bras… et si c'était le cas je m'en souviendrais. Non ça doit être mon imagination. ».

Plusieurs tables plus loin Harry sommeillait déjà. L'histoire de la magie n'avait jamais été son fort, il préférait largement la défense contre les force du mal. Ses yeux parcouraient les énoncés à la recherche d'une question à laquelle il était capable de répondre. Il finit par tomber sur la question dix : « décrivez les circonstances qui ont mené à la fondation de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et expliquez pourquoi les sorciers du Liechtenein refusèrent d'y adhérer. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire Hermione avait raison : il y avait bien une question sur la Confédération. Puis il se rappela qu'Hermione n'était pas là pour y répondre. Il leva les yeux de sa copie pour regarder la chaise vide juste devant lui, là où aurait dut être son amie. Ombrage y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Ou peut-être qu'Hermione avait fait une nouvelle crise… Harry décida qu'il était temps de commencer à écrire sur son parchemin, mais les mots semblaient danser devant ses yeux et les lettres se mélanger. Une fatigue sans nom lui embourbait le cerveau et lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de fermer les yeux. Harry bailla une nouvelle fois, une larme de fatigue roula le long de sa joue. Ses yeux le picotaient alors il décida de les fermer un peu pour se reposer quelque minutes.

Le couloir de pierre apparut, celui de ses rêves. Il marchait d'un pas pressant, baguette à la main. Il franchit la seconde porte d'une salle circulaire, puis encore et une porte, et une autre… il se tenait à présent dans cette salle aussi grande qu'une cathédrale, remplie d'étagères et de globe de verre. Il continuait de longer les allées obscures numérotées, mais plus loin une forme floue remuait au sol comme un animal blessé. Harry s'approcha et une voix aigüe et glaciale s'éleva de sa propre bouche :

Prend-la pour moi… rapporte là… je ne peux pas y toucher… mais toi tu peux…

La forme bougea un peu et Harry pu voir une petite lumière bleutée au milieu de tout ce noir. Puis deux autres formes apparurent et attrapèrent celle au sol pour la forcer à se mettre debout. Son visage apparut dans la lumière. Il était d'une pâleur effrayante et une plaie sur sa joue avait laissé une trainée de sang séchée sur la peau. Le reste de sa face était sale et recouverte de boue. Ses yeux brillaient du mélange contradictoire de la peur et de la détermination.

Alors prend-là, fit à nouveau la voix glaciale, prend-là ou bien je te tuerais sale sang-de-bourbe !

N… non… répondait Hermione.

Le bras d'Harry se leva contre son gré, la baguette magique serrée entre ses doigts il prononça :

Endoloris !

Hermione retomba au sol dans un cri terrible qui semblait être arraché du plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se convulsa sur le sol de pierre froide, le visage tordu par la douleur. Des rires s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

Lord Voldemort attend…

La forme au sol trouva la force de lever son visage sale vers son agresseur pour dire d'une voix quasi inaudible :

Je… je ne peux pas…

Il allait baisser à nouveau sa baguette mais un autre cri déchira le silence mais ce n'était plus celui d'Hermione.

Harry se réveilla quand il tomba de sa table heurtant le sol de la grande salle. Son propre cri résonnait encore sous le plafond magique, sa cicatrice était en feu et il y avait du mouvement tout autour de lui. Des visages inquiets, mais Harry était à la recherche d'un seul d'entre eux. Malgré sa cicatrice à chaux Harry aperçut à travers sa douleur une masse de cheveux roux. Il n'eut à dire qu'un seul et unique mot :

Hermione.

Non, non je vais bien… je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, bredouillait Harry en tentant de s'éloigner de l'examinateur qui l'observait avec inquiétude. C'était juste un cauchemar…

Oh comme il aurait voulu que cela soit un simple cauchemar ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il le savait.

Bon très bien, finit par céder le vieux sorcier, allez-vous reposer vous en avez grand besoin.

C'est ce que je vais faire, assura Harry en hochant la tête. Merci beaucoup.

Quand l'examinateur eut disparu dans la grande salle, Harry se retrouva seul dans le hall. La panique le percuta de plein fouet. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Dumbledore avait fui, McGonagall avait été transféré à St mangouste, il était seul et démuni. Il avait commencé sur lui-même à la recherche de quoi faire quand la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Ron ? fit Harry en voyant son meilleur ami le rejoindre à grands pas. mais… et l'épreuve ?

Au diable l'épreuve, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Les images précises s'affichèrent à nouveau devant les yeux d'Harry. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant d'avoir la force de mettre des mots sur qu'il avait vu.

Elle… Elle… se faisait torturer par Voldemort, finit-il par lâcher presque douloureusement. Il voulait qu'elle… qu'Hermione prenne quelque chose…

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent d'horreur dès qu'il entendit le mot « torturer », puis il devint aussi pâle qu'un linge.

Comment… c'est possible ? réussit à dire Ron. Elle était à Poudlard il y a à peine quelques heures ! Et elle m'a répété cent fois qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école !

Je le sais bien, lâcha Harry, mais je l'ai vu ! aussi bien que quand j'ai vu ton père Ron ! Si on ne fait rien Voldemort aura cette chose qu'il désire tant et il tuera Hermione sans aucune pitié !

A ses mots Ron devint encore plus translucide. Il tremblait tellement que ses jambes semblaient sur le point de le lâcher.

Il.. il faut d'abord la chercher dans le château, fit le roux d'une voix faible.

Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais il est en train de la torturer en ce même !

Je le sais bien, répondit Ron d'une voix tendue. Mais il faut être sûr que ton rêve n'est pas qu'un rêve : c'est ce qu'Hermione aurait dit. Donnons-nous quinze minutes pour la chercher, et si on ne la trouve pas on fonce au ministère, d'accord ?

Harry était sur le point de perdre son calme, sa cicatrice brûlante ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir rationnellement. Mais si Ron qui tenant au moins autant que lui a Hermione disait qu'il fallait attendre, alors il attendrait. De toute manière il n'avait pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps.

Je vais voire dans la bibliothèque, dit Ron d'une voix pressante en commençant à s'éloigner, va voir à l'infirmerie d'accord ?

Le roux n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami et se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Il entra dans la bibliothèque comme un ouragan, si bien que plusieurs élèves sursautèrent violement. Ron parcouru à grand pas les différente allées, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Au fond de lui il espérait trouver Hermione assise à une table penchée sur un énorme bouquin qui relèverait la tête en souriant pour lui dire quelque chose du genre : « miracle, Ron Weasley est à la bibliothèque ! ». Mais Hermione n'était pas ici et peut être qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais… Ron sortit furieux de la bibliothèque donnant un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir sous le regard furieux de madame Pince.

Il retourna en quatrième vitesse vers le hall d'entrée. Harry y était déjà, en compagnie de Luna Neville et Ginny.

Alors elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie ? haleta Ron encore essoufflé.

Non, répondit Harry d'une voix sombre. C'est là que j'ai croisé Ginny, elle est allée voir dans le dortoir de fille mais rien. Puis on est tombé sur Luna et Neville…

Et je lui aie dit que j'avais croisé Hermione, acheva Luna. C'était dans le parc, elle avait l'air de pleurer et courait en direction de la forêt interdite.

La forêt interdite ? s'étrangla Ron. mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée fabriquer là-bas ? On lui a pourtant parlé d'Aragog !

J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas Aragog le danger, dit Harry. Il faut qu'on aille voir là-bas, peut-être qu'on trouvera quelques chose. Si on ne trouve rien, on va au ministère.

Au ministère ? fit Ginny en levant les sourcils.

On t'expliquera plus tard. Venez avec nous, il vaut mieux que l'on soit plusieurs pour la chercher.

Tous hochèrent la tête et suivirent Harry dehors jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Par où l'a tu vu entrer Luna ?

Par ici.

Guidez par la Serdaigles, ils entrèrent dans la forêt. Les arbres était si serrés les uns contre les autres qu'on ne pouvait pas voir le ciel si bien qu'on se serait cru en pleine nuit. Chacun partit de son coté, appelant parmi les arbres immobile le prénom d'Hermione qui ne répondait pas.

Alors qu'Harry enjambait une gigantesque racine il crut entendre un claquement de sabot. Il arrêta de marcher, tendant l'oreille. Autour il n'y avait que le faible bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent. Puis soudain le bruit se répéta. Le brun sortit sa baguette et passa entre deux sapins aux branches épaisses. Il les écarta de la mains pour pouvoir passer, et vis alors un cheval à l'allure fantomatique.

Un Sombral, murmura Harry.

Selon la légende voir un Sombral n'était pas de bon augure. Mais même si Harry n'y croyait pas, il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

Harry ! HARRY !

Harry se retourna brusquement, alerté par le ton de la voix qu'il avait reconnue comme celle de Ron. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction, si vite qu'il chuta à plusieurs reprise, se prenant les pieds dans des racines ou glissant sur les feuillages. Il arriva vite au niveau de Ron debout au milieu d'herbe haute, un objet grisâtre entre les doigts.

Tu reconnais ça ? dit son meilleur ami d'une voix tendu.

Harry s'approcha lentement et oui, il reconnut l'objet :

Ron tenait entre ses doigt tremblant le bracelet d'Hermione.


	20. Prairie, Doloris et Prophetie

Ron tenait toujours entre ses doigts le bracelet d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux. Le métal de l'objet était glacial, totalement dépourvu de la moindre chaleur. Pourtant Ron se souvenait qu'à de nombreuses reprises il l'avait effleuré alors qu'il était encore autour du poignet d'Hermione, parfois par accident, parfois non. Dans ces moments-là, il était tiède, parfois un peu chaud comme de la peau. Mais là, dans la forêt obscure et sans Hermione, il était sans vie, inerte et complétement froid.

Harry s'approcha pour prendre le bracelet et le serra dans son poing.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais enlevé sans y être contrainte, dit-il. Elle sait plus que quiconque combien c'est dangereux. Je le sais, je m'en souviens quand ce truc s'est déchainé sur moi c'était si… puissant, si incontrôlable c'était comme être…

Foudroyé, acheva Ron.

Oui, exactement, fit Harry. Mais comment tu peux savoir tu n'as jamais…

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de parler quand il vit le regard affolé de Ron qui se prit la tête entre les mains.

Je crois… je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dans la salle sur demande, fit Ron. Ce n'est pas encore très clair mais… mais je me souviens de cet éclair bleu qui m'a projeté sur le sol. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais seul et allongé par terre avec mal de partout. Hermione était avec moi quand on est entré mais après, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose à par un livre qui tombe par terre et …

Ron ! Harry !

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers là où Luna et Ginny, suivit de près par Neville, émergeaient d'entre les arbres.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demande Ginny. On a entendu Ron appeler et… Harry pourquoi tu as le bracelet d'Hermione ?

La mine d'Harry s'assombrit et il sera le bracelet encore plus fort dans son poing.

Ron l'a trouvé, répondit-il.

Oh ça veut dire qu'Hermione n'est pas loin non ?

Harry semblait hésiter alors Ron prit l'initiative d'expliquer :

Harry a fait un rêve, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve… tu sais comme pour celui avec papa…

Ginny devint livide, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Tu veux dire qu'elle… qu'elle… hésita Ginny.

Je l'ai vu au département des mystères, au même endroit où j'ai vu ton père, répondit Harry. Voldemort était là, et il voulait qu'elle récupère quelque chose. Cette chose que l'Ordre garde.

Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Ginny. Elle était à Poudlard ! personne ne peut entrer dans Poudlard et Kidnapper quelqu'un enfin !

J'ai vu quelque chose, dit soudain Luna.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

Avant que je remonte au château, continua Luna d'une voix calme, j'ai jeté un œil vers la forêt parce que c'est vers cette heure-ci qu'on peut parfois apercevoir des…

Luna viens en au fait, s'agaça Ron au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il y a eu un éclair, très bleu, juste au-dessus de la forêt. Il est monté jusqu'au ciel.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Neville.

Qu'Hermione est en danger, répondit Harry. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Hermione a disparu et que j'ai fait ce rêve. Elle est là-bas j'en suis sûr !

Harry était sur le point de perdre son calme. Il avait l'impression que chaque seconde supplémentaire où ils discutaient tranquillement ici mettait Hermione un peu plus en danger.

Alors il faut y aller, fit Ginny les yeux flamboyant, il faut aller la sauver. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là-bas.

Nous ? répéta Ron avec colère. il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous, c'est bien trop dangereux !

Je m'en fiche ! répliqua Ginny d'une voix forte. Hermione est aussi mon amie, j'ai autant le droit que toi d'aller la chercher ! N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Ginny se tourna vers le brun, les mains sur les hanches et le regard décidé. Harry soutint son regard, à la recherche d'un argument qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis. A vrai dire dans sa tête il avait seulement prévu d'amener Ron avec lui. C'était son plus fidèle ami il l'avait accompagné sous la trappe, dans la chambre des secrets, sous le sol cogneur, soutenu pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers… Mais à la réflexion une baguette de plus ne serait pas de trop et il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver Hermione.

Bon très bien Ginny, tu viens avec nous, céda Harry. Mais Luna et Neville…

On vient aussi, coupa Neville. Plus on est mieux ça vaut non ? Harry, tu auras besoin de nous. Et puis on s'est entrainé souvent dans la salle sur demande, tu te rappelles ?

Harry hésita un instant s'il avait fallu choisir des personnes pour l'accompagner son choix ne se serait pas porté sur eux mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de discuter plus longtemps.

D'accord vous pouvez tous venir. Mais je vous préviens c'est extrêmement dangereux, on va surement devoir se battre contre des Mangemorts. Mais pour l'instant il faut trouver comment on va y aller.

Aller où exactement ?

Tous se retournèrent brusquement d'un même mouvement. Devant eux se tenait une femme à la robe autrefois rose bonbon, assortie à l'hideux nœud dans ses cheveux. Mais la femme bien que couverte de boue et de brindilles restait malheureusement reconnaissable.

Il manquait plus qu'elle, grogna Ron à voix basse.

Le professeur Ombrage leur adressa un sourire mielleux avant de déclarer :

Et bien voilà qui est intéressant. J'exige que vous me dites où vous comptez aller vous tous. oh attendez, laisser moi deviner vous allez retrouver votre cher ancien directeur ? je savais bien que vous, Potter, étiez l'un de ses plus grands admirateurs mais de là à ARGGGGGG !

Ombrage fut soudainement propulsée contre le tronc d'un sapin derrière elle. Et s'arrêta d'hurler quand elle retomba lourdement le nez dans la terre.

Il eut un silence où tous retenait leur respiration. Harry fixait Ginny à côté de lui avec intensité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était elle qui avait sa baguette levé.

Ben quoi ? fit Ginny en haussant les épaules devant le regard outré de ses amis. Avec elle on était partit pour une heure de discourt !

Tu viens de… d'agresser un professeur, dit lentement Neville comme pour se convaincre lui-même de ce qui venait de se passer.

Oui je sais, lâcha la rousse, Hermione n'aurait pas du tout cautionné ça mais justement elle n'est pas ici et c'est bien pour ça qu'on en est-là ! Bon maintenant qu'on s'est débarrasser du « problème » si on chercher une solution au notre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Harry ?

Euh… oui tu as raison, bafouilla Harry qui fixait Ginny d'un nouvel œil. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

On pourrait y aller en balai, proposa Ron.

On n'a pas le temps de remonter au château, surtout si Ombrage se réveille…

Alors il reste les Sombrals, dit Luna d'une voix flutée, j'en ait vu tout un troupeau là-bas.

Les Sombrals ? Harry se sentit bête de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. D'après les cours d'Hagrid ils avaient un très bon sens de l'orientation donc rejoindre Londres ne seraient certainement pas un problème pour eux.

Bon idée, dit Harry à l'intention de Luna. Montre nous où tu les a vu.

Luna les conduit dans une petite clairière où les arbres étaient plus espacés dasn une sorte de petite prairie. Au beau milieu d'herbes hautes vertes émeraude, une demi-douzaine de Sombrals broutait l'herbe. Mais quand ils les virent approcher, ils cessèrent toutes activités et les regardèrent fixement de leurs yeux fantomatiques.

Très bien, dit Harry en s'approchant du Sombral le plus proche. Chacun en prend un, et après on file au Ministère.

Et comment on est censé s'y prendre au juste? Demanda Ron derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et fut étonné de voir que, mis à part Luna, aucun n'avait bougé. Puis il se rappela que tous n'était pas capable de voir les Sombrals. Il revint donc sur ses pas et, à l'aide de Luna, fit grimper les autres sur leur monture un à un.

C'est vraiment étrange, fit remarquer Ron en touchant le vide une fois qu'il fut assis sur le Sombral qu'il ne pouvait voir. Eh ! vous entendez ça ?

Tout le monde se tut et tendit l'oreille. Plus profondément dans la forêt on pouvait entendre comme des sabots marteler le sol. Puis il eut une sorte de hurlement qui les fit tous sursauter.

Enlevez vos pattes de là, maudit Hybrides ARRRGGGG! cria Ombrage.

Les bruits de sabot s'éloignèrent petit à petit jusqu'à complètement disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Et bien je crois qu'Ombrage se souviendra de cette superbe journée ! élucida Harry au bout d'un moment. Bon, il est temps d'y aller.

Les Sombrals s'élevèrent brusquement dans les airs, d'un battement d'aile. Seul Harry, parce qu'il avait déjà eu un Hypogriffe comme monture, semblait à peu près à l'aise. Ron jeta des coups d'œil anxieux sous ses jambes ou rien ne semblait le porter tandis que Ginny s'accrochaient aussi fort qu'à un balai à la crinière de son Sombral. Harry plaça un peu mieux ses jambes puis noua ses bras autour de l'encolure avant de murmurer :

Tiens bon Hermione, on arrive.

Quand Hermione Granger s'éveilla sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle s'était évanouie ces dernières heures. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait être dans un mauvais état. Il y avait un écœurant goût métallique dans sa bouche et à ça s'ajoutait une nausée infâme qui lui brulait la gorge. Elle avait de la boue sur ses vêtements, des épines de sapin dans les cheveux et une migraine infernale qui cognait contre sa tempe. Allongée sur un sol froid, elle tenta de se relever. Aucun de ses muscles ne répondit, lui arrachant juste une grimace de douleur. Dans un effort surhumain elle roula sur le dos et émit un gémissement à peine audible dans toute cette obscurité. En fait la pièce n'était pas tout à fait noire, elle était juste vide. Vide de sens, vide de chaleur, vide… il y avait bien ces gigantesques étagères où ces mystérieux globes de verres poussiéreux étaient posés.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou non de l'absence de ses bourreaux. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait mal. Physiquement et psychiquement. Une douleur qui lui traversait le cœur. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer ou d'espérer. Elle était juste là à attendre elle-ne-sait quoi.

Finalement je me retrouve en princesse en détresse, ridicule, chuchota Hermione.

Ses souvenirs restaient confus. Il y avait eu la salle sur demande, ce fabuleux baiser avec Ron puis tout était partit de travers. Une fois de plus sa magie était devenue incontrôlable dans le pire moment possible. Elle n'arrivait plus à l'accepter, cette culpabilité de blesser les autres et de ne pas se maitriser. Alors elle avait fui, comme une lâche et ça lui était bien évidemment retomber dessus aussi sec.

Hermione avait couru, aveuglée par ses larmes dans, la forêt sans même savoir où elle allait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de Poudlard, de ses fautes. Elle était tombée à plusieurs reprises, s'écorchant la paume des mains, le visage griffé par les branchages. Subitement il y avait eu cette lumière aveuglante et elle avait perdu tout repère. Le bracelet s'était mis à chauffer, non, brûler et elle avait dut l'arracher de son poignet pour qu'il ne carbonise pas sa chaire.

Ensuite il y a eu cet éclair qui s'échappa de son corps dans un vrombissement sonore qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il était monté juste qu'au ciel et percuta la barrière magique qui protégeait Poudlard. Il fallut cinq longues secondes à Hermione pour comprendre qu'elle venait de créer une perturbation magique dans le bouclier. Et là, juste devant elle, un homme était apparu. Au départ il avait l'air aussi étonné que la jeune fille de se retrouver ici. Mais son air de stupéfaction eut tôt fait de disparaitre derrière un sourire carnassier. Avant de lever sa baguette vers Hermione il avait dit d'une voix amusée :

Et bien tu nous facilite grandement la tâche ma chère !

Le reste Hermione essayait de l'oublier… Le sortilège du Doloris provoquant une douleur au-delà de l'imagination, les multiples coups de pieds dans l'estomac des Mangemorts rieurs, les insultes, les menaces… il voulait qu'elle récupère cet objet, ce stupide objet dont elle ne savait rien mais, pourtant, elle refusait de le prendre. Au fond d'elle il y avait quelque chose qui criait de ne pas le faire, de surtout ne pas le faire. Alors elle s'accrochait à cette voix. Peut-être était-elle folle mais tant pis, quitte à mourir, elle le ferait de manière à s'opposer à celui qui a fait de son meilleur ami un orphelin.

Hermione retint sa respiration. Des pas approchaient, lentement, elle les entendait résonner dans la salle. Ça allait recommencer. Encore. Hermione se concentra, tentant de penser à des choses joyeuses qui l'aideraient à surmonter ce qui l'attendait. Elle pensa à ses parents, elle pensa à Poudlard, à l'odeur du parchemin et de l'herbe fraichement coupée, à la douceur des pages des vieux livres, aux soirées pelotonnée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, à la satisfaction d'un sortilège parfaitement exécuté, à ses amis, au rire de Ginny, au regard chaleureux d'Harry, au goût des lèvres de Ron, à la mer…

Et bien Granger, toujours vivante ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Un homme se tenait debout au-dessus d'elle, son visage était masqué par une capuche et elle ne pouvait voir que ses chevilles qui étaient juste niveau de ses yeux.

Il faut croire, marmonna Hermione dans un souffle. Où est passé l'autre… femme ?

Bellatrix ne voulait plus se salir les mains sur une sang-de-bourbe, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre. Elle me cède donc la place pour m'occuper de toi. On va pouvoir enfin regler cette vieille histoire.

L'homme leva les mains pour retirer sa capuche, dévoilant un visage blafard et des cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'il en était presque blanc. Il fit un sourire amusé quand il vit Hermione écarquiller les yeux.

Vous… Vous êtes Lucius Malefoy ! dit Hermione d'une voix choquée.

Oh je vois que tu me connais…

Je vous ait vu dans la gazette du sorcier, fait Hermione d'une voix dure. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes celui qui a fait en sorte que mon dossier se perde.

On ne peut rien te cacher Granger. Drago m'avait bien dit que tu étais une insupportable je-sais-tout en plus d'être une sang-de-bourbe. Poudlard aurait largement pu se passer d'un être comme toi et c'est bien ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Même tes moldus de parents semblent de mon avis puisqu'ils ont refusé ton admission et ont préféré prendre la fuite. Perdre ton dossier a été ridiculement facile tu sais… La vérité c'est que personne ne voulait d'une pauvre sang-de-bourbe tel que toi…

TAISEZ-VOUS ! cria Hermione.

Elle frappa le sol et des larmes vinrent perler dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle savait bien que le Mangemort cherchait à la provoquer, à la torturer encore plus. Mais au fond d'elle il y avait toujours ces doutes, cette l'incertitude, et de la peur, la peur du rejet et de la faiblesse qui persistait.

Alors Hermione se leva avec une lenteur infinie. Ses genoux tremblaient si fort qu'ils pouvaient se dérober sous elle à tout instant. Son corps hurlait de douleurs mais elle passa outre. Elle fit donc face à Lucius Malefoy, l'homme qui l'avait empêché d'être une petite fille heureuse qui aurait passé cinq années merveilleuses à Poudlard, l'homme qui lui avait arraché son enfance.

Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire ça. Vous vous croyez peut être supérieur parce que vous êtes riche et soi-disant de sang pur. Mais vous êtes vile, manipulateur et un meurtrier. Si c'est ça être un sang pur et bien moi je vais vous dire : je suis sang-de-bourbe et fière de l'être !

Le visage du Mangemort se crispa dans un rictus de colère. Hermione était terrifié mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle gardait ses yeux déterminés fixé devant ceux de Lucius. Celui-ci sortit brusquement sa baguette.

Endoloris !

Hermione hurla et son cri résonna dans toute la salle. Son corps entier semblait se consumer, et la douleur la foudroyait des pieds à la tête jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Elle tomba d'abord à genoux mais elle en fut finalement réduite à se convulser le nez contre le sol. La douleur était encore ardente quand le Mangemort saisit avec violence Hermione par le col sale de sa chemise. Il l'a tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'a quelque centimètre du sien si bien qu'Hermione sentait son souffle froid frôler sa peau.

Petite Insolente, dit-il d'un ton sec. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de me regarder dans les yeux, ni respirer le même air que moi. Ne te crois pas importante parce que tu es là, il n'en ait rien.

Alors dites-moi, fit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Dîtes-moi pourquoi je suis ici, pourquoi je dois récupérer cet objet.

A cause de ça ! répondit Lucius en saisissant brusquement le poignet d'Hermione qui brillait toujours d'une lueur bleutée.

Je… Je ne comprends pas…

Vois-tu cet objet ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peu le prendre, il est ensorcelé de façon à ce que seul le seigneur des ténèbres et Potter puisse y toucher. Certain s'y sont essayé, mais ont tous finit à St Mangouste pour y mourir peu de temps après…

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. En effet elle avait lu quelque chose là-dessus dans la gazette un certain Moroz et… impossible de s'en souvenir. Et les rêves d'Harry, cet endroit… là où il avait vu Arthur se faire attaquer, c'était ici ! L'ordre gardait cet objet et Voldemort voulait le dérober.

Le seigneur des ténèbres a vu dans l'esprit du garçon ce dont tu étais capable avec ce… Pouvoir. Du déploie autour de toi cette force, comme un gigantesque sortilège de confusion. Cette magie est forte, incroyable, presque infini, dans un corps pourtant si faible…

Hermione fut dégouté par le regard si avide de l'homme. Il regardait son poignet brillant comme si c'était un véritable trésor alors que pour elle ce n'était qu'une source de souffrance. Elle tenta de se dégager mais Lucius serra encore plus fort.

… Tellement puissante que d'après Bella le sortilège de l'Impérium est inefficace contre toi, continuait-il.

Alors pourquoi me garder en vie ? demanda Hermione. Je ne cèderais pas, je ne toucherais pas cet objet.

Les lèvres de Lucius s'étirèrent dans un sourire.

Tu oublis que tu as une seconde particularité Granger, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Et ça à un rapport avec ça !

D'un geste vif il arracha de sa main valide la cravate qui pendait au coup d'Hermione et la jeta au sol avant de l'écraser comme on écrase un misérable insecte.

Hermione bien que dégouter au plus haut point par cet homme, ravala sa colère et chercha une réponse. Soudain elle comprit et ses yeux traduisirent immédiatement son état de panique.

Non ! cria-t-elle.

Et oui, tu as bien comprit Granger. Le seigneur des ténèbres à accès à l'esprit de Potter. Il a donc vu que tu étais assez proche de lui, que tu étais une « amie »…

Et il a… il a… balbutia Hermione.

Oh il a dut modifier certaine chose, mais oui à mon avis Potter à dut assister à ta petite séance de torture. Potter ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir essayer de sauver tout le monde alors il n'y a pas de doute sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Nous serons là pour le cueillir évidemment, et la prophétie ne sera plus un problème.

Non ! non ! il ne faut pas qu'il vienne ! gémit Hermione.

Elle se mit à nouveau à se débattre et réussit à faire lâcher sa chemise au Mangemort. Hermione eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour fuir que, déjà, un sortilège du doloris la percuta de plein fouet. De toute manière dans l'état où elle était, elle n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin. Elle respirait avec force contre le sol, chaque inspiration était douloureuse. Son corps et son esprit ne supportait plus cette souffrance, elle était comme à vif, faible désespérément faible. Son poignet qui crépitait, elle ne le sentait plus depuis longtemps. Alors sa vue se flouta et le noir vint l'engloutir à nouveau.

C'est par là, cria aux autres qui le rejoignaient au pas de course.

Harry s'en voulait, il était à bout de nerfs. Tout était de sa faute, encore une fois. Il avait perdu tellement de temps dans cette salle circulaires aux portes identiques… surtout celle avec la mystérieuse arche dont son regard de voulait pas se détacher. Il s'engouffra dans une nouvelle allée, sa baguette allumée d'un Lumos braqué devant lui à la recherche de la moindre silhouette. Il entendait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, si fort que ça faisait presque mal. Cette salle semblait infini tellement elle était immense. Tous ces globes de verre poussiéreux semblaient murmurer des choses à voix basse.

Harry, viens voir ça ! fit la voix de Neville derrière lui.

Harry se retourna vers les autres qui s'étaient arrêté face à une étagère.

Il y a ton nom là-dessus, vieux, murmura Ron.

Harry étonné s'avança jusqu'à l'étagère ou était posé le globe que lui indiquait son ami. On pouvait lire sur une petite plaque de fer juste en dessous.

« S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D

Seigneur des ténèbres et ( ?) Harry Potter »

Harry regarda un instant l'étiquette sans comprendre puis avança sa main.

Je ne pense pas que tu devrais y toucher Harry, s'alarma Ron.

Il y a mon nom dessus, ça doit me concerner.

Harry prit donc le globe froid dans sa main. Quelque chose semblait s'agiter à l'interieur, une sorte de brume indistincte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y pencher plus longtemps.

Hermione !

Sous la surprise Harry manqua de peu de lâcher le globe de verre. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers d'où venait la voix. Ginny avait continué d'avancer et la lumière au bout de sa baguette éclairait à présent le fond de l'allée ou l'on pouvait voir Hermione allongée sur le sol. Sans même se concerter, tous se ruèrent dans sa direction, Ron en tête. Mais un homme s'interposa soudain entre eux et le corps inconscient de leur amie. Lucius Malefoy tendit le bras et dit :

Maintenant Potter donne-moi la Prophétie ou elle meurt.


	21. verre, planète et tatouage

Harry parlait avec Lucius. C'était sans aucun doute une discussion importante, mais Ron n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se focaliser dessus. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Hermione. Hermione par terre inconsciente et dans un état des plus déplorables. On la reconnaissait à peine. Son corps était affalé sur le sol dans une position peu naturel, tordue, inquiétante. Son uniforme était en lambeaux : sa robe de sorcière était sale car pleine de poussière comme si on l'avait trainée sur le sol, son chemisier était déchiré à plusieurs endroit et son col taché de sang. Quant à sa cravate elle trainait non loin d'Hermione et ses couleurs rouge et or avaient perdu tous éclats. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêler qu'à l'ordinaire. Du sang séché sur sa joue en avait même collé plusieurs mèches à son visage. Cette vision d'une Hermione torturé, presque mourante fit apparaître dans l'esprit de Ron un mélange étrange de douleur et de haine. Il serra les poings, si fort que ses ongles entamèrent la chaire de sa paume, les yeux toujours vrillé sur Hermione et la mâchoire crispée. Les voix du Mangemort et d'Harry lui semblaient bien lointaine car dans sa tête la seule phrase qui résonnait s'était : « il fait qu'on la sauve, il ne faut pas qu'elle meurt, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt… ». Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par le coude de Ginny qui s'enfonçait dans ses côtes. Elle lui murmura si bas qu'il ne comprit que quelques mots :

Démolir… étagères… Harry… signal…

Quand Ron eut saisit le sens de la phrase son cerveau sembla se réveiller de sa léthargie. Il inspira profondément, jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, puis serra sa main sur sa baguette.

Hermione semblait émerger d'un épais brouillard. Aucune de ses muscles ne répondait, mis à part ses paupières qui se soulevaient petit à petit. Son esprit fonctionnait au ralentit, aucun son ne lui parvenait, elle ne pouvait voir que ces images floues et incertaines autour d'elle. Et puis fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, la situation devenait un peu plus claire. Il y avait Lucius Malefoy, dos à elle et face à lui c'était… elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux : c'était Harry ! Et derrière le brun il y avait Neville ! Luna et Ginny ! Et Ron ! La bouche du brun bougeait, mais elle n'entendait toujours rien, juste cet atroce bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Son cerveau ne savait plus comment gérer les émotions qui l'animèrent soudainement. Ces dernières heures la douleur lui avait fait oublier la moindre parcelle d'humanité en elle. Et là, tout semblait ressurgir dans un flot de sentiments puissants et contradictoires. Elle était heureuse, heureuse de revoir ces visages qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir mais terrifiée, car dans cette salle les Mangemort étaient partout et ses amis étaient en cet instant même en danger de mort. Puis soudain la voix d'Harry s'éleva au-dessus de tout :

ALLEZ-Y !

Tous les sens d'Hermione revinrent en même temps. Elle sentait d'un coup la froideur du sol sous elle, la douleur dans chacun de ses membres et le bruit des sorts qui percutent les étagères avec violence recouvrant des hurlements. Elles s'effondrèrent, les étagères, et Hermione ferma les yeux juste à temps et recouvrit sa tête de ses bras, avant qu'une pluie de verre et de bois ne s'abattent sur elle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle était seule, mais entendait au loin le son de pas précipités et de détonation magique. Hermione se retrouvait accroupi au milieu d'un vrai champ de bataille : il y avait des débits partout autour d'elle. Parmi eux, les globes de verre éclatés d'où s'échappaient une faible brume et des murmures lointains. La jeune fille tâtonna fébrilement le sol recouvert d'éclat de verre.

Où est-elle bon sang ! murmure Hermione d'une voix paniquée en retournant littéralement le sol. Où est ma baguette… elle avait pourtant roulé la dessous j'en suis sûr …

Il perlait à l'extrémité des doigts d'Hermione des petites gouttes de sang là où elle avait effleuré du verre brisé. Mais comparé à ce qu'elle avait subit plus tôt, cette douleur lui paraissait si insignifiante qu'elle n'y prêta pas attention. Soudain elle aperçut sous un gros morceau d'étagère la pointe de baguette. Elle essuya alors sa main tremblante et sanguinolente sur son chemisier avant de s'en saisir. Ses doigts étaient terriblement faibles et serraient difficilement la baguette. Mais elle s'accrochait tant bien que mal. Hermione posa une main sur ce qu'il restait de l'étagèrent sur sa gauche, s'y cramponna aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, et tenta de se hisser sur ses deux jambes. Au prix de rude effort elle réussit à se mettre debout, mais ça ne suffit pas, il fallait qu'elle fuit et au plus vite. Combien de temps s'etait-il écoulé depuis que ses amis avaient détruit les étagères ? Quatre minutes ? Peut-être cinq ? Cinq minutes s'était déjà trop, peut être que l'un d'eux était déjà blessé, peut-être que l'un d'eux était déjà mort. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette pensée obscure. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'ils meurent, si l'un d'entre eux mourrait elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Parce que tout était de sa faute.

Elle se mit à marcher, aussi vite que ses jambes endolorie le lui permettaient. Sa démarche était un peu vacillante mais tant pis. La respiration haletante et rauque, elle tourna à un angle, puis un autre et réussit finalement à se mettre à courir. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de là où elle allait. Sa main qui brillait toujours lui servait de lampe torche. Des détonations se faisaient entendre partout autour d'elle. Sa pire crainte était de se retrouver face à un Mangemort sans aucune échappatoire. Elle se mit à courir encore plus vite. A chaque nouvelle foulée son corps la torturait un peu plus. Ses chaussure dérapaient sur le sol lisse ses bonnes vieille converses ne lui avait jamais autant manqué.

Hermione tourna brusquement sur sa droite. Elle retint un cri de surprise quand elle vit un Mangemort face à elle au bout de l'allée. Par miracle il était de dos, mais il pouvait se retourner à tout instant. La jeune fille resta pétrifiée sans savoir quoi faire. Si elle bougeait il pouvait l'entendre, s'il elle ne bougeait pas il pouvait se retourner et Mangemort ou pas elle n'attaquerait jamais quelqu'un par derrière.

Soudain une main surgit de nulle-part lui attrapa le poignet et la tira avec force dans l'allée suivante. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de voir le propriétaire de la main que déjà celui-ci l'amenait contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Oh Herm' tu nous as fait tellement peur ! gémit Ginny en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

C'est rien, tout vas bien maintenant, murmura Hermione en tapotant maladroitement le dos de son amie.

Mais Ginny ne lâcha pas son étreinte pour autant. Hermione n'osa pas dire à son amie qu'elle lui faisait mal, en partie parce que ça lui faisait bien trop plaisir de revoir la rousse.

Dès qu'Harry a donné le signal on a voulu te récupérer, mais tout s'est passé si vite… continua Ginny. On s'est tous dispersé et ils se sont mis à notre poursuivre. Avec Ron on a réussi à les semer et à revenir sur nos pas…

Toujours dans les bras de son amie, Hermione n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Elle vit Ron, s'approcher en regardant autour et derrière lui, sa baguette serrée dans sa main, prêt à se défendre. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais Hermione, elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Pourquoi il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ? Pourtant ça ne remontait qu'à quelques heures et la dernière fois… et la dernière fois ils s'étaient… Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit approprié, mais Hermione se mit à rougir. Quand Ron la vit enfin, on pouvait clairement voir le choc puis l'immense soulagement dans ses yeux. Un immense sourire s'étira sur son visage, sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit sans attendre malgré sa fatigue.

Mais l'instant magique disparut bien vite. Ron remarqua avec horreur qu'un Mangemort venait juste d'apparaître derrière sa sœur et Hermione. Les deux filles comprirent très vite ce qu'il se passait en voyant le regard terrifié du roux. Elles se repoussèrent mutuellement et pointèrent d'un même mouvement leur baguette sur le Mangemort.

STUPEFIX ! Hurlèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Le double sortilège percuta le Mangemort de plein fouet, le propulsant une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, apparemment inconscient.

Tu n'as pas perdu tes reflex à ce que je vois Granger, fit Ginny en faisant mine de souffler sur la pointe de sa baguette.

Toi non plus Weasley, fit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

L'euphorie de leurs retrouvailles leur faisait un peu perdre la tête. Les deux filles s'en rendirent rapidement comptent et redevinrent soudainement sérieuse.

Il vaut mieux y aller, dit rapidement Ron qui les avait rejointes, au cas où il se réveille… Hermione tu te sens de courir ?

Il inspecta son amie de haut en bas. Elle était dans un tel état… ça lui nouait la gorge. Hermione capta son regard et descendit la manche droite de sa chemise dans le but de cacher les hématomes qui parcourait ce bras-là.

Tu saignes, lui fit remarquer Ron en effleurant du bout des doigts la joue d'Hermione.

Celle-ci passa à son tour sa main sur sa propre joue. En effet un liquide pourpre et tiède s'écoulait d'une plaie qui avait dut se rouvrir à cause de toute cette adrénaline. Hermione frotta sa joue avec sa manche d'un geste vif.

Allons-y, je peux marcher, ne vous en fait pas pour moi.

Devant le regard flamboyant de leur amie, Ginny et Ron n'osèrent pas la contredire.

Hermione était fatiguée, au bout du rouleau, mais il fallait qu'elle les sorte de là. Elle se devait de les sauver.

Ils se mirent donc à courir, Ron en tête, sa baguette éclairant le passage. Tout au fond de l'allée obscure il lui semblait qu'il y avait une porte. Soudain, Luna, sortit de nulle-part les dépassa en courant.

Ils sont justes derrière moi, je n'ai pas réussi à les semer et ils n'ont pas l'air très amical ! Haleta-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Hermione osa un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir ce qu'il en était. Trois Mangemort les poursuivaient et pointaient leurs baguettes sur eux. Ginny fut la plus rapide : elle jeta un sort par-dessus son épaule sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir. Un des hommes encapuchonnés bloqua le sortilège de stupéfixion et les visa à nouveau. Son sortilège passa si près d'Hermione qu'il lui brûla quelques cheveux au passage.

REDUCTO ! hurla Hermione.

Le sort s'était amplifié à cause de la magie d'Hermione qui n'était plus contrôlée par son bracelet et il heurta dans un grand fracas l'étagère sur la gauche des Mangemorts l'un d'eux fut ensevelit dessous. Les deux Mangemorts restant continuèrent de leur lancer des rafales de sortilèges les obligeant tous les quatre à faire de rudes embardées dans leur course. Fuir et se protéger en même temps n'étaient pas une mince affaire. La plupart du temps ils n'arrivaient pas à viser correctement le poursuivant et ces derniers gagnaient du terrain tandis que l'allée semblait sans fin.

Hermione qui pensait avoir atteint sa limite parvint tout de même à parer un ultime sortilège mais celui-ci ricocha mal et percuta sa cheville. La douleur fut fulgurant et aigue, comme le serait une brûlure. Dans son élan, elle tomba au sol et roula sur le sol poussiéreux sur plusieurs mètres. Immédiatement Ginny et Luna firent demi-tour, attrapèrent chacune un bras d'Hermione pour la relever et l'aidèrent à rejoindre la porte à quelque mètre de là où Ron les attendait angoissé. Ron aida sa sœur et Luna à faire franchir le seuil à Hermione qui n'arrivait plus à marcher. Le roux la déposa ensuite délicatement sur le sol de la pièce pendant que Ginny ferma d'un coup de pied l'entrée :

Collaporta ! prononça Ginny la baguette pointée sur la serrure de la porte.

Il y eut une sorte de bruit de succion et la porte se verrouilla.

Ça devrait les tenir à carreau pendant plusieurs minutes, dit Ginny en rejoignant Ron et Luna accroupis prés d'Hermione. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'étrangla Ginny en avisant le bas du collant d'Hermione qui était imbibé de sang.

Décidément ce n'est pas mon jour, marmonna Hermione en répriment difficilement une grimace de douleur. Ça doit être un simple sortilège de découpe…

Mais tu perds tellment… sang ! dit Ron qui devenait verdâtre.

Je le sais figure toi, répliqua Hermione. Je connais bien des sortilèges de soin mais seulement la théorie, si je me trompe j'aggraverais les choses.

Hermion esseyait de réfléchir mais la tête lui tournait. Elle parcourut la salle du regard, à la recher de quelque chose qui pourrait l'empêcher de se vider de son sang mais l'endroit était quasi vide : juste un vieux tapis et des chaises en bois.

Moi j'ai déjà utilisé des sortilèges de guérison, intervint Luna. Tu permets que j'essaie ?

A défaut d'autres solutions, Hermione hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Luna passa deux doigts dans un des trous du collant d'Hermione pour l'agrandir jusqu'à la blessure à vif, juste au-dessus de son talon. Luna posa la pointe de sa baguette sur la peau nue et pale d'Hermione et murmura l'incantation.

Pendant le processus Ginny s'éloigna, les mains tremblantes. La vue du sang lui rappelait des effroyables souvenirs. Elle se revoyait le liquide chaud sur le bout des doigts, en transe, écrivant sur un mur de Poudlard ce que lui dictait Tom Jedusor.

Quant à Ron il attrapa la main d'Hermione et la serra entre ses doigts.

Petit à petit la blessure se résorba pour finalement totalement disparaître. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et inspecta sa cheville. Elle n'avait déjà quasiment plus mal, et il ne restait qu'une trainé de sang sur qu'elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers son amie :

Merci Luna, sourit-elle.

De rien. Tu sais, je me blesse souvent alors j'ai l'habitude de jeter ses sorts…

Elle fut coupée par un bruit sourd : quelqu'un semblait vouloir enfoncer la porte.

Il faut sortir d'ici, fit Ginny d'une voix inquiète. On ne pourra pas les retenir éternellement.

Je crois qu'il y a une porte au fond, allez vérifier que c'est sûr avec Luna. Moi je m'occupe d'Hermione.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et rejoignirent le fond de la pièce à la recherche de la porte.

Comment tu te sens, demanda Ron à Hermione en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Honnêtement j'ai eu des jours meilleurs, répondit Hermione d'un air sombre. Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, je suis toujours vivante. D'ailleurs je voulais vous remercier, tous, d'être venu me chercher.

Ce n'est rien, répondit Ron. de toute manière il était hors de question de t'abandonner ici au main de ses cinglés ! Au fait, comment j'ai ça à te rendre…

Il fouilla dans la poche de de son pantalon pour en sortir le bracelet argenté. Il attrapa doucement le bras d'Hermione et inspecta sa main. Elle brillait comme un soleil, toujours de cette lumière bleu électrique.

C'est joli, murmura Ron fasciné.

Mais dangereux, répondit Hermione avec patience.

Ron détacha enfin ses yeux de la main de son amie, puis accrocha le bracelet autour de son poignet. La lueur bleutée se dissipa peu à peu. Instantanément Hermione soupira de soulagement.

Tu de sens mieux ? l'interrogea le roux.

Beaucoup mieux. J'ai l'impression d'être plus légère. Par contre tu peux m'aider à me relever ? je ne suis pas sûr que mes jambes tiennent le coup.

Pas de prob' !

Ron entoura la taille d'Hermione tandis que, elle, s'agrippait à son coup. Il la souleva avec une infinie douceur jusqu'à ce que les deux pieds d'Hermione soit à plat sur le sol. Mais aucun d'eux de lâcha l'autre ils restèrent simplement enlacé.

J'ai eu si peur de mourir, chuchota Hermione contre le torse de Ron. Mais j'étais encore plus terrifié à l'idée que l'un de vous…

Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien, murmura Ron en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste qu'il voulait apaisant. Et je suis sûr qu'Harry et Neville s'en sorte aussi très bien. Je te promets que depuis que je le connais malgré les situations hallucinantes dans lesquels on s'est retrouvé il a toujours réussit à s'en sortir.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais priait intérieurement pour que Ron ait raison. Il y eut un court silence puis Hermione osa parler à nouveau.

Euh Ron ? il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille non ?

Ah ! hum oui, évidemment !

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre le rouge aux joues. Et tandis que les cognements contre la porte se faisaient de plus en plus fort, ils se demandèrent comment ils avaient pu oublier un instant que la situation était critique.

Ginny passa sa tête dans l'encadrure de l'autre porte.

C'est bon il y a personne, on a vérifié, dit-elle. Par contre c'est un peu bizarre je vous préviens !

Ron et Hermione ne comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire par là qu'une fois que Ginny eut verrouillé la porte derrière eux. La salle était seulement éclairée par la lune. Ce n'était pas la vraie lune bien sûr, mais une version réduite qui flottait au milieu d'une centaine d'autres planètes. Quant au sol, il ne semblait même pas exister. Hermione avait l'impression de flotter dans un noir d'encre.

Je crois qu'on a déjà vu cette salle, fit remarquer Ginny. Quand on est arrivée et qu'on a ouverte toute les portes de la salle circulaire. Il y avait celle avec l'arche bizarre et… celle-ci. Pourtant elle ne devrait pas être ici…

Il porte bien son nom : « le département des mystère ». Peut-être que les salles peuvent se déplacer… COUCHEZ-VOUS !

Sans hésiter tous se jetèrent sur le sol les mains sur la tête. Juste au-dessus d'eux ce la planète terre explosa en mille morceau. Deux mangemorts avaient réussi à défoncer les deux portes et était à présent dans la même pièce qu'eux. C'est Luna qui réagit la première : toujours au sol elle leva sa baguette.

Incendio ! s'exclama-telle.

La planète juste à côté de la tête d'un des hommes s'enflamma puis lui explosa en plein visage. La détonation leur donna une diversion parfait. Ils se levèrent aussi rapidement que possible et se mirent à courir vers ce qu'il semblait être la sortie. Il n'y avait pas de trace de murs, alors il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Les Mangemort se mirent à leur poursuite hurlant des sortilèges de tout sort.

Pendant qu'Hermione courrait elle avait une atroce sensation glacée dans le dos. A n'importe quel moment un sortilège de mort pouvait la tuer sur le coup, elle ou un autre. Soudain au loin elle avisa un minuscule point blanc.

Il y a une sortie ! cria-t-elle aux autres.

Ils redoublèrent d'effort pour parvenir aussi vite que possible à la porte. Autour d'eux les planètes explosaient de toute part dans des jets d'étincelles. Et elle Hermione voyait à peine où elle allait. Elle ne savait même pas comment ses jambes arrivaient encore à courir, ni comment elle arrivait à jeter des sort par-dessus son épaule en même temps.

Stupéfix ! s'écrit-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne pouvait même pas se retourner pour voir si son sort avait atteint sa cible. Non, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était courir, courir encore courir… fuir pour sa vie. Soudain il y eut un cri. C'était Ron juste devant elle. Il avait reçu un sort en pleine tête et il tomba en avant. Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre un court instant. Mais, contre toute attente, Ron se releva immédiatement en riant et reprit sa course. Il finir par atteindre la porte que Ginny ouvrit à la volée et tous se jetèrent à l'intérieur.

Il faut retrouver Harry et Neville au plus vite et dégager d'ici ! s'exclama Ginny à bout de nerf tandis qu'Hermione verrouillait la porte. On ne peut pas fuir comme ça indéfiniment !

Oui mais pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'on trouve la sortie, lâcha Hermione dans un soupir. On passe d'une pièce à l'autre et dans cinq minutes les Mangemorts seront là…

Et je crois qu'il on du renfort, leur apprit Luna l'oreille collé contre la porte en bois. Un problème Ronald ?

Depuis tout à l'heure Ron gloussait dans son coin et ne semblait pas partager l'inquiétude de ses amies.

Tu as fait exploser Saturne, riait-il.

Je crois que c'était Pluton en fait, dit Luna d'une voix douce.

Saturne ! répéta Ron toujours hilare. Saturne pas rond chez toi Loufoca !

Ginny s'approcha de son frère et prit son visage en coupe avec les mains. Les yeux de Ron étaient vitreux et inexpressif. Un étrange liquide coulait du coin de ses lèvres pâles.

Vint voir ça Hermione ! appela Ginny d'une voix angoissée.

Hermione s'approcha et regarda Ron dans les yeux. Quand celui-ci la vit son visage sembla s'illuminé. Il se dégagea de Ginny et posa ses deux mains sur la taille d'Hermione en riant gloussant toujours.

C'est dingue, dit-il, décoiffé et avec les vêtements déchirée tu es encore plus séduisante Hermione ha ! ha ! ha ! je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, se dégagea prudemment des mains de Ron de puis se tourna vers Ginny :

Ce n'est rien de grave.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? voulu savoir Luna.

Le sortilège tout à l'heure, ça devait être un sortilège d'euphorie, une sous-catégorie du sortilège de confusion.

Et il ne risque rien ? s'enquit Ginny.

Il faut juste l'avoir à l'œil. les effets devrait se dissiper d'ici une heure environs et…

Hermione !

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. Elle se retourna et vit Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce ainsi que Neville. Ce dernier saignait abondamment du nez mais souriait de toutes ses dents quand il les vit. Harry, lui, semblait indemne et Hermione couru se jeter dans ses bras. Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Harry qui rendit son étreinte à Hermione. Mais ils se séparèrent rapidement.

Vous allez tous bien ? demanda Harry en les regardant un a un à la recherche d'éventuelle blessure.

Oh on a eu quelque soucis mais sa peut aller, répondit Ginny. Enfin y a juste Ron qui est un peu bizarre mais ça change pas vraiment de d'habitude… Bon, comment on sort d'ici maintenant ?

Il faut faire marche arrière, expliqua Harry. Avec Neville on s'est retrouvé dans la salle circulaire tu sais, celle avec les douze portes identiques. L'une d'elle est forcément la sortie.

Harry avait à peine achevé sa phrase que la porte explosa littéralement. Une dizaine de Mangemort firent éruption dans la pièce. Devant eux se tenait Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alors bébé Potter ? fit Bellatrix d'une voix mièvre. Tu veux continuer de jouer à cache-cache ?

Donne-nous la prophétie, ajouta Lucius en tendant la main, et aucun mal ne vous ferra fait.

Harry serra la boule de verre dans sa main, sans savoir quoi faire. Deux baguettes étaient pointées sur chacun de ses amis. Il avait leur vie entre ses mains et ne savait que faire.

DE LA DODDE ZURDOU BAS ! s'exclama Neville dont le nez cassé l'empêchait d'articuler correctement.

Un des Mangemort brandit sa baguette.

Endoloris !

Neville tomba à genoux tout en poussant un cri de souffrance. Il releva les yeux et regarda Bellatrix avec une profonde haine. Harry souvint que c'était elle qui avait torturé ses parents jusqu'à les rendre fou. Harry admira le courage de Neville. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris avant cette année combien Neville était quelqu'un de formidable et de vaillant. Alors Harry inspira et dit d'une voix forte :

Vous voulez la prophétie ? alors venez la chercher !

Et sous les yeux de tous il se retourna et sortit en courant. Lucius hurla de rage et se mit à sa poursuite suivit par Bellatrix et plusieurs autre Mangemorts.

Ginny profita du remue-ménage provoqué par Harry pour se dégager de l'emprise du Mangemort qui lui tenait le bras.

Impédimenta ! cria-t-elle.

Le Mangemort s'éleva dans les airs pour percuter le mur puis glisser sur le sol inconscient. A partir de là les autre Mangemorts semblèrent se réveiller et se mirent à les attaquer.

Protégo ! s'exclama Hermione alors que deux éclairs rouge se dirigeait vers elle.

Ils rebondirent sur son bouclier dans un bruit assourdissant. Hermione empoigna Ron ahurit par le bras et se jeta avec lui derrière une lourde armoire. Luna et Ginny s'étaient réfugiés derrière des fauteuils et lançait sortilèges sur sortilèges. Hermione regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de Neville. Elle le vit alors passer à toute allure s'engouffrant par la porte où Harry et les autres Mangemort avaient disparu. Alors elle se tourna vers Ron à côté d'elle qui avait toujours les yeux dans le vague. Elle prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ron il faut que tu te réveilles, implora-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. On a besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de toi…

Un éclair de lucidité sembla traverser les prunelles de Ron. Mais juste à ce moment-là un cri terrible résonna dans la salle. Hermione lâcha Ron et osa un regard de l'autre côté de l'armoire. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça. Luna était allongé sur le sol morte ou inconsciente, impossible de savoir. Tandis qu'un Mangemort trainait Ginny par les cheveux jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Ginny avait beau se débattre l'homme ne la lâchait pas et rirait d'un rire gras. Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Ginny inondé de larme de rage.

Ça fera une traitre-à-son-sang de moins, jubila-t-il. AVADA-

NOOOON ! rugit Hermione. EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette du sorcier sauta de sa main et roula sous une armoire. Dans la pièce il ne restait plus que lui et un autre Mangemort tous les autres était partit à la poursuite d'Harry et de la prophétie. Néanmoins l'homme ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné par Hermione. Pendant que l'autre homme cherchait à tâtons sa baguette sous l'armoire, Hermione pointa la sienne sur celui qui tenait Ginny.

Lâcher là, fit Hermione d'un ton hargneux qu'elle en se connaissait pas.

Le Mangemort lui fit un sourire carnassier en envoya valdinguer Ginny dans un coin de la pièce.

Très bien, dit-il. Montre-moi ce que vaux une sang-de-bourbe de ton espèce !

Piqué au vif Hermione laissa sa raison de côté et engagea le duel. Mais bien qu'Hermione soit une bonne élève, la différence de niveau était flagrante. L'adolescente connaissait la théorie et les sorts par cœur, mais elle n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour sa vie avant aujourd'hui. Le Mangemort riait en voyant Hermione s'acharner ainsi à jeter stupéfix sur stupéfix qu'il parait avec aisance.

SUPEFIX ! hurla Hermione une ultime fois.

Le Mangemort bloqua une fois de plus sont sortilège avec flegme.

C'est pas une gamine comme toi qui risque de me faire peur !

Hermione bouillai de rage. Mais elle était aussi à bout de souffle. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il se tournait autour sans qu'elle puisse ne serais-ce que l'effleurer. Alors qu'elle, elle avait dut s'acharner, esquiver, bloquer et user de toute ses ressource. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se sentie incroyablement faible. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle batte cet homme, pour vivre, pour protéger les autres. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle fallait qu'elle utilise sa dernière option. Hermione savait qu'elle prenait un énorme risque, qu'elle ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas… mais tant pis !

Alors Hermione inspira profondément, appelant tout le courage qui faisait d'elle une Gryffondor et… changea sa baguette de main.

L'homme haussa les sourcils.

Tu ne seras pas meilleur avec ta main gauche. Mais c'est comme tu veux.

Il se mit en position prés à parer. Hermione leva sa baguette, concentrée. Ce qu'elle attendait ne tarda pas à venir. Son bras gauche, celui qui ne portait pas de bracelet, celui que Dumbledore lui avait interdit de tenir une baguette, il se mit à vibrer. Des étincelles bleues se mirent à crépiter sur toute la surface de la baguette de bois. L'homme écarquilla les yeux, incapable de masquer sa surprise. Alors Hermione dit, d'une voix calme, presque à voix basse :

Stupéfix.

Ce fut comme si la foudre c'était échappée de la baguette d'Hermione. La puissance qu'elle libéra émit un bruit assourdissant et fit trembler les murs. Les armoires tombaient les unes après les autres, les fauteuils se renversaient. Hermione fut projetée contre le mur derrière elle, soufflée par la puissance de son propre sort. Mais son opposant ne fut pas si chanceux. Son bouclier éclata en mille morceaux et l'éclair bleu le foudroya de toute part. Il tomba au sol, face contre terre, se convulsa un moment puis ne bougea plus. Hermione se releva avec difficulté. Le choc lui avait coupé le souffle et elle avait le goût écœurant du sang dans la bouche. Sa baguette toujours serré dans sa main gauche palpitait comme un cœur et des multiples étincelles s'en échappaient encore et montaient jusqu'au plafond. D'ailleurs l'ampoule grilla. La pièce aurait pu être entièrement obscure mais le corps entier d'Hermione brillait.

La jeune fille sentait que ça n'allait pas. Que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Alors elle laissa sa baguette tomber par terre et regarda ses mains avec effroi. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière elle avait été fière. Mais maintenant, elle se sentait souillée, elle avait tué quelqu'un. Oh sa cause était peut-être louable, mais on ne pardonne pas à quelqu'un qui a ôté une vie. Et peut-être que ça se reproduirait, peut-être qu'elle tuerait un être cher… elle sentait ses forces disparaître, elle sentait la vie la quitter petit à petit. Puis Ron apparu en face d'elle. Dans ses yeux on voyait qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité.

Je me souviens, murmura-t-il. On était dans la salle sur demande… il y a eu ce même éclair… comment… comment j'ai pu oublier une chose pareil !

Je… suis désolé Ron… sanglota Hermione en reculant. Je ne… je ne voulais pas de faire de mal… je suis désolé…

Non, non, le contredit Ron en attrapant les mains d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas ça, je sais bien que tu ne voudrais jamais me faire du mal. Non, ce qui m'embête c'est que… bon sang ! comment j'ai pu oublier qu'on s'était embrassé !

Que… quoi ?

Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot de plus. Il attrapa le visage d'Hermione et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il descendit ses mains sur le cou d'Hermione, la rapprochant encore plus près de lui. A présent tout devenait clair dans l'esprit de Ron. Il se souvenait enfin de ce baisé, ce premier baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, leur premier baiser. Mais celui-ci était encore meilleur. Leurs corps étaient à bout, ils avaient frôlé plusieurs fois la mort et c'est ce qui rendait leur baiser passionné, comme si c'était le dernier, comme s'il allait mourir la seconde suivante. Il était avide l'un de l'autre comme si lui et Hermione attendaient ce moment depuis des années. Hermione lui mordit gentiment la lèvre, il ne l'embrassa que plus fort sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Puis Hermione s'évanouie. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, il sentait le cœur de la jeune fille battre encore fort contre le sien. Il l'allongea sur le canapé en meilleur état et déposa un baiser sur son front. Hermione la miss-je-sais-tout, il n'en revenait pas d'être aussi fou d'elle. Il regarda son mince poignet : son bracelet avait disparu à la place il y avait un petit tatouage, de la taille d'un Gallion, formant une minuscule plume noire et bleue. Ron sourit, car il avait l'intime conviction qu'Hermione était guérit et que dorénavant il n'aurait plus rien à craindre.


	22. Harry, Ron et Hermione

Hermione était assise sur le sable et regardait la mer. L'air était glacial et elle avait remonté son écharpe jusqu'au nez. Derrière elle quelqu'un approchait, c'était Ron, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Bien. C'est la septième fois que tu me pose la question tu sais ?

Et c'est la septième fois que tu me sorts ce même mensonge.

Hermione soupira.

Je vais bien Ron, répéta-t-elle. J'essaie juste… d'oublier. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire, pas maintenant. Il faut se concentrer sur Gringott, c'est primordial. Quant à ce qui s'est passé au manoir des Malefoy…

C'est toi qui a raison, coupa Ron. N'en parlons plus, tu as été courageuse, et tu es vivante : c'est le principal.

Hermione hocha la tête sans rien dire. Son regard se perdit vers l'océan pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? fit Ron au bout d'un moment.

Non… en fait oui, admit la jeune fille. C'est vraiment stupide, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

Raconte toujours, fit Ron avec un sourire.

Et bien, comment dire… depuis quelque temps je fais des rêves un peu étrange. En fait je rêve de notre cinquième année mais elle est disons… différente de la véritable.

Comment ça ?

Je ne sais, parfois seul des légers détails diffèrent, alors que d'autre fois des pans entiers sont modifiés. C'est très flou, et quelques minutes après mon réveil le souvenir du rêve s'estompe presque complétement. Il y avait cette voix dans ma tête, ma propre voix… Et puis pendant que cette… femme me torturait au manoir, je l'ai aussi entendu crier mais elle n'était pas au même endroit, il y avait cette lumière bleu et puis… plus rien. A présent le lien est rompu, je ne l'entends plus dans ma tête.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, consciente que ce qu'elle racontait devait sembler tout à fait dénudé de sens. Le roux lui fit un mince sourire et lui attrapa la main pour la serrer doucement dans la sienne.

Hermione tu t'inquiètes trop. Ces dernier mois ont été… particulièrement difficiles, on déraille tous un peu. Ce ne sont que des rêves, rien de plus. Enfin à moins que toi aussi tu aies une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui te fait avoir des visions flippante de ce que fabrique l'autre timbré de serpent ! plaisanta Ron avec un clin d'œil.

Non, non je laisse les cicatrices et vision flippante à Harry ! répondit Hermione en riant.

Dans ce cas tout va bien ! déclara Ron en se levant. Tu viens ? c'est l'heure de manger.

Vas-y, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes.

Ron hocha la tête et s'éloigna en direction de la chaumière au coquillage. Hermione se leva et épousseta son jean plein de sable. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la mer sombre puis se décida à leva son bras. Lentement elle tira sur la manche de son pull pour y découvrir son poignet. Il était blanc, intact, vierge, sans le moindre tatouage en forme de plume.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois.

Un rêve, dit –elle pour elle seule. Juste un rêve.

Hermione se redressa brusquement sur son lit, en sueur. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, prés à l'attaque. Sa respiration était bruyante et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans le département des mystères et que sa vie n'était plus en danger. Elle respira profondément dans le but de se calmer. Quand les mains d'Hermione cessèrent enfin de trembler, elle regarda ce qui l'entourait. La pièce ce révélait être l'infirmerie de Poudlard, un lieu qu'elle connaissait très bien maintenant pour y avoir séjournée un moment. La seule source de lumière était une bougie sur la table de nuit. Juste à côté était posé sa baguette qu'elle saisit sans attendre. Dans l'autre main elle prit le bougeoir et se leva. Sur une chaise non loin du lit était déposé son uniforme en piteuse état. On lui avait enfilé pendant son sommeil une chemise de nuit en coton blanc qui lui descendait jusqu'au cheville. Elle avança pied nus sur les dalles froides de l'infirmerie, éclairant chaque lit de la lumière orangée de la bougie. Dans le premier lit sur sa droite il y avait Ron, roulé en boule tout habillé. Juste à côté c'était Ginny qui marmonnait dans son sommeil des paroles incompréhensible. Neville lui, s'était assoupi sur une chaise il avait un gros pansement sur le nez. Sur la couchette du fond c'était Luna qui dormait la tête du côté où il y aurait dû y avoir ses pieds. Hermione fut rassuré de voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration car sur le sol du ministère elle l'avait cru morte. Et contre toute attente dans le lit d'en face il y avait Ombrage qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Hermione fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Puis elle haussa les épaules et passa au lit suivant s'attendant à voir Harry assoupi dessus. Mais le lit était vide et les draps froids. Sous le choc Hermione fit tomber le bougeoir, la bougie roula sur le sol et s'éteignit plongeant l'infirmerie dans l'obscurité. Hermione alluma sa baguette d'un Lumos et repassa devant chaque lit d'un pas pressé, à la recherche d'Harry. Mais il n'était tout simplement pas là. La gorge d'Hermione se noua. « Et s'il était mort ? », pensa-t-elle avec frayeur. La seule idée la terrifia au point de la faire frissonner. Après tout elle ne savait même pas comment elle c'était retrouvé ici. Harry avait fait en sorte d'éloigner les Mangemorts d'eux en s'enfuyant avec la prophétie. C'était courageux, c'était Harry tout craché, mais c'était aussi terriblement dangereux voire carrément suicidaire. Il fallait qu'elle s'en assure. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure que son meilleur était bien vivant, sans ça elle ne pourrait plus jamais dormir. Alors elle sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie. Pendant qu'elle parcourait les couloirs vide et escaliers silencieux de Poudlard Hermione sentaient la culpabilité monter en elle.

« Si je n'avais pas eu l'imprudence de sortir du château en pleine crise il n'aurait jamais… »

Hermione interrompit brusquement le court de ses pensées et par la même occasion sa course. Elle regarda son poignet. Pas de bracelet. Mais il y avait autre chose.

Qu'est-ce que…

Hermione mit la pointe de sa baguette allumée juste au-dessus de son poignet. Non elle ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien un tatouage sur sa peau. Incapable d'y croire elle frotta son doigt dessus comme pour s'assurer de son existence. En sentant que le dessin était même légèrement en relief, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'elle avait bien une plume noire dessiné sur son poignet. Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione ?

L'adolescente sursauta de surprise. Harry descendait l'escalier de la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, et s'avançait vers elle, tout aussi surprit. Hermione ressentit un immense soulagement de constater qu'Harry était bel et bien vivant.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry. Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie, non ?

J'y étais, répondit rapidement Hermione. Mais toi tu n'y étais pas, alors j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, j'ai cru que tu étais…

Mort ?

Oui… murmura Hermione en regardant le sol. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après que tu sois sorti les Mangemorts à tes trousses, ni même comment je suis arrivée ici alors…

L'Ordre a débarqué au Ministère, expliqua Harry. Tout comme Voldemort, ajouta-t-il sombre. Ils se sont livré un duel lui et Dumbledore. Puis il le ministre est arrivée et l'a vu, ensuite il s'est… enfuit.

Et la prophétie ? voulu savoir Hermione.

Elle est tombée et s'est brisée.

Et il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ? Quand elle s'est brisée je veux dire.

Harry se gratta la nuque et répondit sans regarder Hermione.

Non, juste de la fumée.

Il mentait. Hermione le savait. Mais elle ne dit rien car Harry avait eu une nuit assez difficile comme ça. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il t'attend au fait, dit brusquement le brun.

Qui m'attend ? s'étonna Hermione.

Dumbledore, il m'avait justement demandé de venir te chercher à l'infirmerie.

L'estomac d'Hermione se contracta. Dumbledore voulait la voire ? Cela ne lui semblait pas de bonne augure. Peut-être avait-il eut vent de ce qu'il c'était passé, peut-être qu'il en avait assez d'être indulgent et qu'il allait la renvoyer. Ne pas pleurer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure quand il lui expliquerait qu'elle était trop dangereuse et qu'il la renvoyait chez les Moldus.

Très bien j'y vais, déclara Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

Alors on se retrouve plus tard Hermione, dit Harry en lui faisant une signe de main avant de se retourner.

Hermione grimpa l'escalier qui se mit à bouger jusqu'à l'emmener devant la porte du directeur. Elle déglutit puis frappa deux coups sur la porte en bois.

Entrer, fit Dumbledore.

La jeune fille poussa le panneau en pénétra dans la pièce. L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois qu'Hermione était venue. Elle se souvenait de l'émerveillement qu'elle avait ressenti en arrivant ici. Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière, tout était nouveau, incroyable, magique. Elle s'était imaginé un avenir plein de promesse, ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Mais à présent, la jeune fille songeait qu'aujourd'hui serait le pire, détrônant la première place au jour où ses parents avaient décidé de partir sur le bateau. Elle s'avança d'une démarque assez raide, passant devant les mystérieux objets qui semblaient s'arrêter de bourdonner sur son passage. Quand Hermione arriva à hauteur du bureau derrière lequel Dumbledore était assis, le vieille homme leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait.

Bonsoir, miss Granger, dit-il de sa voix bienveillante. J'imagine que vous avez croisé Monsieur Potter ? Il n'avait pas l'air trop déboussolé ?

Si un peu, dit Hermione qui se souvenait parfaitement de l'air sombre de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La nuit a été dure pour tous, répondit le directeur. Mais encore plus pour Harry. Il a eu peur de vous perdre, ils savaient qu'il prenait un énorme risque en amenant ses camarades au Ministère. Le lien qui le connecte avec le seigneur des ténèbres est fort, il fait ressortir sa colère, son angoisse, le manipule. Il a dut faire voir à Harry des choses atroces, surement vraies vu votre état.

Tout est de ma faute, répondit Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner du château, fol-œil m'avait prévenu…

Alastor m'a parlé de votre petite « entrevue » à prés-au-lard en effet. Mais quand le seigneur des ténèbres veut quelque chose, le plus généralement il l'obtient. Il a un contrôle important sur l'esprit d'Harry, il aurait réussi à l'amener là-bas dans tous les cas alors ne culpabiliser pas trop miss Granger. mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ait fait venir ici.

Alors pourquoi ?

Je vous aie fait venir pour répondre à vos questions, j'imagine que vous en avez beaucoup après ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione regarda le directeur, étonnée. Mais elle se ressaisit vite :

Oui, fit-elle, d'abord que fait le professeur Ombrage à l'infirmerie ?

Le directeur remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez :

Il se trouve que le professeur Ombrage a eu une mésaventure dans la forêt interdite avec les centaures. Elle avait décidé de suivre vos amis qui étaient à votre recherche, visiblement ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Alors vous êtes de nouveau directeur ? ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir Hermione.

En effet, mais l'état de Miss Ombrage n'y est pour rien. Le Ministre a, disons « «ouvert les yeux », sur la situation. Et il a jugé préférable de me rendre mon statut.

C'est une bonne chose, fit Hermione enthousiaste. Mais j'ai une autre question. Harry m'a dit que l'Ordre était venu nous secourir au Ministère. Mais comment saviez-vous que nous étions là-bas ?

Le professeur Rogue a vue depuis la fenêtre de son bureau la perturbation magique que vous avez provoquée sur le bouclier de l'école. Il ne s'est pas inquiété outre mesure mais à continuer de jeter une œil vers la forêt interdite pour voir si la situation évoluait. Il m'a envoyé un hibou juste après avoir vu une meute de Sombral s'élever dans les aires avec leur dos des étudiants.

Oh ! fit Hermione stupéfaite.

C'était donc comme ça qu'il l'avait rejointe ! À dos de Sombral ? « Vraiment ingénieux » pensa la jeune fille. le directeur se pencha ensuite vers elle par-dessus son bureau et la dévisagea de ses yeux bleu brillant :

Miss Granger, je sais qu'il y a une question bien plus importante qui vous perturbe.

Hermione se trémoussa sur sa chaise, gênée. Oui, depuis que le directeur avait dit qu'il répondrait à ses questions il y avait une question qu'elle brûlait de demander.

Oui… je… Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

Elle tira sa manche et lui présenta le tatouage à son poignet. Dans un premier temps le directeur ne dit rien, il regarda avec attention la petite plume noire et bleue. Puis il leva lentement les yeux vers la jeune fille avant de dire :

Ceci, Miss Granger, signifie que vous êtes guérie.

Que… je vous demande pardon ?

Le directeur se leva de sa chaise d'un geste souple. Il avança vers une étagère et contempla avec attention ce qui ressemblait à un astrolabe.

Vous vous souvenez du bracelet que je vous aie donné ?

Hermione acquiesça.

Comme je vous l'aie dit auparavant il avait pour but de « canaliser » votre magie. Mais ce n'était pas son unique but. On ne peut pas à proprement dit « détruire » la magie, on peut seulement la conserver jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit utilisée. Alors votre surplus de magie est resté dans le bracelet, dans un stade latent, attendant que vous l'invoquiez. Ce que vous avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? En changeant votre baguette de main.

Oui, mais je ne savais pas que…

Je sais, je vous aie soufflé la réponse ce jour-là à l'infirmerie, en vous disant de ne jamais tenir votre baguette de l'autre main. Mais vous l'avez fait, parce que vous n'aviez pas le choix, parce que vous vous deviez de protéger vos amis. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des sorciers pensent, ce sont nos émotions et nos sentiments qui nous rendent plus fort. Et c'est cette force qui vous a fait prendre cette décision de, malgré tous les risques, changer votre baguette de main. à ce moment-là, votre magie n'était plus contrôlée par le bracelet et s'est échappée. La quantité devait être très importante, car il s'agissait là d'une quinzaine année de magie ! Mais justement, il nous en fallait énormément.

Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione un peu perdue, en quoi toute cette magie est utile ?

Pour vous faire ceci, dit le directeur en indiquant le tatouage d'Hermione. C'est un sceau, un sort rare est complexe que même le sorcier le plus puissant ne pourrait réaliser. Il permet de sceller votre propre magie, cette magie incontrôlable qui ne vous quittera jamais. Ainsi, quand votre magie est momentanément sortie de votre corps, le bracelet est véritablement entrée en action : il a puisé dans cette immense ressource, et a créé le sceau.

Vous voulez dire qu'avec ce sceau, il n'y aura plus jamais ces éclairs bleus ? et je ne serais plus dangereuse ?

En effet, dit le directeur en souriant. Dorénavant vous êtes une élève de Poudlard comme les autres.

D'un seul coup Hermione sentit son corps devenir si léger qu'elle crut qu'elle pourrait s'envoler. Un immense poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai ! Enfin, elle allait être Hermione, juste Hermione, une sorcière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Finit cette anxiété constante qui l'avait rongé toute cette année. A présent elle était libre.

Attendez, fit-elle soudain. S'il suffisait de changer ma baguette de main, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de le faire plus tôt ?

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que vos crises survenait quand vos émotion était au plus haut n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son immense joie quand elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, de son inquiétude quand elle avait surpris la discussion de Ron et Harry dans les vestiaires, du bonheur d'embrasser Ron…

En fait, pour prendre un exemple moldu, vos émotions ont été « l'étincelle » qui a déclenché le processus du sceau. Et rien n'est plus puissant que la peur de perdre un être cher.

Oui, ce dernier sort jeté elle l'avait réalisé avec désespoir, elle avait su à ce moment-là que la vie de ses amis était entre ses mains.

Merci professeur, de bien avoir voulu répondre à mes questions.

C'était avec plaisir miss Granger, répondit-il dans un sourire. Bonne nuit.

Hermione se tourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Mais alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignet, un dernier doute la fit se retourner.

J'ai vu… des choses, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Quoi donc ?

Le directeur avait un ton curieux, mais l'adolescente sentait dans son regard qu'il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Mais elle répondit néanmoins :

Des rêves. Qui semblaient si… réels. Comme une autre vie. Et cette voix… c'était la mienne je le sais ! En plus elle parlait de la même manière que moi et elle savait des choses…

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas complétement folle et qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé cette voix dans sa tête.

Une quantité importante de magie a habité votre corps ses derniers temps, expliqua le directeur d'un ton calme. Il est possible qu'elle vous ait fait voir des choses que les sorciers normaux ne peuvent pas voir, des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, des choses qui sont là sans vraiment y être, quelque part autour de nous, dans un monde lointain ou proche.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, cherchant un sens aux paroles du vieil homme. Sous-entendait-il que cette voix c'était une Hermione du futur ou d'un monde parallèle ? Hermione était septique mais décida que c'était finalement sans grande importance vu que la voix était partie.

Bonne nuit professeur.

Bonne nuit miss Granger. Prenez soin de monsieur Potter, il en aura besoin.

Euh… il est comme un frère, je ne… balbutiai Hermione.

Oh je suis au courant. Vous savez il n'a échappé à personne que monsieur Weasley n'a lâché votre main qu'une fois endormi…

Le visage d'Hermione devint cramoisi et elle se hâta de sortit du bureau. Cependant avant clore la porte, la jeune fille regarda une derrière fois la pièce. Quelque chose posée sur une table attira particulièrement son attention. C'était une petite plume bleu, qui émettait comme un léger ronflement. C'était la fameuse plume, celle qui écrit sur le parchemin le nom des nouveaux nés magique et qui, 16 ans auparavant, avait écrit le sien. Hermione regarda son poignet se demandant si c'était un hasard ou non que son tatouage soit une plume. Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage de la jeune fille, puis elle ferma la porte.

Seul dans le dortoir, Harry faisait ses valises. C'était toujours la même chose : quitter Poudlard c'était comme quitter sa maison. Et ça lui laissait toujours comme un immense vide dans sa poitrine. Il jeta en vrac ses vêtements sales, mit par-dessus ses quelques livres, puis sortit de sa poche un morceau de miroir brisé. Dumbledore le lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait appartenu à Sirius Black, son parrain. Harry était heureux d'avoir un souvenir de l'ami de ses parents qu'il avait malheureusement qu'à peine connu. Bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment en quoi ce morceau de miroir pouvait bien lui être utile… il l'ajouta néanmoins à sa valise qu'il ferma ensuite. Puis il ramassa la coupure de journal posé sur son lit. Hermione l'avait lu à haute voix ce matin à l'infirmerie. Apparemment le Ministère avait troqué le « cinglé » pour à nouveau le « survivant », en ce qui le concernait. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Ministère était libre de toute responsabilité vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Lui c'était son unique destinée : tuer le mage noir, ou être tué par le mage noir. C'était l'un ou l'autre. C'est ce que disait la prophétie, et c'était ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Ron et à Hermione. Bien qu'il soupçonnait qu'Hermione se doutait de quelque chose… Ces deux amis avaient dû être autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est, et devaient l'attendre au banquet de fin d'année. Mais Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait le courage de les rejoindre. Les révélations de Lucius Malefoy, la prophétie et la nuit au département des mystères lui avaient laissé un étrange goût amer. Et étrangement l'image de ce mystérieux voile sous l'arche de cette salle le hantait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi… Mais il avait sauvé Hermione, c'était le plus important. Oui, il fallait qu'il voie le bon côté des choses : cette nuit-là, personne n'était mort.

Harry posa finalement sa valise avec celles des autres et descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre le banquet.

Le lendemain matin tous les élèves se rendirent à la gare de prés-au-lard. La locomotive rouge attendait sur les rails comme toujours, sifflant et soufflant sa vapeur. Ron regarda avec amusement les yeux émerveillés d'Hermione qui voyait le Poudlard express pour la première fois. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans un compartiment vide.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites cet été ? demanda joyeusement Ron en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione pensive. Je vais peut-être rester simplement à Londres avec mes parents. Et toi Harry ?

Encore un été chez les Dursley, marmonna sombrement le brun.

Je peux arranger ça, dit Ron. Maman sera surement d'accord pour vous accueillir tous les deux !

Harry et Hermione remercièrent chaleureusement Ron et la discussion devint instantanément plus joyeuse. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Ron évoque accidentellement les BUSES.

Oh mon Dieu, j'avais complétement oublié les BUSES ! Et si je les avais ratés ?

Hermione, soupira Ron, c'est totalement impossible que tu rates la moindre BUSES… Et c'est les vacances par Merlin !

Justement le moment parfait pour réviser ! d'ailleurs ça ne te dérange pas si j'apporte quelques livres chez toi cet été ? il faut que j'étudie, particulièrement les Runes anciennes…

Ron soupira. Décidément Hermione restait Hermione. Elle avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises cette année, mais tout ce qu'elle avait en tête c'était réviser.

D'accord tu peux amener des livres, céda Ron, mais pas toute la bibliothèque municipal, on est déjà assez nombreux à la maison !

Je ne comprends pas, intervint Harry. Je croyais que tu étais arrivé trop tard pour choisir l'option des runes ?

Le professeur Dumbledore a bien voulu faire une exception, expliqua Hermione. Il a dit que les Runes pourraient m'être très utiles un jour… est-ce qu'il parle toujours en énigme comme ça ?

Toujours ! répondirent en cœur Harry et Ron.

Ils ne cessèrent de rire qu'une fois que le chariot à friandises s'arrêta devant leur compartiment. Harry commanda au moins la moitié du chariot qu'il partagea avec Ron, tandis qu'Hermione d'acheta qu'une simple chocogrenouille. En la voyant faire Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était avec une chocogrenouille qu'il avait rencontré Hermione. Il avait bousculé la jeune fille chez Honeyduck et lui en avait offert une pour s'excuser. Depuis ce moment l'image d'Hermione ne semblait jamais avoir disparue de son esprit. Il avait encore une vision précise de la fille au teint étrangement bronzé, aux cheveux qui sentent la mer, au vieux sweat bleu, aux Converses sales, mais surtout aux yeux chocolat.

Quand Hermione tendit la main pour récupérer sa monnaie, les deux garçons virent en même temps le tatouage en forme de plume. Ils attendirent que le chariot s'éloigne pour aborder le sujet.

Alors ça ne partira pas ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

Non, répondit Hermione qui savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Ça ne m'ennuies pas, quand je le regarde je sais que je suis guérit, ça me rassure d'une certaine manière. Ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'il va falloir que j'explique ça à mes parents ! Imaginez un peu leur tête : je pars un an dans une école de magie et je reviens tatoué… il ne vaut mieux pas que je leur donne tous les détails, non ?

C'est vrai que ta première année n'a pas été de tout repos, ria Ron. Quoi que la nôtre n'était pas mal non plus, hein Harry ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit mine de s'étonner le brun. Il y a juste eut un troll des montagnes, un chien à trois tête, un bébé dragon et quelques autres petit truc de temps à autre, rien de plus.

Allons l'année n'a pas été si terrible, fit Hermione sérieuse. On a vécu des très mauvaises choses, mais aussi de très bonnes ne l'oublions pas !

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent violement quand il sentit la main d'Hermione discrètement attraper la sienne sur la banquette.

Deux heures plus tard le Poudlard express s'arrêta dans un vrombissement sonore. Les élèves descendirent des wagons dans le désordre le plus total, de lourde malle dans une main et le plus souvent une cage à Hiboux dans l'autre. Harry, Ron et Hermione traversèrent ensemble le mur de brique menant à King's Cross, juste entre la voie 9 et 10. Harry leur fit un rapide au revoir avant de s'éloigner avec son Oncle toujours aussi impatient de s'éloigner au plus vite d'ici. Ron regarda tristement son ami partir. Harry avait ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien, cet air sombre, c'était toujours le même à chaque début de vacance. Il espérait que cet été il réussirait à inviter Harry pour l'éloigner de ces timbré de Moldu qui lui servaient de famille. Le roux chercha ensuite des yeux sa mère, ses frères et sa sœur. Madame Weasley discutait un peu plus loin avec une femme brune aux yeux chocolat et au sourire bienveillant. Ça ne pouvait t'être que la mère d'Hermione.

Nous ferions mieux de les rejoindre, dit Hermione à côté de lui.

Ron se tourna vers elle.

On se verra cet été alors ?

J'espère, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Ron hésita un instant puis finalement se pencha en avant et posa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres d'Hermione dont le sourire s'élargit.

A bientôt Hermione, chuchota-il.

A bientôt Ron, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ron rejoint sa mère un air béat scotché au visage. Molly Weasley fronça d'abord les sourcils puis comprit de quoi il en retournait en suivant le regard de son fils dirigé droit vers Hermione qui s'éloignait en compagnie de ses parents.

Hermione grimpa silencieusement sur la banquette arrière de la voiture parentale. Elle coinça sa malle entre ses jambes et posa la cage d'Artémis sur le siège d'à côté. Son père attendit qu'elle et sa mère bouclent leurs ceintures avant de démarrer. Durant les premières minutes du trajet aucun des Granger n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Mais Hermione nota le manège de son père : toutes les deux secondes il jetait un coup d'œil discret à sa fille via le rétroviseur. Finalement c'est madame Granger qui rompit le silence :

Alors, comment ça s'est passé à l'école ma chérie ?

Hermione comprit que sa mère faisait de rude effort pour que sa phrase sonne normale. Comme si sa fille était une lycéenne qui revenait de l'internat où elle étudiait les mathématiques ou n'importe quoi d'autre, et qu'elle lui demandait simplement comment c'était passé sa journée.

Très bien, répondit Hermione en tirant nerveusement sur la manche de sa chemise. J'ai passé mes Bu… des examens de fin d'années, je recevrais les résultats cet été. Sinon rien de bien particulier.

Et comment vont tes amis ? s'enquit sa mère. Harry et Ronald, c'est ça ?

Harry a eu quelques soucis, dit prudemment Hermione. Mais tout s'est arrangé heureusement. Quant à Ron…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rosir et se mit à triturer la pointe de sa baguette qui dépassait de la poche de son Jeans.

… Il va bien aussi, continua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il voulait m'inviter avec Harry cet été, vous seriez d'accord ?

Monsieur Granger ouvrit la bouche mais c'est sa femme qui répondit à sa place :

Bien sûr ! j'ai parlé avec sa mère, c'est une personne charmante. Et puis ça te sortira un peu d'aller là-bas. Parce que je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu passes encore tout l'été à travailler…

Madame Granger se tourna vers sa fille et lui sourit. La jeune fille lui rendit un sourire timide mais hocha la tête. Toutes les deux se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, cherchant à se faire pardonner de l'autre.

Est-ce que tu vas l'utiliser à la maison ? demanda brusquement Monsieur Granger.

La magie ?

Le père d'Hermione se crispa un peu à l'entente de ce mot. Il avait encore du mal à accepter la véritable nature de sa fille unique.

Non, répondit Hermione, c'est interdit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école pour les sorciers de premier cycle. Je pourrais le faire seulement à mes 17 ans.

Ah, d'accord.

Monsieur Granger ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux Hermione se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Elle posa Artémis en haut de sa commode, sa valise sur son lit puis sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle la plaça délicatement sur son bureau puis s'assit sur sa chaise. Dehors il pleuvait à présent des cordes, comme ce jour-là. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle avait onze ans, elle s'était réveillée sur ce même bureau le nez dans ce même livre toujours ouvert à la page 112. A ce moment-là, jamais Hermione Granger n'aurait imaginé qu'elle était une sorcière. Pour elle, elle n'était qu'une petite fille un peu bizarre dont tout le monde se moquait. Tellement de chose avait changé depuis ce fameux matin… maintenant elle était une sorcière, elle avait sa baguette, mais plus important encore : elle avait Harry et Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville… Un avenir sombre se dessinait au loin, parce que Voldemort était de retour et qu'Harry aurait besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Mais à présent elle était là, exactement où était sa place depuis le début. C'était ainsi que ça devait se passé. C'était écrit.

Hermione sourit, leva la main vers le livre qui n'avait jamais bougé, et tourna la page.


End file.
